Forty Weeks Of Hell
by CeilidhMae
Summary: Neither Rose nor Adrian ever considered having a family. When Rose finds out she's expecting, it's bound to be a long forty weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Out.**

"Rose? Rose would you please open the door and tell me what's going on?" Adrian was at the bathroom door, and by the sounds of more than a little annoyed.

I couldn't blame him, I had called him at court and told him to come home right away, and we needed to talk. He had asked about it waiting till he was done, and I had snapped at him. The message was clear; get your ass home now. To his credit, he had managed the trip in good time.

Now though, as I stood in the bathroom looking at the Clearblue test in my hands, I was hard pressed to believe what I was seeing. We had been careful, for the most part. Neither of us considered ourselves the parenting type, and yet here was the proof in from of us. PREGNANT was written across the end of the stick I was holding.

"Rose?" Adrian sound more worried now then anything now.

"One minute." I called back, I could hear him sigh. At least he got a reply, he should be thankful for that.

I looked in the mirror, I hadn't noticed the tears that had run down my face and smeared my make-up. I considered just leaving it, but that would probably freak him out more, _no need for that right now is there?_ I asked myself. I quickly removed my makeup and cleaned up my face before turning to the door. I left the pregnancy test on the counter, best I tell him first then spring the test on him.

I opened the door slowly; Adrian was there his hand raised like he was going to knock again. His green eyes looked worried. "Rose..." He began but I just walked over to him calmly and hugged him tightly, his arms embraced me and held me close. I had my face buried in his chest, taking some solace just in his presence. He stroked my hair (which was falling loose) and just waited.

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked me in a concerned voice. I pulled away from him and looked up; my brown eyes met his green ones. How could I tell him? This was going to be a major change in our lives, one that I wasn't sure either of us were up to.

"I..." I stopped as a wave of nausea hit me. I was sure this had more to do with my condition then any Strigoi being around (seeing as we were currently at Court and they couldn't get in). I pulled out of Adrian's arms completely and ran to the bathroom; I just made it to the toilet when I brought up my lunch. I heard Adrian follow me in and I hit the test, knocking it off the counter and behind the toilet, hoping he didn't notice. I didn't want him to find out the news by finding the test.

I was waiting for some joking comment or something, anything. But instead he just kneeled beside me, and held my hair back, rubbing my back. Did he suspect something? Probably, most Dhampir's didn't just start throwing up their lunch.

"Rose?" He asked me after a moment, still rubbing my back, "You've got to tell me what's going on." His voice was gentle but serious (so not the typical Adrian attitude).

I stood up and flushed the toilet, then proceeded to brushing my teeth. Adrian pulled himself up off the floor and came to stand behind me, holding me by my hips gently. I leaned back into him, rest my hands against his, and closing my eyes. I took a deep breath before speaking, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out with it ok?" I told him. I watched his reaction in the mirror, he just nodded.

"Alright, just say it then Little Dhampir." He told me with a smile as he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Adrian..." I took another breath and closed my eyes. My hands were on his, on my hips and I decided to move them up to my stomach. I opened my eyes just in time to see his widen, shock and disbelief written on his face, "Adrian, I'm pregnant." I pretty much whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Realizations, Decisions, and Good Company.  
**  
I closed my eyes after muttering those words. I was (admitly) a little scared of his reaction, not that I really should have been, this was half his fault after all, it's not like I could conceive a child on my own. I opened my eyes, he hadn't moved since I told him, save the slight increase in pressure on my stomach. His eyes were still wide, but he was looking down, as if trying to confirm what I had just said visually.

"Adrian?" I asked him after a moment, I had removed my hands from his and let my arms hang at my side, and this seemed to snap him out of, well whatever it was he was in.

"How?" He asked simply, still staring down.

"Well, you know the sex that you enjoy so much..." I started typical sarcastic Rose explanation.

"I know how, how one...I mean...You know what I mean! We always used protection..." He wasn't thinking straight, and I was sure he would probably hit the alcohol tonight over this.

"I know, and I don't know." I told him simply. It was then that I noticed the pregnancy test sitting behind the toilet. I thought Adrian would have held me there, but I broke his grip easily and ducked down to grab it. I held it before my eyes, hoping against hope that this was a dream, a bad one, that maybe this test would magically read 'not pregnant' now. Nope, no such luck. PREGNANT was still stamped there. I sat on the closed toilet lid, just looking at it again, tears running from my cheeks.

Adrian was kneeling before me in a second, his hands closing around mine as he looked at the test. He gave them a small squeeze and I looked up, he was smiling, his green eyes bright and tears were leaking from them. Was he actually happy about this?

"Rose..."He seemed to be starting his sentences like that a lot lately, "what...What do you want to do about this?" He asked me as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hands.

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked him, no it was more like I demanded.

I had to give him credit, he didn't back off any before speaking, "I mean, Rose, do you want to keep the child, or..." He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't have to. We had two, well three, options. Keep the child and raise it, an abortion or give the child up for adoption. I was a guardian (sort of, I was still stuck doing secretarial work at court), while Adrian was now working with a couple other Spirit users (funny how we still know next to nothing about this element). The idea of either of us raising a child was laughable. And yet, it wasn't. My mother had raised me as a guardian, and many women gave up the lifestyle to raise their children. But was I willing to do that? I didn't know, but I did know that I wasn't willing to give my child a half ass childhood either.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." I met his eyes and he simply nodded, "what are we going to do? Can we seriously raise a child? An abortion is out of the question, but I don't know, I don't think I could give it up." I told him, my voice and hands were shaking. Go figure, I could stare down Strigoi, kill them even and this growing child inside of me was scaring me more and more by the moment.

"Then we keep it, or rather him or her," Adrian was actually smiling now, his gorgeous lopsided smile that I loved so much. It was then that I realized, for better or for worse, we were going to have a baby.

I laughed at him and slid of the toilet and into his arms once more, still laughing, "Adrian, we're actually going to be parents? Can you believe it?" I asked him, a smile stuck on my own face.

He held me at arms length for a moment before shaking his head, "not yet, it's too soon. However..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked him concern flickered in the back of my mind, he wasn't have second thoughts already was he?

He grinned, "I'm going to be in so much trouble with your father, he warned me against this, not that I really care now." He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I pulled away from him for a second and just looked at him before pressing my lips to his, he responded greedily, deepening the kiss. It seemed like a few moments before we pulled apart, both of us laughing, and smiling, "I wasn't kidding you know, your father did warn me against this, and now we have to tell him." Adrian said with a frown.

I kissed him once on the cheek before cuddling into his chest (yes, still sitting on the bathroom floor) and yawned. Man, I couldn't believe I was getting so tired already! "Don't worry about Abe, I'll deal with him. He won't want his grandchild's father missing; I mean it's not common for..." I trailed off. Nothing was going to be normal about our family, Moroi guys often had affairs with Dhampirs, but never married (like me and Adrian had), nor did they stick around to help raise the kids.

"I'm staying Rose, don't EVER think anything else. If something ever happens between us, I will still help support this child, I'm not leaving you with it. "He told me, he was serious.

I nodded and looked at him with a grin, "I know that, anyways it's not you I'm worried about. Can you imagine how your father will react?" Suddenly I was a little nervous, Nathan Ivashkov didn't approve of our relationship, or really anything Adrian did. I couldn't imagine what he'd say over a child.

Adrian simply rubbed my back, "don't worry about it. I honestly don't care what he thinks. Mom will understand, I hope. But let's leave them for later, Lissa and Christian want us to go to their place for dinner. We'll tell them first."

"What? Oh!" I had completely forgotten, Lissa and Christian had invited us to dinner that night. I glanced over Adrian's shoulder at the clock that was hanging across the hall from the bathroom, it was four O'clock already! Wow, where had the time gone? "Right, right. I gotta get ready, are you going back?" I asked him, he had been working with a couple people when I had called him. I figured he would go back, finish the session and then come back home.

However, he shook his head, "of course not. I'm staying right here, with you." He told me. I just smiled and gave him another hug before standing up and heading to the bedroom to get ready.

Two hours later, we were walking up the path leading from the driveway to Lissa's front door. I was nervous, and a quick peek at Lissa's mind showed her to be completely at peace with everything. Man she was lucky. I stopped at one point, and Adrian just looked back at me, a little concerned and a little amused.

"You ok little Dhampir?" He asked me.

I nodded, "yeah, just a little nervous." He put his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my stomach. I was relieved and yet in awe that he took my pregnancy in stride like he did.

"It'll be fine, this is Lissa and Christian, not our parents love." He told me before bending down and stealing a quick kiss. I kissed him back and nodded before heading back up the path and knocking on the front door.

It kind of threw me when Lissa answered the door, "Rose!" She said as she pulled me into a tight hug. It alarmed me at first and I stiffened, Lissa released me and gave me a questioning look, "are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I told her in an off handed tone, it didn't work with her though, Lissa knew me to well, "where's Vanessa?" I asked, usually Lissa's four year old wasn't far from her side.

"Tasha is at Court for the week and wanted to spend some time with her," Lissa told me as she led us into the living room. Christian was relaxing on the couch.

I smiled when I saw him, "hey Christian,"

He faked some surprise as I sat down on the couch opposite him, "Rose did not just smile and say 'hi', who are you and what have you done with her?" He asked me.

I just laughed, "It's just been a good day," I told him.

"Oh?" Christian asked, intrigued no doubt.

"A very good day," Adrian said simply.

"Ok, what's going on Rose?" Lissa asked looking at me from where she had sat down beside Christian and fixing me with serious gaze.

"Well I..." I was cut off by someone sticking their head into the living room, it was Nahkiti, one of Lissa's current guardians.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized.

"It's ok," I told her with a small smile. I like Nahkiti she was an extremely talented Guardian, serious about her job and she could really kick ass, but she was also a lot of fun to be around. It helped to that she was personable, friendly and seemed to get along with everyone, just don't mess with her Moroi. She's also Adrian's cousin on his father's side or something like that. "I was just going to say, I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

Their reactions were about what I thought they would be. Nahkiti just smiled, while Lissa squealed in delight, our bound filled with joy and excitement. Christian sat straight up and looked at me, his pale blue eyes wide with disbelief. I actually laughed at him.

"What? Seriously? Wow..." He just shook his head, which caused me to laugh harder at him. His reaction was nearly the same as mine when Lissa had told me (when she was nineteen!) that she was pregnant.

"Congratulations," Nahkiti told me as she watch Lissa jump up and grab me in hug.

Adrian was still standing by the door and smiled at his cousin, "thanks." He told her.

"No problem, now although I'd love to stay and chat, my ride is here and I have to get going. I'll let you know if I'll be gone for a week or two." Nahkiti was talking to Christian over our backs.

This snapped me out of my reverie, Nahkiti never left Lissa and Christian in the four years I had known her, she never took vacation, "where are you off too?" I asked her.

"Baia, Nana isn't doing well and I guess their having a hell of a time with Viktoria. So Kitty, Dimka and myself are heading up there to help out," I had forgotten that Nahkiti was Dimitri's niece, not that the family resemblance could be denied. When I first saw them side by side I would have guess brother and sister. Both had the same dark brown eyes, medium brown hair (though Nahkiti's was noticeably shorter), and tall, thin built. Fighting style wise they were similar too.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, hopefully everything works out." I told her sincerely, I had met her family and liked them. I didn't like the idea of something happening to them.

She shrugged before picking up a green suitcase that I had noticed beside her, "It probably will be. Viktoria just needs to be knocked down a few pegs. She's too headstrong for her own good." I tried hiding a laugh at this, and gained a smile from Nahkiti for my efforts, "yeah, I guess I'm one to talk aren't I? Anyways..." There was a beep from a car horn outside and looking over my shoulder out the window I could see a black SUV parked outside, Dimitri in the front seat, "I gotta go, see you all in a week or so. And Congrats again." She told me and Adrian before turning and making her way out of the house.

"I honestly hope everything's ok," I said after the SUV pulled out of the drive.

Christian's face was grim when he spoke, "I don't think it is. Kiti is usually pretty laid back, but she's been tense the last couple days, and she's had numerous calls from Baia," he shrugged characteristically, "I could be wrong though, but I think something big will happen there, and it's not going to be good."

"Would you stop it," Lissa hissed from her perch at my side, the bound radiated annoyance at her husband, "it's none of our business." She tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder, something was telling me this was an old argument.

Christian held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it. It's fine, whatever, I hope it all works out, I just don't think it will, that's all." He told her.

I looked behind me to where Adrian was still standing in the door way, he just smiled at me. I smiled back, we were both completely at ease in this atmosphere, it's just how it was. Although the day's events had been huge and life altering, it was nice to see something's didn't change.

"Earth to Rose, you in there somewhere?" Lissa asked tapping my shoulder with a long, slim finger.

"What? Yeah of course, where else would I be?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

_In my head,_ She told me through the bond, causing me to roll my eyes again. "As I was saying, if you haven't considered a Doctor yet, I can get you in contact with Dr. Sampson is amazing, she was with me when I was pregnant with Vanessa. Although I've heard good things about some other doctors here at court as well if you didn't want to travel..." I let her ramble, man I had just found out! The fact hadn't even fully sunk in, and here my best friend was talking about doctors and everything else.

"Have you two told the future grandparents yet?" Christian asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow. No doubt he already guessed the answer. Lissa stopped talking and looked at me, that wasn't something she had considered. In her mind I could tell she expected the same reactions from both sets as I did. That and she had also guessed.

"Nope, you two seemed like the better choice to tell first. Besides, my parents are in Brazil for the next month, Janine is in the UK and Abe...Well, you guess where he is." Adrian said with a shrug. It was true, getting a hold of our parents was going to be interesting, not that I had any doubt we could.

"Actually, Guardian Hathaway will be at court tomorrow morning and Mr. Mazur...Well, he's been here since yesterday...Hey! I thought you knew," I had just thrown Christian a death look, how the hell did he know where my parents were and where they would be better than me?

"Easy Rose, stress and anger aren't good for the baby...Maybe I could charm something for that..." Lissa was in a rambling mood it seemed, "anyways, Janine is just filling in for Nahkiti here while she's in Russia, sort of a personal favour or something like that. Why Mr. Mazur is here, we don't know. He just happened to sit in on one of the training sessions yesterday." Lissa explained. That made sense with Abe's mobster persona, sitting in on Moroi learning to defend themselves under Christian's tutelage.

After that, it was supper time. I didn't eat much to Adrian's dismay, I still wasn't feeling that great, but the food and company was good. Later that night as I lay in bed, cuddled into Adrian's arms I just smiled (seems like that was all I did now), and met his back.

"Has is sunk in yet?" I asked him.

I considered the question yet and shook his head, "nope, I don't think it'll fully sink in till after you start showing, and even then it may not be till I hold him or her for the first time." He sighed wistfully at the thought.

I nodded, "I know what you mean. I can't wait, nine months is too long a wait."

"I doubt it'll seem like that." He kissed my forehead, keeping his lips there for just a moment longer then needed.

"Adrian?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you," I told him before settling in to sleep, it had been a long day.

"I love you to Rose, more than anything in the world." He replied before we both settled into sleep.

**WOW! I can not believe it! Five reviews for the first chapter, before it's even been up for 24 hours! I was estatic to see 19+ messages in my email inbox for review notices, alerts, favs and everything else! –hugs- Thank you very much for your kind words, I hope Chapter 2 (although longer) isn't/wasn't a disapointment. I was very hesistant about doing this story, but now I think it'll be a lot of fun! **

**Thanks again to Everyone!  
-Ceilidhmae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Long Day.  
**

_Beep, Beep, beeeeep._

I groaned as my bedside alarm started sounding, great. I cracked one eye open and stared at the clock, six-thirty. I reached over and hit the snooze button, and rolling over and fell back to sleep. Five minutes later though, it was beeping again, so again I hit the snooze button, again five minutes later it started beeping.

"I'd just get up if I were you," Adrian was standing in the bedroom door with a grin on his face, still in nothing more than his boxers.

"No, it's too early, "I protested as I buried my face in my pillow and covering my ears. I could still hear that damn beeping!

"It is, I agree but you're working at seven-thirty today, remember? Better get up or you're going to be late," He told me.

"I don't care at this moment," I told him without looking up.

I heard him cross the room and lay down on his side of the bed; I felt his eyes on me more than anything. I let the sides of the pillow fall from my ears and once again, and smacked my alarm clock once again. He was still grinning when I rolled over onto my side and glared at him.

"Getting up yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, causing my hair to fall into my face, "I don't think so." I told him seriously I was exhausted, tired and ready to roll over and sleep this night away.

Adrian moved my hair back and tucked it behind my ear before speaking, "how late are you working?" He asked.

"Not late, till 2 or 3 I think," I told him, ick 7:30 pm to 3 o'clock am, not fun, not fun at all.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss me and I met him half way. I knew he was right; I had to get up, even if I didn't want to. It was so unfair!

"Have dinner with me tonight?" He asked me.

"So long as we're not out too late, I really don't know how I'm going to get through tonight! Urrg," I grumbled with a pout.

Adrian just laughed before looking over me at the clock, "you're going to lay in bed right through your shift if you don't get up soon. Just think of this as practise, once the baby is here we'll have more than one or two sleepless nights I'm sure." He told me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets up over me, "I don't want to think about that!" I told him, and I was serious. I really liked my sleep; I didn't want to think about sleepless nights, not right yet anyways.

"It's a sad fact little Dhampir," He told me as he pulled the blanket down, "you need the bad with the good as they say."

"Maybe, but still! I don't want to get up!" I said simply.

"It's ten to seven now Rose, sooner or later you will have to get up unless you plan to work in your Pjs," He told me.

"That's rich, your suppose to meet Tori and Lissa at the same time, and you have a longer walk, and your still in just your boxers." I told him as I pushed the blankets off myself and sat up, leaning my head against the head board. He was laying, no more like he was sprawled out, on the bed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

"Babe, my cousin and Lissa are more likely to forgive me then Hans is you," I knew he was speaking the truth, but still! Seriously?

"Fine, fine I'm up!" I told him as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Weather it was because I stood up too quickly, or for some other reason it was then that my stomach churned. I dashed out of the room and just, JUST, made it to the bathroom. Adrian was at my side in a moment, holding my hair back and rubbing my back just like yesterday. I had to give him credit, he had a stronger stomach then I had originally given him credit for.

"See? This is why..."I was cut off by a dry heave, "I should have..." again cut off, "stayed in bed." I waited a few moments after the last bit had come up before pulling myself up and flushing the toilet. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and shook my head, "I look like shit," I told my reflection.

Adrian shrugged behind me, "it's a matter of perspective I think love." He told me, bending over he kissed my neck softly. I just sighed and leaned into him, "you should be getting ready," He told me before placing another kiss on my neck.

"You are making that difficult," I told him with a smile. His arms were wrapped around me, his hands resting against my stomach. I placed my hands over his, intertwining our fingers.

"You're probably right," He told me with a smile and one last kiss he removed his hands from my stomach and stepped back, "I wouldn't take too long if I were you." He told me with a wink before leaving the bathroom to get ready himself. 

"Hey sleepy head, wakey, wakey," A voice called and I started in surprise. Eddie was standing on the other side of the desk from me, laughing.

"I am, I am. Seriously it was a late night last night. What do you want?" I asked him as I jiggled the mouse on my computer to sign him in.

"Nothing, just dropping off some papers, next batch of graduates is taking their trails the end of next month at St. Vlad's, Hans wants some volunteers to go and part take. You up for it?" He asked. Eddie had a job with one of the Dashkov lords, and was often at court.

"I don't think so, you?" I asked him.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips at his look of shock, "Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway is going to pick secretarial work over trails? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. You should go you know, it'd been good to have a guardian of some talent to help out, and since Nahkiti Ivashkov dropped off the list this year, there isn't much for amazing guardians that are going to be there." He told me.

"I can't, I mean I'd love to and I'm sure Nahkiti would have preferred to go to St. Vlads over going to Siberia, but I can't. Adrian would kill me for it." I told him.

Again he looked shocked, "you're going to let him tell you want you can and cannot do? Not much of a marriage if you ask me." He said with a shrug.

Then it hit me and I laughed, I had forgotten! I hadn't told Eddie about this yet, so of course he thought I was crazy, or had a controlling husband (crazy I could handle, the second part he should know better!). "It's nothing like that Eddie, I just found out I'm pregnant," His eyes widened and he smiled. Before he could talk though I raised my hand to stop him, "not a word to ANYONE Eddie and I mean it. No one really knows yet." I told him in a low voice.

"Wow, I mean congrats Rose. You have told Adrian already right?" He asked me, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, him, Lissa, Christian and Nahkiti are the only ones who know, keep it that way please? I haven't even gotten to tell my mother yet." I was speaking in a normal tone now, the delicate news was over.

"Haven't told your mother what?" I looked just past Eddie to see that my mother had just walked in, shit. Seriously this wasn't the way I wanted her to find out.

"Oh...Umm...Hey mom." I said lamely, I knew I was blushing just a little bit. I wasn't a great liar to begin with, but it seemed hormones were going to try and make it a little more difficult.

"Tell me what Rose?" She asked me her hazel brown eye narrowing.

"It's nothing...Well not exactly nothing...Do you have lunch plans? It would be better if we discussed this some place other then the Guardian's headquarters, it's kind of personal." Kind of personal? That was the understatement of the year.

"Anyway here, I gotta go talk to ya later Rose." Eddie shoved a folder of papers across the desk to me before leaving, "Guardian Hathaway," he addressed my mother before opening the door and escaping. Oh how I wished I could follow him at that moment!

"I actually do have lunch plans, Abe invited me out," My mother stated with a weird grin. Funny I had never seen my mother go gaga over a man, but she really had it for Abe.

I just nodded before bending over to file away the papers. I'd deliver them after I signed mom in. I needed a walk anyways. "Oh, well we'll have to have supper sometime then." I told her.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together before I left again. I'm covering Nahkiti while she takes care of some family business, but so long as the Dragomir's stay at court, I should get some free time." She explained to me. I just nodded. Only a couple years ago I had believed that my mother cared more about her job than anything else, now though I was seeing her a little differently. She cared, she just didn't show it. "So what were you going to tell me?" She asked me again.

"I...Well I was kinda hoping to tell you when we could all get together, you, me, Abe and Adrian that is," I told her with a shrug.

Something a kin to realization and shock (or maybe a mixture of both?) crossed her face, "Rose..." She began but I waved her off.

"Look, I'll explain everything later. What about tomorrow night? Dinner at my place? I happen to know you aren't due to start at Lissa's till the day after when Serena goes on her time off." I told her quickly, cutting her off. She could guess all she wanted, but I didn't want to tell her, not yet anyway.

She gave me a sideways glance and nodded, "fine what time?"

"Say right around 7am? I'll be home around five-thirty though so you can drop in anytime after that." I told her with a smile.

She just nodded, "fine, should I bring Abe with me?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, what part did she miss in our conversation about me wanting EVERYONE there when I made my announcement? "Of course," I told her.

"We'll be there. Now, can you sign me in as here?" She asked me. I nodded and filled in the information on the computer, printed off the form (twice) and got her to sign it, "thanks." She said a little stiffly.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow night," I told her with a smile.

"See you around six or six-thirty." She replied before turning and walking out of the office.

"Evening Rose," Marshall Lipson greeted as he opened the door and stepped in, it was two o'clock in the morning, time for me to go!

"Evening Marshall, it's been quiet today so I hope you brought a book," I told him with a laugh as I gathered up a couple papers and my stuff before stepping out from behind the desk, relinquishing it to him.

"Always do, have a good evening." He told me with a smile. Marshall was a different character, he was of course a Dhampir but his father had been a Dhampir while his mother was a Moroi. Which was weird, generally Moroi women had Moroi babies, that's just how it was.

"I'll try," I told him before heading for a small corridor off to the left. I took the sign in papers and the volunteer request forms to Hans's office, or rather the antechamber to it and left them with his secretary a tired looking dhampir that I didn't know.

Afterwards I left out the back door yawning as I went. It was a cool day (or night depending on how you looked at it), the breeze was light and the majority of heat and humidity had burnt off already. I shivered slightly as another yawn escaped me, how was I going to stay awake through dinner? And was this seriously going to get worse? I didn't know the answer to the first question, but I was pretty sure the answer to the second was yes it was.

"Cold?" Adrian was beside me before I even made it to the sidewalk, and offering me a hoodie.

"A little yeah, thanks." I took the sweater and threw it on over my guardian's black and white suit, "since when do you walk me home from work?" I asked him.

"Since I found out your carrying my child. You really think I'm going to let you wander around on your own?" He asked me as we stepped onto the sidewalk, turned left and headed towards home.

"I can take care of myself," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"That I know, but..." He shrugged, "I just have to make sure."

I smiled and picked up his hand, he was so sweet sometimes. Even if it was a little insulting at times like this. "Well, thanks I suppose." I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, were do you want to go for dinner?" He asked me as he gave my hand a small squeeze.

"I was thinking, why not just stay home? Have something simple tonight?" I asked him, I had forgotten about my promise to go for dinner with him tonight. Now though I just wanted to get home and rest. I didn't want anything fancy, just time for us.

"You sure?" He asked me.

I nodded as we turned down the short driveway, "positive. I just want it to be us tonight," I told him.

I could see a grin cross his face as he nodded, "I can live with that, what would you like me to make?" He asked me simply.

I hadn't thought about that, what did I want? I was still considering it while Adrian unlocked the front door to let us in. It hit just then, the perfect dinner idea, "I'm thinking peanut butter sandwiches," I said with a nod, "with milk to drink."

Adrian looked up from where he was taking off his shoes and gave me a weird look, "excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, Peanut butter sandwiches and milk, what?" I asked him. He was sitting on steps heading upstairs just staring at me like I'd grown another head, "and seriously Adrian, put your shoes away neatly." I told him as he just slid them across the floor where they landed just in front of the shoe rack.

"It's just, odd." He said simply, "I offered to take you out to dinner and you would prefer to stay home and have peanut butter sandwiches with milk?" He questioned a confused look still across his features.

"Yeah, and? What's so odd about that?" I asked my temper raising.

Poor Adrian raised his hands in defeat, "nothing, its fine. Peanut Butter Sandwiches it is then." He mumbled something I didn't catch as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. I sighed as I saw he had left his shoes where they had landed. Bending over I picked them up and set them on the shoe rack along with mine.

I then headed upstairs to change. I entered the room and noticed first that the bed wasn't made. Normally this wouldn't have been a huge issue, but tonight it irked me to no end. So I made it, then I noticed the morning clothes were still on the floor, gathering them up (along with a clean pair of Pjs) and took them into the bathroom and put them in the hamper. I then changed out of my working clothes, hung them on the back of the bathroom door and pulled on my pyjamas. I brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth and removed any traces of makeup from my face before heading back downstairs.

Adrian was in the kitchen at the counter a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread beside him. He didn't notice me walk in (or pretended not to notice anyways), until I picked up a spoon and stole a large scoop of peanut butter from the jar. I leaned against the counter, eating it.

"Can't wait for a sandwich?" He asked me with a laugh.

I just shrugged, "I wanted it now."

"Impatient much?" He asked.

"I'm not, he or she is." I said pointing to my stomach with the hand that wasn't holding the spoon.

He just shook his head, "here then, two for you, and two for me. I'll make more if it's needed." He handed me a plate with two sandwiches on it. I took them to the table and sat down, two glasses of milk stood on the table.

"How did I get so lucky?" I asked him as I tore a piece off of one of the sandwiches.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked me as he bite into his.

"How did I manage to get you?" I asked him before taking a sip (ok more of a gulp) of milk.

He just smiled and shook his head, "I think I was the lucky one." He told me.

Well, I couldn't argue with that, of course he was. I had accepted his dating proposal and his marriage proposal after all. I had given up on a real guardian life for him, and now I was having his baby. Of course though I couldn't tell him that.

When we were done, I cleared the table and put the plates in the sink. Two plates, two glasses and knife and a spoon wasn't enough to fill a sink for, was it? I was considering doing them up when Adrian approached from behind and pulled me gently into him.

"I'd just leave them," he told me, his lips mere inches from my ear lope.

"I don't know, it's a mess." I looked up at him, a frown no doubt on my face.

"Not exactly love, come sit down." He told me as he let me go and took a step towards the living room.

"But..." I began but he had left. What a jerk.

I decided to leave them and walked into the living room, Adrian was sitting at one of the couch, so I sat at the other end. He looked at me with a hint of amusement in his green eyes, "pray tell, why are you down there?" He asked me.

"Because I can," was my only reply before turning my attention towards the TV as he flicked through the channels, "Ok, seriously can you just pick something?" I snapped, whoa talk about mood swings.

Adrian just looked at me, I knew I was frowning, and instead of picking something he turned off the TV and looked at me for a moment. He patted the couch beside him before speaking, "come here Rose," he said softly.

At that moment I didn't exactly want to, so I continue to sit facing him, my knees drawn up to my chest and my hands connected to one another around the front of them. He looked back at me, his green eyes radiating concern. He didn't move though, he wanted me to. At that moment something snapped inside of me. He hadn't compelled me to him, I knew he never would, but for some reason it still surprised me when he didn't. He just waiting patiently, letting me make the choice.

I slid over to his side, leaning my head on his shoulder. His arm was around me, keeping me close, "you ok?" He asked me.

I snorted, "Besides the morning sickness, the mood swings and the exhaustion? Yeah, fine." I was being a sarcastic bitch, I knew that.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze, "so I've noticed. Look this isn't going to be easy but..." I cut him off.

"Adrian, I think we'll be fine. I'm just...I'm sorry, I'll probably drive you insane," he gave me a small smile at this, "ok, sorry scratch that," I sighed before speaking again, my voice low, "I'm scared, simple as that. Weird isn't it? I've killed Strigoi, faced the death penalty and everything else, but this baby is scaring me to death. I shouldn't be lashing out at you of all people but..." He laid one long finger on my lips, stopping my rant.

"It's ok. It'll be hard, but I'm here for you, no matter what happens ok? I'm not leaving you, just take it easy." He told me, I nodded. Funny thing what I believed him one hundred percent. "Now, we need to tell your parents and mine." He grinned at this, "I suggest yours first, they'll be a little more open to it." He said with a nod.

"Tomorrow night!" I bolted up right and looked at him, "I completely forgot, I invited Mom and Abe over for dinner to more, I saw mom at work today." I told him.

He smiled and pulled me back to his side, "that just makes it a little easier." He told me.

I looked up at him and grinned, "Have you forgotten Abe's threats already? Or who my mother is?" I asked him.

"True, but Little Dhampir I'm a lot more at ease telling your parents then mine," He said with a sigh, a look of concern flickered on his face.

I wrapped my arms around him as best I could and squeezed him gently, "don't worry about that, it doesn't matter what they think, or anyone. This is our child," the idea still brought a strange sense over me. It was just hard to believe that this was my child, well mine and Adrian's, our child. It was an idea that was going to take some getting used to.

**Love hate? Let me know! Again, thank you for the reviews! I don't know when this will be posted, and if it's not till later my deepest t apologies. I'm having some trouble with my internet access, hopefully it'll only be a couple days.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Of Friends and Family.  
**

It was easier to drag my rear out of bed the next morning. Not because I went to bed early, or because I had a restful night, but because my stomach decided it needed to empty itself in reverse again. I got up and to the bathroom without waking up Adrian this time and again emptied the stomach contents. Man, this really, really sucks. This baby needs to get here soon!

After I was done I brushed my teeth, stripped off and jumped in a warm shower. The water felt good as it ran down my shoulders and back, I hadn't noticed just how knotted my muscles had become. I rubbed my lower back and just stood there for a moment, enjoying it. After a minute I continued on with my showering routine. My nausea had subsided for now, that was something at least. I didn't want to leave the comfort of the shower, but after almost half an hour I knew I had too.

Jumping out I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. I stopped though when I caught my reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the door. My left hand went to my stomach, of course nothing was showing yet (if I had counted right I was only 4-5 weeks along), but something seemed different. I just stared for a couple moments, entranced. Then wrapping the towel around my body I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom. One glance at the alarm clock and I knew I was up early. It was only 3 O'clock PM, great.

I grabbed some clean Pj's and left the room again, heading this time for the kitchen. The dishes were still there from last night, so I filled the sink and washed them. Then I looked around for something to eat, but nothing really caught my fancy. I moved into the living room and sat on the couch and picked up the remote. I flicked through the channels at random, finally settling on an old soup opera. I lay down with my head on the arm of the couch, I was barely watching TV though, and instead I started drifting off into sleep.

A couple hours later I was up again for the same reason, I took the steps two at a time up to the bathroom, and my body wasted no time bringing up, well pretty much nothing. "Urrg, if the pregnancy is this bad, what kind of troubles am I going to have when your born?" I asked as I rubbed the stomach. I didn't bother getting back up, I had a feeling I'd only be at the toilet again. Instead I leaned against the bathtub, rubbing my belly as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Hey, you ok?" I woke with a start, I must have dozed off. Adrian had entered the bathroom and was at my side at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." I reached for the toilet once more, oh god make it stop!

"You seem it," He said as once again he waited it out with me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

Once I was finished I just looked at him for a moment before speaking, "after this is all done and over with, you're NEVER getting anywhere near me again." Was I serious? Well for that moment I was.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just nodded, "Ok," He said.

Something about the way he said it just didn't sit well with me, "Ok?" I looked at him, "you don't sound so upset over that?" Ok, so I did have a way of over thinking things, but I have never looked far into people's words. Especially Adrian's, and never when the answer was just one word.

"You'll change your mind," He told me with a shrug.

"Yeah, because it's just hormones talking right?" I asked sarcastically.

"That, and your cranky because I have a feeling you were up early throwing up," He was no nonchalant about this! So...Confident? That he had nailed the case.

"Great, so everything will just be chalked up to Hormones will it?" I threw back at him, I was pissed. How dare he assume something like that? I got up and left the bathroom in a storm and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I sat on the bed for a moment, my head in my hands. I felt like crying, running out of the room and into Adrian's arms, telling him I was sorry and that he was probably right (actually he WAS right, but I wasn't going to tell him that). Instead though I lay back on my side, facing Adrian's side of the bed, which of course was empty. Damn it, if we survived this still married we'd be lucky.

After a moment I rolled onto my other side, facing the door and my alarm, it was five forty-five PM, almost time to get up. I had a seven o'clock to five shift today, and then dinner with mom and Abe tonight, plus I had bad morning sickness, I was tired, getting a headache and now my breasts were starting to hurt a bit. FUCK MY LIFE.

Half an hour later I was still lying on the bed, watching the clock. I had refused to let myself cry, even if that's all I wanted to do. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door but I barely let myself here it. After a moment it was more of a rap on the door, "Rose, can I come in?" I had expected to here Adrian on the other side, but I sat up quickly when I realized it was Lissa. It was six thirty in the morning, what was she doing here?

"Yeah, sure." I said simply, a little confused I stole a peek into her mind. Adrian had called her, and she was worried. She didn't think my outburst had been completely hormonal, she believed that maybe Spirit was having something to do with it too. Looking through my eyes I could see that my Aura was nearly pitch black again, great this couldn't be good for the baby. She didn't say anything, only looked at me, she had guessed (and was right) that I was trying to puzzle out of her mind what she was doing here. "Hey Liss, how's your morning going?" I asked her.

She took another step into the room, closed the door and continued to look at me. Her jade green eyes seemed to bore into my soul, "good all things considered. I've been up since three with a sick four year old, haven't been feeling well myself, AND once I finally got to sleep again, I get a phone call saying that my best friend has locked herself in her room and is pretty much taking a temper tantrum to rival my four year old." She wasn't happy, but she wasn't pissed. I could tell those hadn't been the words Adrian had said, but Lissa was right, "how is yours?" She asked me, no smile had formed on her face.

"About the same. Now, why did Adrian call you over?" I asked her as I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Because he's worried about you. He mentioned your aura was blackened again, worse than ever. He also knew you were upset, stressed out and it wasn't likely you would see him. He figured I'd have some better luck." Yep, he was right and so was she.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

In one quick movement Lissa was sitting on the bed beside me, one arm around my shoulders, "do you want to talk? I've been in your position remember?" She asked.

Well, not exactly my position, she hadn't been absorbing all the negative energy from her best friend during her pregnancy, but still...She had been through pregnancy, which was something. "I'm scared mostly, and I don't like being scared," I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "changes are going on with my body and I don't like it, I'm throwing up at random times, running to the bathroom every couple minutes. Losing my temper with everyone, I swear Adrian's going to hate me by the time this is over, and..." I trailed off and took a deep breath, "I don't know how I'm going to raise this child! It's not like I had a great role model growing up, and that's another thing! I have to tell mom and Abe tonight about this, and then Adrian's parents and his father is going to have a HUGE issue with this. It's all happening too quickly." I was crying by the end of my spiel, my head against Lissa's shoulder.

She hugged me tightly before speaking, "calm down Rose. It'll be fine. This is supposed to be exciting not stressful! Stop worrying over what you can't control. I'm sure your mother will be fine with it, Abe will threaten Adrian's life. As for his parents," she shrugged, "don't worry about it, if he freaks out, he freaks out. He'll get over it, or he won't know his grandchild, simple as that." Wow, if only it was that simple, "now, put this on," She handed me a small silver ring, "I've charmed it to help with some of the stress and hopefully some of the more uncomfortable pregnancy side effect, I haven't actually tried that one yet, so you may still have some, but hopefully not. Adrian called Hans earlier, your free and clear from working, get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better for tonight." She told me sternly, "oh, and call me if you need to talk ok? Don't keep it all in and explode on Adrian again, poor guy," Lissa had seen me upset, had seen me at my worse.

Truth be told, I was starting to feel bad for the way I treated Adrian. He didn't deserve that at all, "where is he?" I asked Lissa.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "outside having a smoke," I cringed he hadn't smoked since we got married almost two years ago, "don't harass him about it either Rose, after this morning he deserves one."

I grinned, "Yeah he does. I have to go apologize to him," I told her as I started to get up. The ring was already helping with my moods.

"Leave it for now Rose, get some sleep and then talk about it before dinner. He'll be fine." She told me before standing up, "now, get some sleep." She was perhaps a little too forceful (and it kind of felt like she was using a bit of compulsion) in telling me that. But it worked, I laid down on my side and watched her walk to the bedroom door.

"Liss?" I said before she closed the door.

"Yeah Rose?" She answered.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, now get some sleep." She smiled as she closed the door. I listened to her retreat down the stairs, I listened as the door opened, then closed. I knew she was talking to Adrian, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. I drifted off to sleep, peaceful sleep.

It was four thirty when I woke up. The house was quiet, except for the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. Adrian must be home. I got up and went first to the bathroom, I used the washroom, then looked at myself in the mirror. The combination of sleeping all day, the fighting earlier and my crying spree had left my eyes very red and very bloodshot. Not to mention there were dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was a mess! I set to work cleaning myself up, hoping that I could at least look decent for the dinner tonight.

I jumped in the shower again, trying to wash away the memories of earlier. It didn't work. Once out my I dried off, blow dried my hair and styled it, then put on a small bit of makeup to hide the circles. Afterwards I threw on a black tank top and blue jeans, it kind of hurt to know that these jeans would fit in a couple months as they really made me look good from behind. I cleaned the bathroom up and then headed downstairs as quietly as I could.

Once in the hall way I noticed first that Adrian's shoes were (once again) just sitting in the hall, not put away. I shook my head and sighed, when would he learn? The realization hit me then, never. That's just how Adrian was, he didn't put his shoes away, just kicked them towards the stand and left them there. An annoying quirk, but it was part of what made him, well him, one of the reasons I loved him. As I stood up, I noticed the package of cigarettes sitting on the hall table. I was afraid of how many would be left when I picked them up, probably only one or two out of a twenty five pack. Sliding them open, I smiled, only three were missing.

Walking into the living room I excepted to find Adrian awake, just listening to the music. Instead though he was laying on the couch asleep. I smiled, he looked so at peace. Well until I took a closer look, he hadn't bothered with his hair this morning, or really any basic morning hygiene. He was dressed in a dirty pair of slacks and a grey sweater (both probably taken from the hamper seeing as I locked him out of the bedroom). I walked to the side of the couch almost silently and sat down in front of it, laying my head back.

"Hey, wake up babe," I told him as I laid a hand on his and gave it a light squeeze. I didn't expect this to actually work, as he was a very heavy sleeper, but to my shock (and slight relief), it did.

"What time is it?" He asked as he blinks his eyes opened and stretched. He turned onto his side, watching me.

I shrugged, "right around five. Mom and Abe will be here between six and six thirty." I told him. For some reason we were both speaking in low voices.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes were full of concern. Concern I didn't deserve.

"Fine, look I'm sorry about earlier I just..." I didn't get to finish as he laid to fingers over my lips.

"It's fine, forget about it. I'm just glad Lissa was able to come over and help sort it out." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, so am I, thanks." I told him. He pulled himself into a sitting position on the couch and I jumped up beside him. I settled pretty much on his lap and laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

He bent down and kissed the top of my head, "anything for you love, you know that. But right now cuddling isn't much of an option, though it's one I'd love. Your parents will be here in," he picked up the remote and hit the guide button, quarter after five, "about an hour give or take and we do need to start dinner, and I need a shower. Times a little short." He told me with a grin.

I just shook my head and tried bring myself closer to him, "so?" I asked.

He just grinned and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, "so, it wouldn't be right to make them wait now would it? Come on, up you get." He gave me a small poke in the ribs causing me to giggle slightly. He shook his head, "if only you were like this more often." He told me.

"You wouldn't know what to do if I was," I told him with a grin as I stood up.

"True. Now," He stood up and wrapped me in a hug. His lips met mine, and I knew full well I couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how big of an ass he was. Why? Because that's who Adrian is, and for better or for worse, he's the one I love. "I need a shower" He finished when he pulled away from me.

I pouted before grinning, "too bad I already took two today."

He just laughed, "You start dinner and I'll be down in a half hour or so to help." He told me.

"Fine, fine, run away from the work," I told him. And run away he did, right out of the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out pots and pans for spaghetti (my fail safe dinner idea, and a craving for tonight). The water was on and I was cutting up vegetables when Adrian came into the kitchen. He put his arms around me and held me while I was attempting to cut up peppers.

"Need any help?" He asked as he bent to kiss my neck.

"Yeah, I need onions chopped and full movement of my arms, I'd rather not cut off a finger tonight thanks." I told him, a grin on my face, "and I hope you cleaned up the bathroom."

"I always clean up love." He told me with a grin.

The time passed quickly, and almost normally for about an hour. I had almost forgotten everything, the blowout this morning, dinner tonight and even the pregnancy. That was until the doorbell rang. I was in the middle of cutting up garlic bread to put in the oven when it did.

"You go answer it, I'll finish up here," Adrian told me with a smile.

"Thanks," I wiped my hands on a towel and dashed into the hallway and to the door and opened it. Mom and Abe were both there. Mom dressed in black dress pants and a light green blouse (functional yet formal), while Abe was dressed in a grey dress shirt and black slacks. I smiled, "hey, come on in." I told them.

"I was going to see if you wanted to join me for Lunch today Rose, but you weren't at work," Abe said as he stepped in and took off his shoes and set them on the shoe rack (thank god someone knew how to!), "are you ok?" He asked sounding a little worried. Abe wasn't use to not knowing what was going on, and it was plane to see that he didn't like not knowing.

"I asked Princess Dragomir about it, she said you hadn't been feeling well enough to come in," Mom added.

I rolled my eyes, which gained me a reproachful look from my mother, "I'm fine, I just didn't feel up to work today, I haven't been feeling well the last couple days is all." I told them.

My mother just looked at me, "Rose, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked me. My mother was a smart woman and I had no doubt she had figured it out yesterday, still.

"Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Mazur how are you this evening?" Adrian had just come out of the kitchen smiling.

"Good, and wondering what the hell is going on here," Mom replied simply, her hazel eyes still looking at me intently.

"Oh, she hasn't told you yet?" Great, here is came Adrian (being the wonderful person he is) was just going to up and tell them, "well..."

I couldn't just let him blurt it out so I interrupted him, "we're having a baby." I said quickly.

"Well that's one way of telling them," Adrian said rolling his eyes. I suppose I could have waited till we were actually sitting down, not springing it on them in the middle of the hall way. It occurred to me then, that I had miss read him, he wasn't going to spring it on them, and nope I had done that.

"What?" My mother, calm, cool and down to earth strigoi killer Janine Hathaway, looked like I hate just told her that her Moroi had died on her watch. All the color had drained from her face and her hazel eyes were wide with shock.

"Well, technically I'm having the baby, but it's Adrian's too," I didn't have to look behind me to know that Adrian was probably shaking his head and trying to control a fit of laughter. In all my imaginings on how I was going to tell my mother, somehow this situation wasn't one I had thought up.

"Rose, are you serious?" Abe asked me, he was shocked but he was pulling at his beard intently and looking at me strangely.

"Of course I am," I told him simply.

My mother took a breath and just shook her head, "Rose..." I couldn't decide if she was taking this badly or not, my mother had never been an easy one to read, "Congratulations, when's the little one going to be here?" She asked me after a moment's hesitation.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and smiled, "we're not one hundred percent sure. If I counted right I'm about a month along, so November or December," I was trying not to even think about being pregnant through the summer, I remember when Lissa had been. She was miserable. "So, you're ok with this?" I asked her. Don't ask why, but my mother's approval was a huge thing for me.

She gave me a questioning look before speaking, "why wouldn't I be?" She asked and I just shrugged. She smiled before she continued, "just do me one favour Rose,"

"What?" uh-oh, here it came.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Your child is only going to grow up once, don't miss it." She told me.

That floored me. Although we had come to an understanding in the last couple years, me and my mother almost never saw eye to eye. When I had told her I was getting married, she had lost it. Told me it wouldn't work, I was a guardian, he was a royal Moroi. Did I really think it would work? I had told her it would. When I explained I would stay at court, she had called it a waste of talent, and then proceeded to tell me I was throwing my life away. I was too young and he was too old (I was twenty-two and he was twenty-five). The list went on.

So for her to say she was fine with me having a child, and then asking that I didn't make the same mistake she did. Well, that really surprised me.

"I won't mom," I told her.

"Good. You know I only did what was best, or rather what I thought was best for you. That's all I ever wanted." She stepped forwards and gave me a hug. Wow, two knock outs for mom, she had never been the hugging type.

"Abe?" I asked looking at him. I thought he had been shocked into silence by the whole thing. I had actually forgotten about him and Adrian for a moment and as I looked up I noticed that Abe was staring right at my husband.

"And what do YOU think about this?" He asked Adrian.

Adrian shrugged before speaking, "I'm going to be a father, how am I suppose to feel?" He asked, I stole a look and noticed his eyes were hard, he was trying not to lose his patients. Abe continued to look at him, brown eyes on green. This could get bad, "I'm not leaving her if that's what you want to know," Adrian said coldly. He took it personally when people assumed that he wouldn't want to be around for his child.

Abe nodded at this, "best hope you don't change your mind Adrian," he told him.

I just sighed, so much for having the future grandparents happy about it. Well, ok so mom was sort of happy I suppose, and Abe was just worried for me. No doubt he had seen many single Dhampir mothers in his times, and had actually probably been with a few himself. Still it wasn't a comforting thought.

"I don't plan on it," Was Adrian's only reply before he turned back to being the charming host and said, "If that's over, supper is just about ready."

**Woot, another chapter done! I didn't honestly want them to find out that way (I had something else entirely planned out), but I just thought that Rose misunderstanding Adrian's intentions and blurting out the announcement (in the front hall) instead to be much funnier. And of course poor Adrian, here's to hoping Lissa's ring does the trick and Rose doesn't drive him over the edge. Let me know what you think! And Thanks again to everyone for their support and reviews!**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – First Doctor`s Appointment, a sonogram and some bad news.  
**

The next two weeks flew by in a whorl wind of activity. I was still getting sick every couple hours (on the hour it seemed), and I was still moody, but not nearly as bad as I had been. Lissa's ring had been a blessing on that part. As for the pregnancy symptoms, well they were touch and go most days.

Today was a big day though, one that had me nervous. Today was our first doctor's appointment and ultrasound, so if all went well we'd be seeing our baby for the first time. I was a little nervous, and yet excited all at once. We had decided to go with Dr. Sampson, who had been Lissa's doctor during her pregnancy. She was off court, at one of the human clinics, but she was a Moroi doctor, and she knew about Dhampir pregnancy's as well.

Since we had travel out of court, and I really wasn't in any condition for fighting if the need should arise, I had convinced my mother to come along. She had hesitated to leave Lissa (which I couldn't really fault her for), but Liss had managed to get her to agree. They would be fine, Lissa wasn't even leaving the house today, neither she nor Vanessa were feeling well, and Christian was home to help them. Besides, Strigoi couldn't enter court, they would be fine.

"Your quiet today," My mother's eyes flickered in the rear-view mirror at me.

I was sitting in back, while mom drove and Adrian sat up front. It had been my decision; I was hoping I could stay alone with my own thoughts for just a little while longer, obviously not. I shrugged, "just thinking," I told her.

"It'll be fine Rose," She told me with a small smile. It was still hard to believe my mother was taking this well. We had never been close, and yet this child seemed to be bringing us closer and closer. Or maybe it had something to do with her lack of assignment (excluding Lissa at the moment). Lord Szelsky had died of natural causes two years ago now, my mother had taken it hard, but she had gotten over it eventually. Surprisingly though she didn't take a full time job again, she just sort of floated around, filling in where need be.

Adrian was being quiet too, why was mom bugging me about it? I absentmindedly played with the plain silver band on my left hand that Lissa had given me. It was working well at keeping most of the shadows away, but sometimes (like now) I did feel my mood get to me. On the finger next to the silver ring was a thin gold band with two small diamonds set into it, personally I thought it was too flashy, all I had wanted was a simply gold band (like Adrian's), but of course not. Although I got to pick it out, it had to have to have at least two diamonds.

It was then that the Adrian's phone rang; he picked it up and took a look at the number. In the rear-view I saw him scowled a bit, "it's mom." He told me. I felt my stomach clench, of course she'd pick now to call. We hadn't told them about the baby yet, they actually weren't due back till next week, and something must have cut their vacation short.

"Hey mom," he answered the phone, I didn't hear Daniella's reply, and in all actuality I didn't care, "no, we're not were just heading out for the day," a pause and I saw Adrian roll his eyes, I smiled at him, "yeah I know it's early," Early was an understatement, it was quarter to three in the morning (afternoon for the humans), and we had our appointment at four. It was the latest we could get it though, as we did have to go by the human schedules. "When are you and dad going to be home?" Adrian asked his mother, "today? Oh, why cut it so short?" Mom gave me a sympathetic look in the mirror, she knew I was trying to hold off telling the Ivashkov's for as long as possible, "dinner tonight? One second," He placed his hand over the mouth piece of his cell and looked at me, "Mom wants us to come for dinner tonight. Her and Dad are coming home early." He told me.

"Ask her about tomorrow," I knew I was being a coward, it was best that we just told them and got it over with, but I didn't want to. Besides, today was going to be huge for us! Call me selfish, but I wanted Adrian to myself tonight.

He nodded before speaking again, "I don't think tonight will work mom. No, no, it's nothing like that it's just we don't know when we'll be back," He paused for a moment, letting Daniella speaking, "no, nothing's wrong," another pause, "yes mom," He shook his head this time, "see you tomorrow evening," He told her before snapping the cell phone shut, "we're going to my parents place tomorrow night then," He told me as he turned around.

I just nodded, great. My hand was resting on my stomach yet again now. Although there was no bump, I did feel bloated (which was normal I had been told). Soon though I'd be huge, another great. I looked down at my hand at Lissa's ring and then moved to continue playing with it. Adrian offered me a comforting smile before turning back around.

Twenty minutes later, Adrian and myself were sitting in the exam room, waiting for the doctor to come in. I was exhausted and rested against my shoulder, earning me a smile and a kiss on the top of the head. I couldn't wait for this to be over with and to be back in my bed, asleep. One look at Adrian told me he felt the same way, the big difference was he was more alert then I was.

Just then the door opened causing me to sit up quickly. In walked Dr. Sampson. She was a middle aged Moroi, tall with the typical pale skin, and light strawberry blond hair and grey/blue eyes. She smiled and offered her hand first to me, and then to Adrian, "Mr. And Mrs. Ivashkov, I'm Dr. Julia Sampson, how are we today?" She asked. It surprised me to be addressed as Mrs. Ivashkov; I had kept my last name when we married. Either way it had almost never been Misses or Miss. Just Rose. Her last question was directed to me.

I nodded, "good, except for some morning sickness," I told her.

"Ok, well that's to be excepted for the first trimester. How far along do you figure you are?" She asked me with a smile.

"We figure right around six weeks," I told her. She nodded and made a note on a clip board.

"Any other complaints or problems?" She asked me.

"Not really," I said with a shrug.

"Ok, well what we're going to do today is check your blood pressure, get some blood work done and do a Sonogram. We should be able to see the baby, give you an idea of a due date." She told us with a smile.

The tests went by fine, my blood pressure was fine (surprisingly), and my blood tests showed nothing out of the ordinary. I was surprised with Adrian though, for someone who had to visit a feeder every day, he was squeamish and had to turn away when the doctor drew blood.

"It's different this way," he told me when I pointed it out. I just laughed.

"You'd be surprised at how many men actually have to look away, I had one patient whose husband had to leave the room and he was Moroi," Dr. Sampson told us as she finished drawing blood and removed the needle from my arm and pressed a piece of gauze to the wound.

"See? It's not just me," Adrian muttered. I grinned and gave his hand a squeeze, and then it was on to a urine test. Pee in the cup, fun.

Next up was the sonogram, and damn it was uncomfortable, not painful or anything, but seriously uncomfortable. It's also called a transvaginal ultrasound, so does it sound comfortable? Adrian again was squeamish, and a little uncomfortable with the idea, but he settled into it ok.

It was an amazing thing to see the little wiggling, well soon to be baby (I had to admit, it looked more like an alien at this point!), and then to realize it was MY baby, mine and Adrian's. I looked from the ultrasound screen to him and smiled. He was grinning, and I could see that there were tears forming. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his back, one tear falling from my hand. This just made it all real.

Then we got to hear the heart beat, it was strong and perfect according to the doctor. Actually, the whole appointment went over well.

"Well, I'd say you are a little further along than originally thought, about 8 weeks," Whoa! Two months? How could I have miss counted that? Doctor Sampson noticed my confusion, "unless your tracking your cycles and when you have sex, it's very difficult to tell when exactly the child was conceived. With Dhampir pregnancy's it's more difficult as implantation can take up to a week. We don't know why there is a delay though," she replied.

"But it shouldn't really matter should it? The baby doesn't start growing till after implanting, does it?" I asked, still a little confused.

"It does, the cells will start to split, but no real growth or development begins past that. All I'm saying is it can really screw up your counting," Dr. Sampson explained, "as for a due date," She looked down at her notes, "We're looking at December 20th if all goes well. However it is hard to tell this early, the date will probably change a couple times before he or she actually gets here. And even then, they come when they want to, not when we determine."

I just nodded, wow. Two weeks off, that just meant two weeks closer till the birth. That was kind of freaky. Again I wanted to mentally slap myself, I had spent most of my life learning to kill Strogoi, learning to defend myself (and others) and this was freaking me out? Well, I suppose why not right? It was a completely new and different concept for me.

"Well, that's it for today, if you have no questions that is. I would like you back next month for another appointment next month, and we'll schedule the next ultrasound for around the same time. After that it'll be an appointment every month, till you reach twenty-eight weeks, depending on yours and the baby's health, then once every two weeks till the thirty-eighth, again depending. Around the time of your next appointment too we'll get another ultrasound, and then you won't need one till your twentieth week or so," She explained.

Again, I nodded, Adrian asked a couple questions and we were done. I could hardly believe it! After spending nearly two hours getting poked and prodded, I was ready to head home and fall asleep. Of course I had promised to call Lissa afterwards, but she would understand if I waited till a little later. Besides she and Vanessa had both been dealing with some type of bug, and she probably wanted as much sleep as possible.

We walked out of the office, hand in hand (I usually didn't like flaunting our relationship, but I was just too happy to care right now), and out of the clinic (mom said she'd wait in the car where she could use her cell phone). First thing I noticed was my mother wasn't in the car, she was just outside the doors her cell to her ear looking very strained and worried.

"What have they said about it?" a pause, "I think we've just finished up here, we'll be back soon," with that she snapped her cell phone shut and turned to face us.

"What was...?" I began to ask her.

"In the car and we'll talk," My mother snapped, I was a little taken a back and ready to refuse, but mom caught the look and sighed, "Lissa was rushed into the courts emergency room this morning, they aren't sure what's going on, but they are worried," She was walking towards the car as she spoke. I was frozen, something had happened? "Oh come on Rose! Let's get going," my mother spun around to face me, her face was tense but softened at the look of what must have been horror on my face, "they have Tori on her way back from the airport, she was suppose to go see her father, she may be able to do some healing and help out that way, but they aren't hopeful," I felt my stomach drop to my feet, "I'm sorry Rose." She said.

"Lets just...Just...Drive," I choked out. After everything that had happened today, my good wasn't going to last. I tried slipping into Lissa's mind via the bond, but nothing. Adrian had opted for the backseat with me, for which I was glad. He sat in the middle, his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, resting my head against his chest.

_Damn it Liss! Hang in there. _I thought to myself as we started up the highway back towards the royal court.

**Love? Hate? So yeah, interesting change of pace I think, lets face it, it would honestly be boring if all we focused on was Rose's pregnancy, so I had to throw something else in there. Hopefully you like it! I'm not sure when the next update will be as I am heading off in the morning to spend sometime with my brother.**

** Also, I was considering write a prequel to this story, any interest? It would pretty much be my version of Last Sacrifice (but not because on the amazing Rachelle Mead could actually write it!), but not... You would see the trail, and get to see where Nahkiti, Kitty (Katarina) and Tori (Vitoria) all come into play. So yeah, let me know if you would be interested in reading it!**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Good News, Babysitting and Movement.  
**  
It was around twelve O'clock am when we reached the emergency clinic, and I was exhausted. Adrian helped me out of the car and into the clinic. I hadn't allowed myself to break down on the drive back, but now it felt like the whole world was crashing down on my shoulders, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless, and I didn't like it. I felt a small squeeze on my hand and looked up, Adrian smiled at me, "it'll be ok Rose," He told me.

"Are you a physic now or something?" I asked him, like I said I was tired, stressed and more than a little cranky.

"No, just an incurable optimist," He said, "now come on; let's see what we can find out."

My mother had gone ahead of us, and we caught up with her at the front desk. She was talking to a tall Moroi nurse that I didn't recognize, she nodded before turning around to face us, "they can't tell us anything because we aren't family. But..." She held up a hand stopping my protest, "Christian is in the waiting room, come one we'll see what he knows." With that she turned on her heel and headed in the direction of said waiting room.

I followed her willingly, anxious to know what was going on. Christian was indeed in the waiting room and he looked horrible. His blue eyes held a worried look, his black hair was a mess and he had yet to shave today. With him was Vanessa, his and Lissa's four year old daughter. It had always amazed how much like one parent a child could look like. Vanessa was Christian in female form, thick black hair fell to her waist in a straight curtain, while under thickly lashed eyes were the same piercing ice blue eyes. She was also sarcastic like her father and shared his bizarre sense of humour. She was sweet though, just not someone who was easily walked over.

"Christian," I said quietly as we walked in. Vanessa was asleep on his lap and I didn't want to wake her, "what's going on?" I asked him as I sat down opposite him.

"I wish I could tell you Rose, but I don't know. She woke up early this morning, she wasn't feeling well and had some pretty bad pains in her stomach area, so we came in here. I didn't think it was anything huge, but then she collapsed and the doctor's haven't said anything since." He explained.

"Has Tori gotten here yet?" Adrian asked. Vitoria Ivashkov was his cousin, and another spirit user. She could do some amazing things that neither Adrian nor Lissa had mastered yet, but most importantly she was an amazing healer. Only Lissa was better. She was supposed to be heading off to her father's on the west coast for vacation.

"I don't know, I'm guessing not. She was on her way to pick up Nahkiti, and Kitty when they started calling her. She said she'd be back as soon as possible," Christian replied as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. I glanced around the room. It was just us, Christian, Vanessa, Adrian, Mom and myself. If Vitoria had been her, it was probable that Nahkiti, and Kitty would be here as well.

"Dimitri isn't coming back with them?" I asked, a little surprised at it. Adrian gave me a questioning look, Dimitri had always been a touchy subject between us.

"Guardian Belikov is assigned to Tasha Ozera, Rose. Who went home yesterday, why would he bother coming back to court?" Mom asked me.

"I..." I trailed off, "I just, well, he left with Nahkiti and Kitty, and I just figured he would be coming back with them." There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Five minutes later the waiting room door opened. Mom jumped and turned to face the door, her hand reaching for the stake that was hidden within her spring jacket. While Christian looked up hopefully. The commotion woke up Vanessa who stretched and looked around.

"Aunt Rose!" She squealed as she jumped up and ran over to the bench I was sitting on. She jumped up beside me and nestled into my side, smile.

"Hey sweetie," I said putting my arm around her and giving her a one armed hug. I then looked up to see who had come in, it was Nahkiti and Kitty.

"Vitoria's here then," Christian said suddenly, looking at the two sisters.

Kitty walked into the room first, and nodded, "of course she is. The doctor took her right up to Lissa's room to see what was going on, or well more like what could be done." Kitty was the youngest of the three at only 18 years old. She was one of the few dhampir's that graduated at the age of sixteen instead of eighteen. She looked a lot like Nahkiti except her hair was more of a dark red or chestnut then actual brown and her eyes were so dark they were almost black. She was tiny, and wiry. I always thought she should be a dancer instead of a guardian.

"So you don't know anymore then we do?" Christian asked them.

"We actually probably know more Christian," Nahkiti replied as she leaned against the far wall, her brown eyes taking in everything. "The doctor's figure it was a tubal pregnancy that got her, which could be extremely dangerous," I cringed that was one of the things Dr. Sampson has wanted to check with me. Tubal pregnancies were when the baby implanted in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterus, "Tori is sure she can put it right though, so I won't worry too much." She finished.

"Not worry too much, right." Christian mutter to himself.

Beside me Vanessa yawned before resting her head in my lap and falling back to sleep. I smiled and stroked her long black hair, how could all this be happening? It was getting too quiet, too awkward in the room, so I looked up at Nahkiti and asked, "So, how is everyone in Baia?"

"That," she started, "won't lighten the mood any if that's what your hoping for she told me with a roll of her eyes.

"Nothing too bad I hope?" I pressed, I didn't care if it was good or bad news, we just needed something to talk about.

"Well, Nana is on the mend at least," Nahkiti took a breath before continuing, "But that's about as good as it gets. Viktoria got herself knocked up again, which I suppose won't be too bad, if she had finished school first,"

"Wait, she should be done school, she's only a year younger than me," I told her, then it hit me, "Again?" I asked.

It was Kitty that nodded, "yeah, again. She has a two year old boy now, didn't you know that?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I...Well I haven't been in contact with any of them in almost three years," I said simply.

Nahkiti scoffed, "sometimes I wish I could do that. She's wasting her life already," I knew what Nahkiti meant, and I choose to ignore it. Simply she believed that dhampir's were guardian's first and all of them should at least go through training. The idea of having two children at the age of twenty-one was a bit of an insult to her, a waste of life.

"Paul has decided to go through with training though, and he's a tough little kid," Kitty put in with a smile, "he's only eleven and already has a pretty good punch," Kitty smiled with a hint of pride in her voice. She was a guardian at court, although Christian and Lissa had tried getting her as their second guardian. She took a lot of pride in teaching who ever wanted to be taught, and I guessed her cousin had been her most recent student.

"How's everyone else?" I asked them, trying to maybe find an easier topic.

Nahkiti shrugged, "good I guess. It wasn't the best visit in the world, but it could have been worse," she said.

"Oh," was all the response I could come up with.

The stress level rose, and didn't a bait for some time. Vanessa didn't stay asleep long, and soon she was up and had convinced Adrian to get on the floor and play with her. I had to give him credit, he was amazing with her, I rubbed my stomach softly, and I just hoped he did as well with his own.

I felt it more then saw someone else come in the room. The tension seemed to lift, and although it wasn't a happy feeling, it was more one of relief. I looked around to the door that headed into the exam area. Vitoria smiled and winked as she closed the door behind her, it was one of her little spirit tricks, she could change the atmosphere at will, well, sort of. She claimed it was a little more complex, but when it came down to it, she could control our moods.

Christian was the second to look up and he was half way to his feet before she motioned to him to sit down, "she'll be ok. She lost a lot of blood, and she'll be in the hospital for a while now, but she's going to be ok in time." There was a collective sigh of relief. Vitoria moved further into the room and sat down beside Christian, "relax, it'll be fine. You should actually go see her, she's awake now."

"I can't, not right now. Tasha is coming back to help with Vanessa while Lissa is in the hospital, but until then I have to be with Vanessa," He said, at the sound of her name the little girl looked around at her father, who smiled back. I had never considered Christian the fatherly type, but that little girl had him wrapped right around her finger.

"She could stay with us for the night," Adrian suggested looking around at me, I nodded. Why not? We were her godparents after all, taking care of her if something happened was just part of the job. Besides, I could use the practise (even if there was a huge difference between a four year old and a new born).

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded, "of course, just go see Lissa and give her our best. We'll stop by tomorrow to see how things are," I told him. I had three days off in a row, and spending them with my god-daughter seemed as good a plan as any.

"Thanks a lot you two, here." He handed me a key to the house, "just grab anything you need. I'll call you later tonight." He said before bending down and picking up Vanessa, "and you be good." He told her.

"Of course I will!" She said with a pout, like she was trying to convince us that she would be anything but.

"Come on squirt, we should get going," Adrian told her. Vanessa switched from Christian's arms to Adrian's.

I had to admit, I liked the idea and look of Adrian holding a child. He just looked so natural with one. As we walked back to our place from the clinic (everything was so close around court), Vanessa fell asleep her head resting against Adrian's shoulder.

I smiled, "it's a good look for you, you know that?" I asked him softly.

"Is it? Never would have guessed," He replied.

We reached the house within a few moments, and I unlocked the door letting us in. I took off my shoes then Vanessa's, "you best just take her up to the guest room, I'll run over to Lissa's and grab a few things for her," I told him. Most people would have been nervous about letting a man take a small girl up to bed, but I knew Adrian, Vanessa would be fine.

"Alright, be careful. I'll see you when you come back love." He told me. I just nodded and stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later I was back from Lissa's place. I took the clothes upstairs and set them neatly on top of the dresser in the spare room were Vanessa was sleeping. I smiled, soon enough this room would be a nursery, and it would be my child sound asleep in there.

I went back downstairs and found the living room and kitchen deserted. I looked out the kitchen window and saw Adrian sitting out on the old porch swing (it had been there when we built the house), I opened the back door and went to join him. I noticed first that he had a drink in one hand and a Clove in the other. I stopped away from the smoke and cleared my throat.

He looked up, and when he saw me he put the Clove out quickly, "sorry love, just too much going on today." He said with a smile.

"It's ok," I understood what he meant, if I wasn't pregnant at the moment I probably would have stolen some wine from him.

"Vanessa still asleep?" He asked.

"Like a baby, yeah," I told him. I sat down beside him and cuddled into his side, watching as the eastern sky started to lighten with the sunrise, "you ok?" I asked him looking up.

I looked down at me and smiled before leaning in and kissing my forehead, "yeah, I'm fine. Today was just...really busy and hectic. It took a lot out of me, and well..." He trailed off and I sat up and looked at him. I understood, sort of. It was the spirit induced madness. He had been doing well before I showed up in his life and got him to kill his habits with alcohol and tobacco. Now it was something we dealt with when it came up.

"It'll be ok," I told him softy.

"I hope so. You know little dhampir it scares me sometimes. Sometimes I feel like this madness will consume me, and then I won't be here. Not for you or the baby." He laid a hand on my stomach and rubbed it a little, "and that really and truly scares me. Well that and what if I'm not a good father?" He asked.

"You'll be fine, your great with kids," I told him, and I meant it. Vanessa loved him, and so did many of the other youngsters that he was around. Adrian was a cool, fun guy to be with.

He smiled at me, and drew small circles on my belly. A sudden flutter ran through my stomach causing me to jump. Adrian pulled his hand back and gave me a nervous glance, "are you ok?" He asked after a moment, clearly worried. I laughed before reaching up and pulling him into a deep kiss. He responded to it, Deeping it and then pulling away a bit, "I'm serious Rose, are you ok? Nothing happened..." He asked.

I shook my head, "No, Adrian I just, well I think anyways, I think I just felt the baby move, it was a tiny flutter right where your fingers were rubbing." I told him. It took him a moment to figure it out, but when he did a grin crossed his face and he laughed as well.

We sat on the back porch for another hour or so, watching the sunrise before going to be. I guess the ending of the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not as good, but not as bad.

**And? Well anyways it's something. So yeah. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!**

Also, I know it would be too early in the pregnancy for anyone on the outside of the body to feel movement, but I've known mothers to feel the movement on the inside earlier.

** -Celidh-Mae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 – Telling the Ivashkovs.  
**  
The next day was a quiet one, for the most part. Adrian got up with Vanessa and let me sleep in. By the time I got up, Tasha had already picked her up, and it was going on midnight. Between this pregnancy and yesterday, my sleeping patterns were all fucked up.

I sat up in bed and looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. Adrian's clothes from the night before were scattered on the floor (along with mine), and the room curtains were drawn back. It was a clear day, no clouds were in sight, and the quarter moon was clear and bright. The stars too were fully visible, and it wasn't over hot (it had hot for June lately). I gathered up the clothes and headed for the bathroom with them.

The door was and wasn't closed. It was open a crack and I could see the steam rolling out, Adrian was in the shower. I considered my options for a moment. Our sex life had been, well, nonexistent since we found out about the baby and suddenly I really wanted him. I could have just gone in and jumped in with him, but somehow that seemed to straight forward. Instead I made my way into the bathroom quietly. I dumped the dirty closes into the hamper and grabbed Adrian's clean ones. He never even noticed.

Then, it was back to the bedroom where I stripped down and just laid on the bed. I grabbed a book I had been reading and started to read. Within ten minutes I could hear Adrian cursing over not having his clothes or something like that. I couldn't help but wonder why it even mattered now, after all Adrian never had a problem with running around in his boxers, or a towel or honestly nothing at all before. I heard the bathroom door being pushed open and grinned to myself. Just a couple more minutes.

The bedroom door was the next to open, and it really didn't surprise me see Adrian with just a towel around his waist, what surprised me is he walked right to his dresser. I shook my head and grinned, I'd give him a moment or two. Normally he would have noticed right away, today though he seemed distracted. He let the towel drop from around his waist, it was then I had my chance.

"Well, isn't that a nice view?" I asked with a grin.

He jumped around, his face flushed bright red. I think he was about to say something but it froze within him. His eyes traveled up and down me, taking everything in. After a moment he spoke, his voice normal, "Rose Hathaway, you are probably the sexiest woman in the world." He told me.

I just grinned and sat up, leaning towards him, "is that so?" I asked easily. It had been a while for either of us (almost three weeks now), and I could tell he wanted me. I could also tell that (for I'm sure was the first time in his life), he was hesitating. It was then that I got up off the bed and walked over to him. Standing on my tiptoes (damn it why did he have to be so much taller?) I pressed my lips to his, and wrapped my arms around his next, intertwining my fingers in his damp hair. He responded immediately, running his hands down my sides and back up to my hair.

I pulled away from him half a minute later, and I couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face. I took his hand, and half led, have dragged him towards the bed. I didn't make it all the way there with him though. I may be the stronger of the two, but Adrian was weak either. I took two steps before he spun me around and back into his arms. Bending down he kissed me softly on the lips. I responded with more intensity then he expected.

"Rose..." He moaned before pulling away again, "are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Look, just because you've given up on a sex life while I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have," I told him before pulling loose and laying myself out once more on the bed.

He sighed and watched for a moment before joining me. It was a good day, very relaxing to say the least. Soon enough though, we were simply lounging together in bed. I cuddled into his chest, taking in the smell of his cologne and the beat of his heart. I was tired again, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

A couple hours later, it was show time. I had dressed myself in a loose fitting black dress (I really didn't want to draw attention to the weight I had gained), and was just waiting for Adrian to finish getting ready. Honestly, I could get ready in half an hour flat, and it was taking him longer? What the hell?

I let my mind wander to Lissa, Christain had called this morning (or so Adrian had told me after we had woken up), and Lissa was doing very well. She was still weak and getting blood pumped into her (rather than her drinking it), and she had lost the baby (for which they were both upset about), but she'd make a full recovery and she would be able to have more children.

"Are you almost done?" I yelled up the stairs to him.

"One moment love, patients is a virtue," He called back.

"Yeah right," I muttered under my breathe as I played with the silver chain around my neck.

"Don't worry so much little dhampir," I jumped as Adrian sat down beside me. I hadn't even heard him come down the stairs.

"Easy for you to say," I told him as I stood up. He looked me over, a small smirk on his face, "Like what you see?" I asked him.

"Immensely. However, my mother would be highly upset if we were late tonight," He told me as he stood up beside me. I stepped towards him and he embraced me before leaning over and brushing his lips against mine, "Later love." He told me.

"Just remember that's what you said," I told him as I turned and slid my feet into a pair of low heels.

Fifteen minutes later we were at Adrian's parents, sitting around the dinner table and hearing about how their vacation had been. Why they had cut it short was still unknown. I just smiled and ate my dinner without saying much; it would soon be time to tell them the truth. Each time I thought about it my stomach churned, threatening to send me to the bathroom once more.

"So, what have you two been up to? Anything new or exciting?" Daniella asked. It was then that there was an opening. Adrian gave me a glance and I nodded, I had told my parents about the baby, he could tell his.

"Actually, yeah there is Mom," Adrian said as he took a slip of his wine (I hadn't touched mine).

"Well?" She prodded.

"Mom..."He considered how to tell the pair of them. Nathan Ivashkov was looking at his son over his wine glass, no doubt wishing he could pry the information out of his son's head, "have you ever considered being a grandmother?" He asked her.

Daniella Ivashkov looked confused for a moment, then she looked from her son, to me, to my full wine glass (I may not drink a lot anymore, but I always finished what was put in front of me). Her eyes went wide and she smiled, "oh, no. I hadn't, should I start thinking about it?" She asked.

"Yes," Adrian replied.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? How far along are you Rose my dear? Have you been ok?" She asked me.

"Well I.." I was cut off by Nathan at this point.

"What the hell? Are you telling me that my son not only married a dhampir (with no royal blood on either side of her family!), but knocked her up as well?" He asked angerly, his face was turning red and he looked from me to Adrian and back.

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said," Adrain took another sip of his wine, completely at ease with the situation. I felt my temper start to rise though. How DARE Nathan act like that, not only to my husband but towards my baby?

"Why? Why did the good lord curse me first with a lay about for a son," That was a little harsh in my opinion, sure Adrian wasn't the most driven person in the world but he wasn't a lay about anymore, "I could forgive your lack of determination and drive if this hadn't happened! My line is to continue with a little half bred mutt of a child? I think not!"

That was the last straw, Adrian put down his glass and looked right at his father, "do NOT speak about my wife and child that way old man," he threatened. Me and Daniella were both stunned, holy shit this was worse than I had thought.

"I'll damn well speak as I want under my roof. I can't believe after everything we did for you! This is how you repay us?" He hissed back.

"I can see the problem with it I suppose," Adrian started sarcastically, "I mean what good is a grandchild..."

"There is no good in some half blooded little mutt..."Smack, Adrian had raised a fist and hit his father, and hard. Blood was pouring out of Nathan's nose, which I was sure was probably broken.

"ADRIAN!" His mother yelled in disbelief. I was shocked and I knew it registered on my face, Adrian was NOT a violent person, ever! I couldn't deal with it, I pushed my chair back and left the room. I needed to be by myself.

I half walked and half ran out to the front step where I collapsed against the railing. I propped myself up on my left hand, and put my right on my belly. I could feel the little one fluttering around, clearly reacting to what just happened, "Sssh, it's ok," I said as I rubbed my stomach trying to calm the baby down, this couldn't be good for it. The door opened and closed behind me, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"It's true isn't it?" Daniella asked from behind me.

I just nodded without turning around, I had tears in my eyes. What Nathan had said had hurt, mostly because I could see where they came from. Adrian was an only child, and so yeah, Nathan's line of the Ivashkov family would be cared on by a half bred...

"He had no right to say what he did Rose, and I don't blame you one bit if you never let him around you or the baby again," She was standing at my side now. She was just a little bit taller than me. She looked at me with a smile, "but I do hope you don't hold it against me. I don't care if circumstances are less then desirable by others standards, I want to know my grandchild."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say, I always liked Daniella and I knew her and Adrian were close, I couldn't imagine keeping the child from her, "we'll work something out Daniella," I told her as I wiped my eyes. I could hear yelling from inside the house and turned my head towards it. I looked back at her and sighed, "they're really getting into it aren't they?" I asked.

Daniella just smiled, it was a sad smile but a smile none the less, "they are, they could be at it for awhile too, there's twenty-seven years of bitterness pent up between them," He told me.

"So they've never been close?" I asked her.

Daniella shook her head, "no, Adrian has never lived up to his father's expectations of him, and Nathan couldn't be bothered loving a son that didn't. It's one of the reasons I never had any more kids," She told me. I gave her a confused look and she laughed, "It was hard enough running interference between those two, I wasn't going to bring another child into that. Speaking of which," She gave me a sharp look, "do you know when your child is coming?" She asked.

"The doctor figures December 20th, give or take." I told her, wondering if that tied in anywhere or if she just wanted to change the subject.

"It's the best feeling in the world, being a mom that is," Daniella replied, "You know I never thought Adrian would give me a grandchild, he isn't the parenting type really." She said.

"Maybe, but neither am I," I told her, "We'll work it out though." I added quickly.

"I have no doubt. Are you planning on having more?" she asked.

I considered it for a moment, "I don't know. This little guy or girl was a surprise, we weren't planning on any really...But, yeah maybe. We'll see how this goes." I told her.

There was a noise in the hallway and the door opened with a snap. Adrian looked pissed. Daniella moved quickly and hugged her son, and I saw some of the tense melt away, "I take it your leaving then?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Mom..." He began.

Daniella just shook her head, "don't be it's just as much his fault." She said releasing him and then turning to me, "and Rose, just remember what I said, and don't take anything to heart about this. He's just being an idiot."

"As usual," Adrian added on as he rolled his eyes. His mother smiled before going into the house.

We started off home at a quick pace. I had never seen Adrian so pissed off and tense in all my life. I fell into step beside him and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze, "what happened babe?" I asked him.

"We got into a fight, I couldn't belief what he said about the baby! I mean who the fuck really cares anymore?" He asked his hand tightening a little around mine. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip, "sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok," I told him sincerely. I was one of the only girls in my year at St. Vlad's so I had grown up tough, "but something else is bothering you." I told him.

"Yeah, dad says he's writing me out of his will, as far as he's concerned he doesn't have a son anymore," He told me, his face was set like a stone and I couldn't read it. We walked on in silence for a little while before he spoke again, "I'm sorry for putting you through this." He told me as we entered our yard.

I stopped and looked at him, "excuse me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. If I had of just let you go, instead of chasing you, none of this would have happened," He said.

I let go of his hand and studied him again for a moment before shaking my head, "Adrian, it doesn't matter. I don't care. Do you hear me? '. Let him do what he wants. I love you and our child more than anything else in this world. And you know what?" He looked into my eyes and shook his head, "I'd rather be in this mess with you then living a perfect life with someone else." I told him simply.

He looked at me for a moment and then the facade fell. Tears jumped to his emerald green eyes and he gathered me in his arms. I laid my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He face was buried in my hair, tears coming freely from his eyes as we held each other in our front yard.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." He told me. And you know what? I believed him, one hundred percent.

**We needed some more excitement. Poor Rose, no one is going to make this easy on her are they? It's a good thing she's tough. Anyways, love?Hate?No idea which? Let me know! **

** ~Ceilidh-Mae.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A question of love and regret.  
**  
I didn't sleep well that night. First off, Adrian didn't go to bed when I did, so without him to cuddle into, I felt very alone. Second Nathan's words still played over and over in my mind, they shouldn't bother me, but they did. He might as well have come right out and said his son had married a bloodwhore, or maybe he did? Adrian didn't want to get into specifics last night. He had just told me to go up to be, he'd be there in a minute. A minute turned to an hour, and the hours past on wards. I had fallen asleep waiting for him.

After using the washroom I headed downstairs. I had thought Adrian would just camp out on the couch. I poked my head in the living room and although there were blankets and pillows on the couch, there was no Adrian. I went through to the kitchen, and nope he wasn't there either. My last resort was poking my head out the back door. There he was like the night Lissa was rushed to the emergency room, sitting on the swing and puffing away on a clove. I cringed inside, his hair was a mess (and not purposely so), and he had dark circles under his eyes. Not to mention he was still in the same clothes he had on last night.

He hadn't noticed me, which was fine. I pulled my head back into the house and went into the Living room. I sat down on couch and pulled one of the blankets up around me, it smelt like him still. It brought me some comfort as I wrapped myself tightly into it. It was all going wrong! This wasn't how it was suppose to be! People should be happy about a baby, right? Not threatening to write them out of wills, calling them mutts...Before I knew it tears of anger and frustration were rolling down my face. I couldn't stand it anymore! Why couldn't this just stop?

"Rose? Oh Rose what's wrong?" I hadn't noticed Adrian come back into the house. He was at my side in seconds, his arm around me, "what's wrong Rose?" He asked again.

"Nothing...Everything," I told him burying my face in his chest. He rubbed my back, holding me close and stroking my hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Just everything! We're having a baby that we never expected or wanted to have! Lissa's sick and in the Hospital, and now it seems everyone is upset over our baby. Damn it, who was I kidding? Maybe we shouldn't have taken this so far." I told him.

Adrian let go of my at this point and held me at arm's length, his green eyes looked hurt, "do you regret having this baby?" He asked me.

I considered the question for a moment before answering, "no, not exactly..." I trailed off, unable to look him in the eye.

"Then what is it Rose?" He asked, no more demanded.

I lost it at that point, "why can't people just accept it? I mean I hate it when I walk down the street and people are pointing and whispering. I was supposed to be a guardian! Not...Not a mother." I finished weakly.

"Sounds like you're regretting you decision." He said flatly, "If you not mother material why did you suggest we keep it? Why did you want to keep it in the first place?" He asked me.

"I..." I trialed off, he was right. He stood at that moment and without bothering to look at me spoke, "I'm covering Christian's classes till Lissa is out of the Hospital, and I'll see you after work."

I couldn't believe it! I felt like I had been slapped in the face, Adrian did not just suggest...How could he possibly believe that I would rather not have this child, that I regretted my decision? I placed a hand on my stomach as fresh tears sprang to my eyes. I listened as Adrian got ready for work, and then as he left the house. For five minutes I sat on the couch, wrapped once again in the blanket, while I wondered what the hell was going on with my life. Soon enough though, it was time for me to get up and ready for work. It was shaping up to be a long day.

It was slow at the office, I had a lot of paperwork to do, but not a lot of people were coming in. I couldn`t say if I liked the quiet or hated it just then. I would have loved to have Eddie or Kitty or really anyone come in at that moment and take my mind of the moment. Or, well I thought I would have.

I took the thought right back after a familiar voice spoke to me, "Are you ok Roza?"

I looked up to see Dimitri standing in front of the desk, his eyes worried. It didn't matter what either of us said to one another, we both knew there was something between us. Something that would keep us forever trying to go back to each other. I had married Adrian because I loved him more, but every time I saw Dimitri...Something else sparked within me.

"Fine Gaurdian Belikov," I told him before going back to my filing, "is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

I had caught him off gaurd. I didn't usually call him 'Gaurdian Belikov' it had always been Dimitri, even at formal occasions. No, he only got the gaurdian bit when I was pissed at him. It wasn't fair for me to go off on him, I knew that he had nothing to do with this.

"No, I was just coming by and thought you looked a little upset," He said with a shrug, "which you are, but obviously don't want to talk about." He continued before turning to leave.

I surprised both myself and him when I called out to him, "no, wait! I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." I told him with sigh.

"I know the feeling Roza," He said with a nod. It was then that I noticed there was a little streak of grey at his temple, and the bags under his eyes. He was growing old before his time, I wonder if having been a Strigoi for a while was the cause of it?

"Are you and Tasha alright?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed, "Roza, you sound like you want me to say no," He told me before continuing, "No, no. We are fine. More than fine actually, Tasha is going to be having a baby," He grinned proudly at this.

For some reason it was like a punch in the stomach for me. My wedding had proved to everyone (even the two of us) that we were over, done. It was just me and Adrian now. But somehow, the idea of Tasha Ozera having Dimitri's child...It just finalized it that much more.

I recovered from my shock and gave him a smile, "Congratulations." I told him.

"If the rumours are true, then you deserve Congratulation as well." He said with a smile.

I was confused for a moment before I realized what he was saying, "oh, yeah thanks." I told him a little deadpanned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked me again.

I nodded again, "yes, I'm fine. I just...It's been hard the last couple days." I told him. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes again, damn it not now! I stepped around the desk to grab a pencil that fell off it.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri picked it up for me and embraced me in a hug, "it'll be ok, you'll see. You're strong enough to pull through this." He said.

"Thanks comrade," I told him as I returned the hug, Dimitri just smiled and kissed my forehead softly.

I guess the hug did last a little longer then it should have, but it was only a comforting hug between friends. The kiss, well that was out of line for him, but still it was nothing. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke us apart. I looked up with a smile, ready to apologize to who ever had walked in on us. I felt the color drain from my face and it seriously did feel like someone had punched me in the stomach this time.

"Adrian," was all I got out before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the office.

**Dun-dun-dun...Wow, two chapters, one day. That's pretty good! This chapter actually wasn't supposed to happen, but I read the review from BabyAnne116 asking if Dimitri was going to make an appearance, and I thought about it (originally he wasn't going to, this is about Adrian and Rose after all), and then I thought well...Maybe we should stir things up a little...This chapter really makes Adrian look like an ass now that I re-read it...But oh well, everyone has their moments right? Anyways, let me know what you think!**

-Ceilidh-Mae.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – A Fathers Love.**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I stood stock still, taking everything in. Dimitri was still there, confusion written all over his face, "what just happened?" He asked.

I couldn't believe it! My husband just saw him kiss me, and he was wondering what was happening? Seriously? "What...You are such an ass! Now look what happened, you..." I could even get the words out of my mouth, I was seriously pissed off. "If you have nothing else to do, get out of here." I told him fiercely.

"I...What? Fine!" He stormed out next, heading in the opposite direction.

I sat; no sorry I collapsed back into my chair behind the desk. Why do these things always happen to me? I had spent two years prior to my marriage convincing Adrian that Dimitri and I were done. THEN I go another two years all fine and dandy, and now this. How could Adrian even think that I would go back to Dimitri when I had him? I suppose, what he had seen looked wrong, but it wasn't! It wasn't anything.

_Or was it?_ A small voice in my head asked, "of course it wasn't." I snarled under my breath as I started shoving papers into the filing cabinet.

"What wasn't?" I looked up and saw Abe standing in front of me looking rather annoyed.

"Nothing old man, hey how have you been?" I asked him, faking a smile.

"Well, I was good until I heard about my daughter's father-in-law completely loosing it on her and her husband, after he found out about a baby. And then, I see my son-in-law pretty much storm out of the office, followed by one Guardian Belikov," He paused for a moment before continuing, "so, really I'm confused, what's going on Rose? And are you ok?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not. But I can't talk about it here," I told him as I fought back a fresh torrent of tears. Damn, fucking hormones!

"Then how about lunch? Your break is coming up soon isn't it?" He asked me.

I glanced at the clock, "fifteen minutes and I'm done for an hour." I had been planning on chasing down Adrian and making him see reason. However, chances were the only reason he was seeing now was out the bottom of a bottle, and in the bottom of a Cigarette package.

"I can wait," Abe said with a wink as he sat down on one of the hard, plastic chairs out front.

And wait he did. Fifteen minutes later I was relieved by Kitty (or Guardian Ivashkov-Belikov, either or). She smiled at me, "hey Rose, how's it been?" She asked me.

"Shity," I told her simply before taking off out the door, Abe right on my heels.

"So, what's up Rose?" He asked me again.

"I don't even know where to begin," I said with a sigh as we headed for one of the cafe's not far from the Guardian buildings.

"Start at the beginning of course," He told him with a smile, "let's see if I can help any."

I snorted back a laugh, of course Abe would be able to help, when he wanted things to happen they had a way of happening, I took a deep breath when we sat down and start, "well, I suppose this whole thing started with Nathan blowing up over the baby. Neither of us were particularly pleased that night and Adrian slept on the couch. I kind of took a lot of it to heart, I don't think I should have but I did. Then we got into a fight this morning because I was second guessing myself, that's it! I swear to go," I felt the hot sting of tears behind my eyes; I was NOT going to cry, not now! "Anyways, he took it the wrong way and I thought I meant that I didn't want the child, and he came right out and asked me 'do you regret having this baby?' And I tried to explain it to him, but it didn't come out right," I stopped as the waitress came over. I ordered a small orange juice to start with, while Abe simply got a tea.

"So he thinks you don't want the baby?" Abe asked me.

"Pretty much, yeah." I replied rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Do you?" He asked me.

"Do I what? Want the baby?" I asked him, he nodded, "of course I do! I have never, EVER felt so much love for a person as I do this baby! I...I don't know, feel like if anything were to happen to it...Like..." I couldn't think of the word.

"Like it wouldn't be worth going on? Like you would willingly trade places with it?" He asked me, a strange twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Exactly," I replied with a smile.

"So, what else happened? There's more then that isn't there?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah. So, I was having a really bad day, and Dimitri came in, and I don't know what happened! We're just friends now, that's it, nothing more!" I told him, and the funny thing was, I meant it. He had Tasha now, I had Adrian, scrap that I HAD Adrian. This was liable to be the end of it for us, "anyways, I was upset about everything that happened and Dimitri came in and we got to talking. He's going to be a father soon you know, Tasha is pregnant. Well I lost it over something, and he just gave me a hug! That's it! Oh, well and he kissed my head, without permission! Anyways Adrian saw, and now he probably thinks I'm cheating on him or something." Fresh tears started to roll down my cheek. Abe handed me a napkin which I took readily.

"You don't exactly what he thinks though do you?" Abe asked me, his eyes serious.

"No, I don't, but he was so hurt when he saw us! I feel awful about it, I don't want anything to come between us, and since I found out I was pregnant it just seems..." Abe held up his hand, silencing me.

"Do NOT blame this on your child Rose, it's not their fault." He told me firmly, when he continued his voice was kinder, gentler, "it's not your fault or Adrian's either really. It's a combination of your hormones raging and he's tired. Both of you have been under a lot of stress lately, with the pregnancy, Lissa's emergency hospital visit and now with his father's issues on top of it all. It's enough to make anyone crack," He explained putting his hand on mine and giving it a pat.

"But...But what if he hates me know? What if he doesn't want to be with me? With us?" I asked putting my free hand on my stomach.

My father's brown eyes hardened for a moment before he spoke, "first off Rose, he's not that kind of person. A lot of things Adrian Ivashkov is, but I don't think he'll abandon you or the baby."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure Rose, no one can. However, I don't think you have to worry so much. Go home tonight and talk to him, if it gets too bad, call me and I'll come get you, you can stay in my apartment." He smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment, "If things don't get any better, I'll just have another chat with him," Abe smiled and I laughed, I knew what his talks were like. It was more like an ultimatum than anything else.

"Ok, I'll do that, thanks old man." I told him.

"Anytime Rose, anytime. Now, how about some lunch?" He asked.

The waitress was waiting for our order by this time. I ordered a BLT on whole wheat bread, and another orange juice, Abe ordered, well something. At that point I wasn't really paying attention. When I tried paying for his meal he batted my hand away, "where I come from Rose, who ever gives the invitation pays for the meal." He said with a smile.

"Thanks..." I trailed off, trying to decide what to call him, "thanks Dad." I said finally.

He just smiled and nodded, "anytime Rose, anytime."

We went our separate ways then, me back to work and him back to, well whatever it was Abe did. I knew he was a powerful Moroi, but well why exactly I wasn't sure. As I sat down behind the desk I noticed a sticky note stuck to the computer.

_Rose, _

_We need to talk about a few things. See you tonight._

_-Adrian._

I felt my heart sink. Great, Adrian never left simple notes and if this was what he had felt was fine to leave me, then I was in a lot of trouble when I got home.

**Last chapter for today, what do you think? Honestly, I think some people may have read a little deeper then was intended into the last chapter. Dimitri and Rose are friends, that's it. As was mentioned, Dimitri and Tasha Ozera are having a baby together, so there's no worries about Dimitri/Rose, sorry for those who would like to see it. It's just a lovers spat.**

**Either way, love or hate the chapter let me know! Hopefully tomorrow I do just as well as I did today, as I have nothing really to do tomorrow either.**

** Enjoy.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A Chat with Adrian.

I didn't want to go right home after work, even though I knew I should. First I wandered over to the emergency clinic, hoping to see Lissa and talk to her about what was going on. But visiting hours were over by the time I got there. I did run into Christian though, who told me Lissa was doing great and would probably be home this weekend. Well, at least there was some good news.

So, I headed home. I took every long way I knew, stopped to talk to Eddie and Mia once, stopped and talked to my mother (who had heard what had happened from Abe, and was continuing to ask me if I was alright). I knew though, sooner or later I'd have to face the music. And only half an hour past my normal time, I was home.

I walked into the house, and took a look at the shoe rack; Adrian's shoes were sitting right beside it. I kicked mine off, and picked both sets up, setting them where they belonged. I lingered in the hallway, taking more time then I technically needed to, in order to put my jacket away.

"Stalling are we?" Adrian asked. He was standing in the door way to the living room, his green eyes showed, not anger as I thought they would, but...I couldn't put my finger on it. He looked almost regretful or hurt.

"Just a little bit," I admitted, I couldn't bring myself to look at him much longer, "look at the office it was..." he interrupted me.

"Let's sit down before we talk about this," He said with a sigh. I just nodded and followed him into the living room. He sat on the couch, so I took one of the arm chairs. How could things have gotten this bad, this quickly? Was it really a series of unfortunate events like Abe had hinted at? And was it something we could overcome? "Rose, what happened today?" Adrian asked me. I glanced at both the end table and coffee table and I was surprised to see no alcohol.

"Nothing Adrian, it was nothing! I was having a bad day when Dimitri came in, and he just gave me a friendly, comforting hug, that's it." I told him, I could feel my temper starting to get the better of me.

"And then he kissed you, I saw that part." He said with a snort, "Look Rose if you don't want to be with me..."

I had to interrupt him there, "Of course I do Adrian! Damn it all to hell I choose you over him didn't I? I had the chance two years ago to choose him, or you. Guess what? I choose you, why the hell would I go back now?" I demanded. Why couldn't he see that it was seriously and truly nothing?

He was quiet for a moment then shook his head, "be completely and one hundred percent honest with me Rose, do you still have feelings for him?"

I was shocked at the question and answered with my own, "will you stay and hear my explanation if I'm honest, or will you take off the moment you hear the answer?" I asked him bitterly.

He looked a little confused. Confusion then faded into hurt and he nodded, "yes, I'll listen." He told me.

_Good,_ I thought to myself before speaking, "Look, I still have feelings for Dimitri, but Adrian it's not the same! I haven't see him in almost two years, not since the wedding," I twisted the silver ring Lissa had charmed for me, no doubt the magic was starting to wear off it, "look, when we went looking for Lissa's half sister, things changed between me and Dimitri," I considered that for a moment, "no they changed before that, when I went to Siberia to kill him, and then when we changed him back. It's not the same." I shook my head again, "he is my mentor from school, and a friend." I told him, "It's no different than the relationship I have with Christian."

"Except Christian isn't your ex-boyfriend, or is he?" Adrian asked raising an eyebrow.

"You had best be kidding! Me and...NO!" I said looking at him, now I was ready for a fight, how could he even suggest? "You are being such an ass you know that?"

"So it's nothing, honestly?" Adrian asked me once more, he chose to ignore my question.

"Yes, it's nothing. That kiss he gave me? His idea not mine, so not mine," I told him, "we've both moved on Adrian, he had Tasha Ozera now and a baby on the way. Me and you...Well, I hope we still have the same thing." I told him.

He just looked at me for a moment, I couldn't look at him, but I felt his eyes on me. What was he considering? Leaving? Better he do it now I suppose, before the baby is born. Better to raise him or her without a father around from the beginning then to have him leave.

"You've changed a lot Rose, since I first met you. You're not as sure of yourself, or others," He told me, I looked up and glared at him, he smiled, "change is to be expected love, remember that. However..." He trailed off for a moment before speaking, "I have to apologize, Rose I shouldn't have said those things this morning, and I really shouldn't have assumed anything. I'm sorry love." He told me.

I just nodded; I couldn't bring myself to speak. Normally if he did wrong, then he denied it, he didn't like to think he could do wrong. He was arrogant, and he was stubborn, but he was mine. "Apology accepted," I said a little stiffly.

"You sure?" He asked me, looking a little to hopeful.

"Yeah, but you're on the couch for the next little while, I can't BELIEVE you'd think I'd...seriously." I stood up at this point and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"The couch? After a heartfelt apology like that?" He asked me as he followed me into the kitchen.

I turned on him, "yes, after that! You wouldn't have had to apologize if you had used some common sense in the first place!" He took a step back.

"Well, I suppose...But, come on the couch?" He asked again.

"I could tell you to get out of the house for a couple days," I told him simply.

This quieted him down a bit as he shook his head, "Rose, I love you. You know that right?" He asked me.

"I know, and I love you. Just right now I'm more than a little pissed off at you for thinking that just because we had a bit of a fight, it means I'd go and throw myself and any man that came around." I countered as I grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboard and then the bread. "Oh, and do me a favour from now on." I told him.

"Anything love," He replied, I think at this point he would agree to anything that would get him off the couch.

"Learn to put your shoes on the rack after you kick them off. I'm sick and tired of having to pick them up!" I told him as I turned around and banished a butter knife at him.

"What? Oh...Sorry," He said meekly before turning and heading back into the living room. I sighed and made up a couple sandwiches (what was it with me and peanut butter of all things?), and followed him.

I handed him one and sat down beside him, "Adrian," I said shaking my head at him as I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"Yeah love?" He asked me.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you. Damn, if we make it through this..." I trailed off.

"It'll be a miracle?" He asked with a grin.

I took a bite of my sandwich and nodded before speaking, "one to rival Moses parting the red sea or Jesus turning water to wine," I told him.

He laughed and smiled down on me. He was quiet for a moment after that, then he spoke, "when's the next doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"I thought about it for a moment, "23rd of next month, appointment and ultrasound." I answered. He just smiled and rested his hand on my stomach. I looked up at him and nodded, it would be a long nine months, but I had a feeling we were going to just fine.

**Chapter 10, nice and short...But intense. At least I think...These two spend more time arguing than anything else. Next chapter...I dunno what's going to happen but it'll probably be out today as well –yay- and the chapter after that. I must say, this story is much quicker paced then I thought it would be, I kinda like it!**

**Don't know what I feel about having people nearly in tears over it though, I'll have to do a couple happier chapters. **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews! Remember, reviews = Love.**

**-Ceilidh-Me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Question Of Inheritance.

Three weeks had passed since our first appointment, and now I was nearing 11 weeks along, scary thought. Adrian had won me over, mostly because I found it really hard to sleep without having him around, and he had been spoiling me. I had recieved flowers, cards, and a beatiful necklace since our fight, and now he was back in bed.

That morning I started week eleven of the pregnancy I got out of bed and headed for the shower. Afterwards, I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Although I didn't have a huge belly yet, it had started to grow. I ran my hand down my side and belly, yep there was diffently more there when skin and muscle.

I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into the bedroom. Adrian was still asleep (lucky bugger), while I got dressed and fixed my hair. Picking up the dirty laundry I took it into the bathroom and put it in the hamper. It was my day off, and I was spending it with Lissa and Vanessa, but I'd have to do laundry. The question was, should I lift the hamper downstairs myself? I decided not to.

Adrian had wanted me to wake him up this morning before I left. So I laid myself back down beside him and watched him for a moment. He had kicked most of the blankets off himself, and so he was laying there with nothing but a pair of metallic blue boxers on. I smiled, damn even asleep like he was, he was hot. He had firm abs (well an all round muscular built), his short hair was messy and a beautiful brown. To top it all off, he had a high cheek bone, and those green eyes just make me melt. I kind of hope the baby inherited his eyes, and yet I hope it doesn't. I would literally be wrapped around his or her finger then.

I looked over at the clock, eight thirty; I was meeting Liss at nine. Leaning over I kissed Adrian softly on the forehead, I didn't want to wake him up, but he had wanted me to, and I need someone to take the hamper downstairs. "Hey babe, time to get up," I told him softly.

He mumbled something before turning over, refusing to wake up.

I ran a finger down his back, "come on love, you were the one who wanted me to wake you up."

Again he just mumbled something, I sighed to myself. Fine, time to pull out the big guns, "well if you don't want to get up, fine. No sex this morning is fine with me," I jumped out of bed with a smile on my face and walked to the door. I was just closing the door when he shook his head and sat up.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

I laughed, "nothing to worry yourself about, I was just trying to get you up love." I told him sweetly.

"Tease," he muttered.

"And proud of it," I told him with a cheeky grin. I hadn't been wearing Lissa's ring much, the magic had pretty much died in it now, so all of a sudden the nausea was back. A moment after teasing Adrian, I felt my stomach churn and ran into the bathroom, just making it to the toilet.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't she?" Adrian asked as he knelt beside me like always did.

Urrg, I sat up and looked at him, "yes, she is." I told him simply. I stood up and waited a moment then flushed the toilet, and brushed my teeth.

"So, I ran into mom last night," Adrian said as he stood up and stood behind me, his hands on my belly, "she wants us to go to dinner with her tonight."

"No," Was the first thing out of my mouth. Adrian looked at me, his green eyes hurt. I than thought about what he had said, "you meant just her, you and me right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Dad doesn't really want much to do with us," Adrian sounded a bit bitter at the news. I just squeezed his hand.

"Well, if it's just your mother, then we should go. She wants to be in this child's life Adrian; I'm not going to keep her out of it." I told him, and I was serious. Whatever problems I had with Nathan were with Nathan, Daniella had been nothing but kind and understanding.

"I was hoping you'd say that Little Dhampir," Adrian ran his lips over my neck. I felt a shiver go through my body as I leaned back into him, "so, do you have plans today?" He asked as his lips traced my jaw line up to my ear.

"I'm supposed to go out with Lissa and Vanessa at nine, and I need to do laundry," I told him with a smile. I could say I had to do this and that, but right now I was content here with him.

"Really? That's too bad," He said as his lips ducked lower to my neck once more. It was a thrill to have his lips on my neck, his teeth so close. I wasn't going to deny it, I liked being bitten. Sure it was considered dirty, but it was amazing. However, the doctor had warned us again it during the pregnancy.

"Now who's the tease?" I asked him.

He stopped for a moment before continuing, "you, I will happily act on my advances, you used words and advances to get me out of bed, and you didn't intend to act on them." He responded.

I smiled at him, "touché, however I would willingly act on them if I didn't have to be somewhere in like ten minutes," It was then that the phone rang. I pulled away from my horny husband and went to answer it, "hello?" I asked.

"Rose, its Liss," like she even had to declare herself, "look, I'm sorry but Vanessa isn't feeling well again. We're taking her in to see the doctor, so I'll have to cancel, I'm sorry." She explained.

"Oh god, don't be sorry Liss, that's fine. Hopefully they figure out what's wrong with her," I said, I was a little nervous for them. Vanessa was a great kid, and generally Moroi don't get sick, but when they do it can be bad.

"I hope so soon. Sorry again Rose, I know we haven't gotten to hang out much," talk about the understatement of the year, "but we will soon. When are you off again?" She asked me.

"Next Tuesday, and next Wednesday, but Tuesday I have an early morning doctor's appointment," I told her. Yikes, was it nearly time for my second appointment already?

"Times flying isn't it?" Lissa asked me, guessing my thoughts.

"Your telling me," I agreed. I had worried that the next nine months would be slow, but now I found myself wishing they would slow down.

"Well, I have to get going. Christian wants to head in now, he's such a worry wart," I heard the amusement in Lissa's voice, but felt the worry over the bond, "Oh, and Rose how is the ring? Are you going to need another soon?" She asked me.

I hesitated before speaking, Lissa had just gotten out of the hospital, she needed to rest, "rest up first Lissa, I'll be fine." I told her.

"Ok then, let me know if you need one, talk to you later," She told me.

"Later," was my response. I hung up the phone and sighed. Now what? Adrian hadn't come downstairs yet, and we were both off today...

I walked back upstairs and found Adrian in our bedroom, sprawled out on the bed again sleeping. I shook my head, something's would never change. I lay down beside him (he was facing away from me), I considered for a moment going back to sleep, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was awake now, and he should be as well. I pulled myself up on my elbows and bent to kiss the back of his neck softly. I barely brushed my lips over it.

He stirred for a moment, but it wasn't enough. So, I did it again, this time letting my lips travel up his jaw line. This caught his attention. I moved back as he turned over, his eyes filled with amusement, "Little Dhampir, I thought you were leaving this morning," He said.

I just smiled, "and I thought you want to be up before I did." I told him.

He just grinned and leaned over, pressing his lips against mine. I responded to him eagerly, and tried to wiggle my body in closer to his. He pulled away, laughed at the pout on my face and then spoke, "seriously now, aren't you going out with Lissa today?" He asked me.

"No, that was her on the phone, Vanessa isn't feeling well so they are taking her into the doctors," I told him before once again trying to get to him.

He just backed up before continuing, "That's too bad really. I hope she's ok," Adrian was worried, and I was getting impatient.

"So do I," I said rolling onto my back and looking at the ceiling, "Liss said she'd call later and let me know." I told him.

He was on his side, looking me over. I had on a pair of hip-hugger jeans (I could still pull them off, but not for much longer), a tight tank top and my hair was thrown back in an artfully messy ponytail. I looked good, I knew I did, and now he was actually seeing it this morning.

I smiled at him before I spoke, "like what you see?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I do, I do," At that moment he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. It was hot and passionate, he wanted this, and he wanted it bad. I pressed my back hard against, pulling him into me, well I tried any ways, and he didn't let himself get too close, I think he still had some issues with sex and pregnancy. However, Adrian being Adrian, he wasn't going to second guess an offer like this.

He pulled his lips from mine, running them once again done my neck and then my collar bone, I moaned under it. I couldn't really bash these hormones much anymore, as much as they were a curse, right now they were a blessing. His hands were wandering as well as his lips. One slipped up my shirt, grasping gently at one of my breasts. I moaned inwardly as I ran my hands over his back and waist. Once more his lips brushed mine, and my shirt came off, next it was my bra. I knew what was coming next, and my body wanted it. Adrian smiled at me and pressed his lips to my once more before moving to undo my pants. It was going to be a good morning.

I slept most of the morning after that. When I woke up, I was naked, my clothes scattered on the floor beside the bed, and most of the blankets were kicked to the end of the bed, oh well. I sat up and stretched, my muscles were a little sore, and there was a quick fluttering in my stomach, "good afternoon to you too," I said with a laugh as I rubbed my small bump.

"Who are you talking to?" Adrian asked me from the door. I jumped, I hadn't heard him come upstairs, and why did he insist on sneaking up on me?

"The baby," I told him simply as I smiled down at me stomach, "he or she is active this afternoon."

"I wish I could feel it," Adrian made his way across the room and laid his hand alongside mine.

"Soon enough babe you will be able to," I told him with a smile. I leaned forwards and gave him a kiss, which he returned, "what time are we meeting your mother?" I asked him afterwards.

"Five, she's actually going to meet us here, and we're going to one of the restaurants," He told me.

I nodded, and looked at the clock, it was two-thirty and I knew I was a mess, "I'm going to grab a shower now then," I told him. I had expected him to move, but he didn't. I looked at him and laughed, "Adrian, that means you have to move and let me up," I told him.

His hand was still on my stomach, as if willing the baby to be strong enough for him to feel, "what? Oh, sorry Rose." He said after a moment, he scooted down to the end of the bed.

I sat up and moved beside him, putting my arms around him, "it's going to be fine Adrian, don't worry about it," I thought he was having issues with the dinner tonight, second thoughts as it were.

He shook his head at my words, "it's not that. I...It's just sinking in is all, I'm going to be a father Rose," He said looking up.

I smiled at him before kissing his cheek and getting up, "yeah, you will be. And I think you'll be a great father, no matter what happens." He smiled at these words and I could feel his eyes on me as I crossed the hall and into the bathroom.

Later that evening found us sitting at one of the courts more formal restaurants with Daniella Ivashkov. She had not wasted time with pleasantries or small talk, she got right to the point. This was something I really liked about her.

"So, you know full well that your Father plans on writing you and the child out of he will?" She asked Adrian, who just nodded, "well, thankfully he can't take away the trust found, which is more than half your inheritance right there, nor can he touch what Tatiana left you." I was just poking at my dinner now, inheritance wasn't what I was thinking about when Daniella invited us out.

"Mom, it doesn't really matter. We both work, and money really isn't a problem..." Adrian began before his mother silenced him with a wave of her hand.

When she spoke her voice was low and sound almost dangerous, "that doesn't matter Adrian, it's the principle! That money is yours, and in turn your child's. Now, here's the way I see it, you still have part of it," Adrian gave his mother a strange look, causing her to sigh and rub her forehead. I had a feeling she felt like she was trying to talk to a child, "you'll still get the inheritance from my side, and I will set up a trust fund once the baby is born."

"Mom, you don't have to! Don't worry, the child will have one, it's not like we won't.." Again his mother cut him off.

"Adrian, Adrian, sometimes I wonder if it was a blessing or a curse that I only had the one child," I had heard this line before, when I had first met Daniella. It made Adrian smile too, "now, look. This is my grandchild, I want to help, and I want to be there for it. Besides, if I set up the trust fund, the child will get part of the Ivashkov money," She was grinning there.

"How?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure about the means, I was talking to my cousin, who is a lawyer, and he figures we can manage it. I'd honestly like to see your father have a change of mind before having to take such drastic measures, but..." She sighed, "I doubt that will happen."

"So you're going to try and steal some of his money and place it in a trust fund for a grandchild he doesn't want? Without him knowing?" Adrian asked.

"No, not exactly. So long as the child carries the Ivashkov last name, he or she is entitled to a trust fund from the family, if it's set up by a family member that also carries the same name and is in the will, or something like that." Daniella explained.

This, paired with the confused look on Adrian's face caused me to laugh, "so," I started, "what that means is, so long as we give the baby Adrian's last name, and YOU set up the trust fund (since you also carry the last name of Ivashkov, and are still in the will), then Nathan has no choice but to contribute to it. Is that right?" I asked her.

She nodded, "the Moroi laws for inheritance are some of the most complex you're going to find. Now, the child won't get as much as their suppose to, but it's something." Daniella said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, really, thats...Thats wow." Adrian was at a loss for words. It surprised him that his mother cared that much for him and his child. It didn't surprise me any, I knew from the get go that they were close, and Daniella Ivashkov would do anything for her son. Just so long as he was happy.

"It's nothing really, just looking out for my grandchild's well being," Daniella said as she waved off the thanks.

The night was a good one. At the end of it I gave Daniella a hug before we went our separate ways, "thank you for everything." I told her.

"It really is nothing Rose, honestly," She said as we pulled apart.

Adrian gave her a hug next and then we went our separate ways.

**O.o this is not an actually long chapter is it? But it is! Lol All my other ones have been rather short, less than 2000 words, this one is nearly 3000 woot! **

**Anyways, not much to say here. I'm indifferent to this one myself. I like how Daniella is helping them but other than that, eh. Whatever. Let me know what you guys think.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Doctor's Appointment Number two. 

Why did I even going to sleep when I knew I just had to be up by one or two in the morning so that I could head into town. I have to admit, I wish Dr. Sampson worked on a vampric schedule. As it was our next appointment was scheduled for three-thirty pm, very early in our morning. To top it all off, I really wasn't feeling well. Week twelve was here, yay, which meant (if the amount of research I had done was true), there should be a reduction in my nausea and fatigue. Oh that would be wonderful!

Now though, I'm tired, cranky and ready to drop back to sleep. And where am I instead? In the car heading into town, Adrian was driving this time. The appointment was much earlier, and it shouldn't take as long, so we figured we'd be safe without a guardian coming with us. I lay my head against the window and started drifting off, man I wanted to sleep.

"Little Dhampir, how do you expect to be alert at the doctor's office if you're sleeping now?" He asked me with a smile.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, "but I'm not alert or awake as it is," I knew I was whining but I didn't care. Not at that moment.

"It'll be over soon," He told me as we got off the highway and entered town.

"Yeah, yeah, I hope so." I replied.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the clinic, and into the office. Dr. Sampson met us with a smile, she shook our hands again before asking, "So, any complaints?" She asked me.

"Nope, it's been fine," I told her with a smile.

"How's the morning sickness?" She asked me as she jotted down some notes.

"Much better, I can go a whole day without throwing up now," I told her, "it usually just happens when I'm around a strong smell, or if I get stressed out."

"So it's normal then, good, good," She jotted a few more notes down, "alright, I'm going to take your blood pressure again, and then I'll need another urine sample." She laughed as I just sighed and offered up my arm. It took a minute for the blood pressure and when I saw the doctor's face, I knew she didn't like the results.

"Is everything ok?" Adrian asked her.

"It might be, or it might not be," she levelled me with a stare, "you're blood pressure is high, a lot higher then I like to see it anyways. It needs to come down or you could suffer for it. After 20 weeks we worry about a condition called Pre-eclampsia, which can be fatal to the baby and the mother. Right now though it is putting a lot of stress on your body, and on the developing fetus." She explained.

I felt like crying right then and there. With all the fighting and problems lately, I hadn't spared a thought to how it would affect the baby, I had been so selfish!

"What can be done about it now?" Adrian asked. I was at a loss for words. How could I have let this happen?

As if reading my mind Dr. Sampson looked at me before speaking, "this affects a lot of women, and actually Dhampir's are at a higher risk for it then either Moroi or Humans are. Although outside stimulus can cause this, I doubt it was anything you actually did."

"Now, treatment options," She began, "are available, drugs of course are available if your blood pressure is up too high, but I think bed rest will do, I don't like putting women on the drugs if I don't have to. Also, I'm going to get in touch with a nurse from the Court's clinic to check your blood pressure once a week and book you in for another appointment at 20 weeks, just to make sure everything is going well. Now," She paused here for a moment, "keep in mind if there is a large spike in your blood pressure you will have to be admitted." She told me seriously. I nodded, unable to speak, after everything else that had happened why were the powers that be throwing this at me too? "Now, do you happen to know the Lady Vitoria Ivashkov? She's a lawyer at court, and a spirit user," Dr. Sampson asked us.

I laughed, "Yeah, we know her well actually," I told her; I owed her for getting me off at my trail.

She just raised an eyebrow, "good, I'll give her a call, she's charmed things for me before for this type of case. Hopefully, she'll be able to do it again, and if she can it'll help," Dr. Sampson explained.

"Just a charmed item for bringing down blood pressure? That wouldn't be difficult would it?" Adrian asked.

Dr. Sampson shrugged, "couldn't tell you, I'm an air user myself. It's not just that either, she's got this talent for calming people down, which helps a lot in these cases. I'm not sure what she does but she's help me with two or three other cases."

After our discussion on my blood pressure it was time for my ultrasound. The gel was cold on my stomach, but it wasn't too bad. Within a couple minutes I could see the baby, who was wiggling around quite a bit.

"Well, he or she is certainly active," Dr. Sampson noted with approval.

"The baby is more active in the afternoon, especially if I'm not working," I said with a smile. Yep, my child was already one of habits.

"So you can feel the movements?" Dr. Sampson asked.

I nodded, "every so often if I'm in the right position I can feel fluttering," I told her.

"Ok, good. Usually women don't feel anything for another week or so, but that's fine. Dhampir babies do tend to be more active early on, and they tend to be bigger," she said with a smile, "normally at eleven weeks we'd be looking at a baby that weighs about 7 grams, and measures about 3.5 inches, however," She studied the ultrasound for a moment, "yours is measuring about 3.7-3.9 inches." She said.

"Shit," I whispered, "does that mean I'm going to have a big baby in general?" I asked her. I was a little nervous about labour and delivery already, let alone labour and delivery with a huge baby.

"No, not necessarily, most dhampir babies will grow quickly for the first bit, and slow down near the end. It's almost opposite to humans and Moroi actually. I mean it's hard to say for sure, but I've seen dhampir mother's have babies bigger than yours in their ultrasounds, and when their born the babies are 8-9 pounds. So big, but not huge." She explained.

I let out a sigh of relief, "I was just worried about the size, and the pain to go a long with it," I told her.

She smiled, "well, if it makes you feel any better, the biggest dhampir baby I have delivered was 10pounds 5ounces, and that was naturally." She told me.

I winced, "ouch," was all I could say. Adrian was watching the screen, fully intrigued by the tiny baby that was moving around there, I squeezed his hand and he looked at me, smiling. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"That is probably the most amazing thing in the world," He said simply. I nodded; I had to agree with him.

Dr. Sampson was looking at different angels now, and I had to laugh when she started pointing out the different parts, "the head is more than half the size of the body," I said with a small giggle, earning me a flutter from my stomach. I was watching the monitor at the time, and it was weird to not only see the baby move, but to feel it as well.

It was Adrian's turn to laugh then, "The baby doesn't like you speaking about it like that." He said.

"No, no it doesn't," The doctor said with a laugh. I didn't like my baby being called an 'it' but, there was no way of knowing at this point what the baby was.

"When would we be able to find out the gender?" I asked her, suddenly curious.

"Usually you can tell around 15 weeks, but I'd say wait till your 20th week or so, it's much easier then." She told us. Adrian just nodded, man he was being quiet.

It was soon over; I left with instructions for bed rest. I wasn't going to be working for at least two weeks. Once I got the charm from Vittoria, and my blood pressure went down to a certain point, I could go back. The idea of being stuck home and in bed for the next two weeks (I was aloud up and about for 2 hours max a day!) was going to be killer. Damn it! This really sucked.

The sun was just starting to go down when we hit the highway heading back home. Adrian had been quiet all morning, he was probably tired, and it was starting to unnerve me. "You ok babe?" I asked him after five minutes of silence.

"Just thinking is all; do you really want to know the gender of the baby before it's born?" He asked me.

I considered it for a moment then answered, "yes and no. I'd love it to be a surprise, but at the same time I don't like people calling our baby an 'it' either," I told him earning me a small smile.

"I agree with you on that one. I don't know though, I don't think I want to know," He said with a shrug.

I sighed before speaking, "We don't have to decide anything yet. Dr. Sampson said we're not going to be able to tell for another couple weeks anyways." It was quiet for a mile or so before I spoke again, "I can't believe it though. High blood pressure? I felt like having a break down when she was talking about it, I can't believe I did this! I could have done a lot of damage."

"But you didn't. The baby is developing well, and has a good heart beat; you'll both be fine so long as the blood pressure comes down. And remember, she also said it was common in Dhampir's, it's not something you could have really controlled." He was trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, but all those fights and that, I never stopped to think..." He cut me off at that.

"Rose, listen. Those fights weren't just your fault, and you couldn't do anything about Lissa's emergency, nor anything about the effects of Spirit getting to you. We'll just have to take it easy from now on," He told me.

I looked down at the packages of paper on my lap and sighed, there was a lot of reading material here. Right on top though, was the ultrasound picture. I smiled at it, this was my baby, and no matter what it took I would bring my blood pressure down, just to make sure he or she was ok.

**And what do you think? Another short chapter I know...but well, whatever. I usually like a couple long chapters, but this story is lending itself to many short chapters. So, yeah, Rose is going on bed rest, this should be fun. I've been trying to keep the pregnancy as true to a humans as possible, BUT! She's not human, so yeah creative license there. This story would be rather boring if I couldn't move it a long a little quicker. **

** Love it? Hate it? Either way let me know!  
-Ceilidh-Mae**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Of Friends and Linage

Bed rest, definitely something dreamed up by doctors just to torture expectant mothers more than the pregnancy itself already did. That simple. It was only day two, and I could have sworn that it had been two weeks already, no if it had of been I would be going to work again soon. Well, in theory. It all depended on how much my blood pressure went down, if it stayed up, I would have to go to the doctors again, and then I would be stuck in bed for even longer. Urrg!

I was lying in bed, Adrian had gone off to help Christian, and I was simply trying to get through a book. It wasn't the best way to spend my day, but at least it was passing time. I heard the door open downstairs; my first thought was that Adrian must be home early, after all the door was locked...

_Rose, it's me and Tori,_ Nope, guess it wasn't Adrian. Lissa spoke over the bond as I heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs.

"Just come on in," I called to them.

Come in they did. Tori opened the door, and Lissa bounded in a smile on her face, "hey, how's it going?" She asked as she sat at the end of my bed. I pulled my feet up quickly, just keeping her from sitting on them.

"This is hell!" I said with a grimace, "I HATE being stuck in bed, I mean come on! Two hours, that's it! I'm allowed up and about for two hours a day! That's bullshit," I vented. Lissa smiled, but Tori out right laughed.

I liked Tori, don't get me wrong. She's a lawyer, my age (how she got through school that quickly, I don't know). She's tall (standing at least six feet), long mocha brown hair, dark brown eyes and a very pretty face. She's a spirit user, Adrian's cousin, and a bit of a bitch at time. She has no Guardian (despite being an Ivashkov, and a pretty important person in Moroi society), preferring to defend herself. From what I have seen, she's very capable both in physical fighting and magical.

"You know, stressing out about bed rest will make your blood pressure rise, and not only is that bad for the baby, it'll keep you on best rest longer," Tori said as she crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue silk bag and handed it to me, "keep this on for the next two weeks, it should bring your blood pressure down, and help keep you calm, even in infuriating circumstances," She told me.

"Wow, thanks," I dumped the small silver ring out of the bag and put it on. I could feel a lot of the tension leave me almost immediately.

"No problem," She told me with a smile.

"Oh! Rose, this is for you, Mia wanted me to give it to you since she figured I'd see you first," Lissa handed me a pale pink envelope, a girlish grin on her face.

"Thanks Liss," I tore it opened and two pieces fell out. One was a hand written letter from Mia wishing me the best with the pregnancy, and apologizing for not being able to come see me (she was living in Portland, Maine finishing her last year of school), but that she would see me soon. The second was a wedding invitation, "Wow! Mia's getting married," I mused.

"I know, isn't it great? I've met the guy here at court his name's Richard Voda," Lissa explained.

"Voda...A royal?" I asked, although I knew Mia had always dreamed of becoming a Royal, I was under the impression that she gave that up just after she left St. Vladimir's.

"Oh yeah, and he's going to go far too," Tori put in, leave it to her to know. Unlike Adrian who didn't worry too much about the goings on at court, Tori was right in the thick of them, "he's older then us, he's twenty seven or twenty eight I do believe," so right around Adrian's age, not too bad I thought, "he's related actually to a couple families, his mother was originally a Badica, and his maternal grandmother was a Zeklos, and his paternal grandmother was a Dashkov, I think he's related to the Ivashkov's and Dashkov's somewhere in there too," She sighed, if there was one thing I had learned about Tori, she loved comparing Linage, "I wonder how he got hooked up with a non-royal," she stopped for a moment seeing the looks on Lissa's face and on mine, "not that it makes any difference, hell I've met Mia, she seems nice enough. Good character should always rule out over good breeding, but I always thought they were saving him for someone higher up," she finished.

"Maybe they were, and he just decided he wanted someone else?" I suggested.

"It's possible, he's very stubborn, and isn't known for following plans very well," Tori said with a snort, "Mia's lucky though, because he is a hotty." This made both me and Lissa laugh, Tori was single by choice (although her father did try to marry her off a couple years ago), and never talked about guys that way.

"You know him then?" Lissa asked with a grin.

"Yeah, we were friends at school," Tori had a smirk on her face that made me guess they had been more.

"Friends? Or FRIENDS?" I asked her.

"Rose, you just repeated the same word twice, it means the same thing, no matter how much emphasis you put on it," She said as she tried looking anywhere but at me.

"Ok, were you friends? Or friends with benefits?" I asked her. This got a chocked kind of laugh from Lissa.

"I won't say either to be honest," Tori said as she looked out the window, "we grew up together, went to school (a private one in England), and we dated for a year or two and then called it off. We've been friends since," She said before looking back at us and grinning, "of course, Dad would have liked it to go further," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your father doesn't seem all that concerned about linage," Lissa said suddenly giving her a strange look. I knew where she was going with this. Most of the Ivashkov's had this thing about linage, pure lines (or as close as you could get) only. As far as I knew the only two Ivashkov dhampirs at the moment were Tori's half sisters, Nahkiti and Kitty, and then of course the baby I was carrying.

I noticed that Tori was looking a little uncomfortable about Lissa's comment, "Well, he is really." She said earning her a curious look from both me and Lissa. She straightened up and cleared her voice, "yeah, yeah I know he has Dhampir daughter's that he cares deeply for, but you know that Anastasiya, their mother, came from royal bloodlines on both her mother's and father's side," I sat up straight, now hanging on to every word. I had met Anastasiya (Anna) once, when I had finished trail and had started hunting for Lissa's surviving sibling. Anna was (as far as I knew) Dimitri's full sister and I had often wondered who his father was. "Her mother has Bodica and Conta blood in her, while her father was a Drozdov. Take a look at Nahkiti or Kitty's linage and you can trace it back to most of the Royal Moroi family's, with the exception of the Lazar, and even then I think via marriage they are related."

This got me thinking about my linage; it would be interesting to know..."Tori?" I asked she looked up and nodded, "would it be possible..I mean, do you think you could help me trace my family tree? I just thought it would be something interesting to have for the baby." I told her.

"Sure, just see if you can find out the names of all four of your grandparents. It could be difficult, not a lot of dhampir's keep records of their fathers, but it's definitely possible to find." She said thoughtfully.

"I'll ask mom and Abe next time I see them," except for that one time when he had helped me, I couldn't bring myself to call Abe 'dad'. It just didn't feel right, "what about Adrian's side?" I asked her without thinking.

This got a laugh out of her, "Adrian's lines will be no problem to find, it's all mostly public records. At least on the Ivashkov side, the Tarus side would be a bit harder, but still. It should be in the records." She told me. The Tarus were a smaller family, and a more secretive one than most.

"Thanks again Tori," I told her with a small smile. I was getting tired, the doctor had said I should have more energy in the coming months, but I was starting to think it was a load of crap.

I stifled a yawn and Lissa smiled, "we should get going now, she's getting tired and needs her rest."

"I do not! Oh come on, I've been stuck here with no one to talk to for a while now," I said trying to hide another yawn.

"Don't worry about it Rose, go to sleep and rest, Adrian mentioned he would try to be home early tonight to see you," Tori told me gently.

"Fine, fine! Abandon me, have a good day tell the fresh air I said hi!" I told them as both got up and headed for the door.

"Will do Rose, have a good sleep." Tori said as she headed out of the room.

Lissa hung around for a moment afterwards. Her jade colour eyes told me she really didn't want to leave me, "go on Liss, I'll probably just sleep all day anyways." I told her.

She glanced over her shoulder once, checking to make sure Tori went downstairs, closed the door and resumed her position at the end of my bed. "I need your help with something Rose," She told me.

"Anything Liss, I don't know what help I could be now, but I'll do my best," I told her with a smile.

She grinned, happiness and worry bubbled up in the bond, "I went for a doctor's appointment today, and I asked my doctor about having another baby, me and Christian had been talking about it before everything happened. I really want to try for another child Rose! Should I?"She asked me.

That kind of floored me, what did I know? I was still trying to deal with my first, "what did the doctor say?" I asked her.

"Well, he said I should be fine now if I wanted to. The longer I waited the better, but I'd love to have mine and yours born around the same time," She told me, the bond was happy and light.

"I'd still be almost three months ahead of you Liss, possibly more." I replied with a laugh.

"That's still closer then Vanessa and any other children. That's another thing too," She paused for a moment, musing over an idea, "I don't want Vanessa to be six or seven years older than another child. As it is I think I'm pushing it, she's four now, she starts school next year," I felt her mood swing to sadness, she wasn't ready to let Vanessa go yet, "I don't know, I just wanted to see what you thought." Lissa said blushing a bit.

"Have you talked to Christian yet?" I asked her, from her look alone (and the bond but I really didn't need that), I could tell she hadn't.

"Well no...Not yet I just wanted to see what you think," She repeated.

"Talk to Christian, and if he agrees, why not? The doctor said it was safe right?" I asked.

"Yeah, one hundred percent," Lissa told me with a grin, "thanks Rose. Look I better let you sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow afternoon, I have a meeting in the morning." She explained as she got up and left the room.

"See you then, oh and Liss?" I asked her, she turned around, "if she's home bring Vanessa around, I'd like to spend some time with my god-daughter too you know."

She laughed at this and nodded, "yeah sure, have a good sleep Rose." And she was gone.

I lay in bed for about ten minutes after that, considering everything that had happened. I looked at the clock, one thirty am, Adrian should be home soon. On that note, I rolled over and fell asleep.

**-Yawn- Wow, it's been a good day for updates today too :D But I dunno how long I can keep this up for to be completely honest. I'm going to try for one more update today, and maybe one tomorrow. After that I'm back home and back to work, so they won't be as quick, sorry guys but that's how the cookie crumbles I suppose. Anyways, good new, I got more than expected done, so yeah...It's something.**

** Anyways, Love? Hate? You know the routine by now.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Name Game.

The nurse was here (hopefully for the last time) to take my blood pressure. As she was packing up I asked her about it, "So, how did it look?" I asked her hopefully.

"Looks good, still high but nothing huge. You'll have to see your doctor to get off bed rest with it, I'll send the results in tonight and you should hear from her tomorrow or the day after. You're still on bed rest till then though," She told me with a small smile. Damn it! I was sure I was off the hook now.

"Alright," I could feel the magic working in Tori's ring, "thanks." I told her. She nodded and headed out of the room, and out the door.

I grumbled and growled as I sat back against the head board and actually looked around my bedroom. It was big, the walls were off white, and the furniture (2 dressers, the head board and foot board along with two night side tables), were done in dark wood (mahogany to be exact), the curtains were a dark brown. Looking down at the bed, the comforters and sheets were dark cream in color. I smiled, it was simple and elegant. I liked it, a lot. The walls had a number of different pictures (in dark frames) hanging. There were some from our wedding day, some landscape shots (which I personally really liked) and a couple of just me and Adrian or us and friends. I really enjoyed it. My dresser also had two photos of me and Lissa (one from my wedding and one from her's), a picture of me and Vanessa when she was tiny, and one of me and my mother at my wedding.

"Knock, knock," Adrian of course was at the door, "so what did the nurse say?" He asked coming in and sitting on the bed beside me. I moved over, and he quickly filled in the space beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, and lay my head against his chest and sighed.

"I'm stuck in bed until the doctor calls, and there's a good chance that I may have to go see her again before the twenty week mark, the pressure is still high, but it's slowly coming down." I told him. I was frustrated, I was board and I wanted to move. I may not train like I use to, but I still liked to move around every once in a while.

Adrian was quiet for a moment, running his fingers through my hair and twisting a couple strands. Normally I would have told him off, but today there was something sweet and familiar about it. I tried sliding closer to him, I didn't need anyone to protect me, especially Adrian Ivashkov, but something about the familiar strength in his arms called to me, "best listen to the doctor little Dhampir," He told me.

It hit then, a violent fluttering that didn't calm down for almost a minute, I laughed, "do you think the baby can hear the outside world yet?" I asked him.

He was taken a back at this and actually stopped playing with my hair, instead he lifted his other one and ran it through his once, then twice, "I don't think so, not yet anyways, why?" He asked suddenly he seemed worried and maybe a little upset.

The baby had calmed down while I was speaking and started moving once more, "because," I began before I started laughing as the baby stopped, "this little one is moving around like crazy every time you say something." He grinned at this, "but every time I speak? He or she goes right quiet," I told him, "he or she will probably have you wrapped right around their little finger," I finished.

"She," Adrian stated simply with a smile.

"Hate to break it to you Adrian, but it's an equal fifty/fifty chance, it could be a 'He' in there too," I told him with a smile.

He shook his head, "that would be fine too. But I think it'll be a little girl, with gorgeous dark brown hair and eyes, just like her mother. A little spitfire too." He said with a small smile.

"Why in god's name would you wish that on us?" I asked him seriously, a little girl that was like me? That was just asking for trouble.

He shrugged, "you have better personality traits, and such to pass on to a future guardian."

"No," I said simply.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"There is no reason to believe at this moment that the child will be a guardian. I won't have my child growing up thinking that's how it has to be. No way," I had to put my foot down there. Did I regret becoming a guardian? No way, but I did wish that I knew all my options. According to my mother becoming a guardian was the only proper thing for a dhampir to do. I had always accepted that as fact, now I wasn't so sure.

"Ok, ok, fine. Whatever, as long as it isn't Immoral, Illegal or Fattening she can do whatever she wants," Adrian said with a smile.

"Or he," I corrected him, "Why are you so certain it's a girl anyways?" I asked him.

"Why are you so sure it isn't?" He asked with a grin, earning him a glare from me, "hey easy. I don't know actually," he was back to playing with my hair, "wishful thinking maybe? I just have this feeling that it's a girl." He told me with a smile.

"Right," I moved a tad bit away from him and leaned my head against the head board, "does it matter though?" I asked him. I knew a lot of people wanted a certain gender, why it should matter I could never tell you, but some were sure it did.

"No, not at all. I'd just like a daughter someday. As far as this goes though, so long as she is healthy, we'll be fine." He told me as his reached over and kissed the top of my head.

I just looked at him before closing my eyes and chuckling, "you're going to feel awfully stupid if the doctor places a little boy in your arms," I told him.

He shrugged, "maybe after a while. At first I probably won't remember what I called the child while you were pregnant," he said, "which brings up another question, what do we call the child after she or he is born?" He asked with a grin.

"I..." I considered the question for a moment before opening my eyes and sitting up, "I never even thought about it! On top of that we haven't done any shopping, or anything!" I couldn't believe it! This would be week 13 for me (it had been two weeks since the doctor's appointment now) and we hadn't done anything for this baby!

"Calm down love, calm down," Adrian soothed, in response the baby fluttered, "we'll be ready."

"Or as ready as we can be," I muttered mostly to myself.

"True. Now what do you think of naming the child after their grandparents?" He asked me.

"What? Oh. Well, if it's a girl then I don't mind, but a boy? I do NOT care how improper it is, Adrian I am not naming my son after your father," I told him.

"Well, we have reached one agreement, no Nathan in the name, or William in any of its forms, that's his middle name," Adrian said with a sort of grimace, "let's focus on girls names then. Janine and Daniella..." He mused.

"I've always liked Anna as a girl's name," I said as I rubbed my small baby bump, I was so relieved when I actually started looking pregnant, not just fat.

"Anna..." Adrian thought it over for a minute before asking, "Any others?"

"Not really I never thought I'd be a mother," I told him with a grin, "but I do like Adelaide, Kristin, Jocelyn and Teresa as well, what about you?" I asked him.

"I..." He stopped and thought about it with a laugh, "I have more traditional views, or well more common ones. Emily was always tops in my mind, along with Natasha and Ashley,"

"Emily and Ashley are too trendy though, I could settle with Natasha though..." I thought it over, "does Natasha Daniella Janine Ivashkov really fit though?" I asked him.

"Well, it's doesn't flow, mom's middle name is Marie, what's Janine's?" He asked me.

"Ethel, there is no WAY I'm sticking my child with that." I said with a grin.

Adrian laughed, "No, I don't think so..." He considered it for a moment and a smile crossed his face, "I think I have it." I said after a moment.

"What?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Well, what about Anna-Marie, hyphened in the middle as a first name?" He asked me.

"Anna-Marie Janine Ivashkov," I said to myself, earning an approving nod from Adrian, "it does have a ring to it, doesn't it?" I asked.

"It does, and it uses your name as well," I hadn't thought about that. I had always hated it when people called me 'Rosemarie' so it was always Rose, sometimes I just kind of forgot it was a nickname.

"Fine, then what about a boy's name?" I asked him, and then I considered it for a moment, "what's your middle name Adrian?" I had never asked him that, or maybe I had and he had never answered.

"Nathan James," He said with a scowl, I grinned, "what?" He asked.

"Well, if it's a girl it'll have my name in there somewhere, if it's a boy he has to share some part of his name with his father," I told him simply.

"Which part?" He asked me with a small grin.

"I like James, either as a first name or a middle name," I told him simply.

"Middle, Ibraham James has a ring to it as a set of middle names doesn't it?" He asked me.

"It does, now for a first name," I mused over them for a moment, considering multiple option, none of them quiet fitting enough. Damn, why was naming a boy so much harder than a girl? "I don't know, I honestly don't know what I want for a boy." I told him.

"Well, I like the Andrew, Patrick, but none of those fit with the last names," Adrian was just as lost as I was with this.

"Unless," I must to myself, "but I doubt you'd go for it." I told him with a sly smirk.

"That look Rosemarie," I glared at him as he used my full name, "tells me whatever you're about to say isn't going to bode well for me." He told me as he looked down on me.

"I was thinking, for a boy why not be a little more traditional?" I asked him, "I mean, we could use a nickname as well but for his real name..." I trailed off, hoping he would catch the drift, I shook my head and decided to just tell him, "well I was thinking of naming him after you," a look of shock went across Adrian's face, "Adrian James Ivashkov, since we wouldn't put Nathan in there, he wouldn't be a junior, so I think it could work." I told him.

"I could live with it I suppose, " he said before looking at me and grinning, "But we'd have to call him A.J or something like that instead of Adrian, that would get confusing," He said with a smile.

I laid my hand on my belly and smiled looking down at it, "so the question remains little one, are you an Anna-Marie? Or an A.J?" I asked it. There was no flutter from my stomach area.

"Anna-Marie, right little one?" Adrian asked.

He smiled when I spoke, "I think the baby agrees, however I doubt it knows what it's agreeing too." I told him as I leaned forwards and gave him a kiss, he met me half way, smiling. When we broke apart I asked him, "So, do we want to know at the next ultrasound?"

"I don't know Rose, it just seems...I don't know, like we're not supposed to know. I'll decide by the time we're there for it. Don't worry." He told me softly and he started running his fingers through my hair once more.

**This may be the last chapter for a while! I do plan on starting another one tomorrow before I leave my brothers, but I don't know if I will get around to it. So yeah. I expect that after this one updating will depend on my work schedule, and I do have to divide my time between my other three fics (my star trek one especially is being neglected terribly and I have people wanting up dates in twilight), so yeah. Like I said, updates will come just not in twos and threes a day, I am however going to try for one chapter every two days or so.**

**So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was sweet myself.**

** Till next time.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – One useless filler.**

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Is Rosemarie Hathaway there please?" There was a women at the other end of the line, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was Dr. Sampson.

"Speaking," I replied.

"Rose, its Dr. Sampson," bingo, I had so called it, "I'm calling about your latest pressure tests, your blood pressure is still up, not at all what I was hoping to see, you have been listening to my instructions right?" She asked me, her tone said she doubted it.

"Yes, I have been actually. The only time I leave bed is to use the washroom or go eat dinner. Two hours on my feet max a day," I told her.

"Or less from the sounds of it, ok look. I want you to continue with the bed rest until your next appointment, hopefully the pressure will have come down enough by then that you can at least get out of bed." She told me.

"Will I be able to go back to work at all during this pregnancy?" I asked her.

"If things get better then yes, you should be able to, but even then we're looking at cutting the hour's way back, plus nothing too exerting on your body." She told me with a grin.

_Damn it!_ I thought to myself, "alright that's better than nothing," I said.

"It is, and consider this, most women usually stay on bed rest for the whole pregnancy, so you're lucky, you shouldn't be stuck on bed rest for the next six months," She told me, "now do you have any questions?" She asked me.

"No, not right now, " I replied, the idea of spending six months on bed rest was just way too much.

"Alright then, it's only a couple more weeks till your next appointment. However, if it hasn't gone down any in two weeks, I'm going to bring you back in and take another look. I'll also ask Lady Ivashkov about getting you another charm," She told me.

I had to keep from laughing, for as long as I had known her, Tori hated being called Vitoria, but being called Lady Ivashkov was ten time worse for her. "Alright, not a problem," I told the doctor while playing with the phone cord.

"Ok, get plenty of rest and I'll see you in seven weeks," She told me.

"Bye," was my only response before I heard the click of her line being set down, I then sat mine down and sighed.

"Bad news Love?" Adrian was still in bed, laying out in front of me, his green eyes filled with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm stuck on bed rest till I go see the doctor. Some nurse is going to continue taking my blood pressure every week, and if it doesn't drop enough in the next two weeks I have to go to an early doctor's appointment." I complained as I laid myself down beside him. I looked at him and shook his head, "only you and Lissa could put me through hell like this and I wouldn't love you any less." I told him.

"Rose, I'm not putting you through it, it's your body that is," he corrected me.

"Maybe, but I refuse to blame the baby for it first off, and honestly I needed your help to get the baby in there," I told him with a smile. I leaned forwards and kissed him before speaking again, "shouldn't you be heading in?" I asked him. Adrian divided his time between helping Christian and Kitty teach defensive magic and fighting to Moroi, and working out Spirit's secrets with Tori and Lissa.

"If I didn't know any better little dhampir, I would think you're trying to get rid of me," He said with a smile.

"Of course I am, I'm planning a huge party once you're gone. I'm completely blowing this bed rest bit." I told him with a smile.

"That," he said, "wouldn't surprise me in the least."

I laughed at him and he smiled, "seriously, you should get going, the sooner you leave the sooner your home. We have a ton to talk about and figure out. The baby will be here in six months! Six months already, shit." I said, that made it sound really close, which it was, but even closer, "we need to figure out how we're going to put together the baby's room, and we need to get everything..." I trailed off, the list was a long one.

Adrian kissed my forehead before rolling over and getting up, "all in due time little dhampir, all in due time. Besides, whether I leave now, or at nine when I planned on it, I'll still be gone till six. It'll actually be longer till I get home," He told me as he started to pull clothes out of his dresser to change into, "however, I'll try and convince Christian that he doesn't need me to stick around all day," he winked over his shoulder at me.

"Ok, do that then," I told him, "Oh, leave the door unlocked, mom said she was going to drop by today and I'd rather not have her locked out of the house."

"Will do love, will do." He was dressed now in a pair of black slacks and a thin, light grey sweater. Man he was gorgeous! His hair was still messy form the night's sleep, but I knew in a matter of time he'd have it styled to its normal state.

I sat up beside him cuddling up, man what was it about pregnancy that made me not want to leave him at all? It was just craziness. It use to be good morning, eat breakfast, get dressed, good-bye till the evening. Even then he was usually home first, supper was ready so time to eat, a little bit of talking, some TV afterwards and then bed. It changed every now and then, I mean sometimes there were royal gatherings, or I'd be away on some mission, or filling in for someone, but it was generally the same.

And now the baby's coming, and I just want him with me, all the time. I had never wanted someone there all the time (yes I had a thing for Dimitri and wanted him, but not every moment, and I hadn't wanted Lissa with me every minute in a long time as well). Could it be that I was becoming dependent on someone? No, not possible, not for Rose Hathaway, I didn't need anyone but myself, or did I?

I was brought back to reality by a series of quick, fluttering movements. I looked over at Adrian who had his hand on my stomach again, the movement was coming from just off to the side of his hand. "You get a reaction every time, you know that?" I asked him with a smile. It was nice to see that bond existed between the baby and his or her father already.

"Yep, I just wish I could feel it," He told me with a grin.

"Give it time," I said putting my hand over his, "why do you think the baby responds like that?" I asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Your the only one the baby responds to. When you touch my belly, the baby moves. When you speak to the baby, the baby moves," I was trying my best not to call my baby an it, but at the same time I couldn't be as sure as Adrian that it was a girl either, "plus I don't think baby's can hear yet, or even sense anything outside their world."

Adrian pondered this for a moment before speaking, "remember when Lissa was pregnant with Vanessa? How anytime me or Tori were near by the baby would start moving? But if it was just her and Christian nothing?" He asked, I nodded, how could I forget. For a couple months we were joking that the baby didn't like Christian that was until he felt the baby kicking for the first time, "Well maybe it's a spirit thing, maybe there is something about it that the baby can sense and reacts to." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

In a weird sort of way he kind of made a little sense. Spirit user's worked mostly with the mind and could do some interesting things (dream walking, controlling moods, healing, ECT), so why not communicating with the unborn? After some of the weird stuff I've been through, I was willing to believe this.

"That could be it," I said softly. Adrian put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me on to his lap. I cuddled into his chest, thankful to have him there. I suddenly had to laugh though as the fluttering in my stomach got stronger, and didn't stop after a moment.

"What is it?" He asked me, he looked alarmed for some reason.

"You," I said reaching up and giving him a kiss, "and this baby," I gave him another one, "are going to drive me insane!" I said before giving him a third.

"What? How do you figure that?" He asked me.

"Because, he or she is going nuts in there," I said pointing at my belly, "talk about a daddy's girl or boy already," This got Adrian to smile.

"You know, Rose, I don't want a relationship with my child like my father had with me. I want to be close to her, and I don't want her to doubt for a moment that I love her, I love her more than anything in the world." He said simply, his voice shook a little at the end.

I just smiled and nodded, "that's what I want too." I told him.

"Do you think we'll have any more children?" Adrian asked suddenly.

"What? Why don't we let this one get here first," I said with a laugh.

"Your probably right," He said with a smile, "still, what do you think?" He asked.

"Maybe, we'll see where this one goes first," I told him again. I then reached up and kissed him softly, "you should get going." I told him with a small grin.

"What? Oh...Yeah, you know I could stay here..." He began.

I interrupted him, "No, no get going. Mom will be here soon," I told him with a smile as I gave him a playful shove.

"Yeah, yeah. You'd rather your mother then me, fine. I'm leaving." He said, and he got up and headed to the door. Once he got to the door he stopped and looked back, smiling, "I love you Rose, have a good day," He told me.

"Love you to Adrian, see you this evening," I said before he took off out the door and down the steps. I listened as the door opened and then closed. Damn it, now I was alone once again.

**Well there is a nice little useless filler lol. This was actually suppose to be the beginning of the next chapter, but I decided to stand it alone, what do you think? Not much happening here, just a little friendly couple's time. Again, let me know what you think.**

-Ceilidh-Mae


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Pregnancy Journal**

"Hey mom," I yelled as I heard the door open downstairs and someone step in. Mom was the only person I was expecting. There's no way Adrian would get off this early, and Lissa always announced herself through the bond.

"Rose," She said half a moment later as she appeared in my doorway, "how are you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Confined, trapped, bored, take you pick," I told her with a roll of her eyes.

"So you're stuck in bed?" Mom asked.

_Obviously_, I wanted to tell her, instead I nodded, "yeah, until my next doctor's appointment. Which could be in two weeks time, or it could be in seven," I told her with a sigh and a shake of my head.

"That's hard, but it's what's best for the baby, and ultimately you," She told me offering me a small smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to lie Mom, I'd rather the baby here now," I said.

"Rose, don't rush it, you'll regret it later," Mom replied shaking her head.

"Somehow, I doubt it," was my reply.

"Well, your thirteen weeks?" She asked me, I nodded, "so only twenty-seven weeks left, if you carry to full term." Mom told me.

"That makes it seem so long," I told her with exaggerated sigh.

"Maybe," she laughed, "but I were to tell you that's only 6 months and a bit, I bet it wouldn't feel so long," She told me.

"No, it doesn't. And we're not ready! Urrg, we haven't bought anything, and we still have to redo the spare bedroom," I leaned back against the head board and sighed, "is it even possible to be ready?" I asked mom, my eyes closed.

"No, it's not Rosemarie," seriously she was the only one that got away with calling me that, "you'll get everything you need, the room will be done, but your life is still going to change," She told me as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"What's it like?" I asked her simply. It was a vague question I know.

"What's what like?" She asked me gently with a small smile.

"Everything! I mean, there's so much I don't know yet!" I told her with a sigh, "For heaven sakes, I haven't changed a diaper in almost four years, not since Vanessa was small." I told her. Ok, so four years was stretching it, it was more like two or three years (hey, Vanessa was smart, she took to potty training like a fish to water), but still.

"It'll come back Rose, it always does." She told me.

"What's labour and delivery like?" I asked her. This had been the question that was on my mind for some time now. To be honest, this was what worried me the most.

"Painful, uncomfortable, and probably the worst experience of your life," man, only my mother could be so calm and collected for something like this, "but it's well worth it." She said with a nod.

I was quiet; somehow this did not make me feel any better. Mom must have sensed my discomfort because she cleared her throat before speaking again, "have you decided on any names yet?"

"Yeah, Anna-Marie for a girl, and Adrian James, AJ for short, for a boy," I told her.

She nodded, "that's interesting," She said, "I thought about calling you Anna during my pregnancy," she continued with a smile.

"Why didn't you?" I asked her, I would have majorly preferred Anna.

"Well," She took a deep breath, I probably wasn't going to like the reason, "I received a dozen roses from Abe two days before you were born, they are my favourite flower, and I just decided Rose would be better. Of course it doesn't sound right on its own, and Marie is my mother's name, so I combined the two Rosemarie," She shrugged.

"Oh," was my response. I sighed before going on, "damn it, how am I suppose to help do the baby's room and do some shopping if I'm stuck in bed?" I asked with a sigh. Yes I still had six months to get everything, however it was only six months! Usually I wouldn't mind putting the room off, but my baby was going to need a place to sleep, and shopping...Well it was shopping! I'm sure me and Liss could have a lot of fun with that.

"Online shopping works," She said with a shrug. I hadn't thought about that one... "But don't go buying everything either, leave something for your friends to get for your Baby Shower," She told me with a grin.

"Baby Shower?" I asked, oh I had forgotten all about that! Knowing some of my friends...Well, it would be an interesting get together (especially if my stagette was any indication).

"Of course," She said with a snort, "Rosemarie you didn't think any of us, let alone Lissa, would allow you NOT to have a baby shower?" She asked.

"No, it's not that, I just forgot that's all," I told her. Gifts weren't something I liked receiving, unless it was from Adrian. I've just learned to expect those ones.

Mom smiled, "with everything else that's been going on, I can't say I blame you." She reached down and picked up one of those black reusable bags, "I did get you something by the way. Whether you use it or not is completely up to you, but their nice to have," She reached into the bag and pulled out a medium sized, green book. It was hard cover, with cloth over it, and a small snap to hold it shut.

"Wow," I took the book from her and flipped through it, it was a pregnancy journal. Inside the front cover was a spot for the mother and fathers name, any siblings and spots for numerous dates. When we found out, estimated conception date, first scheduled doctor's appointment and due date. As I flipped through it, I found spots for ultrasound pictures, belly pictures, spots to write in and more places for recording dates. "Wow," I repeated, "mom this is great, thanks." I said looking up.

"Your welcome. A lot of women think there a pain to keep, but I had one when I was pregnant with you, and I loved it. It's great to look back on." She told with a shrug.

"Wait, you have one for me?" I asked looking up at her, I never thought of my mother as the journal type. I honestly didn't think she'd bother.

"Of course," she told me looking shocked.

"Can...I mean if you don't mind, can I take a look at it?" I asked her, I was honestly curious about this.

"Sure, Abe has it right now. He missed out on my pregnancy, and when I went to pick one up for you, well I told him I had it and he asked to borrow it. I'll bring it over once he's done though," She explained.

I just nodded as I continued to flip through the book, trying to remember some of the dates. When did I first feel the baby move? Or what was the date I found out about it? When did Daddy find out was easy, same day as I did...Now what was that date? So many questions I had to answer, and yet bed rest wasn't looking to bad now. Along with the dates and pictures, there were places for both mine and Adrian's thoughts throughout this. At the very back was a section for after the baby was born. Birthday, sex, length, weight, hair color, eye color and so on. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked me with a small sort of smile.

"Yes!" I said, "Thanks, thanks a lot mom. I can't wait to try and put everything in it," my eyes were still reading through the book, "thanks!' I told her again.

"It's nothing, really." She said stiffly.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, as we talked and caught up on old times. It was funny how much people could change, and in short amounts of time. My mother and I had never been close, and for the longest time I just thought she couldn't be bothered, that I was just an inconvenience to her. Now though...Now I knew otherwise. After graduation we had started to get closer, and then after my trail and the drama with Lissa's sister, well we had gotten even closer. I had a new appreciation for her.

"Well, I should get going. Abe wants me to go for an early supper with him tonight. He leaves tomorrow morning, so I should have my journal back, I'll drop it off then," She told me, I stole a glance at the clock, it was three o'clock already.

"Ok, mom?" I asked her softly.

"Yes Rose?" She asked me as she stood up and stretched.

"Thanks again, not just for the book, but for everything," I told her.

She smiled and nodded, "I'd do so much more for you if I had too," I gave her a confused look and she bent over and hugged me, "soon enough you'll understand exactly what I mean by that." She told me as she straightened up and headed for the door.

"I think I already do," I told her honestly, "have a good evening and give Abe my best." I told her.

"I will," Mom replied with a curt nod.

"See you tomorrow," I told her as she disappeared around the corner towards the stairs.

"See you," and then she was done. I set the book on the bedside table, and laid down. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. Laying down, I soon drifted off to sleep.

I felt someone sit down on the bed beside me and rolled over and opened my eyes to fine Adrian sitting there, the journal opened in his hands. I pulled myself into the sitting position and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled, "good morning sleepy," he said as he adjusted his position and put an arm around me.

I stole a glance at the clock; it was only six thirty, hardly the morning. I decided not to point this out to him though, "hey," I said instead before yawning. I nodded towards the book, "mom bought it for us." I told him.

"I never would have thought of your mother as the journal buying type," he told me with a grin.

"Neither did," I told him, then added "she has one from when she was pregnant with me."

"Now, that would be interesting to see," He said with a laugh.

"Agreed, she said she'd bring it by and let me take a look at it. Abe has it right now," I continued. I was glancing down at the book in his hands. It was opened to the front page, "we should try filling in some of that," I said suddenly.

"With your writing or mine?" He asked me.

I considered it for a moment before speaking, "yours, it's much nicer than mine." Oddly enough, this was true. Adrian's writing was small, neat and precise. While a teacher had once told me that chicken scratch was easier to read then my writing.

"Fine, ok let's see here," He reached over and grabbed a blue pen from his bedside table, "Mother, Rosemarie Hathaway, father Adrian Ivashkov," he paused before writing in his own name, "unless there is something I should know?" He said with a playful grin.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove, "of course not," I laughed.

He just leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "alright, then what was the day we found out?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, "May 20 something I think," I told him, as I racked my mind, "May 23rd, 2014 I think." I told him.

He considered it as well before nodding, "I think so, because it was only a day or two after mom and dad left for Brazil," He said, he thought for a moment before shaking his head, "the 24th, mom and dad left on the 22nd, and it was two days after I think," He said.

I nodded, "sounds close enough to me," I said with a smile.

"Ok, estimated conception date?" He asked me.

"Four weeks prior," I told him before shaking my head, "scratch that, five weeks." I moved away from Adrian and reached for the desk sized calendar on the other bedside table, "the week of April 19th, 2014," I told him.

He wrote it in quickly, "First doctor's appointment? June 10th, 2014," He wrote in without even consulting me. I looked at my calendar, and sure enough it was written on there, "first estimated due date..."

"December 20th, 2014," I interrupted with a smile, a Christmas baby.

"December 20th, 2014," Adrian repeated as he wrote it, "first time mommy felt the baby move?" He asked me.

I had to consider this, when was the first time? I grimaced before I spoke, "June 10th, 2014. Same day as the first appointment, when Lissa ended up in the hospital," I told him. It felt really weird being called 'mommy'.

"Right, I forgot about that," He said shaking his head as he marked in the date.

"How do you forget the first time you hear about the baby moving?" I asked him suddenly.

"I remember you telling me she was moving, I never worried about the date though. It's the same reason I couldn't tell you when we first found out you were pregnant. I remember the day very clearly, but I couldn't remember the date," He told me with a soft grin.

The next page was dedicated to the first ultrasound, the date, estimated weight, length and heart rate. We filled all of them in (after I dug the papers and photo out of my bedside table), we also put in the ultrasound picture. There were small little boxes with random tips and facts, and even places to jot down different information. One was for names, Adrian neatly printed in Anna-Marie Janine Ivashkov – Girl and then Adrian James 'AJ' Ivashkov – Boy. Afterwards, most of the information wasn't yet relative.

After we finished I replaced the calendar and shook my head, "I can't believe it, its half way through July already," I told him.

"You've been lucky enough to be stuck in here with the air conditioning, trust me outside is hot," Adrian told me as he closed over the book and set it on his lap.

"Maybe, but I wish I could be outside," I said as I rubbed my belly thoughtfully, nothing from the little one.

Adrian laid his hand on mine and the baby started to flutter almost instantly, "soon little one, the next appointment is when?" He asked me.

"If my blood pressure doesn't come down, two weeks time. If it does come down, not till the twenty week mark give or take," I told him. At that point my stomach rumbled and the baby rolled over, placing him or herself on my bladder, "hold that thought," I said as I jumped up, and pretty much ran to the bathroom to relieve myself.

"Hungry?" Adrian asked me from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes," I said before I grabbed the toilet paper and then got up.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

I thought about it then called back, "tacos," I told him.

"Tacos?" He asked me as I washed my hands and opened the door.

"Tacos," I said once more, "is there a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Nope, none at all," He said as he bent down and gave me a kiss.

I returned it before speaking again, "I'm going to grab a shower while you make dinner, ok?" I asked him.

"Whatever you like Babe, " He said with a smile.

With that I grabbed my shower. I took a lot longer then I needed to, but it felt nice. It helped with my bunching muscles and I felt more relaxed afterwards. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Before I wrapped it around myself though, I looked in the mirror behind the door.

Standing there with nothing on I could really see the belly starting from the front. It wasn't much of one, but it was noticeable. I smiled and rubbed my hand over it, for once I actually liked this. I was pregnant, with a belly (a cute one at that), I wasn't tired and I wasn't sick. Soon though, I would go down and eat my Tacos and then it would be back to bed rest. Talk about a mood killer.

"It's all worth it though," I told the little one as I rubbed my belly. A tiny flutter made itself known in my belly. It was the first time I felt the baby without Adrian there.

I couldn't help but smile even more. Definitely worth it.

**Woot a new chapter! This one is much longer then I meant it to be, but I had to tack on that little piece after Janine's visit...I suppose I could have done two chapters, but this fits as one, so yeah.**

** Love or hate let me know!  
-Ceilidh-Mae**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Of Selfishness and Sneakiness

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table again as the digital numbers clicked over to ten after seven. Weird, Adrian was off at six thirty tonight, and he was never forty minutes late. My first thought was he stopped to see a feeder; he had been stretching his times between visits lately. I sighed and leaned back, resting my head on the headboard, where was he? I heard a click downstairs as someone unlocked the door, and a creak as it swung open, finally! He was home.

_It's me Rose,_ Lissa's voice floated easily over the bond. I loved Lissa to death, and honestly right now company was, well, company. I had been home alone most of the day, and having anyone to talk to would be nice. But to be completely honest I would rather it was Adrian coming in.

"Hey Liss," I said as she made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Maybe it was because I was busy with the whole self pity bit, sorry but I really wanted my man home not now, but ten minutes ago (or forty), and my best friend just wasn't going to do, but I didn't feel the bubbling excitement over the bond at first.

"Hey Rose," Lissa was being cautious, she didn't like the tone of my voice, "you ok Rose?" She asked me before sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, fine. What's up?" I asked her, forcing a fake smile on my face. I thought for sure she'd see right through it, she always knew when I was lying. This evening though, she was either choosing to ignore it, or she was too preoccupied with her own news.

"I'm pregnant!" she told me, a smile crossing her face, I felt an identical one cross mine.

"That's great, congratulations!" I told her, and this time I wasn't playing. I was hoping Lissa would have another child, one that would be around the same age as mine. I didn't think it would be so soon, it had only been four weeks (wow, a month already), since she had decided she wanted to try for a second one, and only 3 months since her ectopic pregnancy. Seemed like she was rushing it to me, but I was willing to be happy for her this time.

"Isn't it? Rose, our children will grow up together, and they'll be the same age," she said with a smile.

"Not exactly, mine will have 14 weeks on yours," I told her with a grin.

"That's only three months, possibly four," She said in a dreamy voice, "oh wouldn't it be nice if we had a boy and a girl between us and they got together?" She asked me.

I made a face and laughed, "That," I began, "would be creepy." I told her.

"I think it would be cute," Lissa countered with a smile on her face.

"Have you told Christian yet?" I asked her.

Her smile faltered for a moment and she shook her head, "no, I just found out. I had this feeling that maybe I was. So I stopped at the pharmacy on my way to the court today and picked up a test. I took it at lunch time, and it came back positive. I just thought I'd come tell you first," she told me. Something made me question her motives, I took a closer look at the bond, worry was written all over it, no matter how excited she was.

"Why haven't you told Christian yet?" I asked her, something was...Off about all this.

"Well..." Lissa trailed off, her voice and face guilty of something.

"Lissa!" I suddenly saw it all over the bond.

"Look, it's nothing Rose, I promise it'll be fine," She said hurriedly, before blocking me from certain parts of her mind.

"Liss," I told her shaking my head; "Christian didn't want to have another child did he?" I asked her.

"Well," she took a deep breath and straightened herself up, "he never actually said he didn't want another one, he just thought that we should wait a little while, let my body heal a bit more," she told me with a smug smile, "it's not my fault it just sort of happened."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, "Liss! Seriously, that..." I trailed off, that was what? Deceitful? Completely dishonest? Something like that.

"What? Accidents happen Rose," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but in this case, it isn't an accident," I shot back. It's not that I believed any baby should be considered an 'accident' per say, there was a big difference between lying about birth control like Lissa seems to have done, and having it fail (like in my case).

"How can you even say that Rose?" She asked me, "of course it was!"

"How? Because...Liss I can see it in the bond," she had let her guard fall during our spat, and she quickly threw it back up, "you lied about taking your birth control, that's just not right!' I told her, I honestly couldn't believe she had done this!

"I was hoping in telling you first, that you could TRY to be happy for me! But now I see you don't understand!" She hissed at me, before getting up.

"Liss! Seriously? What is there to understand?" I asked her angrily.

"Nothing if you're only thinking of yourself, which it's obvious you are!" She retorted, "I can't believe...Rose I thought we were friends," She said with a shake of her head.

"We are Liss, you're like my sister. But right now you're acting like a spoiled brat!" I told her simply. That was my typical approach, straight forward, just like it was.

"Really? I don't see how! All I wanted was another child, how is that acting like a brat?" She asked me, her green eyes were cold.

"That in itself isn't Liss; its how you did it!" I told her, I didn't flinch away from her cold look, and I just returned it with my own. "You wanted something, someone said no and you went and found a way to get it anyways, that's being a spoiled brat!" I told her.

"You'd think that wouldn't you? You have your perfect life," She didn't just say that did she?

"Are you trying to get me to feel sorry for you Lissa? Because it's not working. My perfect life? Take a look at yours! It's not like your hard done by," I told her in a cold voice. What the fuck was she going through?

She snorted before heading for the door, "Like I said earlier, I was just hoping my best friend could be happy for me, I guess not. Goodbye Guardian Hathaway," She said as she looked down on me and stalked out of my room.

"Goodbye Princess," I told her. It had been like a slap in the face when she called me Guardian Hathaway. Never, NEVER had she called me anything but Rose, unless I was being unreasonable.

"Rose?" It was Adrian calling up the stairs. I didn't even bother to answer him. I was still shocked, what was Lissa playing at? My perfect life? Of course it wasn't a bad life, but it wasn't perfect, nothing was. What was the old saying? Being happy isn't about finding the perfect life; it's learning to love the imperfect one, perfectly, or something like that.

"Rose?" Adrian asked again, this time he was standing in the bedroom door, "Rose! What's the matter?" He asked as he hurried over to me, his green eyes full of concern. I couldn't answer him; I still couldn't believe what had just happened. Instead of answering, as soon as he sat down beside me, I threw myself into his arms, and let it out. I hadn't actually broken down this badly in a long time. Not since...Well, we wouldn't get into that. Right now I just needed to get all my emotions out, I didn't want to talk, just cry. Adrian wouldn't judge me for it, nor would he demand an explanation, not right now anyways.

He held me tightly to him, careful not to squish my belly between the two of us, and accidently hurt the baby. I buried my head in his chest. Eventually the crying stopped and faded into sobs, which in a few more minutes were just noise. I didn't have any more tears to cry. So many questions racked my mind though, how could she? It wasn't the whole pregnancy thing, that didn't bother me, it was her choice, but how could she think I didn't actually care? How could she throw it at me that I didn't understand because my life was perfect? How the FUCK could she seriously believe she had it harder than I did?

"Why were you late tonight?" I asked Adrian after the sobbing had subsided, "I was starting to think you had another woman on the side or something," I told him.

He handed me his handkerchief, and I wiped my eyes on it, man I must be a sight. I was still cuddled right into him, sitting pretty much on his lap and in his arms. One of his hands was stroking my hair in a soothing fashion, while the other was wrapped around my waist. I hand him back the handkerchief, and then he replied, "Well, it was something like that..." He began with a sad smile.

"Adrian, I'm not in the mood for joking," I told him shaking my head. I knew full well that Adrian wouldn't even consider fooling around.

"I'm not joking. After I was finished with Christian today, I headed over to the feeders, it's been a couple days now and trust me when I say I needed to feed," he continued.

"I told you not to leave it, seriously go before work, or after, every day, you're going to run yourself into the ground. And I'll be here when you get back," I told him seriously.

He rolled his eyes before continuing, "Fine, I'll do it from now on," he took a breath before continuing, "I met up with Tori at the feeders, and we got to talking. She wanted to know how you've been and if the ring was helping any. I told her it was, but not enough and that we have another appointment next week," it was my time to roll my eyes. My blood pressure hadn't dropped enough for the doctors liking. This meant I had to go in at week fifteen instead of waiting till week twenty. "We just got to talking, and she said she'd try something else for you," he snorted, "since as we both know, I'm a failure when it comes to charming."

"Which is why we leave it to Tori and..." I couldn't bring myself to say Lissa's name. I felt a lump raise in my throat.

"Rose, what happened today? You're not ok," he didn't ask the last part, he told me. I tried to smile, but I knew it looked more like a grimace. He hugged me before speaking again, "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He said.

"I know...it's just...Lissa's pregnant," I told him, might as well start at the beginning.

"I was under the impression they weren't going to have another child for a little while," Adrian pondered out loud.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, a couple weeks ago Christian and I grabbed lunch together, and he mentioned that Lissa wanted to try for another baby," He began, "but Christian said he talked her out of it. He wanted her to wait a bit till her body had a chance to heal more, and he was worried about how Lissa's pregnancy would affect yours..."

"What? Why was he worried about me?" I asked Adrian, now I was really confused.

"Your bonded to Lissa, and he was worried that any negative emotions from Lissa, as we both know how hormonal she gets, would leak into you. He knows that your having a hard pregnancy Rose and he didn't want to put any more stress on you," Adrian explained, "I, of course, thanked him for that."

"I didn't think Christian would think of something like that," I said honestly, I hadn't even thought about that, "and he told Lissa this?" I asked me.

Adrian nodded, "yeah, he figures that's what got her to relent. He admitted that he wanted another Baby, but not until it was safe for everyone."

I nodded, "that's almost sweet of him." Suddenly I felt myself getting angry again, Lissa had discussed the possibility of this affecting me and my baby with Christian, and she still went ahead with this? I felt tears jump to my eyes again.

"Now, what's got you upset Rose? It can't be just because Lissa is pregnant," Adrian said. I laid my forehead against his chest and closed my eyes, trying to organize my thoughts.

"They weren't trying," I told Adrian without moving, I squeezed my eyes tighter and let out a shaky voice, "she told Christian she was taking her birth control, but she wasn't," I told him. I felt him stiffen up, "I can't believe she did this! We have been best friends since kindergarten! How could she?" I asked choking a little on the last words as the tears started again.

Adrian was quiet for a second before speaking, "there's more to it then what you're saying Rose, I just told you that she knew it would impact you. What did she say to you?" He asked me as he lightly kissed the top of my head.

I sat up and looked at him, "she told me she was pregnant, and then I figured out through the bond that she had gotten pregnant after Christian had told her he didn't want another child right now," I took a deep breath, the next part was the hardest for me to think about, "I...Well I just thought it was wrong, and I told her that. But she just laughed and said it was an accident, and that they happen," Adrian raised one eyebrow and I couldn't help but grin for a split second, "I told her that it wasn't, not if she knowingly went off her birth control and tried to get pregnant. I told her it was dishonest and sneaky," I shook my head, I wasn't going to repeat the whole argument, not right now, "anyways, she got upset and we got into a fight, which involved me calling her a spoiled brat, and then..." I looked right at him and shook my head, "she had the balls to practically tell me that I was being selfish and I didn't understand because my life was perfect! Like she has a bunch of problems." My voice rose a bit on the last bit.

"Easy, Rose," Adrian said as he pulled me gently back to him, I had moved from his lap. I wanted to swat at him then, but I knew it wasn't his fault. Instead, I cuddled back into him. Man I was glad he was home.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"For what? It's not your fault Rose," he told me as he planted another kiss on the top of my head.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied. I looked at him and he smiled, I reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips, after I pulled away I spoke again, "I just...I can't believe she did that! And then she practically told me I was the one that was ruining our friendship," I told him.

Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but just then my cell phone went off. He picked it up off my bedside table and took a look at the screen, "it's Christian." He told me with a sad sort of smile. I took the phone and flipped it open, reading the text message. I shook just shook my head, "what does he want?" Adrian asked.

"He wants to know if he can borrow our couch for a few days," I told him with glance up at him.

"Offer him the guest room love," Adrian told me with a nod. I texted Christian back quickly and flipped my cell closed, shaking my head. This should be fun.

**Chapter 17, whoa I can't believe how quickly this story is coming together! Seriously! And 60 reviews! Woot! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and a huge thanks to those who took the time to review! **

** So, chapter 17...What do you think? I like it (I've never been a huge Lissa fan personally), but I don't know where to go from here. Should something happen between Christian and Lissa? And what about Lissa and Rose? Can a friendship seriously survive this? Realistically I mean. **

** Let me know what you think! I honestly hope you enjoyed.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – House guest, a chat with Christian

By the time Christian stopped by, I had made my way downstairs and settled myself on our large, comfortable arm chair, my feet folded up under me and a cup of peppermint tea beside me. Adrian was lounging on the couch, the coffee table between us. Neither of us said much, we just waited. The tension was thick; neither of us really knew what was going to happen. I had popped into Lissa's mind (after telling myself that I wouldn't) and found her really upset; they had had a good fight it seemed. Good, maybe if she lost a bit, she'd see just how stupid her little stunt had been.

There was a knock at the door, and Adrian got up to answer it. It was Christian, I could tell from his voice, but I wasn't really listening to what they were saying. The door closed and a few seconds later both men were back in my living room. Christian sat down on the couch and just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Rose," he told me without looking up.

"It's not your fault, it'll be fine," I said with a shrug. Everything had a way of working out, eventually; hopefully this was one of them.

"I...I don't know if it will this time," he said looking up. There was complete honesty radiating from his blue eyes. A moment later they flashed anger, "I can't believe she lied to me! That's the worst part, I mean if it was just a matter of birth control failing, well, that happens right?" He said leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

I touched my stomach absentmindedly, "oh does it ever," I couldn't help a small smile. I probably shouldn't have, it was improper, but I couldn't help it. Thinking of my baby always put me in a good mood, as it should.

"What do you plan on doing about it Christian?" Adrian asked him from the other arm chair that was in the living room. Adrian was sitting forward, and I knew he wasn't asking about Liss and his relationship. No, it was the baby he was asking about.

Christian's head shot up and green eyes met blue, there was an undeniable connection there, Christian knew exactly what Adrian was asking, even if Adrian was being polite enough not to ask outright. I waited, my breath held, this could be interesting. I knew Christian to be a devoted father; no one came between him and Vanessa, absolutely no one (unless they didn't value life). But would that love extend to a baby that he originally didn't want? One that was being brought into the world through a lie?

"I'm not going to abandon my child Adrian," He said simply, "now, whether my marriage survives intact is a completely different story. But," and he leaned forwards a bit, trying to sink the point home, "my children will never want for anything, and they will know that their father loves them, no matter the circumstances of their birth," he said with a sigh.

Adrian just nodded, that was good enough for him before getting up and moving into the kitchen. I heard the cupboard door open and close, and then the fridge. Not five minutes later Adrian reappeared with a glass of wine in each hand, and the bottle under one arm. I just shook my head and smiled softly, I didn't condone excessive drinking (especially when I couldn't partake), but they (especially Christain) deserved one or two glasses, or the whole bottle as was probably Adrian's plan.

"Are you ok?" He asked me motioning to my cup of tea. I nodded; I still had more than half a cup left.

"What should I do?" Christain was looking at me; he was worried I could tell. I always said underneath it all, Christain had a good heart and all of it belonged to Lissa. Well, Lissa and Vanessa now.

I took a sip of tea before speaking, "to be completely honest you don't want to know what I think you should do," I told him seriously. Right now I figured someone needed to either go and beat some sense into Lissa (but only if it wouldn't harm the baby), or yell at her until she caved and could admit that she had screwed up. Neither would do any good, and the first would just get you assault charges.

"Sleep on it, give her a chance to cool off and more importantly yourself, then talk it out," Adrian told him as he took a sip of wine, "you're welcome to the guest room for as long as you need." He added.

"Thanks," Christain said softly as he took a drink from his own glass.

I sipped my tea thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, "Christain, have you two been fighting?" I asked him.

He looked a little taken a back and shook his head, "No, well except for tonight, that was bad," He shook his head, "it's not something I'm proud of, and I'd honestly take it back in a second," he said as he looked at Adrian, who had narrowed his eyes at him. Adrian had a very clear idea of how women and children were to be treated, and well, fighting wasn't really Adrian's bit anyways, "and when we discussed having another baby, but that wasn't a real fight per say, it was more of a disagreement." He told us as he shrugged his shoulders then took another sip of wine, "why?" He asked me.

"Nothing, it was just something she said," I told him shaking my head.

"What did she say?" He pressed.

"She just..." I thought about it for a moment. Keeping secrets was a strong point of mine, and I had a feeling that Lissa probably hadn't discussed her, lack-of-a-perfect-life bit with Christain, still I was curious as to what she could have meant, and I was worried. If she was hurting, then I wanted to know why, I had to help her. She was still my friend after all, I think. "She just hinted that she may have been going through a hard time," I said simply. There, nothing was exposed, no blame or accusations, no nothing. But! I was still being honest. Interesting how even I can have those moments.

"She has been in and out of the council a lot lately. Their talking about Guardian distribution again," He told me with a shrug. I nodded, that I knew, "plus...Well I think she may have been jealous of you Rose," he told me seriously.

"What? Why? To be honest I would switch places with her in a second, bed rest isn't exactly a thrill a minute," I said a little harshly.

Christain didn't recoil, but Adrian was giving us an odd glance. He was looking from me to Christain, pondering something. Christain took a small sip of wine before continuing, "We've been trying to have another baby for almost a year now," He said simply, "or rather we were until the ectopic pregnancy happened. She put on a good face, but she was upset when you found out, and you weren't even trying. She's happy for you, but she's was..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Upset that we conceived easily and didn't originally want kids, and she wanted one and couldn't," Adrian said simply as he sat back in the chair and swirled the wine gently in his left hand.

"I was trying to find a more tactful way of saying it, but yeah, pretty much," Christain said with a nod, "then when she had the ectopic pregnancy, well she took it to heart. She didn't think she'd ever be able to have another child. Once the doctor said she would be able to, and it would be safe, she came right to me about it. It was hard to say no, but there were a lot of factors to consider," He told us.

He gave me a knowing look and I nodded, "thanks for taking me into consideration," I told him.

He snorted in laughter and shook his head, "You Rose Hathaway could deal with it, but..." He considered his words again, "the baby couldn't, and your already having a hard time with it. I didn't want to risk something happening to your child," He said truthfully.

I just nodded, "either way, thanks." I told him with complete sincerity.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry again," He told me before draining his cup.

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but it kind of was partially, "it's fine, and there wasn't much that could have been done to prevent it." I told him.

"Except maybe use a condom," he said before pouring himself another glass.

"That probably would have done it," Adrian said simply, "however, we aren't saints Christain. What's done is done, we'll just deal with it," He finished, I shot him a glare and he just grin at me.

"Besides you had no reason not to trust her," I told him.

"No, I didn't, but still..." He trailed off, looking down at his glass.

The hours past and so did the bottle of wine. I had to admit, Christain held his liquor pretty well. I yawned and stretched before looking at the clock. Damn it! It was nearly ten o`clock, I had been sitting in the living room for nearly six hours now. There goes my bed rest! Ah well, once wasn`t going to hurt, right? A voice in the back of my head started nagging at me; it was bedtime, end of story.

"Bedtime I think, for me anyway," I said as I stood up, and glanced between the two men that were sitting down.

"Alright, goodnight Rose, I'll be up in a bit," Adrian told me with a knowing glance. I just nodded.

"Night Rose thanks again for everything," Christain told me.

"Anytime, the guestroom is set up, use the bed up there, it's better than the couch any day," I told him with a grin.

And with that I left the two of them talking, and starting on a second bottle of wine. Why? Who knew? Adrian coped best with stress when he had access to alcohol and cloves, Christain wasn't a drinker or smoker, he got snarky. Now though, he had no problem drowning his problems in the bottle. Couldn't really say I blamed him.

I climbed the stairs to bed and realized then that the baby had been very quiet throughout everything. As I climbed into bed, I lay my hand on my stomach, "you still with me little one?" I asked quietly. A small flutter at the left of my stomach made me smile, as I curled up and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Not bad for a chapter that was written between 12 and 2 in the morning eh? Not to mention after working all day. Anyways, I like this one, it shows a bit of an OOC side of Christain, but being upset...well it does change someone, and this is a huge thing really! I still haven't decided if him and Liss will get back together, I spent most of my shift coming up with alternate endings for each outcome. Not that it will matter much unless I do a sequel, since this is a Rose/Adrian fic. **

** Also WOW! I knew I'd get a lot of responses from the last chapter, but 10 new reviews in less than 8 hours? Seriously that's amazing! Thanks for all the input and comments, I love hearing from people who take the time to read my fics! I'm extremely thankful for all of you, after all what would be the point in continuing the story if no one was reading right?**

** Love/Hate, well you know the routine! Chapter 19 will hopefully be up sometime tomorrow.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE.**

** To my valued readers,**

I am sorry to have to say this, but this story has to be put on hiatus. The reason being, Hurricane Earl is tracking up the East coast of The United States and Canada. It is due to make landfall in my home province of Nova Scotia as a Category 1 (last I heard) on September 3rd or 4th, 2010. I may or may not have power after this time!

However, although I won't be updating here on during this time if I don't have power, I will continue writing when/if I have time (aren't pens and paper wonderful?). I currently have chapter 19 half way done (it would have been posted today but I went on a surprise trip to Prince Edward Island with the family today), and I do have the majority of the story (estimated 10 more chapters, give or take) planned out, I just need to write.

Again, I am very sorry if there are no updates for a while! Hopefully all goes well and this was a waste of time to post, if not though, well at least you know the reason right? Anyone in Earl's way stay safe!

-Ceilidh-Mae.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Thoughts and Charms.

The next week was easily one of the worst of my pregnancy. Was I throwing up all the time? Nope. Overly tired? No. But man was the stress getting to me. Christian was still staying at the house, Lissa wasn't doing well (I think it had a lot to do with Christian not being there, and her pregnancy in general), and everything was coming back to me. I was finding myself extremely moody, tired, and poor Adrian was getting snapped at almost daily for nothing. It was horrible.

Tori had been stopping by, trying everything she could think of to easy some of stress. Today was one of those days. It was the day before my next doctor's appointment, and how was it the nurse that had been keeping an eye on my blood pressure had put it? I was liable to end up in the hospital soon.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" I asked Tori once again a little harsher than normal.

"You know Rose, there probably is. However, a heal away the negative energy from my best friend and close down our physic bond charm isn't something I have really tried before. Sorry," She told me with a frown. Great now I was lashing out at her.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Tori was taking time out of her schedule to help, for which I should be thankful, "have you seen Liss lately?" I asked her suddenly. Tori was a royal (obviously) and was often stuck in with the council as the debated. She had landed herself a job making sure the council broke no laws, and that any new ones fit in well with the old. Sounded boring to me actually, but she enjoyed it. Since Lissa had a spot on the council, I thought maybe Tori had seen her.

"No, I haven't Rose," she said with a shrug, "she hasn't been to the council meeting, which is weird. The Dragomir Princess never missed a meeting before," She said with a sad smile, "I think she's taking all this harder then we realize," she continued as she fumbled with a silver ring in her hand.

"It's her own fault," I said simply.

Tori put the ring down she was working on and looked at me, her brown eyes seemed to bore into my mind, and I was reminded of the time at my trail when had dug into my mind and memories, pulling out the exact time me and Adrian had been together. A strange chill came over me as I remembered the judge (and parts of the council) demanded that Tori reflect (that is pretty much make my memories into a movie for all to see) the events so they could see for themselves. She had refused, telling the council in no uncertain terms to mind their own business. Now though she wasn't looking into my mind, I couldn't feel her there, now she was just wondering about something. Possibly if I was serious.

"It was her fault," I repeated firmly.

"May be it was, but can you blame her? Desperate people do desperate things," Tori said with a shrug. I just nodded, it wasn't compulsion or anything, it was simple fact. Tori was only a couple months older than me, but she had seen the same amount, I was once again reminded of the time spent together looking for Lissa's sister. "Lissa is the mother type, you Rose, well forgive me for saying this, but I could never see you as a mother," She told me. I just nodded a lot of people told me that, "Lissa was trying to get pregnant for sometime before hand, but couldn't. Then it just happens to you, despite birth control. Then Lissa does get pregnant, and looses the baby before she even realizes it, how would that make you feel?" Tori asked as she started at the ring again.

"Worthless, unsuitable," I told her, she nodded in agreement, "however, I doubt I could get myself pregnant, knowing full well that it could affect my best friends child as well. There's just something wrong about that! And to lie to my husband about using birth control?" I shook my head.

"You know when my mother and father first got married; they didn't think they would ever have children. Mom had three miscarriages in a row, and it nearly killed her. She really wanted children though, and that's when the whole arrangement with Anastasiya, and she produced Nahkiti almost exactly nine months after the agreement. Mom was...Well from what I was told it was extremely hard on her," Tori paused for a moment, "Don't get me wrong, mom always loved Nahkiti and always treated her like a daughter, but something was missing. She wanted her own child. So, a year later she didn't tell dad she was going off her birth control. See, mom is fragile and Dad didn't want her to have a child after the miscarriages, he was worried about how it would affect her. Long story short, here I am today, and Kitty followed six years later since the original agreement said him and Anastasiya would have the two children," Tori explained. I just nodded, I hadn't heard the full story before, just that Tori's mother originally didn't think she could have children, so they made an agreement with their guardian at the time.

"Here, try this," Tori said handing me the silver ring after a moment.

I slipped it on and tried the bond between me and Lissa, nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, but it was dulled down quite a bit. I just felt the muddled shadows in her mind, but nothing solid was coming through, "I can't feel anything distinct," I told her.

Tori frowned and nodded, "I was hoping that would completely block the bond, but that's better than nothing. Let me see it again," she said as she held out her hand. I slipped the ring off and dropped in her hand, "now I'll just put the normal charms on for the medical purposes..." She trailed off as she ran a finger over the ring. All of a sudden there was a snap and she let go of the ring which fell to the carpet, "shit," she said shaking her hand, when she stopped I could see a large, ring shaped blister forming on her palm.

"Are you ok?" I asked her sitting forward suddenly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Tori said with a nod as she ran her other hand over the blister and healed it almost instantly. There was still a large red spot on her hand, and I knew it would be tender but at least it wasn't blistering. Healing never worked as well on yourself as it did others.

"Cousin, I would prefer it if you didn't burn the carpet, what happened anyways?" I hadn't heard Adrian come home; he was off today but had needed to see the feeders.

"That was not my plan Adrian, as for what happened I'm not sure," she reached down and picked up the ring gingerly between her fingers and looked it over.

"Too much magic?" Adrian suggested as he walked across the room and sat down on his side of the bed.

"That's possible, the amount needed to block the bond was a lot, the unfortunate thing about it too is so long as she's wearing it, Spirit will probably be blocked completely from her body, meaning healing, dream walking that sort of thing will be impossible," Tori explained as she ran a finger over the ring once more and frowned, she didn't like not having the answers, "I don't suppose your wedding ring is silver?" She asked.

I shook my head and played with the ring on my left hand, "nope, it's gold." I told her.

"Damn, I don't think I'll be able to add the health charms to this ring, I'll need to get another..." She told me with a sigh.

"I do have a couple silver rings," I told her with a roll of my eyes. Adrian stood up and picked up my jewellery box off my dresser and brought it over to the bed. I had four silver rings, but I wasn't about to let her charm my engagement ring, so I pulled out the other three and dropped them into her open hand. Two of them were just plain silver rings, the other one started out as a band but twisted into an elegant knot at the top, diamonds lined it. Adrian had given it to me for our first wedding anniversary.

"Oh!" Tori nodded, "thanks," and handed me the charmed one, which I slipped on my right hand. Almost immediately I felt something dull at the back of my mind, the bond was practically gone. Tori got to work on one of the plain silver rings right away, Adrian watching her closely; I on the other hand let myself doze off.

"Rose?" Adrian asked. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, Tori was laughing at the end of the bed.

"Are we that bad of company?" She asked me with a smile.

"Obviously, if you can put me to sleep," I told her with a grin.

"Ah, well Spirit isn't fun to watch someone work with, there isn't anything to see like the others," Tori told me as she handed me the ring she had been working on.

"This one should help with the blood pressure, hopefully." She said with a grim expression.

I hesitated with putting it on, "what do you mean by hopefully?" I asked her as I raised one eyebrow. She wouldn't give me anything dangerous for me or the baby, right?

"Well, the ring that softens the bound will also mess with the way spirit affects you. So, there is a chance the blood pressure will work, and there's a chance it won't. It shouldn't be dangerous though," Tori explained to me.

"Alright," I said as I slipped it on. The ring had a calming effect, something most objects that Tori charmed had, it was like Lissa's charming, all her charms had minor healing properties, while Adrian didn't charm, as he had mentioned before, he was a failure at it. Tori had explained it at my trail, something about each person being unique, and therefore each person's magic was as well. No two charms (although they could be for the same things, and done the same way), would ever be the exact same, it wasn't possible.

"How does that feel?" Tori asked me.

"Great. I can feel the tension actually leaving my body," I said. A little cliché maybe, but that's what it felt like.

"Good, good," she mumbled to herself, "now as much as I hate to charm and run, I got to go. Court starts in twenty minutes, and they want me to double check some facts and references," she rolled her eyes. I could understand why, King Ivan Zelkos was a pain in the ass. There was the law, and then there was his interpretation of said law. It kept Tori very busy for the most part.

"Ok, thanks again," I told her with a smile.

"Not a problem, good luck tomorrow," she told me as she got up to leave. Adrian went downstairs with her and saw her out; no doubt he wanted to know more about what she had done with the rings.

A few moments later though, he was back at my side, "so, how are you feeling, love?" He asked me.

"Better now, it was horrible earlier. It's like Lissa wants me to feel her pain and suffer with her, I couldn't close the bond at all," I told him as I shook my head, "she's being petty about all this," I added.

"Yes, she is. Have you been feeling sick or anything?" He asked me seriously.

"No, just a little tense and stressed out. Tori seem to have fixed it though," I told him. I wondered for a second if I should tell me what the nurse had said. I quickly decided that I should, after all I had always been open and honest with him, and he would find out tomorrow anyways, "my blood pressure has rocketed again, or so the nurse says, Dr. Sampson isn't going to be happy tomorrow," I told him.

"No, she won't be, but this is really out of our hands," He told me.

I leaned against him and sighed before speaking, "you know, I still love Lissa to death Adrian, she's my best friend and everything, but if something, ANYTHING, happens to this baby because of her petty, selfish ways about all of this, I will have kill her," I told him with a shake of my head.

"Don't talk like that Rose, it'll be fine," He told me as he kissed the top of my head.

I just sighed and reached up to kiss him back, "you're probably right," I met his green eyes and shook my head, "I know everyone says not to rush it, and that I will regret it if I do, but I really can't wait to have this pregnancy done with," I told him seriously, "I want our child here, where I can hold him or her and protect them, I..." I trailed off and shook my head, "I don't want to have to worry about my best friends hormones messing with my mental state, which in turn affects my baby."

"I know what you mean love, I want her here too," He told me with a smile.

I just shook my head, "you could end up with a son you know," I told him as I lay my hand on my belly.

Adrian put his alongside mine and nodded, "so I could, which would be fine. However, I think it's a girl," he told me with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes. I should really just accept the fact that Adrian was convinced this baby was a girl,  
"I'm going to grab a shower," I told him before giving him another quick shower and getting up slowly.

"Alright, be care and have fun," He told me with a small smile.

I just rolled my eyes, before grabbing a clean pair of Pj's (that is seriously what I live in now!) and headed for the shower. As usual I took off all my rings and set them in a small basket that I have for them, and started the shower. It was nice and warm, and I felt myself relax further as it released the tension in my muscles.

It happened all of a sudden; first I was standing in the shower soaking my hair, and the next I was being pulled into Lissa's mind. She was at her place, and Christian was with her, looking pretty grave and serious. And damn it, I was stuck.

**Here is at least one update before the Hurricane. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up too, but no promises. So this chapter...Another useless Chapter? I don't think so. I was actually going to have more to it, but I didn't want to have too many main points in one chapter, nor did I want a long one.**

** Anyways, you know the drill!  
Stay safe.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – A Fight in the Shower 

Christian hadn't knocked, and Lissa was tense, he had just walked right into the house and into the living room where she was reading, her book lay abandoned on the coffee table. She was standing now, and on her guard. Vanessa wasn't home (Tasha had taken her to New York for the weekend before school started), so that wasn't it. No, I watched Lissa's thoughts, she was worried that Christian was going to try and upset her, try and convince her not to carry the baby to term. She won't let him either way, but at the same time as she watched his aura, she noticed it had never been this dark.

"Lissa, we need to talk," Christian told her simply. It wasn't his normal tone, no this one was slightly cold and to the point. The love that was usually present in his tone was gone. He sat down on the couch and nodded to the chair.

"About what Christian?" She asked him in an equally cool voice, "You made your point quiet clear last night," she told him.

I saw Christian wince, it couldn't have been good. A quick glance at Lissa's thought path informed me to the fight. He had called her a few choice names, which had hurt, but not as much as one question. Was this child even his? I felt Lissa bite her lip, how could he think she would do that? When she asked him, he had shot back that he didn't think she'd lie about being on birth control, and that he had thought her best friends health and baby would have been worth more to her then her petty wants. She had called him a controlling ass (when it was her that really wore the pants in the family), and he had called her a whinny, spoiled brat.

But it was his question about being the baby's father that had upset her the most.

"I...I was upset Lissa, I still am, but I have had a chance to cool down, there's no reason we can't talk this out," He told her kindly.

"Are you going to be unreasonable as yesterday? Or will you actually listen to what I say?" She asked him coldly.

"I'll listen if you will. Lissa, you're the mother of my child, and soon to be the mother of another, I can't...I..." He trailed off and Lissa noted at how his pale blue eyes (Vanessa's were so much like his) wandered the room, taking in all the pictures on the wall and the furniture, everything.

_Probably wondering what he can get in a divorce,_ she thought to herself.

"Lissa, look even if we can't be together after this, I still want to know my kids, and I WILL still be part of their life," the tone of Christian's voice left no wiggle room, and it actually startled Lissa a little. Again, I was left with a small smile of amusement (or would have been if I was there), after all creepy, sarcastic and sadistic Christian Ozera wasn't the fatherly type, or well, shouldn't have been. Damn that guy was full of surprises.

"I...Chris..." Lissa began shaking her head, "I won't keep you away from them, but..." She trailed off again.

The lines in his face relaxed a bit, "Lissa, I don't think I can go on with this, I can't trust you anymore," he said softly.

Wham, he might has well have just slapped her. Lissa was in shock, how could Christian say or think he couldn't...I felt the prickle of tears in her green eyes as if they were in my own. How? She hadn't believed she was doing anything bad really, nothing that would kill his trust... Then he wasn't suppose to know that she hadn't been taking her birth control, it was suppose to be an accident after all...

All the doubt and questions dried up in a moment though, Lissa drew herself up and shot Christian what I was sure was a death glare, "It was partially your fault too. Maybe you should have tried wrapping it? Then you won't be stuck with a child you didn't want," Lissa shot at him.

"I never said I didn't want this child! I just didn't want it this soon," He was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Do you regret Vanessa too? Or how about marrying me?" She asked him suddenly.

Smack, it was Christian's turn this time. He sat there for a moment, his blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging out just a little bit, "how can you even THINK that?" He asked her in a soft whisper.

"She wasn't planned either, and it's not like I was on birth control," Lissa said, in her mind I could see she thought she had won.

"I don't regret Vanessa, do you? I know that cut into your little social life, not that it's really changed much come to think about it. You still go to as many of those parties as you use too," and Christian strikes back, and hits home.

"I..." Lissa couldn't even begin to talk about that. She loved Vanessa to death, and had never been anything but a loving, doting mother, when she was around. Lissa was the Dragomir Princess though, and she was one of the top picks to succeed King Zelkos, and she had to play the part. The problem? Having a four year old tagging around to everything wasn't proper, and Lissa didn't want to risk her image to the rest of the royals. If she managed to get this spot, it would be perfect.

Christian had always put Vanessa first, no matter who wanted his attention at the time. If his little girl wanted it as well, well it didn't matter what you were selling, you lost the deal.

Lissa was still grasping at words, Christian was shaking his head, "I love Vanessa Christian," she told him, her eyes down cast.

"When you don't have Royals to impress," he told her with a snort.

"I would choose my daughter over them any day!" She shot back.

"Really? You weren't there for her kindergarten play, or for the one at the church last week. Nor were you there when she had her tooth pulled, and you're not even going to be home for her first day of school, you have a business trip on the west coast that week," Christian threw his hands in the air, clearly exasperated with the whole bit. Man, I knew Lissa had missed a lot, but I didn't think it was THAT much.

"They were unavoidable, they were..." She began.

Christian cut her off, "'no they weren't. You could have told them you were busy, you could have told them your DAUGHTER needed you," He told her with a sneer, "You could have even told them you were a mother. There are a couple who think this is your first aren't there? Like Vanessa is some dirty little secret from you past that you can hide away." He told her.

"No! I came completely clean about that!" She hissed back, she was shaking with anger now.

"Yeah, once we were married," he said with a roll of his eye.

"It wouldn't have been..." She began and was cut off again.

"Proper?" He offered, "Give it up Lissa, nothing is 'proper' anymore," He told her.

"It's not proper to have her at court functions till she's six! That's when she can be introduced to them; I couldn't take her with me!" She told him.

"But you could have come to her plays, or dentist appointments, that would have been nice," He told her with a shake of his head.

"Vanessa knows I love her! I would do anything for her!" She told him. I believed her, to an extent. Lissa did love Vanessa, and even now the baby that she was carrying, but she wanted what was supposed to be hers at court too.

"Really? When was the last time you just played with her? Or read her a bedtime story? Lissa, you weren't even home when she left with Aunt Tasha!" He told her again.

"There are a number of functions me and Vanessa will attend..."She was cut off yet again.

"Functions? Fuck functions Lissa! She isn't a dress up doll that you can pull out at these functions and show off. Yeah, she'd be interested in meeting some people, and being with mom, but it would get old fast. She's not that type of kid," He told her.

"She loves to get dressed up and go to parties," Lissa shot back to him.

Christian rolled his eyes, "yeah, because the biggest ones she has been too also involve Kiti and Adrian, two of her favourite people in the world," He told her, "she can convince them to do anything with her, it keeps her entertained. A function dealing with politics and sit down dinners? That would be cruel! Which just goes to show..."It was Lissa's turn to interrupt him.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare! You're a fucking asshole Christian! What do you want?" She asked him fiercely, the tears again prickling behind her eyes, "do you want me to tell you I'm a horrible Mother? Is that it?"

"Liss..." He began.

"Save it," she told him, "do you want a divorce or what?" She asked him.

I saw Christian's breath hitch in him throat before he spoke, "I think that would be for the best. My lawyer will be in touch," He told her before getting up and turning towards the door, "good-bye princess," He told her.

"Good-bye Christian," she whispered as the door slammed shut behind him.

At that moment Lissa collapsed into tears and I was able to pull myself back into my own mind. The shower was still going, and my skin was turning bright red from the hot water. I shook my head once and took a tentative step forwards, nearly slipping. I turned around slowly and shut off the water.

"Rose?" Adrian was at the door and gave it a soft knock, "you still in there?" He asked me.

"Yeah," my voice was shaky, "just give me a moment," I told him.

In five minutes I was dried and dressed, with my rings back in place. Opening the bathroom door I found the hallway deserted. So I walked to the bedroom and found Adrian sitting on the bed, his face was serious and drawn, "Liss and Christian are getting a divorce," He told me.

I nodded, "yeah I know," I told him as I sat back in bed and leaned up against him, "how do you know?" I asked him.

"Christian texted me asking if I knew any good Lawyers," Adrian said with a shrug, "you?" He asked.

"I saw the whole thing. I took the ring off for my shower, and was drawn into Lissa's mind, I couldn't get out." I told him.

Adrian nodded, "how are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at me and I knew he was watching my Aura.

"Fine, fine," I told him. At that moment (as if my body was trying to prove me wrong), my stomach cramped up, I put my hand on it and lent forward almost instinctively.

Adrian's hand was on my arm in an instant, "are you sure?" He asked his green eyes looked panicked.

"Yeah, it was just a stomach cramp, I probably ate something I shouldn't have today," I told him with a smile. The cramp was gone almost as soon as it happened. It was nothing to worry about; at least I didn't think it was.

**O.o Divorce...I know this isn't what people wanted to see, however I have it all worked out, please just trust me and keep reading ok? Ok. Anyways, love hate? I didn't know if I wanted to do this scene until after I wrote it, so yeah, it's a twist even I didn't see (except you can see it from a mile away, but anyways...). **

** I actually have two endings picked out for this story, but I like both. So here's what I'm proposing, once this is finished, I may write the second ending as a couple of snapshots going from the time the babies born till he/she's 18 years old (1 chapter = 1 event = 1 year) Make sense? No, ok that fine. My question is, would you read it? It would pretty much be an AU to an AU, which seems amusing to say...**

** Anyways, thanks again to the well wishers and everyone stay safe tonight.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – When things go bad.

I was restless that night. I couldn't get comfortable first, and then I'd find a spot and I couldn't sleep. To make things worse, it was hot (even with the A/C going) and sticky and just plain gross. I kicked the blankets off me once more and got up. I needed to use the bathroom, and I needed a drink.

It was while I was downstairs that the pain started again. I had one hand on the counter, one on my stomach and I was doubled over. Now, I have an amazing pain tolerance level, but this was too much. After a minute the pain subsided, only to start again just as I reached the dinner table. I held on to it, tears springing to my eyes. God damn it what was going on? It stopped and I sat myself down in one of the kitchen chairs. Although I didn't want to, I would have to go into the Court's emergency clinic, if not right to the hospital.

The question was how? I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back upstairs, I even doubted I'd be able to stand up. Thankfully I'm not one to panic. I scanned the kitchen, the home line was in the living room, out of reach, but Adrian had left his cell phone sitting at the other end of the table. Not exactly perfect, as I would have to move, but it was still a better option. Actually it was my only option, besides yelling.

There wasn't another cramping bit so I stood up slowly. The pain didn't come back right away, which was good. I managed to keep on hand on the table and move to the other end and collapse in a chair there. That's when the pain started again, this time worse than ever. I actually let out a gasp this time, and found myself panting, fuck!

"Easy baby," I said as I rubbed my stomach, willing the pain to go away. Eventually it did, and I picked up Adrian's phone. Honestly, I usually didn't touch his, but mine was upstairs, so here's to hoping he just picked up without thinking, or he saw his number was calling it and he decided to see what was going on. Either way was fine with me.

I flipped open the phone and dialled my own number, I could hear the ring upstairs from where I was sitting, "come on," I said mostly to myself. The voice mail kicked in and I swore to myself before dialling the number again and letting it ring. Again the voice mail. I felt a stab of pain in my stomach and I was nearly sick this time, on top of that I was sweating, seemed like I had a fever to.

Once more I dialled the number, "fuck Adrian would you get your ass out of bed..." I started.

"Rose?" He asked in a sleepy voice, finally success!

"Yes, get dressed and get down here, we need to go to the emergency..." I gasped as another stab of pain hit me.

"Shit, are you ok?" He asked me. I heard something hit the floor upstairs, and figured it was him getting up.

"No, I don't think so," I told him through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding panicked.

"I'm having severe pains in my stomach," I felt another one, "just hurry up and get your ass down here, I'm in the kitchen." I told him before flicking the phone shut.

Not five minutes later, Adrian was in the kitchen. He had just thrown on the same jeans and turtle neck he had been wearing earlier and didn't bother with anything else. He had my phone in one hand and car keys in the other, his green eyes showed nothing but worry.

"Here, come help me," I told him. He was at my side in a moment; his arm looped around my waist and helped me to my feet. I gasped as another shot of pain ran through me, this one even worse than the last.

"Ok, ok, it'll be ok," he was saying more for his benefit then mine, "oh fuck, Rose," he said. I looked down and saw blood on the chair I had been sitting on, shit.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "ok, so this isn't good," understatement for sure, "let's just get to the emergency clinic," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. My hands were shaking though and my heart was racing, my baby was in danger! It didn't even occur to me that I was in a lot of danger at that moment as well, just that my baby was. I grabbed Adrian's phone from the table as we passed into the hallway.

I just slipped into my flip flops which were sitting beside the shoes rack, and Adrian shoved his feet into his without even stopping. I don't even think we locked the door (which was fine, Christian was still at the house after all). We made it half way down the walking path when I felt my stomach clench. I pulled away from Adrian and half knelt, half fell to knees and puked in the bushes, great. I didn't taste blood, only bile and the remainder of my supper. The sun was bright in the west, were it was sitting; it must be really early I released.

When I finally stopped puking I wrapped my arms around my stomach and then it hit me. My baby was probably dying. This was a miscarriage, it had to be. I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes; there was no way I could lose him or her! None! I looked over my shoulder, somehow in everything that was happening (and it was happening fast), I had lost Adrian's comforting presents. As I turned my head I saw him, he was knelt behind me, talking on my cell phone. No doubt he was calling a court ambulance (the human ambulances didn't travel out here), I heard him give them our address and then his hand was on my shoulder.

"Easy Rose," he said more for his own sake then mine, "the ambulance will be here shortly." He told me. Worry was written all over his handsome face.

I just nodded, fuck it hurt! Then it dawned on me, they probably wouldn't take Adrian with me, the court ambulances were small, compact and there was only enough room in them for the attendant and the patient. The sun was going down now, and I would be taken right to the hospital. Adrian would have to follow in the SUV, and he would be alone.

"Call mom," I told him as another stab went through me.

"What?" He asked me gently as he rubbed my back.

"Call mom, get her to come with you, please," I repeated. I realized then, that as much as I wanted Adrian there for me, I wanted my mother more. Why? I have no idea, but I wanted her there.

"Rose, babe, your mother is on her way to Turkey," he told me. Shit, that was right; she was going to see Abe.

"Call her anyways! Please?" I practically begged him. She would come back, even if she was just getting on the plane, she would come back for me. If she was already on the plane? Well, I was sure she would jump the next flight back to the States as quickly as possible.

I could hear the sirens coming now; they were only a little ways away. Adrian flipped open my cell phone and started flicking through my contacts. Finally after what seemed like forever he put the phone to his ear.

"Janine?" He asked his voice was still shaky, still panic stricken, "where are you?" He asked her suddenly. I could hear silence on the other line and then my mother say something indistinct, "your still at court then? Thank the lord; look something's going on with Rose..." He didn't want to confirm what I already knew, I was losing this baby, "the ambulance is on their way, there nearly hear I think, she wants you though, at the hospital I think," He said looking at me with a question look.

"With you!" I hissed at him.

"She wants you to come with me," he stopped to listen to her reply, "ok, look the ambulance is here, got to go I'll see you soon," he told her before hanging up, "over here," he yelled over at the paramedics.

I wasn't listening to what they were saying, and only remember vaguely remember being loaded in to the Ambulance. The blood loss (as I'm pretty sure was still bleeding at that point) and vomiting had really gotten to me, I was weak, really weak. I could sort of hear the paramedic asking me a question, and then another but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. The only thought that was continuing to make its rounds in my mind was, I'm losing my baby, and I'll probably die too. With that thought firmly planted, I felt myself drift into the dark, passing out from blood loss, grief or stress, I didn't know which.

Probably a combination of all three.

**Guess what? Powers out, so I don't know when this will be posted. Nothing huge with Earl, just a few broken branches and a power outage towards the end (the one I'm sitting in now). So yeah, alls good. **

** What do you think? Seriously, this one will be posted as soon as I get my internet back, the others once I have them tight, so yeah it's a cliff-hanger that I have to leave you with, sorry but I don't have enough battery power left to type another chapter (as much as I'd love to). SO! Just hold tight, don't cry and make sure you stay tuned to see what happens. The next chapter won't be in Rose's point of view, it will be Adrian's, just so you know as well.**

** Hope everyone else weathered the storm well!**

** -Ceilidh-Me.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – A Change of Views.

**Adrian's Point Of View.**

My hands were slick with sweat as Janine turned the SUV onto the highway. I couldn't go in the ambulance with Rose (which really pissed me off), and to be honest I had no idea if she or the baby were even still alive. I had a feeling that it was a miscarriage, so we would probably lose the baby (if we hadn't already), which would be hard. But all things considered I would rather lose the baby then Rose. We could always try for another baby after all.

_No_, a voice in my head told me, _you can't put her through this again._

And I wouldn't. If we lost the baby, we would be more careful, Rose wouldn't get pregnant again, it was too hard on her. If we didn't lose the baby (which was preferable), we would have her and not have any more. Simple as that.

_Or is it?_ A voice at the back of my mind asked again. I had become use to the idea of being a father, and I did want more, or thought I did anyways. Could I be happy with just one? Or none if Rose did lose the baby? Sure, why couldn't I? And afterwards if we wanted to be parents or if we decided we wanted more, we could always adopt.

To sum it all up, I wasn't going to risk Rose's life again. Not after this.

"You ok Adrian?" Janine asked me. We hadn't said much to one another since she had picked me up. We were both trapped in our own thoughts on the subject.

"Nope, not at all," I told her honestly.

"She'll be ok, Rose is tough," She told me in a voice that said she didn't believe it.

I just nodded, I felt sick to my stomach right now. How could this be happening? Everything had been going well, sort of. I mean Rose's blood pressure had been high, but we would have fixed it. Was it the added stress that Rose had been complaining about from the bond? Possibly, I couldn't say though.

We turned off the highway not ten minutes later, Janine must have been speeding something awful. Ten minutes later we were at the hospital. Janine pulled up to the door and did a quick check around before nodding, "you go in I'll find..." But I didn't hear who she ended her sentence. I opened the door before we had parked and ran to the hospital doors.

At the desk the nurse looked up at me, "may I help you?" She asked me.

"My wife was just brought in, Rosemarie Hathaway," I told her, I should have told her what for, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

The nurse didn't ask the nature of her injuries or anything, instead she punched something into the computer and nodded, "they have her upstairs in labour and delivery, they have her listed as critical," she told me, "you can go right up and ask for Dr. Silvia, she's on duty tonight. She'll need some information." She told me.

I nodded, "thank you," and practically ran for the elevator.

Once up at Labour and delivery I went straight for the nurse at the desk there, "good evening," she said with a kind smile, "can I help you?" She asked.

"My wife was brought in, Rosemarie Hathaway..." I began and she nodded.

"She's here, please take a seat and I'll alert Dr. Silvia of your arrival," She told me with a smile.

I began to move to the chairs that she had indicated to, but I stopped and asked, "How is she?"

"I don't know sir, give us a moment though," she said as she walked around the desk and down the hallway and through a set of double doors.

I couldn't sit, so I paced up and down the waiting area. A minute after the nurse left, Janine joined me. She stood by the wall though, watching the area in the typical way Guardians have. She didn't fool me though, she was just as worried as I was, she just hid it better.

"Any news about her?" She asked me after a moment.

"No, the nurse said she'd only be a moment," I felt my temper rise, I was usually pretty easy going if I do say so myself, tonight though I could have punched a hole in the wall with the amount of tension in my body. Fuck, I needed a drink, or a smoke, or well both.

Janine nodded, "I called Abe, he's going to get the first flight in, have you talked to your mother?" She asked me.

We hadn't told Janine about the fight between me and my father, although I was sure she knew about it. I think that's why she made it a point to say 'your mother' instead of 'your parents'. I shook my head, "I haven't called anyone, except you. There hasn't been time," I told her before I started pacing again.

"I see..." Janine began. Whatever it was that she saw though was lost to me as the nurse came back with a small smile.

I stepped forward to ask what was going on, but the nurse raised her hand and stopped me, "they have her stable for now, and they don't know exactly what happened, or the status of the baby at the moment be patient though, they are getting there. Dr. Silvia is on the phone with Dr. Sampson right now, but she'll be out as soon as possible." She finished.

I just nodded again, "thanks," I told her before going and sitting in one of the hard, plastic chairs in the waiting area. I rubbed my eyes; damn I was tired and wide awake all at once. Now that I knew (sort of) what was going on, I was thinking that I should really call both Christian (who was at the house) and my mother and let them know what had happened. However, there was also the small fact that the doctor was suppose to be coming. I couldn't leave until after I spoke to her, and (hopefully) I had seen Rose.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" I looked up to see a tall Moroi looking at me. Her skin was tanned (well, at least for a Moroi), she was tall and had long chestnut red hair that was tied back into a ponytail, "I'm Dr. Fawzia Silvia," she told me.

"How is Rose?" I asked her almost immediately.

Dr. Silvia's smile faltered to a grim frown, "Well, she's stable which at this time is the best we can hope for at this time," she told me, "now, we believe she suffered from a premature rupture of membranes or early labour," she explained.

"What causes that?" I had never heard of it. Sure, women went into labour at different times, but I at fifteen weeks?

"That we don't know for sure," she started, "generally it's an infection or inflammation in the uterus or the fetal membranes. In this case, neither seems to be the reason. It could have something to do with her high blood pressure, but the frustrating part of it all is we just don't know."

"How's the baby?" I asked suddenly. I had told myself that it didn't matter if the baby survived or not, so long as Rose did let's face it, if I lost Rose, I lost them both, but Rose would survive if the baby didn't. Was that being selfish? I don't think so, although others would disagree.

The doctor hesitated for a moment, oh no here it comes. I felt the tears start at the back of my eyes, there wasn't going to be a baby now, "well," she began, "we don't know. There is still a heartbeat, which is something, but we won't know for a couple days if the baby itself is unaffected. For now though, he or she is still alive," She told me, I smiled and Dr. Silvia quickly shook her head, "don't get to confident now, there is still a chance we could lose it." She told me.

"Ok, but she's ok for now?" I asked.

"For now, yes both mom and baby are doing well," She said with a smile.

"That's all that matters, when will Rose be going home? Or is it too early to tell?" I asked her.

She hesitated again and shook her head, "that's up to Dr. Sampson to decide. However, if she were my patient, she won't be going home. We have her on a course of drugs to help keep the baby were it is, drugs to help bring down the blood pressure, and she's lost a lot of blood. Chances are, she'll be here till the end of the pregnancy." She said.

I sighed, great. This was going to be interesting, Rose couldn't deal with bed rest at home, how was it going to go over in the hospital?

"Can we see her?" It was Janine that spoke, and I jumped. I had forgotten all about her being there.

"Not at the moment, Dr. Sampson is with her now and giving her a full once over. I'd say give her an hour or so, and then ask Nurse Maybelle to check for you," she told me. I just nodded, still a little worried, "she's going to be ok," she told me.

"Yeah, ok. I need to make a few phone calls anyways," I told her. I didn't like this, I didn't like it at all. Part of me wanted to just walk through those double doors and see my wife! She had just almost died after all! But another part of me (and it was arguing the latest right now) said I would only make things worse, I had to be patient. I had to trust the doctors.

"Ok, if anything changes we'll have you paged," She told me before getting up to leave.

"Thanks a lot," I called to her as she headed for the doors.

"Do you want me to come downstairs with you?" Janine asked as I stood up and headed for the elevator.

"I..." I glanced out the window, the sun was completely down, this hospital didn't have wards, but at the same time Moroi were always in and out of it, so there were Guardians that worked here...Still...

"I'll come," She said simply, "I could use the fresh air." She added with a smile.

"Ok, thanks," I responded before hitting the button for the elevator a little harder then I really needed to.

A couple minutes later we were both sitting in the darkened SUV (pulled up close to the hospital), and I pulled out my cell phone and started flipping through my contacts, I called mom first, which was fun. I had woke her up first of all, second she was worried, really worried. She actually promised to be at the hospital the next morning to see me. Christian was next, he was in class, and a little annoyed that I wasn't there, until I explained the situation. He apologized to me and asked me to pass on his well wishes to Rose.

I hesitated, my finger over Lissa's number. I knew they were best friends, but after that spat, I wondered if I should call her. I decided to though, and after five rings got the answering machine. I left her a message, telling her what happened, and then hung up. I sat in the SUV for a second before nodding to Janine. Time to go back up.

Ten minutes after we got back to the waiting room, we were told we could see Rose. I just nodded and followed the nurse through the double doors, washed my hands and then followed her to a room. I hesitated, what would I see?

"You ok?" The nurse asked me.

"Fine," I snapped. She opened the door and led us in.

Rose was lying in bed, asleep with so many lines running to and from her body that it was hard to tell what everything was. She was breathing though, and she was alive. A monitor on the wall was watching her vitals, which to me seemed strong. A second monitor showed the baby's heart rate, which seemed strong as well. Thank god.

I sat on one side of her, and Janine sat on the other. I took one of her hands in one of mine and felt a tear run down my face, "hang on Rose, for the love of god, please don't leave me now," I whispered.

**And the next chapter :D. Poor Rose, and she thought bed rest was the worst of it. From here on in it will get a little more cheery (hopefully), and you'll see different points of view. Why? Well with the whole bit that happened with Lissa, I just need to expand a bit in order for the story to make better sense, and to really come together. **

** Now, I feel I must answer a question brought up by ****Vasilisa Dragomir**** in her review for Chapter 21, as to why Lissa was so cruel. Well, I never actually meant to write it as cruel per say (I personally found Christian to be the cruel one in chapter 21), a spoiled brat? Hell ya, but not cruel, however I can see how it can be taken that way. As for being a snob, yeah I see that, but everyone is that way sometimes (or most people anyways). **

** Lissa is spoiled, she's a good person, but she is spoiled as she is use to getting what she wants, and no one having a problem with it. Just this time people are acting out, and she doesn't like it, so she gets defensive, and of course there are always those wonderful hormones.**

** It's not a great explanation I know, but hopefully the next Chapter (which will be written from Lissa's Point Of View), will shine some light on the situation, and help clear something up about the whole bit.**

** Again, thanks for the reviews, and comments! I very much enjoy them! Hope you enjoyed this part, but let me know either way.**

** Till next time.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – The Worries of a Friend.**

**Lissa's Point Of View. **

I hadn't bothered to go into Court today, actually I hadn't bothered with it since I found out I was pregnant. No, that wasn't right either; I hadn't been in since my blow up with Rose. I just couldn't understand how she couldn't be happy for me. I had wanted this so bad, being a mother was everything to me.

No matter what Christian thought.

I suppose if I stopped and even tried to look at his point of view, I could see where he was coming from. No I hadn't told anyone at court that I was pregnant with Vanessa, I just turned up after we found Nadia (my half sister) with a wedding ring on my left hand, and a year old baby in hand. We had been gone for two years, so really Vanessa could have been born after we were married. I just let them think that, I never mentioned that we got married almost six months after the fact (I had had the date altered on the marriage certificate), and no one ever questioned it.

Was it sneaky, underhanded and wrong? Yeah, now that I look at it, it was. But it's what had to be done. I didn't want my daughter growing up being called a bastard, or having people tell her she wasn't a true Dragomir (admittedly she should have been an Ozera, but we had agreed on my last name). Most importantly though, if we had of left the dates alone, and had I let it be known that Vanessa was born out of wedlock, she would have lost everything. Had we left the dates, she wouldn't have been in line to inherent the Dragomir's fortune, nor would she inherent anything from the Ozeras. Any other child we had would though, and it just wasn't something I was going to put my daughter through.

As much as I knew what I was doing when I went off birth control to get pregnant (and yes I understood fully the risks to my best friend's child), Christian knew my reasons when he threw everything at me last night. He had known, and now he wanted a divorce, more then that I had a feeling I would lose Vanessa to him as well. It wasn't something I was willing to let happen.

Wait, losing my daughter or the end of my marriage?

It wasn't an easy question to answer, there was so much going on and it was so complicated. I'd deal with it though, it would all work out in the end. Right?

I was still in bed, it was nine o'clock in the morning and I was still in bed. The house around me was still and silent, it was really a bit creepy. Christian was at Rose and Adrian's (although he would be at work now no doubt), Vanessa was in New York with Tasha, and Nahkiti wouldn't be home, it was Monday, meaning she'd be with Christian teaching physical defence. I was alone.

This thought weighed heavily on my shoulders. It wasn't something I was use too, _best get use to it, _a voice in my head told me. I just shook the thought away and climbed out of bed, grabbed my bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.

Pregnancy was good to me. I didn't have any morning sickness or really bad fatigue yet, and I felt fine. More than fine actually, I felt great. Sure, sure the hormones sucked a little, but I'd get over them in time, I did before anyways. After using the washroom I walked downstairs and made myself some tea before sitting at the table and thinking about the day ahead of me.

I had to see a feeder, that was a given. One of the things that really sucked about being pregnant, was the need for more blood. Before I could go up to a feeder once a day easily (twice if I was using a lot of magic) , now I was going two, three even four times a day (with Vanessa my records was six times a day feeding!). I also had to clean up a bit, and do some shopping. I also had to call my lawyer and start the divorce plans.

Tears prickled at the back of my eyes, I really didn't want to lose Christian, or Vanessa. I wanted my family to be that, my family. We weren't supposed to go our separate ways, we were supposed to work through our troubles and move on. It certainly didn't look like that was going to happen this time though, no matter how much I wished for it.

I finished the rest of my tea, and got up. I had intended to get up, go upstairs, get dressed and go see a feeder. It as a simple plan, and one I had planned on following. As I walked past the phone though, I noticed the light was flashing, someone had left a recording. I started walking on, it was probably Christian after all and really I didn't want to talk to him, or really hear his voice right now. Actually I did want to hear his voice, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my day, no way.

I made it to the stairs before something told me to go back, to see who had left the message. As I reached the phone again I flipped through the list of recent callers. Tori, the Court phone, Tori, Yasmine Conta, Tasha, Christian, Tori, another court phone, Tori, and Adrian? Wait, Tori was calling to see why I wasn't going to practise or to court, that was the same with Yasmine. Christian had called to confirm when Vanessa was due home, and to ask to pick up a few things...But I didn't remember Adrian calling. It wouldn't even have been Rose, not from Adrian's cell phone.

I picked up the phone and dialled into the answering service, a minute later I listened as Adrian's voice (sounding stressed, worried and sick all at one), flowed out of the speaker.

"Hey Liss, it's Adrian," the message began, and then he stopped for a moment, "look, I was just calling to let you know that Rose is in the hospital, she' having some troubles with the baby, but the doctors think she'll pull through. I don't blame you for anything, I just thought you'd like to know what's going on. Call me later if you want more information, bye."

There was a soft click as Adrian hung up the phone, ending the message. The mechanical voice on the other end of the phone informed me that, that was the end of the message, and I had no other new ones. I wasn't listening though. Rose was having problems with her baby, and (weather Adrian blamed me or not) it was partially my fault. I had been upset, and I was sharing (willingly) those feels with her, and she was already had a hard time. I was a horrible friend.

I was about to dial Adrian's cell number and ask for some more information, but my finger froze after I dialled the first three numbers. I hung up the phone and started to walk back into the hallway, and back upstairs. Yes, Adrian had said call for more information, and yes I wanted to know what was going on, but...Well, I couldn't help but think that Rose probably didn't want me to interfere. Besides, I didn't want to hear about how this wasn't my fault, when obviously it was.

So, instead of calling and checking up on my best friend, I went about my day. I saw the feeders four times that day, got some groceries, cleaned the house, made myself some dinner, and nearly went to bed. Except then Nahkiti walked into the house. She technically lived here as well, so she came and went as she wanted, but tonight I didn't feel like having anyone else around.

"Hey Lissa," Nahkiti greeted as she stole an applesauce from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer.

"Hey Kiti," I said without really looking up from the tea that was in my hands, I swirled it for a moment before speaking again, "did you hear about Rose?" I asked her suddenly.

"Yeah, I was talking to Christian this afternoon, supposedly she went into early labour or something," She told me as she ate a spoonful of Applesauce, "from, what Adrian told Christian though, the baby was still alive, and Rose was stable. They weren't sure what was going on in the long term though," She explained.

I just nodded. I really like Nahkiti, and had practically begged her to be my guardian (or rather a family guardian) after it became clear that Rose just wasn't going to be mine. She had agreed reluctantly, Nahkiti had originally wanted to retire at the age of twenty! Thankfully though, I had gotten her.

Then it hit me, "Kiti, who is acting guardian for Adrian and Rose while they are out of court?" I asked. Rose was (on paper) Adrian's guardian, but after she became pregnant, well they just didn't leave court often. During their appointments, Rose went out of her way to book them at night (for us) when the sun was up. It was a bit more uncomfortable for Adrian, but he didn't seem to mind. So long as Rose and the Baby were alright. If it was going to be a late, Janine often went with them.

"I don't think they have one, Guardian Hathaway is with them for now, but I don't think they have an official Guardian yet," She told me with a shrug as she finished her applesauce and tossed the container in the garbage and the spoon in the sink.

"Oh," I said with a nodded. It was dangerous for them to be off court without a guardian. It was mostly dangerous for Adrian (Strigoi had a thing for Moroi blood), but Rose would worry, and worry would cause more problems. It was true that they had Janine, but if Rose was in the hospital for a long time, Janine would need help.

Maybe I couldn't bring myself to help them directly, but I could help them indirectly, "Kiti..." I began as she started towards the door to the hall, no doubt for a shower then bed.

"Yeah Lissa?" She asked me.

"I need a favour," how to approach this now? I looked around for a moment, trying to decide on my approach.

"Ok, what do you need?" She asked me as she leaned against the door to the hall way, her brown eyes watching me like a hawk.

"Well, I want you to go stay with Adrian and Rose, please. Keep an eye on them so Janine can rest a bit," I said with a sigh.

"What?" Nahkiti gave me a weird look, I hadn't mentioned to her what had happened between me and Rose.

"Will you do it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ok I will, but why?" She asked me with a confused look.

"Well, I...I just want to make sure they are ok, it could be dangerous to have them away from court with no guardian. Just, I don't know, talk to Janine and see if she has a problem with you helping, she shouldn't..." I trailed off and shrugged.

Nahkiti just continued to give me a strange look, but she nodded, "sure. I'll call Adrian tonight and see when..." I cut her off.

"No! Don't, don't tell them I sent you! Just say you had some time off and wanted to help or something," I told her.

Again she just looked, "ok, fine, fine. I'll go in tomorrow and talk to them. Right now I need a shower though," She told me.

"Fine, fine," I told her with a wave of my hand. She was about half way down the hall when I called to her, "Nahkiti?" I asked, she turned and looked at me, "thanks a lot, this means a lot to me." I told her.

"Yeah, no problem," She told me.

**So, what do you think? We'll go back to Rose's Point of View in the next chapter. I just...Well, I just felt that Lissa needed to explain herself a bit. I honestly think I've maybe been beating her too much. So yeah...Like? Dislike? Let me know!**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.  
PS 102 reviews! WOW! I can't believe the success of this story!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Survival Rates

**Rose's Point of View.**

Now, I will fully admit that I have had my share of hangovers in high school, but those were NOTHING compared to what I was waking up to.

I gained feeling in my body first. I was aware of a dull aching in my stomach, and in my head, kind of like someone was trying to pump in more blood then would fit. Next, I came to realize that when I flexed my muscels (mostly out of reflex), something was sticking into my arms, and there were patchs on my chest. Great they were probably using me for experiments or something.

My hearing and smell were next. Beeping, and indistinct voices were talking in low whispers around me. I couldn't make them out, it was too muffled, like trying to hear through ear plugs. If they would only speak up a tiny bit, I would be able to understand them. One of them had to be Adrian ( it better be anyways, because if I opened my eyes and he's not, there would be hell to pay), the other was probably a nurse, or a doctor. It could be another patient, but some how I couldn't see my being in a shared room.

I knew it was time for me to snap out of it, open my eyes and see who was out there and to find out whats going on. I couldn't bring myself to though, I didn't want to. What if I opened my eyes and they told me my baby was dead? Could I handle that? What is things were much worse then they seemed right now in my drug induced haze?

Suddenly the the light from the fluorescent over head danced in front of my eyes, causing me to pull back, and my eyes to open, "what the hell..." I began. God I sounded terrible, voice was hoarse and unused.

"You awake then Miss Hathaway?" I recogizned the voice of Dr. Sampson.

"I guess so," I tried moving an arm to shield my eyes, those damn fluorescents were hard on Dhampir eyes, but found that both were held down, "do you mind atleast dimming the lights?" I asked before looking down at my hands to see what had them held. It was two hands, one was weather beaten and just a little small then mine, the other was slim, long and had a very familer wedding band on one figure. Mom and Adrian were with me.

"How do you feel Rose?" Mom asked me. I tried to turn and look at her, only to get another blast from the light. Damn it, couldn't they just shut them off? We all had super nightvision after all.

"Like I just got hit by a frieght train," I told her honestly. My body was in pain, but it was numbed still, and as I looked at my arms and chest I noticed that I had more needles in me then a pin coshin, and more patches the a quilt.

"It'll ease in time," Dr. Sampson said in her usual calm tone, "we can't push the painkillers though, not with the baby to think about."

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

"Stay down love," Adrain told me softly, his hand moving from mine to my shoulder and keeping me down. I didn't struggle, I didn't have the energy, I did however look up at him. Shit, he looked horrible. His clothes and hair were messy and unkept, and he had about two days worth of growth on his face. His eyes were full of worry, and he was tired, he couldn't have slept (atleast not well) in the last couple days. He also hadn't seen a feeder in awhile. That man was going to run himself into the ground before all this was over.

"What happened?" I repeated, my voice sounded a lot better now.

"You went into early labour," Doctor Sampson started. Early Labour? So wait, it wasn't a miscarriage? "we managed to stop it, but you did loose a lot of blood," _hence the blood hanging on the pole beside my bed,_ I thought to myself, "and there is a very good chance that it will happen again." She finished.

This made me freeze and cleared my head, "this could happen again?" I asked her. I felt Adrian tense up as the doctor nodded, "what...what are the chances?" I asked her.

"It's hard to say. You're blood pressure is starting to go down now, so that will play a big factor, and I was told that the ring there," she pointed to one of the ones Tori had charmed, "if blocking out the stress from your bond," I nodded before she continued, "so, we're looking at about a fifty-five to sixty-five percent chance that it will happen again. Now, if your blood pressure keeps dropping, and we have no more major problems, the chances will go down," She told me.

"What's...?" I took another breath and squeeze Adrian's hand tightly, "what are the chances the baby will survive?" I saw movement from both sides and my mother and Adrian both tensed visibly. They knew the answer; they didn't want me to hear it I realized.

"Rose..." My mother began.

"What are the chances that the Baby will survive?" I asked again, ignoring her and now looking straight at Doctor Sampson who was sitting in a chair to my right.

"It would depend on how far along you are at the time. Any time before twenty weeks, zero. You would lose the baby," she told me simply. I didn't like the answer, but I liked that she was giving me answers.

"After twenty weeks?" I asked her.

"Still low I'm afraid, less than ten percent and even if the child were to survive, he or she would most likely have severe mental and physical..." I cut her off; I didn't want to hear that right now.

"How long do I have to keep the baby in for?" I asked her. I was concentrating so hard on the doctor that I didn't notice it when Adrian tightened his grip even more.

"As long as possible. After twenty five weeks we can usually keep a baby alive, and some of them do live normal lives. However, I'd like to see you get to thirty two weeks, then the baby will be a premi, but at least he or she is fully developed." She told me.

"I'm not going to make it to thirty two weeks am I?" I asked her with a swallow.

She shook her head, "I'll be very surprised if you make it to twenty five weeks Miss. Hathaway," She told me honestly.

"And I'm stuck here till the baby is born," I stated with a nod.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she repeated.

I just nodded and bit my lower lip. I was trying to stay strong, but it wasn't working. Reality hit now, my baby probably wouldn't survive, not if I delivered sometime soon, "how is the baby?" I asked suddenly.

"The heart beat is strong, and regular. We haven't done and ultrasound yet though, I'm going to schedule you one for tomorrow. I want a size on it, with everything that has been going on; I wouldn't be surprised if its growth was impaired." She told me.

Great, just something else to worry about. Again I just nodded; this time I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

Three hours later Doctor Sampson had left, and mom had excused herself (she wanted a coffee and to call Abe), so it was just me and Adrian in the room. He had moved from the chair beside me to the end of the bed. One hand was still intertwined with mine, the other rested softly on my stomach.

"How do you feel Rose?" He asked me in a tired voice.

"Ok," I told him with a small yawn, man I was tired.

"You sure?" He asked me. His green eyes refused to meet my brown ones, strange.

"Yeah, I've been through worse," I told him with a small smile.

He didn't look up, he just continued to look down, "I haven't," he told me simply.

I just stared at him; he still wasn't looking at me. He hadn't what? Been through worse? I didn't understand (the meds were still fogging up my mind a bit), at least not at first. In a minute I ran into the truth like it was a brick wall, he blamed himself.

"It's not your fault Adrian," I told him as I gave his hand another squeeze. He didn't look up, just shook his head sadly. "Adrian, look at me," I told him in a demanding tone, he didn't look up though. I tried for a gentler approach, "please love," I practically pleaded. He looked up then, and I saw tears in his emerald green eyes. _He's crying_, I thought to myself. The idea that he had been that upset, or that worried scared me, "Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He laughed bitterly, "What's wrong?" He asked me before shaking his head, "everything Rose. This wasn't supposed to happen like this! I nearly lost you today, don't you understand that? When I arrived here, I was half expected to hear that my wife and child were both gone," he told me with a sigh, and a shake of his head, again he wasn't looking at me, "it scared the shit out of me Rose," He ended.

"Look, it's ok, Adrian it's going to be fine! It's not your fault," I told him softly.

Again he shook his head, "stop it! Stop trying to tell me that Rose, it is. I never should have put you in this position," He said with a shake of his head.

"Do you regret it?" I asked him coolly.

"I...No, not at all, well not the pregnancy or the child, just what it's doing to you. Rose, I can't lose you," he told me as a tear spilt from the corner of one of his eyes.

"You're not going to," I told him, "never." I added.

"But I could. I could lose you Rose, this isn't a normal pregnancy, and it's dangerous," He told me seriously.

"It'll be ok, me and the baby are fine now Adrian, stop worrying so much," I told him. I tried to smile but it didn't come out well.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying. I won't think about how this will affect my wife's health, or that she could die!" He was slipping, I knew he was. Spirit was something that you were constantly at battle with.

I grabbed his arm and gave it a weak pull, "listen to me right now Ivashkov," I told him in what sounded to me like an angry snarl, "stop blaming yourself, enough is enough. I'm fine right now, we have a baby on the way, who also seems to be healthy, what happens, will happen. We'll deal with it then. Got it?" I asked him.

He just nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Rose," he told me.

I relaxed and smiled, "it's ok, forget it."

"There's just one more thing Rose," Adrian started. He took a deep breath and looked straight at me before speaking, "no more after this. None, I can't go through another pregnancy like this with you. No more children," He told me.

I had never considered myself the mothering type, even if I had this child on the way. Now though...I couldn't tell you why I was upset by his decision, but I was. 

**Let me know what you think! Good/Bad/Horrible?**

** So, two other Vampires' have been holding my interests lately are the reason for my slow updates. As of Thursday, September 9****th****, 2010 the second season of Vampire Diaries starts: D gotta have my Damon fix... Anyways, I'll be back on track come Friday for sure, since I have the day off...Unless the season premier sparks a fic for that fandom...That I highly doubt though, so don`t worry.**

** Hope you enjoyed.**

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – A Trip to the past.

**Rose's Point of View.**

I didn't sleep well that night, I think it was because I had been sleeping for the last two days, and it also nerves. I couldn't believe that I had such a high risk of repeating what I had just gone through, and the risk was high that if it happened again, my baby would die. Not just my baby though, like Adrian had pointed out, my life was in danger as well. Somehow though, that didn't bother me as much as it should. After all, I had trained all my life to, well, die for someone else. The idea that it could be so that my baby should live, just seemed natural.

I looked over to the cot beside my bed, Adrian was fast asleep. No doubt though he would wake up in a second if I said anything. Which is why I stayed as quiet as possible, he looked horrible. I had found out earlier that he had had some blood, which surprised me. Around here it wouldn't be right from the source, a human. I knew he hated it that way (not from the source I mean), and so I knew he hadn't taken what he needed, just enough to curb the craving.

Sometimes he stunned me, I knew he loved me, I had known it for a while now. But Adrian was selfish, irresponsible, and unreasonable, or he was supposed to be, right from the beginning I could tell those were his main personality traits. And yet I knew they weren't. I knew too that he was probably one of the sweetest and most caring guys around. He had been more than willing to let me go at one point, if that's what would have made me happy.

It had been really hard on me after Lissa had changed Dmitri back, and to be honest there was a time when I thought we would have been better stabbing a normal stake through his heart. It would have made things a lot easier on everyone. But, what was the saying? Nothing worth doing is easy? Or nothing worth having ever comes easily? Something like that.

Anyways, after the trail it had been decided that we would go hunting for Lissa half sibling. Adrian had refused to be left behind this time, and Dimitri insisted on following Lissa around. Add in Christian (who wouldn't leave Lissa), Tori (who wanted payment for getting me off), and then Kitty and Nahkiti (who wouldn't leave Tori), and we had a pretty big traveling company. We spent some time in Siberia at the home of Nahkiti, Tori and Kitty, gathering information as it were and things got...Well interesting.

I had told Adrian that I would give us a shot that I could move on from Dimitri, which was true. I kept that promise too. At some point though, Dimitri decided that what he had done to me could be forgiven, that was should try again. I'll be honest, at that point I still had feelings for Dimitri, and one thing led another. Eventually it felt like I was being pulled in to different directions, and I snapped. I told them both to back off, and if neither of them did, it would literally be neither of them.

It was Nahkiti who had the best advice, "the one that will let you go, is the one you want, that's what mom always told me anyways," she had said not long after the break down. We had been outside at the time, down at one of the horse fields. As she pointed out, "a good relationship is simply a partnership, watch them," she said point to two of the horses. One had snapped at the other, telling it to back off and the other had. Second later they were grazing beside each other like nothing had happened, "that's how it should be, each respectful and forgiving to the other," she had explained.

Ironically that had been what sealed it. Adrian had backed off (for once) and left me alone, sort of. We were friends (in an awkward sort of way), but he never pushed. He actually came to me one night at told me straight up, that though he wished we could be together, which ever choice I made he would support. He just wanted me to be happy, and he was willing to let me go if that's what needed to happen. "It'll be hard, but I'll always be here for you, even if it's just as a friend," He told me, with that he had hugged me and walked away. This had shocked me, like I said he had his moments. Not a week later I had chosen Dimitri. Adrian did as he said he would, he backed off and he was (on the outside) happy for me, but he was always there when I needed him.

My relationship with Dimitri had been, well ok. I had thought that we could go back to the way we had been before his change, but he had changed. More importantly, I had changed. I wasn't the sassy, bitchy, smartass I had been (I'd always have those traits, but I had calmed down a lot), and I had a bigger sense of duty, but I still wanted to have fun. Which Dimitri didn't like. He had a clear cut view on how a guardian was suppose to act, which I didn't fit into. He was constantly comparing me to Nahkiti and even Kitty (who was newly graduated at the age of sixteen), telling me what I was doing wrong compared to them. It hurt, but I took it because I thought I was in love.

And guess what? Whenever I needed to vent, or just get away, Adrian was there. Just like he promised, it didn't matter if I showed up at his door at three in the morning (and I had once after a fight with Dimitri), he would open it, and he would listen to me. Usually I raged on about nothing, but he didn't care, he sat through it, gave his advice (and usually a couple drinks) and we would move on. Nothing ever happened; he never tried to make anything happen. He was just there as a good friend. I knew I was hurting him by doing it, and often he asked me why I bothered with Dimitri, I couldn't tell him what I didn't know, so I just told him my old standby, because I loved him.

We stayed in Siberia for almost six months, and then Lissa found out she was pregnant. Being bonded to her, I caught all the mood swings, and I was even sick a couple times. One night I lost it on Dimitri for some stupid remark (one I can't even remember now). We got into a fight (in public) he said something he shouldn't have and...Well...Adrian broke his nose. It was the first time I had seen Adrian that upset (second time was when we told his father about the baby), and it kind of scared me. I had taken off to my room then, locking everyone out and refusing to answer my cell phone.

Adrian called me once, apologized and asked me to call him whenever I was ready to. Dimitri called a grand total of thirty six times in two hours.

The next day I broke up with Dimitri, who took it less the admirably to say the least. I walked away from him, tears in my eyes. It hurt but I knew what it was what I had to do. I had gone right to Adrian afterwards, and like always he let me in and listen to the ranting and raving, dried my tears and gave me a drink (because that's how Adrian fixed things). We had a long chat, were I told him I wasn't ready for another relationship, and I won't be for a long time. His response? "That's ok, I can wait," to which I just nodded. I drained my drink and left afterwards.

I spent the next six months just enjoying the company of friends that I had. Vanessa was born in July (on the date of my trail actually), and we found Nadia within the next eighteen months. Two years later I was twenty, and ready to move on. It was me who asked Adrian out first, and he agreed to it. Two years after our return to court, we were married. I was twenty two at the time, he was twenty five.

I had often wondered if the choices I had made in the past were the right ones. Taking Dimitri back, then leaving him, marrying Adrian and yes even deciding to keep this baby at the risk to my life and it's. The answer? Yes, I had. Some of my decisions didn't turn out for the best, but through everything, the laughs, smiles and even the trails and tears I had to admit, it was hard to hate what got me here. Sure it wasn't perfect, I was risking my life and everything, but I was happy. I was in love, and loved, and I had a beautiful baby on the way. It could be a lot worse.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and gave a small sob. I was hoping that Adrian wouldn't hear, but he was awake in a second, which made me wonder if he was even asleep.

"Rose? Are you ok?" He asked me softly as he got up quickly and kneeled by the bed.

"Yeah, I am." I told him as I took his hand and nodded, "I just...Adrian, I love you." I told him.

He gave me a sleepy smile, "I love you too, now what's wrong? You're crying," he stated.

"Nothing, just thinking about some of my past choices," I told him with a small smile.

"And what have you decided about them?" He asked me, a little confused no doubt.

"I made the right one," I told him softly.

He leaned forwards and gave me a kiss, "go to sleep Rose, you need your rest," he told me. I just nodded. I could feel a tiny bit of compulsion in his last words, but I wouldn't mention them to him, after all he was just trying to help.

**O.o this is another where the hell did that one come from Chapter. I just started writing it, and well it practically wrote itself, no word of a lie! I like it though. Short, fluffy and sweet. I love Rose and Adrian together, -sigh- Now where can I find me a man like that? lol..**

**Anyways, you know the routine by now, let me know what you thought. I still can't believe that in less than a month I have twenty five chapters, and one hundred and thirteen reviews! It's just...Wow...Amazing! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review! **

** -Ceilidh-Mae.**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Of Spirit and Miracles.

**Rose's Point of View.**

The ultrasound was scheduled for the day after I woke up. I'll admit it; I was terrified at what they would find. I almost didn't want to know to be honest, after all ignorance is bliss right? However, I did go through with it, I think I may have crushed every bone in Adrian's hand doing so, but he didn't seem to mind. But more about that later.

It was hard getting onto a human schedule, I was awake at eight o'clock am (instead of PM), and I was more than a little surprised to find Adrian up before me. I smiled at him as I sat up a bit, one look at his face though and smile faltered, "Adrian..." I started. He looked upset over something.

"What did you mean last night?" He asked me after a moment of hesitation.

"What do you mean? What did I mean last night?" I asked him, I was more than a little confused. What had I said?

"You woke up last night and you were crying about something," ah this was what he was worried about, "when I asked you what was wrong you just said you were thinking about your choices in life..." I cut him off there.

"And I told you I made the right one," Said with a shrug, I winced as it pulled at one of the IV lines, it stung just a little bit, "why are you trying to read so far into it?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm not. I just...Well I was just wondering what choices you were thinking about," he said with a shake of his head.

"Oh," I said. I was quiet for a minute before speaking again, "I was thinking about my choice to leave Dimitri for good, to be with you," I told him, my voice almost a whisper, he just smiled and nodded. I waited a moment for him to say something, and when he didn't I asked him, "did you mean what you said last night Adrian? You don't want any more children after this?"

His smiled faltered into a frown, "Rose..." He started.

"Yes or No Adrian," I told him seriously as I leaned forwards a tiny bit.

"I do, but Rose," he sighed and took a deep breath, "Rose I can't go through this again, and it would be extremely hard on you to do it again," He told me. I just nodded, "look, if you were having a normal, healthy pregnancy Rose, I'd be all for thinking about another child. I grew up as an only child, and it does get lonely, but I'm not going to risk your life again," He finished.

I just nodded, how did I get this lucky, Adrian was seriously perfect, or as perfect as one could be, "look..." I began, then I decided not to push the point, right now I wouldn't get anywhere by pushing, and to be honest I didn't think I wanted too. I had this baby to worry about, I wasn't, no couldn't, worry about another one right now, "what time is the ultrasound at?" I asked him instead.

"Nine o'clock," he told me, "Rose, no matter what we find out..." He began before I cut him off.

"I'll be fine, the baby is going to be fine Adrian," I told him gently but firmly.

He nodded, "fine, fine. I believe you Rose," he said with a small smile. I knew he hoped I was right, but I wouldn't go as far as to say he believed me.

Less than half an hour later a nurse came in and helped me into a wheelchair (of course I couldn't walk, great) and took us up to the ultrasound room. Once on the bed up there I didn't let go of Adrian's hand. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall as the doctor put the gel on my stomach (which was cold by the way), and spoke, "alright, let's see what's going on," she said.

I didn't want to look, but Adrian squeezed my hand, causing me to look up at him. He nodded towards the screen and I took a look. There was the baby (who actually looked like a baby now); however he or she wasn't moving. I heard the doctor sigh, and felt the pressure as she tried to prod the baby into moving a bit. I felt hot tears start at the back of my eyes, so this was how it was going to be was it? We had heard the heart beat, but the baby wasn't moving. No alarms had gone off last night saying that the heart rate had dropped, or stopped. So how could it be...?

"Well, there's still a heartbeat, but it's slowing, and a major reduction in fetal movement," Dr. Sampson told us as she jotted a note on her clip board.

_Well no shit Sherlock,_ I said to myself. I couldn't bring myself to speak, or even look away from the screen. There hadn't been a reduction in fetal movement, it had stopped. I hadn't realized it till now that I had felt the baby move in a while now, not since Lissa found out she was pregnant...

Adrian's hand left mine, breaking my concentration on the screen. I looked over at him, and tried to grab it back but he just gave me a knowing look and shook his head. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Doctor Sampson, so she didn't notice as his hand came to a rest on my side, not far (if I was judging correctly) from where the baby was resting. The baby had never failed to respond to his or her father's touch, and I was praying that this time wasn't going to be the first.

Doctor Sampson was rambling along about the options that were now open to us. The baby was dying she told us, it was that simple. That hurt to hear, and nearly sent me into tears, that were until the fluttering started. The movement was caught on the screen, causing Doctor Sampson to look up in confusion (I thought she was going to give herself whiplash there).

The baby was moving.

It wasn't that much, but it was enough that I could feel it. Doctor Sampson just nodded and checked the baby's heart rate and shook her head, "it's steadying out. I wonder what happened there." She said with a confused look.

I just shrugged, "must just be a fighter," I said. Adrian's hand slipped back into mind and I just gave him a small smile.

``What did you do up there?" I asked Adrian once we were back in my room.

"I can't tell you that Rose," he said with a small smile.

"Why?" I asked him, a little worried about the answer.

"Because, I don't know. I...I just wanted to see if I could get the baby move, it's always happened if I touched you Rose, especially if it's close to where the baby is," He stopped considering his next words, "I don't know what happened. But I'm glad it did." He said.

"So am I," I told him. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before I spoke again, "Adrian, you need to go home, get cleaned up and see a feeder," I told him.

"I'm not leaving Rose, I'll be fine..." He started.

I shook my head, "no, you won't be. Look the emergency is over, for now, and now it's time for me to worry about you. You're not getting the blood you need, I know you Adrian," I told him as he gave me a disbelieving look, "unless it's from the source, you don't like it. You may have been getting some around here, but it's just enough to keep you going, you're going to need to take in more then you have been." I finished.

"I'm not leaving you here alone; your mother will be back with Abe soon enough, and once they're here..." I cut him off.

"I'll be fine by myself here Adrian," I told him gently, "look you need to see a feeder for sure, and shave," I laughed he had a couple days growth, which made him look older then he really was.

"I'm not leaving you alone, and besides its nearly dark, you don't want me going on my own in the dark do you?" He asked as he flashed me one of his gorgeous half smiles.

Damn! I hadn't thought about that, the hospital didn't have wards, but it had guardians that protected the Moroi (both doctors and patients) that frequented here, so I would be safe. But Adrian was right; I didn't want him out after dark on his own.

"I'll stay with her, and Kitty is in the SUV downstairs with Christian, you can go back to court that way Cousin," I jumped at Nahkiti's words. She was standing in the doorway, a cheeky smile on her lips and an amused glint in her eye.

"See? Perfect time to go now," I told him simply.

Adrian sighed, "I'm starting to think you just want to get rid of me," he told me with a small smile. Admittedly Nahkiti's appearance made it seem like I had planned this, even if I was just as confused at her being here as he was. "What are you doing here Kiti?" He asked her suddenly.

Kiti just shrugged, "Christian needed to pick up Vanessa, Tasha and Dimka from the airport, I went along with him as his guardian, Kitty came along just in case, and I decided to take my time off starting now and stop into see my friend, who is in the hospital," She told him with a shrug.

"Right, and in know why was this planned?" He asked, he still hadn't gotten up.

"Nope, but it's a good thing I did get here, you look horrible Adrian, go home and get cleaned up, it'll be fine here," Kiti told him.

"You sure?" He asked me. I knew he was worried about me, and would stay if I told him I wanted him too, but he also needed to get cleaned up, and he needed a feeder.

"Of course, we'll just sit around, have some girl time and before you know it'll you'll be back here. Although, I would prefer if you waited for mom and Abe, I'll call her tonight and get her to pick you up before coming out here tomorrow," I told him.

"Anything you want while I'm home?" He asked me.

I smiled, looks like I had won this battle, "just the basics," I told him. He stood up and leaned down to kiss me gently, I returned it.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow morning, be good and call me if anything happens," he told me, I just nodded, "seriously Rose," he repeated.

"Would you just get going before Kitty decides to leave without you?" I asked him, "I'll...We'll be fine," I corrected myself.

"See you around Adrian," Nahkiti said with a small smile as Adrian passed her (him heading out, her in).

"How long are you going to be staying Nahkiti?" He asked her suddenly.

I watched as Nahkiti's cheeks flushed, "well, honestly for as long as you need me," she told him, she held up a hand before he could question her further, "look, I've been asked not to explain it, and it is a bit of a long story anyways. Look Kitty is waiting, get going. It'll be fine," She told him.

"Fine, fine! I'm gone," he said before giving me another smile and heading out the door.

"So, why are you here Kiti?" I asked her after Adrian left and she had closed the door.

"To see you, and to watch over you while Adrian is at home," she told me as she sat down.

"Who sent you?" I asked her, "Wait...Why are you here for as long as we need you?" I asked her.

"Both are good questions, which I will answer, just answer one of mine first," She said. I nodded before she continued, "well, how are you? And how is the baby?" She asked.

"That's two questions, but good for both of them. We should make it through this," I told her.

"Is that the doctor's idea or yours?" She asked me.

"That wasn't the deal Kiti, now you answer mine. Who sent you? And why are you here for as long as we need you?" I asked her again.

"Well it's like this..." She began, she paused and took a deep breath, "I am Lissa's guardian, except on paper. I am actually assigned to the Ozera/Dragoman family. With the divorce and such going on, I'm temporarily out of a job until they sort out which way the guardians go." She told me. That made sense, divorces weren't rare per say in Moroi culture, but they weren't common place. Usually Guardians were assigned to one person, not the family, but that's how it had been with Nahkiti, and now she didn't know who she was protecting. "Long story short, I'm here because I want to be, your mother can't be with both of you and Strigoi attacks are up along the highway and around the edges of court, so I decided that while I'm in limbo, I'd help you guys out." She told me.

"Kiti, you don't have too.." I began but she cut me off.

"I owe you Rose, and this is how I plan to repay my debt," She told me. I remembered it well, during a Strigoi attack when we were in Siberia I had saved her life when she slid and was incapacitated. She had told me she owed me after that, "besides, what are friends for?" she asked.

I just nodded and smiled before speaking again, "so, what's new at court?"

**What do you think? I'm not sure I like it all that much to be honest. I have Vampire Diaries on the brain, people are hounding me to update my twilight fic, and this chapter suffered thanks to those things...Which is fine, I'll make up for it.**

**Now, here's my question, should the next chapter be Adrian's point of view? Or stay at the hospital with Rose? Or I could go back to Lissa's point of view or something. Let me know what you'd like to see. **

** Please review!**

** -Ceilidh-Mae. **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Probably shouldn't have said that.

**Adrian's Point Of View.**

I hadn't really wanted to lie to Rose, but then really I didn't. I sort of knew what I had done, but I didn't all at once. Healing just wasn't my thing, but then neither was charming. I often wonder if my years of drinking and smoking honestly affected my abilities permanently. It was possible wasn't it?

I kicked a rock out of my way as I walked up the driveway to the house, I stopped at the door and unlocked it, and I hesitated about going in though. Instead I closed the door again, sat down on the step and lit a cigarette. When we got married Rose and I had made an agreement, she didn't mind if I need the occasional cigarette, but not in the house. True she wasn't home, and she wouldn't know, but I couldn't bring myself to light up in the house. It just seemed wrong. Besides, it was a beautiful night, and the fresh air could only help right?

I didn't feel well, not like I was getting sick (honestly, it took a lot for a Moroi to get sick), but just off. I hadn't slept in days, my blood intake was way down, and the stress of everything that was going on was really starting to take its toll. Then there was the magic I used earlier, my head was pounding from it, it wasn't going to be a good night. Of course, Rose had been right, seeing a feeder, getting cleaned up and a good night's sleep would probably do me some good. This cigarette was going to go a long way too.

I was just about done, and thinking of starting another one when someone started up the drive way. I looked up when I heard the footsteps, and I was a little surprised to see Lissa walking towards me. I had been under the impression that she really didn't care about what was going on at this moment, not after everything that had happened.

"Adrian?" She asked tentatively as she came to a stop at the base of the steps. She had just come from the court building, that was obvious by her slim, conservative cut black dress. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't look pregnant at least not yet. But then, Rose had been what? Fourteen or fifteen weeks?

I smiled and crushed out the cigarette, I didn't smoke around those who I knew were pregnant, it just wasn't healthy (I didn't care about my lungs, but a developing baby didn't need that), "Hey Lissa," I replied, "how are you?" I asked her. For some reason it irked me that I asked her first, after all how much was she really going through here? Not as much as we were, that was for sure.

She just shrugged and looked at the ground, "been better, but I've been worse," She told me. We were quiet for a moment; I was interested in knowing what she wanted. What was going through her head was a mystery to me. I stole a quick glance at her aura, it was still gold streaked, but black was flecked in among some light purple and blue, weird.

"Adrian, how's Rose doing?" She asked me suddenly.

I sighed, and shook my head, was she serious? She hadn't called after I had informed her that her best friend had been sent to hospital. It had been two days, seriously? If she was so worried, why hadn't she? "She'll be fine, or she's convinced she will be," I told her.

Lissa just nodded, her eyes rose from the ground and looked into mine, "and the baby?" She asked softly, like she wasn't sure if she should be asking or not.

"It's hard to say right now," I started and I saw Lissa visibly wince, "she's a fighter, that's for sure. Her heart rate was down last night, but it's been getting stronger since this afternoon. She's not moving as much as she should be, or growing like she should be. The doctor figures she's a little more than half the size she should be," I finished. I knew my hands were shaking a bit, the uncertainty of all this had me on edge.

"Oh," was all Lissa said before nodding, "so you know Rose is having a girl then?" She asked me.

I laughed at this and shook my head again, "god no, we have no idea and it bugs Rose to know end when I refer to the baby as a she, but I just have a feeling that it's a little girl. At least I hope it is," I told her.

"That's strange, most men want a son," She said with a shrug, "are you going to find out?" She asked me.

I had to think about that for a moment, I didn't really want to know. I didn't care whether the baby was male or female, so long as it was healthy, a little girl would just be a bonus. "I don't know, Rose wants to, but I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl, healthy is good enough for me," I told her.

She smiled, "Rose doesn't like surprises," she told me simply.

That I knew, the day I had asked her to marry me she had nearly decked me and she had chewed me out for not giving her some warning. The day we found out she was pregnant she had broken down, and she had made it clear that she wanted to know the gender. Of course, we wouldn't get into the surprise birthday parties or anything else like that.

"I'm sorry about everything Adrian," Lissa spoke suddenly, pulling me out of my reverie, "and don't tell me I shouldn't be, that none of this is my fault," She told me, a knowing look in her jade green eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you that Lissa, because yeah, it is partially your fault that this has happened," I told her, I saw her recoil a bit and pain filled her eyes. I might as well just slapped her across the face, "you knew full well what would happen if you got pregnant, and you did it anyways. You KNEW you were risking Rose's life, and that of our baby, and yet you decided that it was worth it, that it was ok." I finished.

"How can you even say that?" She asked me, "I love Rose, she's more like my sister then a friend, how could you believe for one moment I did this knowing full well that it would risk her life? Yes, Christian and I had discussed the fact, and yes I should have discussed it with you two as well, but I didn't. And I am sorry about it," She told me. She was practically begging me to forgive her.

I was usually the calm cool and collected one, not much (honestly) bothered me. Tonight though, I wasn't really myself, I snapped plain and simple. "You knew all this Lissa, and you still did it, that's what makes me question you and makes me think you don't give a shit," I told her, her eyes hardened at this, "Lissa, you don't even get it do you? Yes Rose is doing better, and so is the baby, but the doctor figures there's still a fifty to sixty percent chance that she will go into labour again, and if she does and they can't stop it, the baby dies. The doctor figures we have a better chance of losing our child now then having a healthy baby," I told her.

"I...Adrian..." She began, but I cut her off.

"To be completely honest Lissa, I don't want to hear it," I told her with a sigh, damn I had a headache starting now, "why? Because I don't believe you, you knew! How could you risk your best friend's life like that?" I asked her again.

"Obviously it's because I'm a selfish bitch that cares about no one but herself," She spat at me.

I didn't recoil, I just looked up at her and nodded, "yeah, I could agree with that statement right now." I told her simply. She did recoil though, and I could tell she was fighting back tears at this point. Normally this would have bothered me (and it probably would later), but right now I didn't care, I lit another cigarette and took a drag before speaking (I normally wouldn't, but honestly she didn't give a damn about my child, why should I care about hers?), "why? Just answer me that honestly Liss; I just want to know why you decided to lie about your birth control? Why knowing full well that this could kill your best friend and her child, did you want to get pregnant so badly?" Honesty was all I wanted.

"Honestly?" She asked me looking exasperated, I nodded, "I...I don't know," She said simply, "honestly, I don't. I just wanted another child so badly, then you guys conceived (and you weren't trying!), and Christian said we should wait. I honestly don't know," she said shaking her head, "Rose hit the nail on the head, I was being a spoiled brat, I guess I thought that...It didn't matter, I mean if..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"You thought that if we lost the child, just because we weren't planning on having one it would be fine," I told her, a lump was forming in my throat over that one. I had expected the spoiled brat part; I had expected some other excuse. But I never, NEVER, thought for a moment that she would consider it ok for us to lose the baby. Just so that she could have one, because she wanted one and we didn't (or rather we hadn't thought about it before hand).

"Something like that, yes," She told me, "I'm sorry. If you don't believe anything else, you need to understand that!" She was back to begging.

"I don't think I can believe any of what you're saying Lissa, I never even dreamed you could think like that," I told her in a low, dangerously calm voice.

"Believe or don't believe what you want Adrian, but if I could change this, I would in a heartbeat," She told me again, her voice firm now.

"You still could," I told her as I looked out across the front yard towards the houses on the other side of the road.

"How dare you even think that!" She snarled.

"It's pretty much what you did to ours Lissa," I told her as I gave her a sideways glance, "you might as well have signed the death certificate on our child," I took another drag of my quickly disappearing cigarette.

"I never meant to!" She said again, "fuck this to hell Adrian what do you want me to do? Honestly, weather I'm pregnant or not right now isn't going to make a whole lot of difference! I will NOT end my baby's life because you believe all of Rose's problems are because of me. No, some of them are yes, but not everything. I'm sick and fucking tired of everyone thinking I'm some horrible bitch because I wanted another child," her voice was in a low, trembling whisper now. Danger was written all over her tone.

I crushed out the cigarette and stood up, "you know Lissa, I would have disagreed with that if you hadn't just told me that before you became pregnant, you were willing to have Rose loose our baby just so you could have one," I told her before I started to open the door, "good night Lissa," I told her. I closed the door before I caught her response.

The house was just as we had left it, sort of. It was obvious that Christian had tidied up a bit, although I did talk to him on the phone, and had said just clean up after yourself, and it just seemed...Different. Christian had left a note on the hall table saying that he had managed to get his own apartment, and thanking us for letting him stay there (even if he had told me all this on the ride back to court, I read the whole letter), Rose's house key (which I had given him) was laying beside it.

When I took off my shoes, I considered just leaving them in the middle of the floor. However the fact that that would annoy Rose caused me to pick them up and put them on the shelf. Weird hun? It's not like she was ever going to know, honestly, she wasn't here and wouldn't be for awhile.

I then trekked upstairs to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Afterwards I needed a shave, I usually didn't mind a little growth, but I would soon have a full beard if I didn't shave. It took a grand total of an hour to get cleaned up, and then it was off to the feeders.

As I stepped back outside (feeling quite a bit better) and turned to lock the door again, I heard the crunching of footsteps on the gravel drive. Damn, Lissa was back. I turned around and was a little surprised to see Christian walking up.

"Off to the feeders?" He asked me, I just nodded, "mind if I join you then?" there was something in the glint of his ice blue eyes that told me, it wasn't a question that No was an answer to.

"Sure," I told him with a shrug as we headed off down the road.

"Look, Adrian about Lissa," Christian began almost as soon as we reached the road way.

I clenched my fists, I didn't mean to, it just happened. Damn Christian didn't waste any time did he? "Its fine Christian, actually I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off on her like that," I said with a shake of my head as I rubbed my eyes.

He just shrugged, "she'll be fine about that, I just wanted to say sorry, she shouldn't be taking this out on you guys," He told me, "you have enough to deal with."

"It's that the truth," I said before adding, "you shouldn't have to apologize for her," I told him.

"I know, I just feel bad about this, I honestly do," He told me. Originally Christian and I hadn't always gotten along, he had been worried that I was trying to take Lissa from him, and I had some issues with his jealousy. Now though, I saw him as a close friend.

"It'll be fine I just can't believe she thought..." I trailed off, and Christian gave me a questioning look. He hadn't been there I forgot, "never mind," I told him.

"What did she think Adrian?" He asked me, his voice was worried and a little annoyed sounding.

"She just...She thought..." I trailed off again, a lump was forming in my throat again, "she..." I stopped and took a breath before trying again, "she thought that it wouldn't matter much if Rose lost the baby. She believed that since we didn't plan on being parents, we wouldn't be too upset over a miscarriage," I told him. Earlier I had been stunned over this, disbelieving, now I was downright pissed.

Christian stopped and I continued walking, taking a couple steps before I turned around. If I was pissed off there was no words for what he was, "she didn't! Fuck," He swore, which was weird Christian hadn't sworn much since Vanessa was born.

"Yeah, she did. But then I wasn't much nicer," I said with a sigh. Christian just looked at me, "I...I was pissed Christian, she told me there wasn't much she could do now, and I told her there actually was."

The saying if looks could kill would have been the best one to sum up the look I got from Christian then. He tried beginning to speak a couple times, but he couldn't get the words out. Finally he just shook his head, "look, I know you were mad, and I can relate honestly I probably would have said something similar," no, no doubt he would have just been more blunt about it, "however, if you EVER suggest something like that again, you best run because I will attempt to kill you," He told me before he started walking again.

"Fair enough," I told him, "look, I am sorry about that..." He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Drop it, I'd rather not think about that," He told me. We were quiet for a moment, and nearly to the feeder's area when he asked, "So what are you guys going to do about the baby's room and everything?"

"What? Oh," I stopped, shit there was something I hadn't thought about, "I...We haven't discussed it really," I told him.

He just nodded, "I suppose with everything else, it hasn't been a top priority," He said with a sad smile.

I opened the door to the building and held it as he walked in, "no, it hasn't been," I told him truthfully.

"Ok, well just ask if you need any help," He told me.

"Will do," I told him. After that we got to our feeders and then left. Admittedly I didn't take all that I needed, but I'd be back in the morning before I left. This just ensured that I didn't go too far with one of them accidently.

I wasn't home for an hour before I decided to head to bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. It was weird having the bed to myself. I was so use to Rose being here. Suddenly, it seemed to big, to strange for me to sleep in. Jumping up I grabbed my pillows and headed back downstairs to the living room, where I settled myself on the couch. Much better.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the phone rang, I grabbed it from the coffee table and looked at the number, it was Rose's cell phone, "Rose are you ok?" I asked as I hit the talk button, no hi, no nothing.

"Well hello to you to," her voice sounded calm and relaxed over the phone. When I didn't respond she sighed and spoke, "I'm fine Adrian, a little nauseous but the nurse said that was normal with the medication I'm on," She told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "you had me scared there for a moment," I told her softly.

I heard her laugh a bit, "Sorry Babe," she said there was a pause and then she continued, "I miss you, a lot," She said her voice sounded like it was breaking a tiny bit.

"I miss you to, I'll be there first thing in the morning though, I promise," I told her, damn I had forgotten to call Janine to see if she could pick me up.

"You'll be here a little earlier than that, Abe's plane is getting in at five forty-five am tomorrow morning, Mom said she'd pick you up before she left court, make sure your ready," She told me in a stern voice.

"I will be, don't worry," I told her, a smile playing at my lips, "so, how's the little one doing?" I asked her.

I could almost hear her smile, "great! I tried calling you after Doctor Sampson's last round, but you must have been out. The heart rate is just a tiny bit slower than usual, but she says it's fine. The fact that the heart rate increased at all is a miracle!" She sounded so happy, causing me to smile. Thank the lord; the baby was ok for now.

"That's amazing love, how about movement?" I asked her.

I could almost imagine her smile faltering as she took a moment to respond, "well, still not great, but the baby was moving around earlier, at the same time I was throwing up a bit," she told me. Great, we were going to start with the throwing up again? "Your child has a sick sense of humour too by the way, besides the whole getting excited while Mommy is puking bit," Wow, that was the first time Rose had referred to herself as 'Mommy' to the baby, to be honest I liked it, "he or she also likes to shift onto my bladder, just as I'm getting comfortable." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I miss you Rose," I told her truthfully. More than anything I wanted to be back beside her, laughing beside her, not from the other end of a phone.

"I miss you too Adrian, now look. Mom said she's going to be there around five to get you, be ready. The large duffle bag is in the spare room closet," She told me.

I nodded, and then realized she couldn't see me, I heard her yawn and smiled to myself, "you should be sleeping love," I told her.

"Yeah, I should be. Good Night Adrian, I love you," She told me.

"I love you too Rose, more than anything," I told her, "goodnight."

With that she hung up her phone. I lay on the couch for a little while longer before finally drifting off to sleep, the alarm set on my cell phone for four hours time. Once the baby was here, I'd get less time to sleep right? Of course, so I might as well start training for it now.

** So, It's only Adrian's point of view, I'm thinking of going to Lissa's view for the next one, and then back to Rose's point of view. **

** Anyways, the chapter. I personally love it :D Adrian is such an ass to Lissa, but can anyone blame him? How is this going to go over? Will Adrian tell Rose what Lissa said? I dunno...that would probably end the friendship there ( I know it would for me), but we'll see. Lol. I honestly was up till ten after twelve am writing this, and I work at nine thirty in the morning...Here's to hoping people agree that the chapter is well worth it!**

** Please review! 131 reviews! Woot, sooo amazing –hugs and cookies all around – A huge thanks to anyone and everyone who has taken the time to review. Here's to hoping this story continues to be such a huge success.**

** Till next time.**

** -CeilidhMae**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – This isn't how it was supposed to be!

**Lissa's Point Of View**

I walked back towards home after my encounter with Adrian. My god this was getting worse and worse by the moment. How could they continue to believe that I had done this on purpose? Ok, so I actually had done it on purpose, but I had no malicious intent. I just thought...

I paused as I turned to walk down my drive way. What had I been thinking? Seriously I was risking my best friend's life, her baby's life, my friends all hated me and I was dealing with a divorce. When did my life seriously take this turn for the worse? I loved Rose to death, Christian and Vanessa are my life, and Adrian...Well, we'd always had a healthy respect for each other anyways, nothing more than friends.

Which honestly we could have been, I could have made sure of that, not many men rejected me if I made it clear I wanted them. I have to admit; at one time I would have done it to. Adrian was...Well, Adrian. He was a spirit user, funny, intelligent (in his own way) and royal with no baggage. I had nearly tried to break him and Rose up.

Why? Because I was jealous. Rose was getting everything in life that she wanted, and I wasn't. I was the last Dragomir, the Princess that was being fawned over by just about everyone; I found out that my father had been a lying, cheating bastard. And then I found out I was pregnant, out of wedlock with Christian's child. Oh yeah, life was perfect.

Why didn't I? Because Adrian wanted Rose, and Rose (deep down) wanted Adrian. They cared for each other, and really they made the perfect couple. They understood each other inside and out, they accepted each other easily and they loved each other. They were happy, and I was...Well happy in one sense but not in another. Their life always seemed perfect, straight from a romance novel. Now they had a baby on the way, and through everything, they were still happy. Or as happy as could be.

And as much as I should be happy for them, I hated them for it, now more than ever.

Like I said, I loved Christian and Vanessa, but it wasn't perfect. Me and Christian didn't have the fairy tale marriage, we didn't fight per say, but we also didn't get each other the way Rose and Adrian did. I just never felt that I was on the same page as Christian. He was so blunt, and sometimes it did feel like he was saying something just to make me upset. Either way, it wasn't what I wanted.

Vanessa was closer to her father too. Sometimes watching her I dreaded seeing her grow up, she would be (she already was) a lot like him. Sassy, stubborn and I had a feeling she would be a fire user too. That was one of the reasons I wanted this baby so badly. I wanted one that was going to be close to me, one that was going to be like me. I was already envisioning having a blond haired, green eyed little spirit user running around. One that was as much like me as Vanessa was like Christian.

"Mama!" I snapped out of my reverie to see Vanessa charging down the driveway towards me.

"Hey Baby," I said as I stopped and dropped pretty much to my knees and grabbed my little girl in a tight hug. No matter how much I wished she was more like me, or that I was closer to her, Vanessa was still my little girl. "How was your trip?" I asked she let go of me and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me back up the drive.

"Good, Mama you have GOT to see the new outfit I got for the first day of school! I got lots but this one is my absolute FAVORITE!" She was excited to have me home.

As I followed her up the yard I noticed Christian in the door way, his blue eyes locked on my green ones, boring right through me. Shit, he knew something was up.

"Mama! Are you even listening?" Vanessa demanded a moment later.

"I'm sorry sweetie, what were you saying?" I asked her.

She gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes, "I was SAYING mama, that Auntie Tasha wanted me to get more dresses, but I don't like them! So I got jeans instead, she didn't like that though so I ended up with like a million dresses as well," She sighed and seemed a little depressed for a second before something else came into her mind, "BUT! I did get to help pick out clothes and stuff for her baby! I'm sooo excited about that Mama, and for my baby brother or sister too," She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"You have to wear the dresses at least once you know Vanessa," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know Mama, it wouldn't be polite not to," She said with a snort, "can I help name my baby brother or sister?" She asked me suddenly.

The question kind of caught me off guard, I hadn't thought about that, I was only a couple weeks a long (hell my first doctor's appointment wasn't until next week), but I recovered quickly enough, "of course you can baby," I told her with a smile.

"Did you hear that Daddy?" She asked Christian as she jumped up the stairs and practically into her father's arms, "I get to help name the baby!" Man she was so excited.

"Of course you are sweetheart," He told her as he scooped her up. Vanessa giggled, hiding her face in his neck. I just smiled at the sight; this is how it was suppose to be! It was so easy, why couldn't it be like this? Why did everything have to be going down the drain? I stood on the doorstep for a moment before Christian's voice broke into my thoughts, "you coming in Lissa?" He asked me.

I nodded and followed them inside. It was late and time for Vanessa to be in bed. Of course it took almost an hour and a half to get her in bed, and that was pretty good time actually. Normally Vanessa doesn't like sleep. It actually would have taken me longer on my own, but with Christian there it took less.

"Liss listen," Christian started as we sat down at the kitchen table after Vanessa was in bed.

"What Christian?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak and I raised a hand and stopped him, "actually spare me please, I feel like shit enough as it is," I told him.

"Lissa, I want custody of Vanessa," He told him simply.

I knew this was coming, and still it hit me like a train, "why?" I asked him, I knew tears were starting in my eyes. How could he take my baby from me? Why did we even have to do this? "Christian, why do we even have to go through this! We were so good together for the longest time!" I told him.

"The keyword being 'were' Lissa, you lied to me. If this had of happened and it was an honest mistake, then we wouldn't be dealing with this." He told me simply, "we've been over this a million times Lissa, let's move on," he told me.

"Fine, why do you want Vanessa Christian?" I asked him.

He looked a little taken a back; normally I won't be so...Bitchy? With him, but tonight I was just stressed, tired and I wanted to go to bed. Best he gets out what he came to say and then he can leave.

"I don't want Vanessa to suffer through this Lissa. Let's face it, your track record for being dependable in her life hasn't been the best." He told me.

"Fuck off Christian, and don't start with this," I told him as I ran a hand threw my hair, "you're looking for a way to hurt me, like I hurt you, aren't you?" I asked him.

His blue eyes went cold in a second, "first, do NOT talk to me like that! I don't care if we're married, or not. Second..." He stopped here, "are you really that stupid? Do you honestly think that I want Vanessa just for my own reasons? Lissa, I don't want her to have to give up what she loves because you can't take her somewhere. I don't..." He trailed off.

"You don't trust me with her," I told him simply.

"That's part of it, but Lissa you wouldn't do anything to harm Vanessa, I just..." I interrupted him.

"Are you going to try for custody of this baby too?" I asked him suddenly.

"I don't know Lissa, I honestly don't know," He told him simply.

"You don't want it," I retorted. That was harsh I knew, after all Christian had said numerous times that even though this wasn't ideal, he would still be a father to this child.

"Lissa, listen to yourself, honestly! What the hell is going on?" He asked me.

"Well, I fucked up my life didn't I? I mean all I ever wanted was a happy healthy family, and look at what I have now? Why can't you guys just realize that I know I messed up, and I'm sorry about this, about everything! Maybe I should just get an abortion, get rid of the child, would that make you guys happy?" I asked him.

"No, what would make me happy is if you would just talk to me! Lissa, I don't want to do this, I really don't. But I can't trust you right now, and I can't even start to trust you if you won't talk to me," the look on his face was heart breaking. He wanted this to work, but...

"I think too much has happened Christian," I told him honestly, "I just...I don't know, too much has been said we can't...I can't go on with this. However, I'm not going to just give you Vanessa either, you'll hear from my lawyer." I told him.

He just nodded, "fine, I'll be back tomorrow morning around ten, I'll take her to dance, and bring her home after lunch," he told me.

"I can take her in Christian," I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, doubt written across his face.

"Of course, although if you want to pick her up, that would be fine," I told him.

"Fine, I'll bring her home after lunch, goodnight," He said before getting up and walking out the door.

I fell back into one of the kitchen chairs, and felt hot tears start to roll down my face. This wasn't how it was suppose to be!

**Sooo...What do you think? Let me know, I really don't have much to say about this one...It's just...well, I dunno. Lol. Let me know what you think, was there enough of an explanation? Next chapter will be back to Rose's point of view. And actually the next couple chapters will be. I have a few little things to take care of with Rose (actually some BIG things) before her baby comes, so we'll be leaving Lissa to simper for a bit.**

** I love hearing from you all! 3  
-Ceilidh-Mae**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Ignorance is Bliss.

**Rose's Point Of View.**

I had gone to bed not long after I had called Adrian that night, and I was up early the next morning. Breakfast was served, and not twenty minutes later I was throwing it up again, great. Not only was I stuck in the hospital dealing with the high possibility, I was dealing with puking again. I had been told that it was normal, that the medication I was on was known to induce nausea, but it was ok.

Yeah, right.

"Urrg, I hate this! I was hoping I was done with the puking bit," I grumbled as a nurse helped me back into bed, took my blood pressure and then left.

Nahkiti laughed, "Be thankful, I had morning sickness right through my pregnancy. I was still throwing up the day I went into labour," she told me with a grin.

"Sounds like fun, besides that though did you have any problems?" I asked. Nahkiti didn't talk about her pregnancy much. She hadn't kept the baby; he was being raised by his Moroi grandparents who had insisted on taking him. As far as I knew, Nahkiti never knew the child. She had only been sixteen when he was born, and Nahkiti never had any plans on being a mother.

"It was fine besides that," she mused over it for a moment, "the worst part was having a C-section, the baby never flipped around, and the doctors didn't want to risk a breached birth," She told me.

I just nodded before asking, "Do you regret your decision?"

She looked a little taken a back for a moment, and then thoughtful, "no, the only part of it I regret is I've never met him. Markus knows him since he's been around all his life, but..." She sighed, a faraway look passed over her eyes. Markus Szelsky had been Nahkiti's boyfriend when they were in school, she had broken up with him though after her son was born, and she had given him up. As far as I knew they were still friends, just distant.

"It must have been hard," I said. I could sense that the topic was coming to a close, but for some reason (even though I had decided to keep my baby); the idea of adoption fascinated me.

"Hardest thing I ever did, besides, well the obvious," she said as she unconsciously touched the back of her neck. Nahkiti was only twenty five, but she had six Molnija marks already, three I knew had been earned after staking three of her best friends. "However, it was something that had to be done. I was only sixteen at the time, and although I could have dropped out, gone and lived with Nana and raised him. But..." She trailed off.

"That was never the plan," I told her simply. Kiti had been pressured a lot by her father to marry Markus after she graduated, but she had refused. Her life lied as a guardian, not as a mother or house wife.

"Exactly," She told me with a smile, "I have been in contact with Markus though recently, my son, whose name is Tobias by the way, has been asking questions about me lately, wondering who his mother is and such," She told me with a shrug.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked her.

"He's nine years old Rose, not much yet. I've told Markus though, that when he's older, if he wants to meet me, I'll see him. I don't want him to think badly of me, or think that I didn't care, I just gave him up because I didn't want him or something," Kiti told me with a small, sad smile.

That was the last reason I would have give for Nahkiti to give up her child. She was actually very good with them, Vanessa loved her to death, and (from what I've heard) she got along very well with her younger cousin's in Baia as well. Nahkiti just didn't want to be a mother; she didn't want to give them a half assed childhood, because she was so dedicated as a guardian. She had told me once that she wouldn't be able to give a hundred and ten percent to both being a guardian and to being a mother, so she never became a mother. Some thought it was selfish, but I thought she had a point myself.

I was about to ask her something else when the door opened suddenly (but slowly), causing Nahkiti to jump and reach instinctive for the stake she kept tucked in her jacket. She was on her feet in the blink of an eye.

My mother laughed as her as she entered the room, "you're as reactive as your mother was Nahkiti," she told her with a smile. My mother had grown up with Anastasiya Belikova, and they had been close friends up till Anastasiya had died.

Nahkiti visibly relaxed and nodded, "better to react too soon then too late," She told my mother as she took her hand off the stakes handle.

"That's what Anastasiya thought too, I always believe not getting caught off guard was a better way around it," My mother told her in a chastising voice. Nahkiti blushed before muttering something in Russian which caused my mother to raise an eyebrow, "what was that?" She asked.

"Another one of mom's favourite saying, constant vigilance," Nahkiti said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, yes. Your mother was huge on that, it's part of what made her an excellent Guardian," she told her.

Nahkiti just nodded before speaking, "not that it helped her much. Did it?" She asked her brown eyes were hard; she was getting upset over this turn of conversation.

"She was distracted..." My mother started.

Nahkiti shook her head before speaking, "I wasn't fast enough," she said at first before taking a deep breath and continuing, "If I'm no longer needed, then I must get going. I'll see you later Rose," She told me with a smile.

"Yeah, see you later," I told her. She nodded to Abe and Adrian (both of who had navigated around the two guardians to my side).

As she past my mother though, my mother reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder stopping her, "Nahkiti, there's nothing you could have done about it," She told her softly, "for what it's worth, I knew Anastasiya for almost thirty years, long before you and Kitty both were born, she would have been proud of you," She told her.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot actually, now I really must be going," Nahkiti said as she shrugged my mother's hand off her shoulder and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"She still takes it very personally doesn't she?" Mom asked a minute later.

"It was only four years ago mom," I told her, "and Kiti always thought it was her fault," I said with a shrug.

I had been there when Anastasiya was killed. It had been a Strigoi attack, seven Strigoi and five of us (Nahkiti, Kitty, Anastasiya, Dimitri and myself), with the Moroi there (Tori, Adrian, Christian and Lissa). It had been bad, of course Christian and Tori had actually helped out a lot, but it wasn't enough. Nahkiti had had one Strigoi nearly down when a second jumped her. Nahkiti managed to get her stake into the second one (after thinking she had killed the first), but the first wasn't down. He had dug his fangs into the back of her neck and ripped down. Her mother had jumped in at that moment, but it wasn't enough. Although Nahkiti had survived it, Anastasiya hadn't, even after Dimitri had jumped in to help out his sister.

Nahkiti had passed out and ended up in the ICU for the longest time. When she came too, she had believed her mother was still alive, and had been devastated to find out she had died. It was then that Nahkiti decided she was done with being a guardian, she had failed. Her mother would have still been here if she had of been more competent. Lissa had begged her to be her Guardian, which Nahkiti accepted eventually.

Nahkiti still bore the scares from that attack. They slashed right through her Molnija marks, obscuring three out of six of them. Numerous times Lissa and Tori had offered to fix them, and Nahkiti always refused. She said they were part of her, and she would carry them proudly in remembrance of her mother's sacrifice.

"From how I understand it, there was nothing she could have done," My mother said as she took a seat on the cot in my room.

"There wasn't anything, anyone could have done about it," Adrian spoke up, "all three of them beat themselves up over it too much, and even Dimitri thinks there should have been more that could have been done," he finished.

"Short of bringing her back, there wasn't," I told them. Tori had said she could and would bring Anastasiya back, but Kitty had refused to let her. She may have only been sixteen at the time, but right then she was the voice of reason. I had to admit, I had gained a lot of respect for her then.

"Anyways, enough about this. How have you been Rose?" Abe asked me. Weather he sensed that the mood was getting dangerously low in the room, or if he just wasn't comfortable with the topic (I hadn't gotten away from that attack without damage, but I had let Tori heal the worst of it), but it was clear he wanted the subject changed now.

"Besides the Nausea, I'm doing fine," I told him with a smile, "my blood pressure has dropped almost to normal, and the baby's heart rate is rising nicely," I couldn't help but steal a look at Adrian who simply smiled back.

"That's good, look Rose if you need anything..." Abe started and I smiled.

"Just ask right?" I suggested.

"Anytime, doesn't matter what it is either," He told me. I nearly laughed at this, from the first time I met Abe, I thought he was the type of person who could get anything he wanted from anyone. Now though, I knew he was that type.

"Don't worry old man, I will," I told him with a grin.

"Good," He told me.

After that we chatted for a little while until visiting hours were over. Mom and Abe said their goodbyes and headed out of the room. Adrian had said he was staying tonight, it didn't matter what I had to say on the matter. I just nodded and agreed. Why? Because personally no matter how good of company Nahkiti was, she wasn't Adrian. And for whatever reason, he was the one I wanted nearby at this point.

"How was your night last night?" I asked him as I slid over to one side of the bed and motioned for him to sit beside me. Most of my Iv lines were now out, and in only one arm, so it was possible to have him closer now.

"Interesting to say the least," he told me with a sigh.

I caught his eye and I could tell (don't ask how) that he was worried about something, "what happened Adrian?" I asked him simply as I leaned into him.

"I had a chat with Lissa; actually it was a bit more then that..." He took a deep breath, "we exchanged some words, and well..." He trailed off.

I groaned under my breath, "seriously? What happened?" I asked him as I shook my head, "actually don't tell me. I don't care, and I don't want to hear. I've been having too good of a day, I really don't want to hear bad news right now," I told him.

He bent down and kissed me softly before speaking, "to be honest Rose, I didn't want to tell you," he said simply.

I raised one eye brown, "really? Wow...So am I still going to have a friend in Lissa after this?" I asked him.

"Honestly?" He asked me. I nodded what else would I want except straight up honesty? "Well...I don't know Rose," He told me with a shake of his head, "I didn't think she could be like this..." I held up my hand, stopping him.

"I don't want to know remember? Let's just concentrate on getting this baby here, preferably as healthy as possible," I told him with a smile.

"Fine," He told me with a nod, "Rose have you given any thought to how the baby's room should be done?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, before thinking about it, "no, not really why?" I asked him.

"We'll have to do something about it sooner or later," he told me with a small smile.

"Yeah, but...I don't know, shouldn't we wait and see what we're having first?" I asked him.

I saw him hesitate before speaking in a soft voice, "you know there is such a thing as gender neutral, right?" He asked.

I just smiled, "yes, I do. However..." I trailed off for a moment. Lost in thought as I sat there with him. His hand was resting on the small bump that was my stomach now, his green eyes looked a little worried, and then it hit me. The last (almost) four months had been all about me, and this baby. He had just done what needed to be done, often at the expense of his own health (skipping out on feeders, sleep ect), and had never asked for anything in return.

Or rather I had never thought he asked for anything in return. He didn't want to know what the baby was. Simple as that. But if I wanted to know, then we would find out because he wouldn't say anything against it.

I cuddled myself into his side and looked up at him, "gender neutral it is then," I told him.

"Ok..." He seemed a little confused now.

Sitting up I looked at him, "Adrian, I have been completely unfair to you the last couple months, and honestly haven't given you any of the credit you deserve," he started to say something but I held up my hand and stopped him, "you've simply been amazing. Your always understanding and will to forgive, and the least I can do in return, is to wait till the baby is born to know what it is." I told him.

"If you want to know Rose..." He began. Yeah, I should have expected this argument.

"No, this time it's your call, not mine. And I happen to know you'll say yes right now only because I want to know. So, I'm telling you that no, we aren't going to find out, not till he or she is born," I told him.

"She," he told me with a small smile, causing me to roll my eyes, "thank you Rose," he said again as he pulled me into a hug.

"Anytime," I replied as I took in everything about him right now. His smell, feel, looks, even the sound of his breathing and heart beat. It was all perfect. "Here's to hoping this baby is just as caring and sweet as their father is," I thought out loud.

I looked up and saw Adrian just smile. I knew his thoughts; he wanted one like me, which was strange. No matter what we had though, there was one certainty in it all; this child would be loved, spoiled and cherished. No doubt about it.

**Oh, so cute! Again, it's a chapter I enjoyed writing (and wrote in less than three hours O.o). So yeah, Rose doesn't want to know what's going on with Lissa, can you blame her? Personally I'm not sure I'd want to know if I was in Rose's position either. Also, I think it's sweet that she's not going to push about know the gender, since Adrian doesn't want to know. It's nice to see she appreciates him lol.**

** And Whoa, a lot of people want Lissa to lose the baby don't they? I can't say I blame you...I've contemplated writing it so that happens...But I don't know, we'll see.**

** Again, thanks for all the support and comments! 3**

-CeilidhMae.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – A Visit from Friends, talk of the future, and secrets?

**Rose's Point of View.**

After the third day of just seeing Adrian, my parents and Nahkiti, I was really lounging to see some of my other friends. I really loved all of them for being there for me, and sacrificing as much as they were to just be there to talk and such, but by god! There was only so long you could be cooped up with the same people before you nearly lost it. However, my friends were told to give me a week to settle in and adjust, so I was stuck with my family till then.

The first break I caught was with Tasha and Dimitri about a week after I was admitted. Ok, so honestly not my favourite people in the world at that moment. Why? Well, call me petty but Tasha was pregnant, and having the perfect pregnancy. This was kind of a smack in the face. I like Tasha, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wish she would shut up, and by the look on Dimitri's face, I had a feeling he agreed.

They had just come from their first doctor's appointment, which I guess had gone over well. The baby was growing very well, and the heart beat was strong. Although Tasha didn't like the idea that she had gained five pounds already.

"And I'm only around seven weeks! It's that crazy?" She asked.

Thankfully she didn't expect me to answer. I had gained a total of fifteen pounds, and lost about twenty due to all the complications and such lately. Strange isn't it that people often worry about gaining weight, and I was losing it. The Doctor had changed up the medications I was on (since my blood pressure was back to about normal), and the nausea had subsided a bit, but I was still puking at random moments. However, I was at least getting some of the nutrients I needed.

I was semi listening to Tasha rant on, nodding in all the right places and barely speaking. Which was ok, because she was speaking enough for both of us. I was looking outside, it was starting to get dark, good that meant she'd be leaving and soon. The Mid august heat was bad here at the hospital, the air condition wasn't as good as at home.

Which made me long to be home even more. I would even take the bed rest; I just wanted to be in my own bed, joking with Adrian when he came home. Not that I would really be doing anything different (I'd be minus the and that's about it), but it was the principle.

"So, the doctor is putting my due date right around February 12th of next year," She told me with a smile, then she questioned, "when's your due date?"

I just smiled before speaking, "it was suppose to be December 20th of this year, but do to certain..." I tried to think of the right word, "Events, I no longer have one. It's a matter of hoping the baby stays put till the twenty five week mark (only nine weeks to go on that note). Preferably longer," I told her, perhaps a little sarcastically.

Beside me I heard Adrian sigh, he had listened to Tasha's ramblings like he was suppose to. He was polite, charming and well, a good host (just like always), but he was getting just as tired of it as I was. One look at Dimitri told me he was as well.

"I..." Tasha started before realization jumped to her eyes, "Oh my god, Rose. I'm sorry I forgot, I feel like such a bitch now." She said with a sincerely apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm glad someone can forget," I said with a snort. Sorry, but I had spend the morning throwing up bits of my breakfast at a time, it was hot, and well I wasn't very sympathetic at this moment. I took a deep breath before I spoke again, "no it's me that should be sorry Tasha, its ok." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure? Oh Rose, I can't believe I was so insensitive about it," She told me with a shake of her head.

"Just drop it Tasha, its fine," I told her again.

"Alright then, do you know what you're having Rose?" She asked me.

Really? Still more baby talk? It could be worse I suppose, "no, and I'm not finding out, I want to be surprised," I told them.

I thought Dimitri was going to choke on his laughter, "really? Now I find that hard to believe, Rose Hathaway wanting to be surprised?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"What else is there to look forward to but labour pains if you find out before hand?" I asked him.

The room was quiet for a moment before each and everyone one of us blurted out laughing. It felt good to laugh, after everything that had happened recently. Life seemed to have gotten very dull and sad recently, like there was nothing good in the world. Now, sitting in the hospital room, laughing our asses off over the stupidest comment ever, it was nice. I felt the most at piece now then I had in a long time.

Inside me, the baby fluttered at the outbreak of the laughter, but settled down rather quickly. Like it had been startled or something. This just caused me to grin even more. "So, are you guys going to find out?" I asked my friends.

"Well, after that point, I don't know. I want to know, I really want to be prepared," Tasha said with a smile. Dimitri just nodded, "I guess that's a yes then," she finished.

I nodded, "we considered it," I said honestly, "but in the end, we decided against it," I finished.

"I didn't think you liked surprises," Dimitri said with a grin.

"I don't, actually I hate them. However, in this case I'm willing to make an exception." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can understand that...But what about getting everything ready?" Tasha asked me.

"Just keep it gender neutral," I said with a shrug, "I mean really just nothing overly girly or boyish, and it'll be good." I said with a smile.

"It's a girl," Adrian said stubbornly.

"And what makes you say that?" Tasha asked with an amused grin.

Adrian shrugged, "don't know, I'm just sure it's a girl," he stated simply.

"Right and you do know..." Tasha began.

"That there is a fifty percent chance that it'll be a boy? Yes, I know," Adrian said with a smile, "I just think it's a girl."

I shook my head, "don't argue it, he's been convinced that we are having a girl most of the pregnancy," I told them.

Tasha nodded, "That's what I hope I'm having, I wouldn't mind a boy but..." She trailed off. I knew what she was thinking about. A boy would become a guardian because really, that's what male dhampir's did. A girl would or could settle down as a mother, which although wasn't the choice most parents wanted for their children, it was still an option. "Are you going to send your child to one of the Academies?" Tasha asked suddenly.

I hesitated in answering, I hadn't thought about it. I had made it clear that I didn't want to force my child (no matter the gender) into anything he or she didn't want to do. But now here was a valid question. Should we send him or her to an Academy that taught Moroi come first, and that dhampir's are guardians (and of course there would be the rumour's of bloodwhores and such), or did I keep them in normal school, and risk having them behind if they did choose to be a guardian? Tough choice.

"We haven't decided, you?" Adrian saved me on this one. He had answered it honestly. Although saying we haven't decided was a bit of an understatement, we hadn't discussed it.

"It's a slippery slope," Tasha said as she cast a sidelong glance at Dimitri, "schools like St. Vladimir's offer the best in academic schooling, but I don't want my son or daughter thinking..." She was cut off by Dimitri.

"That they have to do their duty?" He asked her, his brown eyes slightly narrow.

"Don't you start," She said with a shake of her head, "it's not for us to decide, it'll be their choice," she looked back at me with a shrug, "I take it you don't care what your child does with its life?" She asked.

I considered this for a moment, it's not that I didn't care, but I didn't want to force anything either. It was a tricky bit, "well..." I began but there was a knock on the door. I looked around to see Daniella opening the door slowly, "hey, come on in!" I told her with a smile. I honestly like Adrian's mother, she had been very good about everything, and very helpful.

I got the feeling that maybe Tasha didn't like her though, because she quickly excused herself saying that she needed to get home. I said good-bye before turning my full attention back to Daniella, who had sat down in the chair on the left side of my bed.

"How have you been Rose?" She asked me kindly.

"Not too bad," I told her, "there have been some bumps but I think the worst is over," I finished.

"That's good, look I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner. Trust me I wanted to, talking to Adrian about this, he made it sound like you were on deaths door or something," She said with a grin. I didn't bother to tell her that at one point, I had been. That just didn't seem important right now. "So, how is my grandchild?" She asked with a smile.

"Very good, better than his or her mother anyway," I told her with a smile.

"Everything's fine now is it?" She asked rising on meticulously plucked eyebrow.

I sighed, I should have expected this, "no, not everything. He or she is a little small, the baby measures about two weeks behind what it should," I told her.

"I see," she said with a nod of her head, "Adrian," She looked up at her son.

"Yeah mom," He answered, his green eyes weary.

"Your father..." She began but he cut her off.

"I'm not talking to him mom, no." He said in a voice that sounded like they had been having this argument for a while.

"He just wants to discuss a few things with you Adrian, it couldn't hurt," She told him.

"No, mom after what he said, no," He just repeated himself. I felt my insides clench, I remembered the last time I had seen Nathan Ivashkov, he had called my baby a half bred mutt, which in turn had set Adrian off.

"Ok, fine, fine. I just thought I'd try and patch things up between you," She said with a small sad smile, "so is there anything you need?" She asked us. Amazing isn't it? We're both adults, we both have a good income, plus Adrian has a trust fund that the pair of us and the baby could life off of forever and still have something to give our descendents, and everyone was making sure we didn't need anything. Frig, we could get it if we needed it.

"Not right now mom," Adrian told her with a smile, "but thanks."

"Anytime," She said as she waved off the thanks with a wave of her hand.

She stayed and we chatted on and off about a million different things until visiting hours were over. I had to admit, I enjoyed listening to and talking to Daniella Ivashkov, at least Adrian had one sane parent. When she left, I was definitely in a better mood then I had been.

As she stepped out the door, Adrian bent over and gave me a quick kiss before speaking, "I'll be right back, I just want to talk to her for a moment," he said with a smile.

I nodded and watched him go. We had just talked for hours, what could he possibly have to ask her? When he came back and gave me another kiss I asked him, "what was that all about?" I asked him.

"I just had to ask my mother something, don't worry about it," He said with a grin.

"Adrian, seriously don't keep secrets please?" I asked him seriously.

"Look, of all the things I could keep secret and do tell you, this one little thing you don't have to worry about, I promise," he told me, his green eyes serious.

I just looked back at him, glaring. My response was lost though when the nurse came in though. She was checking my I.V lines, and blood pressure when Adrian excused himself to go grab a coffee. I shot him a look before he left, this wasn't over.

**Ummm...Not much to say here...I just wanted to put in a few visits before I did anything else to drastic. Next chapter will skip a head a bit and will be from...Ready for it? Christian's point of view, I just have to mess with you for that (and we will actually hear from Sparky since he has been quiet through all this), so it should be interesting. **

**Hopefully that chapter will be up soon, I may be going into town tomorrow and getting a tattoo done on my ankle, so I'll be laid up part of tomorrow and Saturday before I go to work, so yeah should have the chapter. **

**Let me know what you think! 3  
**

**-CeilidhMae**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – So! Here's what we're going to do, and no you have no say in it.**

**Christian's Point of view.**

It had been almost three weeks since Rose was sent to the emergency room, three weeks since Lissa found out she was pregnant, and three weeks since I found myself locked in a divorce case, fighting for custody of my daughter, and the right to attend Lissa's doctor appointments. Isn't that great when your ex (or soon to be) wife won't even let you come to her doctor appointments? To be honest, Lissa was soon going to drive me over the edge.

I had for seen this one though, and I had starting petitioning for that right the moment the papers were available. Call me what you want, but I want to know what's going on with my children, simple as that. Isn't that a good thing? I always thought it was, but I guess it actually makes me a horrible bastard, at least that's the way Lissa was making it out.

Anyway, the appointment went over well until the doctor went looking for a heartbeat and did the sonogram. Both times something strange had turned up. When she managed to get the baby's heart beat, it was off. How was it she put it? It had two rhythms. So, I'm not a doctor, but even I know that's not normal. When she did the sonogram she found two, what did she call them, gestational sacs. Yeah, her diagnosis? Looks like twins, great.

Of course she couldn't confirm that right then and there, nope we'd have to come back in. So the appointment was scheduled for September 3rd to hopefully prove or disprove the theory. Hopefully disprove.

It's not like I wouldn't love two babies any less than one; it would just be harder, a lot harder. I was already working at getting custody of Vanessa, and my lawyer figured I had a very good chance of getting it. However, he had told me there was nothing that could be done about the unborn child, not yet anyways, and probably not for the first couple months. Not unless I could prove that my child (or possibly children) was in danger. The courts didn't like taking babies away from their mother's unless they had to.

One of the many flaws (in my opinion) in our wonderful justice system.

After the appointment I left Lissa at the elevators. Although we met here for the appointment, we had taken different vehicles and I was driving myself home (Nahkiti was waiting downstairs for Lissa). Vanessa was with Aunt Tasha for the day, and I was free till twelve (when I had to be home to pick her up and take her to dance), so I decided to check in on Rose.

I hadn't seen her in three weeks, not since the night she was rushed to the hospital with complications. I won't lie; it scared the shit out of me talking to Adrian on the phone about it. Did Rose and I always see eye to eye? No, but her and Adrian were very close friends of the family, and I didn't want to see anything like this happen to them. I knew what it felt like to lose a baby I didn't even realize was coming, I couldn't start to imagine what it would be like to lose a baby you'd come to love as much as they loved this one. Plus, there was the risk to Rose's health and even life, which I (surprisingly) hadn't worried about. Rose was tough, she would physically survive, but the mental strain of losing her child would probably break her.

Would I ever tell either of them this or anyone for that matter? Hell no, I had a reputation to maintain after all.

I had waited sometime to go see her, simply because I had stuff to do as far as teaching went (I taught defensive magic and physical defence at court), and with being a father and such. Plus, Adrian had helped me a lot teaching wise. I had taken up his end of it though since Rose had been admitted so that he could be here as much as possible (of course he wouldn't have cared either way, he would have been here weather I did this or not). Basically, I was trying to help Adrian out by taking over some of his responsibilities, after all Rose probably wanted to see him more than me right now.

Again though, I would go in be my sarcastic, lovable self that they knew me as, and they would never know that I had a side that actually cared. Although, I think they may suspect it...

I reached the maturity ward, and checked with the nurse on duty about the room number. I found it easily enough. The door was open and I knocked as I poked my head in the room (hey the door was open, so it was fine). Adrian was standing by the door heading into the room's bathroom, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and he looked tired, and drained. Man, he may want to see a feeder soon. Then I noticed Rose wasn't in bed. Adrian looked up at me and shook his head and pointed to the bathroom door, it was then that I heard the retching sound of someone getting sick. Very nice.

"I thought she was over it," I said as I came into the room.

"She was, until they started her on the medications to lower her blood pressure," Adrian told me with a small sigh, "she's actually doing a lot better."

"Sounds like it," I said with a snort as the retching continued behind the door, "other than that how is she?" I asked him.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "she's Rose, convinced it'll be fine eventually," he told me.

"And you don't believe her?" I asked him.

"Not really, no. I'm worried about her," he told me as he looked back to the door.

"You know, I can hear you right?" Rose said as she opened the door. I hadn't heard her stop and clean up. But then, I really didn't like the idea of listening to one of my good friends puking up her breakfast either.

"Hey Rose, sounds like you feel about as well as you look," I told her with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes at me as she climbed back into bed, "yeah, right," She said with a shake of her head, "honestly, I can't look half as bad as I feel right now," she told me.

"I'd be willing to bet otherwise," I told her with a smirk. It was at that minute that a cheerio (I think) got thrown at me, "hey!" I said as I ducked just in time, I hadn't had food thrown at me since Vanessa was two.

"What are you doing here Christian?" Rose asked me with a laugh. I noticed Adrian had a grin as well; great I was the comical relief.

"I have a close friend in the hospital, that I haven't seen in three weeks, which I'm sorry about by the way, and I was worried so I decided to stop in," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah right, now what's the real reason?" She asked me.

I pretended to be hurt, which got me a raised eye brown, "now I'm hurt," I told her. For whatever reason Adrian found this comical, I threw him a smile, "actually I had an appointment to attend this morning, and I was in the neighbourhood so I stopped in to see how you were doing," I told her seriously. She just looked at me, I raised my hands in front of me as a surrender, "that is the complete truth, I promise," I said.

"Lissa had her doctor's appointment this morning," Rose said matter-of-factly as she reached for a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Yeah, pretty much," I told her. I didn't know what Adrian had told her about his...discussion with Lissa, so I didn't want to say too much about it. Here was to hoping that Rose didn't ask too much questions as they would probably upset her, and I really didn't want to do that. Of course, I wouldn't lie to her either.

"How is everything going?" She asked as she took a sip. I felt my jaw momentarily drop and Rose smirked, "seriously Ozera, spill it," she told me, her face serious, "there has to be some good news in this hospital right? And honestly it'll be nice to hear it from someone who isn't gushy about it," she rolled her eyes. Ah yes, Aunt Tasha had been to see her. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Aunt immensely, she had practically raised me and we were close, but I knew how she could be a bit of a...Ditz? May be that was too hard. After all she was a strong, independent woman; this baby just had her acting weird.

"Good," I told her. The look on her face though told her that she wanted me to elaborate, "Everything is normal, Lissa is about thirteen weeks or so," I paused trying to remember what the doctor had said, "however, we'll be back in on the third for an additional ultrasound," I told her.

"Nothing serious is it?" Rose asked slight alarm on her face.

"Nope, the doctor thinks that Lissa may be having..." I trailed off, it was still hard for me to believe it, "twins," I said softly.

"Seriously?" Adrian asked, his face showing worry. Yeah I understood why, multiples were harder on the mother, and the worse Lissa was, the worse Rose could become, even with the little spirit charms they had been working with.

"Seriously," I told him shaking my head.

"Adrian, calm down, it's fine. Congrat's Christian," Rose said as she patted Adrian's hand gently. He however just wrapped his fingers around hers and closed his eyes.

It was weird; at first I didn't like Adrian, at all. He had been too close to Lissa while they practised Spirit together, and I had worried about losing her to him. Now though, as I watched the tell tale signs of stress induced spirit madness cross over him, I knew I was stupid to even think that. He and Rose were meant to be together, as I watched just her words and touch seemed to call him back to himself. It was amazing to watch, and a little depressing to me. Why couldn't Lissa and I have that?

I thought to that a lot of his problems would sort themselves out if he didn't run himself into the ground. He was stressed out, tired and lacking blood. Point blank, he was going to kill himself by the time this was over with if he wasn't careful.

"How have you been Christian?" Rose asked me suddenly.

Strange, pregnancy really did make women weird didn't it? Rose Hathaway would normally have thrown some random, mildly offensive sentence at me, and now she wanted to know how I was doing? Yep, weird...Or maybe the aliens were just landing?

I shrugged, "besides the obvious problems right now, it's been ok," I told her with a sad smile. Ok was so not the word for everything. Horrible, devastating, depressing those were the words I should have used.

"Don't lie Christian," she said suddenly, her brown eyes studying me.

"I..." I didn't even bother to finish that train of thought, "fine, it's been hell," I told her simply, "I've got my own apartment now on court, I'm divorcing my wife, who I must say is being a bitch about the whole thing," I said with a sigh, true I wasn't really making it easy on her, but she had started it. Petty aren't I?

"There's more to it than that, what's got you so upset over it Chris?" Adrian asked me. Wow, he knew me better than I thought.

"I'm petitioning for custody of Vanessa," I told them. I couldn't bring myself to look Rose in the eye. I didn't think she'd understand, not yet. Besides, she had always defended Lissa; she'd probably take her side.

Or would she?

"Ah," was her only response though. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "be careful with that Christian," she told me seriously. I looked up to find her brown eyes locked on me, admittedly I was a little confused and it must have shown. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Lissa may as well be my sister Christian, I know her better than any here I'm betting," she wasn't going to get an argument from me, "she isn't in her right state of mind, and she isn't going to willingly let Vanessa go. Just be careful with it," She said with a nod.

I was about to respond when a cell phone went off. I automatically reached for mine, but it was quiet. It was Adrian's phone. He flicked it open and read over a text message quickly before snapping it shut. I noticed how he kept it out of Rose's view, and how Rose glared at him for it.

"Mom's downstairs she wants me to help her with something for a moment, I'll be back," he said before bending over and giving Rose a kiss on the lips and her bulging belly a quick rub.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Rose told him, sounding a little disgruntled.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I have no sweet clue. Daniella was here a couple times to see me, and almost every time she's here Adrian has to walk her to the car or something similarly stupid. He's keeping something from me, and I don't like it," She told me; there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

"You know Rose, if it was anything huge or serious, he would have told you already," I pointed out to her, "Adrian doesn't keep secrets."

It was amazing how contradicting that small add on was. Adrian didn't keep secrets, at least not from Rose. But now if she was telling the truth (and I had a feeling she was), then he was keeping something from here. I could understand her feelings about that, especially after everything that had been going on lately.

"So, how are you and the baby doing Rose?" I asked her.

"Um? Oh, good," She told me, I had caught her off guard with the question, "I'm fine, I have some nausea and sick spells, and I'm not gaining as much weight as I'm supposed to be, but I feel fine." She told me as she picked up her glass of water again, "as for the baby, well he or she is still small, but Doctor Sampson is pleased with his or her rate of development so far, so I'm happy with it. It could be a hell of a lot worse really. " She told me, her gaze though told me something else was up.

"Adrian," I guessed.

"What?" She asked me, now it was her turn to be confused.

"He's what's worrying you most right now isn't he?" I asked her simply.

"Oh, yeah. He's running himself into the ground about all this; he just needs to calm down. I believe it'll be fine, why can't he?" She was a little upset over this topic. Great, if her blood pressure spiked again, it was all over for me.

"Because the woman he loves is in the hospital having massive issues with a pregnancy he helped to create, and things yes may get better and life moves on. However, things could get a lot worse than they are now as well. You have to understand something Rose, you are his life now," I told her. The whole romance thing wasn't me, not really and yet I had to tell her the truth, she had to understand.

"I know, but..." She took a deep breath, "the funny thing is Christian is I'm worried about him, more then I'm worried about myself. He needs to relax, go home get a good night's sleep and then I don't know..." She trailed off in frustration, wow I hadn't seen Rose like this in a long time.

"He needs to start seeing a feeder more than once a week too," I said with my typical drawl.

"Tell me about it, I keep trying to convince him to go but he won't leave me," she said.

"Well, he's going to night if I have to drag him," I told her. As rocky as our friendship had started, Adrian was probably my best friend; I wasn't going to watch him run himself into the ground.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Rose told me with a roll of her eyes.

"Good luck with what?" Adrian asked as he walked back into the room with his mother right behind him.

"Your going home tonight, I'm driving, going to a feeder, getting cleaned up and having a good night's sleep, even if it means having a couple drinks to knock you out," I said in a matter of fact tone, "good morning Lady Ivashkov," I greeted his mother formally as she took a seat not far from me.

"Daniella, Mr. Ozera," She said with a polite smile. I nearly questioned how she knew my name, but then after the scandal with my parents, and then the whole bit with Lissa and I getting married, it really didn't surprise me.

"Christian," I told her simply.

"So, I'm going home, and I have no say in it?" Adrian asked, with a shake of his head.

"Man, your exhausted, stressed and drained, so yeah, you're going home tonight," I told him, "and tomorrow night as well, if I can I'll get out here and drag your ass," I told him.

Rose grinned at me, and to my surprise his mother looked up and nodded, "let me know if you can't, and I will," She said. That caused us all to laugh except for Adrian.

"And if something happens?" He asked a scowl on his face.

"If something happens, it won't matter if you're here or not," Daniella said simply, "you won't be able to do anything. Plus you won't be as alert as you should be," She told him.

"But..." He started.

It was Rose who raised her hand stopped him, "no buts, you're going home this afternoon, I need to sleep anyways," she told him with a yawn.

"I'm not leaving you..." His mother interrupted this time.

"I'll stay with her, I have no plans till tomorrow night, and I saw a feeder before coming out here, I'll be fine," She told him.

"Fine, but how do you expect me to get there? Rose, your parents have the car," he told her with a smirk, he was sure he had won now.

"As I already said, I'm driving," I told him as I dangled my car keys from one finger in front of him.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Adrian asked with a sigh.

"Not likely Babe," Rose told him with a sympathetic smile, "look, I'll be fine, I feel fine now and I'm just going to sleep the afternoon. Go home and relax, you'll be back tomorrow evening for the next ultrasound," she told him. Ah yes, Adrian had mentioned that. Rose was having bi-weekly ultrasounds now to check on the baby's growth.

"Ok, fine, I'm going then," He pouted. He wasn't use to getting ganged up on, especially not by his wife, mother and friend.

"There was never any doubt you would be," I told him as I stood up, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. Vanessa has dance at one this afternoon and I have to pick her up from Tasha's," I told them.

"Thanks again Christian," Rose said as I crossed the room and gave her a quick hug. My god she had lost weight, she was practically skin and bones.

"Not a problem, look I'm sorry it took so long to get out to see you, I've been really busy with everything," I told her.

She just shook her head, "yeah, yeah that's fine, give Vanessa a hug for me, hey you should bring her to see me sometime," She told me.

I nodded, "I'll see what I can do," I told her.

I waited as Adrian gave Rose a hug and kiss, then hugged and thanked his mother for staying. Before following me out of the room and down the hall. We were quiet until the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and even when we crossed the entrance hall and then the parking lot.

"So, how have you been?" I asked Adrian as I started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

He shrugged, "I've been a hell of a lot better, that's for sure," He said as he glanced out the window.

"Look, you're not going to like this but..." I began before he interrupted.

"Then best not say is Chris," He told me.

"No, I will say because one this is my car, and two you need to hear it," I told him with a glare, "you need to start taking care of yourself," he opened his mouth to speak, "no don't interrupt me," I told him quickly, "you are not doing yourself any favours, and your worrying Rose which isn't doing her any favours," I told him as I pulled onto the highway, "so here's what we're going to do. Three times a week you're going to come back to Court, and I will hunt you down and drag you there if I have to and so will your mother, and we're going to spend some time together, see feeders, and just chat," I told him. Then I waited for him to speak, but he didn't, "Look the whole share your feelings bit is weird, more of a chick thing then guy I know, but seriously you need to spill your guts Adrian, you really do." I told him.

"I can't be away that much..." He practically whispered.

"Actually, you can be," I told him, "look, you're not doing Rose any good running yourself into the ground, she's worried," I repeated, "which causes stress, which causes high blood pressure," I told him, "speaking of which I wouldn't want to see yours right now," I told him.

"Probably not, look..." He began again before I stopped him.

"This isn't up for negotiations Adrian, this is how it's going to be," I told him.

"If something happens..." He began.

"Then I will personally drive you back, no problem. But Adrian, your mother has a point, you won't be able to do anything weather your there or not," I told him.

"I know...It's just..." He trailed off, "fuck it, it's been so hard lately. I haven't been sleeping or eating properly lately," that much was obvious, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that, "and I think I've gone through at least three packs of cigarettes in the last two weeks alone," He said.

"It'll get better, don't worry," I told him then I remember the discussion me and Rose had been having before it turned to Adrian, "what are you keeping from Rose?" I asked him as I passed a slow moving half ton.

"What?" He asked then a mischievous grin crossed his face, "oh that, it's nothing really, just trying to get the baby's room done," he told me.

"Between you being home only like what? Once a week and you being at the hospital?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "mom's been helping, and so has Janine and Abe," He said simply, "it should be done soon," he added.

"Soon? Right, count me in, I'm not missing out on this," I told him as I hit the off ramp heading towards the court.

"Yeah, no problem," Adrian said with a smile. Good, good his mood was improving anyways.

We were quiet as we made our way back to court; I dropped Adrian off first before going to Tasha's to get Vanessa.

"I'll see you in a bit, I'll be back around one thirty or so, and we can go down to the feeders together," I told him as he jumped out of the car.

"Yeah, sure, say hi to Vanessa for me, and Chris," He stopped for a moment as I just looked at him, "thanks," He said finally.

"Anytime man, anytime," I told him before I backed out of the drive and headed towards Tasha's to pick up Vanessa for dance.

**So, I don't think I got Christian's character down I honestly don't. Sorry guys, I just didn't want him to seem like to big of a jerk, nor did I want him to be too nice, any feed back to improve his character for possible future chapters would be greatly appreciated.**

**Anyways, wow, this chapter is over 4000 words without these notes, so it's a nice long one for you. I just...ummm...How to put this? Adrian has been great throughout the story, but he needed someone to tell him that he needed to take care of himself as well, because let's face it, he isn't. Not that I can blame him, his wife and child nearly died, dunno about you but I'd be hard pressed to leave. **

**Let me know what you think! 3**

-CeilidhMae.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – News and an Unsuspected Visitor.**

** Rose's Point of View.**

The weeks passed easily, for the most part the drama seemed to be done and over with. Adrian was gone at least three days of the week (sometimes more depending on who else was visiting), and I was guaranteed to see Christian at least two of those days, and often times Vanessa was with him. I was also gaining weight now, and the baby's growth was just about back on track, give or take a bit, and life seemed to be settling into a semi normal routine.

When week twenty four came and went, passing into week twenty five with no problems in sight, I was ecstatic. Perhaps I could get this baby to full term after all. Doctor Sampson was extremely pleased of course, and Adrian had calmed down and relaxed, a lot. This I think was helping out with everything.

It was a Thursday, and Adrian was going back to court today (he was actually suppose to go yesterday, but a change in my appointments and such had caused him to stay here), after we had a chat with Doctor Sampson. Just because I had beaten the odds and made it this far, didn't mean something else couldn't happen.

"So Rose, your weight is good, and so is your baby's size and heart rated, your pretty much back on track, how do you feel?" She asked me with a small smile.

"Amazing," I told her honestly, "except for the random puking, it's all good," I told her.

"That, I can't do anything about. As you know we have tried lowering your medications, but as we do your blood pressure spikes back up, which isn't something we want to mess with," She told me. Yeah tell me about it, it's not like I wanted a repeat of the last couple weeks, "has it been getting better? Worse or staying about the same?" She asked me.

"About the same, some days are worse than others, but for the most part it's only about two hours after I eat that I'm throwing up," I told her with a shrug. It was bearable now that I knew it wasn't hurting the baby too much.

"Good, good," she said as she jotted something down, "ok, so I'll admit, I'm surprised, pleasantly, that you have made it this far Rose," She told me with a smile, "however, we're not out of the woods yet. There is still a chance that this baby will come early, actually I expect it to. However, now that it has made it to twenty-five weeks, we aren't looking at mortality rates quiet as high," She explained.

"What are we looking at?" Adrian asked with a slight frown on his face.

"That depends on a lot of factors, mainly how far along she is. Before we were trying to reach this point, twenty-five weeks, now though I'd like to see you make it at least another five weeks, thirty weeks," She told us, I just nodded. "If the baby is born before then, it'll depend on how your blood pressure stays, his or her side and really the gender," She told us.

"Why the gender?" I asked her, it wasn't something that had come up before.

"We don't know why, but girls that are born premature have about a twenty percent higher survival rate in Dhampir pregnancy's then boys do," Doctor Sampson said, "in general actually, Dhampir baby's do better as preemies then either humans or Moroi's. There is still a good chance, about forty percent, that the baby will have problems with growth, hearing, sight and possible mental disabilities if born before the thirty week mark, but it's not as high," She told me with a smile.

Somehow, I couldn't be happy about this, so many things could still go wrong with my baby. Frig; I hadn't realized it was all this complicated! "So, what are the chances of me having a healthy baby?" I asked her.

"I'd say about fifty-fifty, which is better then what the chances were ten weeks ago when you were admitted," She told me. Oh yeah, much better, I had almost a one hundred percent chance at losing the baby then.

"That's good," I said with a small sigh of relief, thank god for small miracles. If this kept up, I may have to start going to church on Sundays.

"Now, here's the thing if the baby is born before the thirty-eight week mark, which we consider full term, then he or she will have to spend time in the NICU, the amount of time will depend on his or her birth weight, how far along you are and it's health at birth," she told us. I was starting to wonder why she was going over how things would work in the NICU with us when I realized on simple fact. It was more likely my baby would be here mid October or Early November then in mid December like he or she was suppose to be.

"With the NICU, it'll only be immediate family over the age of eighteen that will be able to get in, generally this means only the parents," She told us.

"Wait, what if..." Adrian began before taking a breath and beginning, "if something happens to Rose during the delivery or something? How can I can't be in two places at once," he said simply. I caught his drift loud and clear, if something were to happen to me he wouldn't want to leave me alone, nor would he want to leave the baby alone.

"In that case, she will probably be moved up to the ICU, which would make it harder as she would be a floor up," Doctor Sampson said, "chances are, the only thing we'll have to worry about is haemorrhaging, which could be life threatening and the risk for it does go up with her blood pressure," She told us, great just make everything that much happier around here, "if that's the case, you can appoint one or two people over the age of twenty, who are related to stay in the NICU if you need them to, or in the ICU upstairs." She told him.

He just nodded, "ok," he said with a sigh, "thanks."

"That's my job Mr. Ivashkov," she told him simply, "now I'll leave you with that, and I'll see you need week for another check up, if you have any questions let me know," she told us with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem, thanks," I told her.

She left after that and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I looked over at Adrian and smiled, "good news at last," I told him.

"Some of it anyways," he agreed with a nod.

I felt my smile falter and I shook my head, "hey, don't think about what could happen love, think about what is happening. We're going to have a healthy baby, if we could make it through the last ten weeks, we can make it through the next five," I told him.

"You really think so?" He asked me as he got up from his chair and came to sit on the edge of my bed, his hand resting on my stomach.

I nodded, "yeah, I do," I told him with a smile.

"Ok, I'll trust you on this one," he told me with a smile.

"You going to tell me what you, your mother and Christian are plotting?" I asked him seriously.

He pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head, "nope, not yet, just trust me Rose," he said as he bent forwards and gave me a kiss. Just then his phone went off. He flicked it open and read the message, "shit, Christian had to pick me up early. He's here, and your mother isn't going to be here till later," he said.

"Just go, I'll be fine Adrian, its nap time anyways," I told him. That was my favourite excuse and way. Normally I would read or watch TV, but he wouldn't leave if I told him that.

"Are you sure?" He asked his green eyes looking a little worried.

"Yes I'm sure, Jesus Adrian, I'm twenty-four, not four I'll be fine by myself for an hour or two," I told him with a sigh.

"Fine then, I gotta go, Christian's outside waiting. Call me if anything happens," he said.

"I will, actually I'll probably call you later regardless, have fun," I told him.

"Yeah, right," He said as he leaned forwards and gave me a quick kiss, then rubbed my belly lovingly and got up to leave, "I love you Rose," he said as he paused by the door.

"Love you too, now go," I told him with a small smile. It wasn't long after he was gone that I realized just how tired I was and slipped into sleep.

I woke up an hour or so later, and Mom still wasn't here. I sat up and stretched, and was nearly scared half to death by a voice speaking to me, "good afternoon Rose," I jumped and looked around, my eyes landed on the last person in the world I wanted to see in my hospital room.

My eyes narrowed before I spoke, "what do you want Nathan?"

"Now Rose, that does hurt. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said," He told me, I didn't believe one word of it, "and to make you an offer," He told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, he was being polite but I had a feeling he had an ulterior motive in all this.

"I am sorry for what I said to you when you and Adrian first told us about the baby," he told me again, a smile (which was one that didn't make me trust him) on his face.

"I heard that one," I said crossing my arms over my now large belly, "I meant the next part," I told him.

"I said, I'd like to make you an offer," he told me again, "leave my son alone Rose, divorce him and move on with your life, and take the child with you, I can make it well worth your wild you know," he told me.

I couldn't believe, wait scratch that yes I could believe he was saying this, but... "No," I told him simply, "I'm not doing that," I told him.

"Think about it Rose, whatever you want, I could get. King Zelkos and I go way back, we were friends in school you know. Anything you want, the best of assignments, money, anything. I will pay you generously to leave, and your child will have a large inheritance. Just leave, give the baby your last name, and don't speak of this again," He told me with an evil grin, "let Adrian move on and be with a worthwhile wife and have half decent children that are worthy of the Ivashkov name."

"No," I told him firmly, his eyes narrowed, "I won't do that, I can't believe you, wait yes I can. You are the world's biggest asshole, you know that?" I asked him.

"I haven't been yet Rose, I've been very understanding about all this so far," He told me with a sneer, "if you are smart Rose, you will just leave, and let Adrian move on, the last four years have been fun, but best wake up and move on," He told me as he got up to leave, "don't push my tolerance and patients much further Rose, I can make your life, and the baby's hell," He said before walking out of the door.

I just sat there for a moment to stunned to do anything. Then the tears started to form behind my eyes, and soon the spilled down my cheek. Why? Why couldn't he just stay out of it all? Just fuck right off and leave me and Adrian alone? Damn it.

Not ten minutes later my mother showed up, "Rose I just saw Nathan Ivashkov leave...Rose!" She said as she hurried to my side. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me close to her, "Rose, it's ok, it'll be ok," she told me softly as she held me to her, stroking my hair and just letting me get it all out.

**Yeah, ok, the drama couldn't have been gone for too long, this is Rose's life after all. But...Yeah, tis interesting none the less. Honestly, you didn't think Nathan Ivashkov would just let this go did you? I mean he can't let some half bred mutt carry on his line of the family can he?**

**Actually he could...But where's the fun in that? **

** Anyways, Adrian's views on this (because you know Rose is going to call him) in the next chapter. **

** Let me know what you think.**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – A good day gone Bad.**

** Adrian's Point of View.**

I didn't like leaving Rose, but it made her feel better (she didn't like the idea of me neglecting my own needs) and so I did it. She had been good about it too; my only thing was I wanted someone else to be with her, just in case. Generally it was my mother or hers although Abe had been in to see her quite a bit. It was nice to know that we had their support.

When I got home, I made my way first to the guestroom turned nursery, or rather turning nursery. Between Mom, Janine, Abe, Christian, Nahkiti, Tori and me, we had pretty much gutted the room. Not that Mom, Tori or Abe actually did much work wise, but mom and Tori were amazing at designing, and Tori had this neat little trick where she could work Air and Spirit together and reflect someone's idea onto the room, which made it much easier to accept or reject ideas. Abe on the other hand...Well, he could literally get his hands on anything and anyone that was needed. Plus he had some interesting thoughts.

Right now, the room was a mess. We had taken all the furniture out of it, tore up the carpet, and removed the original wall paper that was in there. The hardwood (which Rose and I had been meaning to replace the carpet with for a long time) was laid down and it looked good. We had gone with Mahogany which was the same throughout the house (Rose's favourite Ironically).

The walls were still white, but tonight after seeing a feeder, Christian and Nahkiti (and there was a good possibility Vanessa) were going to help fix that. The room colors were green, white and black. Sounds dark, right? But it's actually sharp (thanks to Tori we had already looked into this), and it was nice. Me and Rose had talked about color schemes to do the room in (even if she didn't actually know we were doing up the room), and she had said that green was fine. So tonight we hoped to have the green up and on the walls. This was just the base color, a little more than halfway up the wall would be a black border as well, and we were planning on having white trim along the bottom, and on the window sills.

So a recap, it had been ten weeks and we had the floors in for the most part. Of course ,we had changed the lighting a bit so it could dim instead of just being one constant strength, put in a new window (we had discovered the old one had a draft), the doors were off the closet and the room itself (they were being replace) and now had the walls ready for painting. Yeah, we were a bit slow.

Still, it wasn't bad seeing as I had three days a week at home, and everyone else had a life outside this as well. It would be fine, if the painting went over well tonight, then we would be on track and it would just be getting everything set up. I was hoping the baby stayed put for at least three weeks, preferably longer; we should be done by then.

On a more morbid thought line, I had wanted to wait and make sure that Rose didn't lose the baby before starting the project.

I looked at my watch; it was only ten after four. I wasn't supposed to meet Christian and Nahkiti till five, so I decided I might as well get a start on the work. Mom had gotten everything we needed yesterday while in town, and she had brought it here and put it in the hall. I pulled out the tarp and covered the floor with it, and taped off the window and door frames. I also had all the pain and everything hauled into the room before four thirty. I changed quickly and headed out.

Not ten minutes later, I was waiting for my friends at the corner of our two streets. The court area was big, but not so big that you couldn't walk everywhere. I saw the coming (they were on the other side of the street, heading towards me), and waved my hand to wave. It was Christian and Nahkiti (acting guardian and friend), which Vanessa skipping along just in front of them, gabbing on about something I couldn't make out yet.

And then Vanessa caught sight of me, and for a moment I thought Christian was going to have a heart attack. Vanessa squealed and bolted, not even bothering to stop and look both ways before crossing the street. Thankfully, this was generally a quiet area, and there was no traffic. I took a couple steps forwards and picked her up.

"Vanessa!" Christian exclaimed.

"Hey Adrian!" She said as I grabbed her and picked her up, she was completely ignoring her father.

"Hello Vanessa," I told her with a smile, she was giggling as she threw her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug, "sweetie, you can't go running across the road like that," I told her after she let me breathe again.

"What? Oh..." Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect O, "Sorry," She said quickly, "I forgot," she said with a blush.

"You should apologize to your father Nessa," I told her seriously, "I think you scared him, a lot," I told her. Hell, I knew she scared the shit out of Christian with that stunt. I mean seriously, she had scared me with it. Especially when a truck went by just after I had grabbed her up.

She just looked at me and laughed, "silly Adrian, my daddy doesn't get scared," She told me as she wiggled out of my grasp and jumped nimbly to the ground and ran back to Christian who had just come running across the street to us, "right daddy?" She said as he picked her up.

Christian just sighed and hugged her close, "Vanessa, don't you EVER do that again," he told her firmly.

I had never seen Christian upset at Vanessa, but tonight he was, "Sorry Daddy," Vanessa said looking extremely down casted.

"It's ok, just don't do it again," he told her with a sigh.

"Ok," She was her only response before she kissed his cheek and jumped down and grabbed my hand and began walking, "how is Rose doing Adrian?" She asked me as she skipped along at my side, "I hope she's doing well, I don't want anything to happen to her, or the baby," She told.

"She's doing well, and so is the baby..." I started before she cut me off.

"That's good, Mama's having two babies did you know that? Odd isn't it? I asked Aunt Tasha, and she's only having one, is Rose having one or two? It's seems really weird to be having two at a time doesn't it? I didn't think you could, I thought only one baby was suppose to be born at a time...How are babies made anyways?" I swear Vanessa didn't have to breathe. Admittedly though, her last question did catch me off guard, no wait the question didn't (all kids asked it eventually didn't they?) it was the fact that she was looking at me, waiting for the answer.

"I...Well..." I started, frig I had no idea how to answer that for a five year old.

She just smiled, "if you don't know just say so, and I'll ask someone else, I just thought since Rose was having a baby you may now," she told me with a small sigh.

Behind me I heard Nahkiti snort with laughter. I looked over my shoulder and shot both her and Christian a dirty look, both of them had the biggest grins on their face. At least Christian wasn't out right laughing at me over this one. Oh boy, Vanessa was all his wasn't she?

"I have a dance recital coming up," Vanessa was talking again as she walked, "can you come? Please?" she asked me, her blue eyes pleading. Really it was amazing what she could get when she batted those blue eyes around, and I honestly think she KNOWS what she can get.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll come see you sweetheart, you're going to have to get the date and time for me though," I told her, I would have agreed to anything at that moment if it got her off that topic.

She nodded her head, "it's at home, I'll get it for you next time your home, ok? Oh!" She stopped for a moment as an idea hit her (at least I think that's why she stopped), "do you think Rose could come too? I'm sure she'd like to get out of the hospital for a little while," She reasoned.

"Vanessa, as much as she would want to come, I don't think Rose can, she has to stay at the hospital till the baby gets here," I told her. I sighed as I saw her face fall, "tell you what though, I can video tape it and then next time you're into see her you can watch it with her at the hospital," I told her.

She smiled, "Ok, that sounds good. Why is she in the hospital anyways? Is the baby sick?" She asked.

I nodded, "it's something like that sweetie," I told her.

"Oh, ok, I hope it gets better, I want Rose to come home, I miss her," She said as she dropped my hand and fell back a bit.

I slowed my pace and watched her. I thought she was going to Christian, but instead she took up the rear with Nahkiti and started chatting again. Wow, did she ever stop? Christian was at my side a moment later and he snickered, "so Adrian, do you want to know where babies come from?" He asked me.

"Shut up Ozera," I told him with a shake of my head. How? Seriously, how did I get dragged into that one with a five year old?

"Oh, you and Rose laugh at Liss and me when it comes to some of the things Vanessa says, I'm so going to have fun with you guys when yours is born. Especially if she has any of Rose's attitude in her," He told me with a grin as we reached the feeders building.

I just rolled my eyes, "no, you'll be the one instigating all the questions like that."

"And? Man, what are you going to tell your child when they ask where babies come from? It's an inevitable question you know," he held the door as I stepped in and grabbed the second one, holding it for him, Nahkiti and Vanessa.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just deny knowing anything about it," I told him with a smirk.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "yeah, and then what? You have a kid that's convinced he or she is the milk man's or something."

"True..." I shrugged, "I have a couple years, if I don't think of anything before that, I'll tell them to go ask their mother."

"Won't Rose love you for that, just tell them the truth," He told me with a smirk.

"Tori!" Vanessa didn't bolt this time, but she did yell out my cousin's name while keeping a firm grip on Kiti's hand.

"Hey Baby girl," Tori said as she scooped her up. It's really a wonder Vanessa knows how to walk when you start to think about it.

"Tori, do you know where Babies come from? I don't think Daddy or Adrian do," she told Tori, "and I find that odd, because Rose and Mama are both having babies, is that even possible for Moms to have babies if the dad's don't know where they come from?" She asked.

That did it for Nahkiti who doubled over laughing; I felt my face go beat red and Christian's jaw just dropped. Tori on the other hand kept herself composed and thought for a moment, "I don't think it's possible to have a baby if they don't know how it's done, no. I just think their embarrassed about it," She said with a smirk. I just shook my head.

"Why? It can't be THAT bad," Vanessa said as she looked from Tori to me and to her father.

"No, it's not, but their boys most of them are scared of the subject," Tori told her with a grin.

"Well, do you know? And will you tell me?" She asked with a frustrated sigh.

Tori replaced Vanessa on the floor and shot Kiti (who was still laughing her ass off) a glare, "yes, I know. Why don't you see if your father minds you coming with me to see a feeder and I'll explain it to you then? We can meet up afterwards," She said with a smile.

"Daddy can I?" She asked Christian as she looked up at him.

He nodded, "go ahead but be good, and don't run off," He told her.

She hugged him and nodded, "ok Daddy, and don't worry, I'll explain everything when I get back!" She said with a smile before grabbing a hold of Tori's hand and looking up at her, "ok, let go and figure this out." She said.

"I think I'll go with them," Nahkiti said after she recovered from laughing, she had tears in her eyes, "and afterwards, I think it'll be interesting to see a five year old explaining to a couple of adults were babies come from," She said.

"Oh that's enough out of you, get going, and keep an eye on Vanessa please Kiti," Christian replied with a roll of his eyes.

"That's my job Chris," She told him before snickering once more and heading off into the crowds after Vanessa and Tori.

Twenty minutes later we met back up with them. Vanessa came bounding over to us almost as soon as she judged it safe to leave Tori's side, and not get in trouble for it. "So," she began, I held my breath, great here it came. Christian and myself were going to be lectured about conception by a five year old, "Tori explained everything, well not everything she told me that I had to wait till I was older to learn everything," She started, Christian just nodded, I still can't believe we were standing outside the feeders area discussing this, "anyways," Vanessa was so matter of fact and serious about this, that I couldn't help but smile, "she said I didn't have to tell you, that you knew and were just embarrassed about it, because that's just how boys are," she said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Really?" Christian said taking her hand, "did you say thank you for the explanation?" He asked her. He always asked her if she said please and thank you to just about everything, Vanessa had a tendency to forget her manners at time.

"Of course I did!" She said with a pout, she didn't like the fact that Christian thought he had to remind her.

"Hey, are you guys going to start painting tonight?" Tori asked us.

"Yeah, you up to helping?" I asked her, "Christian just has to take Vanessa back to Lissa's..."

"Why can't I help?" Vanessa asked suddenly. Whoops I had forgotten she was right there.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be up late tonight, and you have dance in the morning," Christian told her. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"So? I want to help, please? I'll be up tomorrow, I promise," She told her father, "pinkie promise," she held up her tiny pinkie to him, her blue eyes wide and begging.

"She can help for a little while Christian," I stole a look at my watch, "it's only five thirty," I told him.

"Lissa wanted her home for seven, and if she's a mess, Lissa will freak," he said with a frown.

"Call her and see if you can keep her later, she just wants to help Christian, it doesn't mean she has to stay all night," I pretty much repeated.

"Are you going to go to bed without a fuss tonight and promise to be up in time tomorrow?" Christian asked her.

Vanessa nodded and smiled, "yes daddy, promise!" She told him.

"Fine, I have to call your mother and talk to her, it won't be all night though," he told her.

"That's ok, I just want to help for a little bit," She replied.

"Come on sweetie, let's head back to my place, while your dad calls your mom," I suggested offering her my hand.

"Ok, you two coming too?" She asked Tori and Kiti.

Tori grabbed her other hand and nodded, "of course," she said as she starting walking towards home, Kiti just followed a grin still on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her.

In the end, Lissa agreed to let Vanessa stay out till nine. However (in the new Lissa fashion) that also included the time to get Vanessa cleaned up. Basically we tried keeping her as clean as possible, but we had paint and a five year old. I honestly think it's an impossibility to keep anything clean. By the end of it she had two green hands (she had tripped and landed hands first against a newly painted wall) and she had green streaks in her black hair.

She had a lot of fun though, and so did we. As odd as some of the things that came out of her mouth were, I liked Vanessa. She was a smart kid and always polite (or as polite as the spawn of Christian can be I suppose). By eight when Christian told her it was time to go, she was exhausted and ready to fall right to sleep. Plus there was only one wall left to do in the room, which was a bonus.

"Night Adrian, say hi to Rose for me please," She said as she gave me a hug goodbye.

"I will sweetie, and don't forget to get my the date and time for your recital," I told her with a small smile.

She nodded, "Ok, I won't, don't let me forget Daddy ok?" She turned and asked Christian.

"I'll remind you sweetie, don't worry," He told her with a smile. He shook his head and grinned as she turned and hugged Tori good bye. Tori was staying to help with the last wall and clean up.

An hour later, the once white walls were green, and everything was cleaned up and put away. Thank god.

"I'll see you later Adrian, actually do you have a drive back to the hospital tomorrow? I'd like to get in an see Rose if you need a lift," She told me.

I thought about it for a moment, Janine was at the Hospital with the SUV. We let Janine use it pretty much whenever, usually mom or Christian came to see Rose anyways, and took me home with them, getting back was a bit trickier, but we always found a way. Tomorrow though was one of the rare times that I found myself waiting till Janine got back to court, and then taking the SUV myself, leaving Rose by herself. Which I didn't like.

"Sure, I'll take a lift, Rose will be happy to see you," I said with a smile. It was the truth too. Tori and Rose got a long well, and due to work Tori hadn't been able to get into see her much. Although she did call a few times.

"Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow," she told me with a smile as she wiped her hands on her old jeans.

"Alright, thanks again Tori," I told her. Royal Moroi tended to use family terms very loosely, but in this case Tori really was my cousin.

"No problem, hey what about your baby shower? Anyone start planning it yet?" She asked me as she stepped into the bathroom to wash the paint off her hands.

I stopped and thought about it a moment before shaking my head, "Mom has been talking about it, but I don't think anyone has actually done and planning. It doesn't matter, we don't need..."

She raised a dripping wet hand and looked at me through the bathroom mirror and open door, "don't start that, I don't want to hear it. I'll have to talk to Aunt Daniella then, face facts Cuz, your having a baby shower weather you like it or not," She told me. "I'll talk to Rose tomorrow about it, and then I'll call Aunt Daniella...We should be able to throw something small be bit all at once together, after all it'll have to happen in the Hospital Room..." Tori was thinking out loud to herself now, it was something she did a lot actually.

"I'm starting to thing Tor that all these years of freely using Spirit is getting to you," I told her with a shake of my head, "you know the saying talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," I said.

She smiled, "yeah, yeah, do I look crazy to you?" She asked as she made a face in the mirror at me.

"Actually..." I began as she dried her hands on a towel.

"Do not answer that," she told me with a smile. I liked Tori, she was three years younger than me (Rose's age) and she was a loose wire. Whatever she wanted to do, she did and no one stopped her, simple as that. She was also a skilled fighter, both magically and physically.

"Fine, I won't. Are you ok to walk home by yourself?" I asked her.

She tossed her long, chestnut brown ponytail over her shoulder and snorted, "It's probably safer for me to walk then for you to stay here by yourself," she told me with a grin.

"Touché," I replied.

"Anyways, I have to go. I'll call you before I go, but I'm thinking around ten or eleven? Call me if you need to go in early for anything," she told me, "well, night then."

"Night, and thanks," I told her.

We went downstairs together and I gave her a hug before she slipped on her sandals and headed out the door. I stepped outside, planning on having a smoke actually but I found I didn't need one; it had been a good day. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Rose were home and helping. And by helping I mean sitting down and instructing us in our work.

Just then the phone ring.

I ran into the house and grabbed the phone, "hello?" I asked.

"Hey," It was Rose, but she sounded upset.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked her gently as I sat on the phone. I knew she had some massive mood swings, but something told me this wasn't hormonal.

"Well..." She began before taking a pause and then starting again, this time it sounded like she was crying, "I had a nap this morning after you left, and when I woke up guess who was here?" She practically demanded, it broke my heart to hear her so upset, "your father Adrian! Like, what the fuck...He is such an asshole!" She spat out angrily.

I sat bolt upright, my father had gone to the hospital to see her? Damn, was it possible that he was getting tired of waiting to talk to me, so he was willing to take this out on Rose? Better damn well not be what he was doing, "Rose, what did he say," I almost didn't want to hear.

"He..He..." She choked up for a moment, and I wished more than anything that I was at the hospital with her, I wanted to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be ok, "He..." She tried again and choked up again, "He wants us to get a divorce, he went as far as to tell me that if I left and took the baby with me, he would..." She sounded angry now, "he was trying to bribe me into leaving you, he said the last four years were just for fun, and now it's time to move on..." She trailed off. Something was missing though, she ended to quickly, too suddenly.

"Rose, don't..." I started but she interrupted me.

If she had sounded angry before, now she sounded downright pissed, "I told him no, of course. He told me I should let you marry a half decent girl and have children that deserved the Ivashkov name," She finished.

"Rose, are you ok?" I asked her quickly, trying to find out as much as I could before she got too upset.

"NO!" She practically yelled, "fuck Adrian, my day was perfect today. PERFECT until that low grade, degenerate asshole that is your father showed up here, and I..." She stopped and took a deep breath, "Adrian..." She started.

"Rose, it's ok. Just, don't listen to him," I told her, I could feel my anger mounting slowly.

"He threatened us, me and the baby that is," She told me in a low voice, "he said he was being tolerant up till now, and if I knew what was good for me and the baby I would leave now, end it with you. Go my own way, give the baby my last name...Or else, he said he'd make our lives hell, and Adrian I can't take that right now," She said, I knew that in the hospital room, she was crying and there was nothing, NOTHING I could do to comfort her right now.

"He's not going to do anything to you or the baby," I told her gently, "I'm not going to let him Rose, I don't care what I have to do to insure that. I'll talk to Mom in the morning, and if she doesn't know what's going on, I'll see him," The hand that wasn't holding onto the phone was digging into a couch cushion in my frustration, "just calm down Rose," I told her soothingly.

"How? How am I suppose to calm down?" She asked me, her voice dropped for the next part, "I'm sorry, I'm just..." She trailed off, "I'm scared Adrian, and I don't like it. I've never been afraid of your father before, but I think he would honestly think he'll..."

I interrupted her, "No Rose, he won't. Is Janine still with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, mom's here, why?" She asked.

It hurt me to ask the next question, because honestly I wanted to continue talking to her to reassure her, "let me talk to her for a second Rose, please." I said firmly. I knew she would argue, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I wasn't going to argue right now.

"Adrian?" Janine asked after Rose handed her the phone.

"Do me a favour Janine, don't leave her, please," I practically begged, "and no one visits her, not unless it's Abe, not until I get there," I told her.

"Yeah, sure but why?" She asked me. I heard the change in Janine Hathaway's voice, it was from concerned and protective mother to guardian mode. She would be up until I got there now.

"I have some family issues to sort out, mostly my father. I don't want anyone upsetting her, so just..." She cut me off.

"Keep an eye on her? Sure, that's what I'm here for, you don't honestly think Lord Ivashkov would do anything to his own grandchild do you?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I honestly don't," I told her.

"Ok, so no visitor's unless it's Abe, and I'm not leaving her, fine, anything else?" She asked me.

"Call me if either of my parents show up there, I want to talk to them," I told her.

"Will do, do you want to talk to Rose again?" She asked.

"Yes please," I told her, there was rustling for a second as she passed the phone back, "Rose?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's me, I don't need a babysitter you know," She told me with a snort.

"I'm just being careful Love," I told her, a small smile crossing my face at her comment.

"Whatever, look Adrian I love you more than anything in the world," she hesitated for a moment and then corrected herself, "actually no, I love this baby more, but you understand why," she told me.

"Oh don't even doubt that for a second Rose. The two of you are my life, and I will protect both of you with my life," I told her.

"I know," she yawned.

"Time for bed?" I asked her with a small laugh.

"I think so," She said, "it's been a long day for me. Sorry if I ruined your evening," She told me.

"Never," I responded, "look, you should go to bed and don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it," I told her.

"Adrian, don't do anything stupid, please," she sounded like she was begging.

"I won't, I'm just going to have a few words with my father, let him know that I don't appreciate him threatening my wife and child," I explained to her.

"Alright then..." She trailed off and yawned, "good night Adrian, I love you," She said.

"Good night Rose, I love you too." She hung up after I told her that. I listed too the dial tone for a second after she was gone. I was pissed off enough that I wasn't going to get to sleep any time.

I stood up and threw the pillow I was clenching clear across the room, knocking a few knickknacks off the shelf (thankfully none of them broke). I took a deep breath and released it slowly before heading for the hall way and shoving my feet into a pair of shoes and grabbing my jacket and smokes. I paused long enough on the porch to light a smoke and lock the door before walking down the path towards my parents place.

I honestly didn't care if I woke them up, or if they had company, nothing. My father was going to know once and for all, he needed to either except the fact that Rose and I were married and having a child, or he needed to be out of my life once and for all.

**Wow...Well I don't even know where to start with this chapter. I personally love it, it has everything in it really. So I'm not going to comment much on it (it's like midnight now, and it probably won't make much sense if I comment anyways). **

** I am personally wondering what your reaction to this one is. So definitely let me know! Next chapter will be Adrian chewing out his father :D Which I know a lot of you are looking forward to reading, it will probably be out Tuesday (I work all day tomorrow, but not till the night shift on Tuesday).**

** -CeilidhMae.**

** PS I just noticed like 10 chapters ago I said this story had about 10 chapters left to it...I honestly don't want to finish this story :( **


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Oh Family is great isn't it?

I didn't get a chance to knock on my parent's door; it opened as I raised my fist. I took a step back in surprise before actually looking to see who had opened the door. It was my mother, and (to my surprise) she looked like she was actually waiting for me.

"Good evening Adrian," She said with a smile as she stepped aside and motioned me into the house, "you're here to see your father aren't you?" She asked me, her blue eyes actually looked amused.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked her, a little confused and a little annoyed at her open amusement.

"You my son, are too late," She said, "Abe Mazur caught wind about what happened at the hospital first, and he arrived here about an hour ago demanding that your father take a walk with him," she told me. Uh-oh, I probably would have yelled at dad, threatened him and maybe hit him or something similar...But Abe...I almost, felt sorry for my father. "Come on in Adrian, you'll want your say and I don't blame you, I plan on telling Nathan my thoughts as well once you guys are done with him, if there is anything to say it too that is," she said with a chuckle.

"Wait, how did Abe find out?" I asked as I followed my mother throw to the sitting room.

"Best not ask that question Cuz, you probably wouldn't like the answer," I just managed to keep myself from jumping as I came around the corner and found Tori sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, a little confused.

"I invited her," my mother said coming up behind me, "honestly Adrian, I understand that Nathan was out of line, and that he needs to know how you feel about it, but I'd rather have my house stay intact in the process," She told me with a knowing eye. I just nodded, ah yes she was planning to use Tori's mood altering trick if things got too heated.

"Besides, I told you already, I had to discuss the preparations for the baby shower with her, whether you like it or not," Tori said with a smile as she took a sip of her tea.

"Right," I rolled my eyes, of course Tori would go straight to my mother's place, at almost ten o'clock at night, to discuss a baby shower.

"And, it could be very entertaining, I'm kind of sorry I didn't bring popcorn," this got a snort of laughter from my mother and a grin from me. That was just typical Tori, like I had said before, the loose wire of the family.

"No back up tonight?" I asked her jokingly.

She shrugged, "don't need it, but if I do Kitty is on speed dial," She held up her cell phone.

"We have guardians assigned to us as well, and it's not going to get that bad," Mom said with a shake of her head as she sat down in an arm chair and sipped at her tea.

"I wouldn't count on that mom, I could kill him right now," well, maybe not right now, but earlier I could have. Now I'd settle for landing him in the ICU.

"Please don't Adrian, that would be counterproductive right now," Mom shook her head.

"Why?" I asked, I was confused. In my mind right now, no that wouldn't be counterproductive.

"Because Cuz," Tori began, "you are currently written out of the will," oh yeah I had forgotten that one, shows how much I actually worried about it right? "And if he dies before your written back into it, then I get your inheritance," She told me with a smile.

"Great, just do me a favour and don't spend it all in one place," I told as I rolled my eyes once more.

"No promises Cuz, no promises," she told me with a smile.

My mother was just shaking her head, a small, sad smile crossed her features, "Mom?" I asked her in confusion.

"What?" She countered, she was now back to her everyday self.

"Nothing..." I trailed off, weird, "what did Abe say to Dad before they left?" I asked her suddenly.

Tori giggled slightly to herself and smirked, while mom sighed, "he said, and I quote, 'best think carefully about what you're going to say Ivashkov, people can and do disappear' he's an intimidating man that Mr. Mazur," she told me.

"Oh don't I know it," I told her with a small smile.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone not coming home, at least not yet," Tori said as she stood and peeked out the window. I followed her gaze, and saw two figures moving up the pathway.

My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what I was going to say. Honestly I had no idea, I hadn't thought about it. I had just been so mad, he had threatened my wife, and worse (for him) my child. He had no right, not only just saying the things he said, but saying anything. He had made his choice months ago when he had blown up at dinner over the news.

"Lady Ivashkov," Abe addressed my mother, I hadn't even heard the door open, "Lady Ivashkov," He nodded towards Tori this time, she made something between a scowl and a smile at him, "Adrian," no titles, no nothing. He knew where I stood right now, and it wasn't in a good place.

My father met my glare easily, cool and confident just like always, his green eyes (so much like mine) cocky. I lost it at that point, "what the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Adrian," he said raising one eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, I'm sure you don't," I said, I took a step towards him, I'll give him credit, he didn't flinch or step back (where would he go though? Abe was right behind him), "stay the hell away from Rose old man," I told him.

"Or what? I hold all the cards son, best you realize that soon," he told me, his eyes narrowing. I felt my fists clench and I nearly hit him.

Abe got to him before I did, there was a resounding thunk as he slapped the back of my father's head and scowled, 'no Ivashkov, you only think you do, remember our little chat. Now, sit," any other time this would have been hilarious, my father was being ordered around his own house, by a non-royal, someone who should have been scrubbing toilets or something. However, as everyone here knew, what Abe Mazur wanted down, he had done. End of story.

I think what really surprised me was that my father sat. He made his way to the couch and sat down at the end that wasn't occupied by Tori, "Vittoria," my father acknowledged with a smile. He had always approved of Tori, polite and sweet she also cared about family honour and politics. She could also play the royal games as well as the next person, she had shown before she could stab you in the back while letting you think you were the best of friends. It's probably a good thing dad didn't actually know her though.

"Uncle," she replied coolly, his smile faltered. He had forgotten one crucial thing about Tori, it was Tori not Vittoria or (more importantly) not Lady or Miss Ivashkov. That and Tori was a huge supporter of dhampir rights (both her sisters were dhampir's after all), and she was Rose's friend. I didn't think at that moment my father understood how dangerous she could be, and how willing she was to be dangerous.

After a moment I turned back to my father, "so, are you going to tell me what your fucking problem is or what?" I demanded suddenly, causing both my parents and Tori to jump.

"My problem? It's you who seem to have some mental issue's going on Adrian, I could have lived with you and Rose dating, but you actually married her," he made a disgusted scowl out of his face, "and now you're having some half bred little mutt with the bloodwhore, sorry if I can't rejoice in that," He told me with a snarl, "to be honest I could have forgiven all this too if she at least came from have decent bloodstock," he said with a shrug.

My blood was boiling by this point, and I took three steps towards him before running straight into a solid, invisible wall. I snarled and whipped around to look at Tori who was standing against the wall now looking at her fingers, "Tori..." I warned.

Her brown eyes snapped up to mine and she shook her head, "I think you need to calm down Adrian, and you too Abe," she said in the dreamy, far off sounding voice she often got when working spirit. I felt the tension leave the room, and my temper go down just a bit.

My father whipped around to look at her, he seemed thankful that she had intervened, "thank you Vittoria, now maybe we can discuss this..." he began.

"I didn't do it for you Uncle, so just shut your mouth now," she told him without taking her eyes off me, and I soon realized Abe just behind me.

"Tori?" My mother questioned, she was still sitting in the chair, her tea on the table beside her, her blue/green eyes locked on Tori.

I felt a slight breeze blow through the room, but all the windows were closed. I glanced from mom to Tori and back. I didn't know which element Abe specialized in, but I knew dad was earth, mom was air, and although Tori was a spirit user she had a theory about it. She figured if someone could wield spirit they would have levels in one other element just below specialization levels. Weather that was true or not, she did have a lot of control over Air.

"Murder is something that I normally don't condone, however in this case I could make an exception," she began. Tori was all for peaceful resistance, even if she was an amazing fighter, "with that being said, I would then have to report it and the amount of paperwork involved is just way too much," she said with a small smile, "also you two," she pointed at me and Abe, "need to realize that although murder sounds like a good idea right now, you'll go to jail, and you'll never know your daughter or granddaughter, plus I have a feeling you'd just succeed in upsetting Rose more with all that." She ended.

It was quiet for a moment, I just looked at her, and then my father. Anger was still bubbling within me, but I could see her reasoning. I wanted to be there for my daughter (wait, did Tori just say daughter? As in she was with me on the baby being a girl?), but right now...

"No comments on that? Wow..." She trailed off and shook her head, "now, I'm going to drop the barrier, what you do after that is completely up to you, but I hope you wouldn't actually kill him," she pretended to think for a moment and then smirked at me, "we do have other ways of getting what is needed don't we? Ones that are a little more compelling, and well, less messy." She finished.

"You have got to be kidding me! That's still illegal!" My father said, his green eyes wide with terror.

Tori grinned, "actually Uncle, it isn't," she told him, "nowhere in the law books does it say compulsion is illegal to use on another Moroi, Dhampir or Human, it's merely common curtsey that keeps us from doing it," she told him with a smile, "which reminds me," she didn't drop the wall she had created but she crossed the room until she was kneeling right in front of my father, her face serious, "listen to me, and listen good Uncle," she said, she wasn't using compulsion but he was listening, "you say you hold all the cards, but trust me you don't. I happen to know of some, ah, questionable endeavours that I'm sure you wouldn't want getting out, and I know of family investments that if they crumbled, you would lose everything," She told him.

My father's face drained of color, "you wouldn't!" He told her, "it would mean bringing down half the Ivashkov family, and you know it," he said with a sneer.

Tori merely shrugged, "maybe, but I've often thought the Ivashkov clan has grown too big for its britches, and needs to be brought down a notch," she said with a smile, "now, please take care to keep this conversation in mind next time you choose to threaten a friend of mine," she told him before getting up.

"You can't say you don't understand where I'm coming from Vittoria, what would your father think if you married some common Dhampir and got yourself knocked up?" He asked her.

Tori spun around and looked at him, "my father would try to talk me out of it, and would probably give suggestions on who would make a better husband, based a lot on lines like you. But in the end, if I married a Dhampir, he would be happy because I was happy. If I had a child, he would accept it as easily as he would a Moroi grandchild," she told him.

I had met Tori's father, Thomas Ivashkov was my great-aunt Tatiana's youngest brother, so technically that made Tori my second cousin but whatever, and she was right, that's how he would react. He was a good man, who's only care about the marriage of his three daughters, was that they were happy and safe. Not that any of them need a man to look out for them.

"Right," Tori said with a grin, "now that that is settled," she dropped the wall with a nod, "hop to it. I have to get home soon, I've been up late the last couple nights and I plan on going to see Rose tomorrow morning, I need some sleep." She said as she stepped to stand behind my mother's chair.

Mom had been quiet for this bit, and I looked over at her, she just nodded. I took a deep breath but didn't move, not for a moment anyways. What was I going to do? The idea of using compulsion on him was almost disgusting. After all, it wasn't something that was done, you just did not use compulsion on another Moroi or a Dhampir, and on a human it was alright, but only if it was absolutely necessary.

"You know where I stand Ivashkov, stay away from my daughter," Abe told him once before nodding towards my mother and Tori, "good evening Ladies, Adrian," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Less than a moment later the door opened and shut and I saw only his figure disappearing down the drive way.

"Well boy, what are you going to do about this? Kill me, compel me to do something that I will regret, threaten me? What?" My father asked me.

I could do any number of those things, and trust me it would be nice not to have to deal with him anymore. I had spent twenty-seven years listening to him, having him treat me like dirt. The last four, I had barely been in contact with my mother, because he couldn't get over himself and accept my choices in life. Prior to that, I had listened to how I wasn't good enough anyways, a lazy, lay about.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. In doing anyone of those things, I was resorting to his ways. I would be no better than him. But could I really let him just get away with this? Of course not. Again though, I had heard Tori's threats and she was always true to her word, and I knew Abe, anything could happen with him. No, I was left for last (and I was the one who should have gone first), so what was left.

I took a step forward, and met my father's eyes once more. He wasn't afraid and even stood to meet me. I felt Tori grab at her spirit magic, felt her ready to channel it and use it to break us up, but I kept my eyes on him.

"You're not going to do anything are you? You never did, why start now?" He asked me, his typical cocky grin spreading across his face, "news flash Boy, no matter what happens, I win. Best let that bloodwhore of yours go or..."

That was it he could say what he wanted about me, I didn't care, but he was going to leave Rose out of this. And there was no way I was going to stand by and let this pathetic excuse for a man call my wife a bloodwhore, again, the first time I could let it slide as an old prejudice, not a second time. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall, easily holding him there. He was stockier then me, but I was taller, and thanks to the training I did, I was stronger. Plus, I was pissed off, it was an adrenalin rush if you please.

"Let's get something straight right now old man, don't you EVER call Rose a bloodwhore again," I hissed at him, my face was only inches from his face.

"Why call someone anything except what they are Adrian? Isn't that what she is, she lets you take blood, we all know it," he said with a smile on his face.

Yeah, ok he was right this time, but that wasn't the point, "that," I said after a moment, "is none of your business. DO NOT speak like that about my wife again," this time there was a small amount of compulsion there, not a lot though, my father was weak to this sort of thing, "in fact, just leave her alone completely, go near her or my child again and I will kill you. Your life isn't worth half what theirs are to me, and neither is your opinion, best you realize that now," I told him.

He just glared back, "you honestly think that will work? I will do what I want," he told me his eyes narrowed.

"Right, you will. Just keep in mind that if you go near Rose or my child again, and if you threaten them, or try to act on your threats, I will find out, and you will beg for death before I'm through with you, I don't care if your my father or not," I told him.

"Like you could do it, you're a pushover Adrian, everyone knows that too," he told him with a snarl, "if it comes down to that, you'll be the one in trouble and begging for the end," he told me.

It was then that his eyes went large, and he couldn't pull in a breath. I let him drop and stepped back, I hadn't been holding him THAT tightly had I? No, I couldn't have been. After about ten seconds, he finally pulled in a breath and I knew it hadn't been me that did that. Tori was standing behind the chair, looking straight ahead, my mother though was standing up and glaring down at my father.

"If you won't listen to him Nathan, then listen to me. You touch either my grandchild or my child and I will make sure you disappear, got it?" she told him with a snarl. Whoa, mom never got upset over anything. I hadn't seen her mad actually in the last ten years or so, not since...well we wouldn't get into that.

"Stay out of it Daniella," he shouted back at her, "this is none of your business."

"None of my business is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "trust me, it is you made it my business when you started throwing your threats around in front of me," she told me.

"Mom..." I began, giving her a warning look, I could deal with this.

She held her hands up, taking the hint and moved back a bit. Tori stepped forwards though, I just caught a glimpse of her aura, it was flickering dangerously, the gold fading to a yellow, she had expended too much already, I had to make this one quick for her sake. I caught my father's eyes once more, and this time turned the compulsion on him full force, I hated to do it, I honestly did, but if he wouldn't agree to leave Rose alone, or not to threaten her or act on those threats, what else could I do?

"You're not going to go near Rose again, or the baby once she is born," I told him first of all, "no threats, no nothing of any sort that could harm either of them, got it?" I asked him.

"I got it," he told me, a distant look in his eyes.

"Good, now you never threatened her to begin with, you are an asshole though, and you're going to stay away from the baby," repeat I know, but I HAD to drive it home, "and you will not use the term bloodwhore again," I finished before dropping the compulsion and stepping back.

He shook his head and glared at me, "get out of here would you, I still don't understand what you want from me," he told me. Yeah ok he was a little confused but he'd sleep that off, "Daniella, I'm going to bed," he said after a moment and pushed past me, heading for the hall and then for the stairs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mom asked me after we heard a door close upstairs.

I shrugged, "I used more then I really should have, but I don't know. Let him sleep it off tonight, he should be fine," I told her.

"Adrian..." She began.

I crossed the distance between us and pulled her into a tight hug, "don't worry about anything mom, its fine," I told her softly.

"If you're sure," she said with a sigh. She was tired of all the fighting, as much as I was, "look, I was thinking the 30th for the next baby shower, it's only a week away, which will be hard to work around, but it's also the day of Rose's next exam and ultrasound, we could get everything set up while you're with the doctor," She said with a small smile.

I just nodded, after what had just happened, I was willing to let her do whatever she wanted, "fine, you and Tori have full rein on this one Mom," I told her and identical grins crossed her and Tori's faces, "Her exam is at 10 in the morning, generally it's about 1-2 hours so that's all you have to get it set up, and everyone there. How you plan on doing it is beyond me..." She cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, just leave it to us," she said with a small smile, "just give me the addresses of anyone not at court, I'll get them here," she told me.

"Will do Mom," I told her as I gave her another hug.

Tori cleared her throat at that moment, "I need to get going, Adrian you coming?" She asked me with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll see you later mom?" I asked her.

She nodded, "yes, yes, I plan on going into see Rose soon, maybe tomorrow if you need a drive in..." I shook my head.

"Me and Tori are going in tomorrow morning," I told her.

"Would you like me to pick you up Aunt Daniella?" Tori offered.

"That would be lovely, now until tomorrow, good night," She said as she led us back to the front hall and let us out.

Tori and I walked in silence until we reached the corner, I was going straight, and she was turning left. She stopped and put her hand on my arm, her brown eyes full of burning questions. Or so I thought, "you know Adrian, you surprise me," she said.

"Why?" I asked her, it was getting chilly, and now confused.

"Because, you could have compelled him to do anything Cuz, forget all his prejudices, forget everything that happened, to kill himself if he even thought to threaten your family, anything, and you just picked those three little bits. Why?" She asked.

I shrugged and reached for a cigarette, I stopped though and left them in my pocket as Tori shot me a nasty glare, "I don't know, I honestly don't. When I left tonight to go over and see him, just after Rose called me, I was ready to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to even hit him," I told her.

"Interesting, well goodnight Adrian," She said with a smile as she let go of my arm and started down her road.

"Tori?" I yelled after her, she turned around under a street lamp and gave me an impatient sigh, "what secrets do you know?" I asked her.

She smiled and shook her head, "it you payed attention Cuz, you'd know already. See you in the morning," she said before heading towards home. I shoved my hands in my pocket and headed across the street.

**Soo, here's the thing, I feel like I cheated you out of a huge fight scene between Adrian and his father, however I believe this is better. Why? Because the idea of fighting and such is really against Adrian's character. I mean even in Spirit Bound Rose points this out. Yes he punched his father earlier in the fic, and there is mention of him break Dimitri's nose...But I don't know, him beating the shit out of his father or massively threatening him just didn't seem Adrian like.**

** Leave that to the stronger Characters, Tori (OC) and Abe..**

** Anyways, now that that is over with, what do you think? I actually liked how this one turned out as well (wow three chapters in a row that I like! Go me...) and yeah. Next chapter I think is just going to skip a head to the baby shower, but I don't know whose view to do it from. I want to give Adrian a rest for now (funny isn't how this story was suppose to be all Rose's point of view and it evolved into multiple views?) I was thinking of writing it from Rose's but I'm open to suggestions. Just not Adrian or Christian, I have Christian actually saved for one of the last chapters.**

** Speaking of which, a sequel was suggested and will definitely happen. Why? I've fallen in love with this fandom, and the universe that I have created for it, but for obvious reasons this story has to end eventually. However, said sequel, will be written differently than this one, and will skip a head a bit...But that's it, no more information.**

** Reviews are love!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Baby Shower & News from Court.

The week after Nathan`s little visit was a hard one. Adrian refused to tell me what exactly he had done, but he did tell me that it had been taken care of. What he was doing with everyone at home was still a mystery, and I was starting to wonder if I really wanted to know. Something else was going on as well, Tori and Daniella had been calling Adrian a lot, and again he wouldn`t tell me why.

Today was the day of my next ultrasound though, and to be honest I was anxious to see my little once again. I knew he or she was fine, despite a spike in my blood pressure last week, and some issues with my blood sugars, the heart rate hadn't wavered. Looked like this little one was going to be a fighter, which could definitely be chopped up to the Hathaway side.

I went to the Ultrasound room on my own this time, because Adrian's phone went off. Normally he turns it off an hour before my appointments, why he didn't this I don't know. What I did know though, was I was more than a little annoyed that he didn't. He had said it was his mother and he had to take the call, he'd meet me before the ultrasound.

Right, well he better hurry his ass up, because he was going to be late at this rate. The doctor had already gone over her list of preliminary questions, and was getting ready for the ultrasound. "Do you want to wait for him?" Doctor Sampson asked me.

"Give him another minute, if he doesn't show up..." I was cut off by a knock at the door as Adrian walked into the room, "well you took your time," I told him coolly. I wasn't impressed, not at all.

"Sorry love," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah, ok, let's get this over with shall we?" I asked. Ok, so I was a little cranky today. A week of people poking and prodding at you because of pressures and sugars wasn't fun; couple that with a belly too big to sleep well with and now Adrian being late for this appointment. Yeah I thought I had a pretty good excuse myself.

"Well now," Doctor Sampson said as she started l looked up at the monitor and smiled. The baby was moving around quite a bit today (not that I really needed to see it to know).

"She's active today," Adrian remarked with a small smile. I shot him a look, why did he think that this baby was a girl? Honestly, there was wishful thinking, and then there was Adrian's weird obsession with the idea of his child being, well his daughter. "Don't give me that look Rose," he said catching my eye and smiling, "Tori agrees with me," he finished.

I rolled my eyes, "right, I'm going to laugh so hard if we have a boy, you'll never live it down," I told him, a smile forming on my lips.

"Fine, but I'm telling you I'm going to be right," he told me.

At that moment Doctor Sampson cleared her throat, "if you wanted to know, I can tell you," she said with a smile.

I shook my head, "no thanks, we've waited this long, we can wait another fourteen weeks," I told her.

She just shrugged, "fine, well the baby is doing good, a little smaller then I had expected," I felt my smile falter a bit, and Doctor Sampson caught it, "it's not small enough to really make a difference at this point. Usually at this point most Dhampir's are measuring right around fourteen or fifteen inches in length, your baby seems to be about 13.6 inches, which is small but not too bad, still bigger than most human babies at this point," she explained.

"Ok," I said letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"Besides that, your baby is healthy," she said as she shut down the monitor and started getting everything cleaned up.

"How long till the baby can be felt kicking?" I asked her suddenly.

Doctor Sampson was thoughtful for a second before answering, "it's hard to say, it depends on how far back the baby is sitting," I glanced down at my stomach, trust me when I say that the baby was being carried well towards the front, "how big the baby is, and how active. On average though, most will start to feel the kicking on the outside between twenty-five and thirty weeks," She explained.

I saw Adrian's face light up, he had been waiting since I had first felt the baby move to feel it as well. The idea that anytime now he should be able to...Well I think it just made his day. I on the other hand would have to put up with the little one beating on my internal organs (he or she already used my bladder as a trampoline, so I suppose what's everything else right?), should be fun.

The doctor asked a couple questions, took my weight (I was up 16 pounds now from my pre-pregnancy weight), and everything looked good. Got to love it when everything starts working out right? Afterwards it was back to my room. To be honest, one of the things I loved about my appointments (besides getting to see my baby), was that it got me out of that room. There was just so long that you could sit and stare at the same four walls.

"By the way Love, a couple people said they wanted to come see you today," Adrian told me.

I tried to turn and look up at him (yep, the hospital still had me going everywhere in a damn wheelchair), he was smirking. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"A couple people wanted to come see you?" He shrugged, "I mean that some of your friends may be in the room when we get back there."

"I heard that, it's that shit eating grin I'm wondering about," I told him as we stopped just outside my room. He just gave me a 'who me?' look and knocked once on the door.

It was my mother who opened it with a grin, "ah Rose, how was the appointment?" She asked as she opened the door to let us in.

"Good everything..." I trailed off, and I know my eyes were large. Trust me, if this was Adrian's idea of a few people, I'd hate to see what his idea of a lot was. Mom and Abe were there, along with Daniella. Tori, Kitty and Nahkiti were all sitting along one side with Christian and Vanessa. I hadn't realized Mia and Eddie were around, but they were there too, and there was a dark haired Moroi that I didn't recognize, but figured by the way he was holding Mia's hand, this must be her fiancée.

"How was the appointment?" Abe asked with a grin on his face.

"Good, everything checks out alright," I said as I made my way back to bed and climbed in, "what's going on?" I asked as I looked around the room. Balloons were everywhere it seemed, there were gifts set up on a table that was set at the end of the bed, chairs had been moved into the room to accommodate everyone, and there was a table at the back loaded with food, "oh boy," I said with a sigh as I realized, my friends had gotten together to throw me my baby shower. Fun, fun.

"It's your baby shower Aunt Rose," Vanessa was up beside me in a minute. I smiled as I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Christian looked a bit alarmed (like she was going to hurt me or something), but I just shot him a look, the meaning was clear leave her alone.

"How are you doing Rose?" Mia asked me before I got a chance to respond to Vanessa.

I smiled, "besides being stuck in here? Pretty good, we had some rough spots at the beginning, but everything seems to be working out now," rough spots, yeah talk about the understatement of the year, "hey I haven't seen from you in a while, how's everything going with you?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "not much exciting really, exams finished last week and I just came home Monday to see Dad and start the wedding plans," a full smile crossed her face and then faltered, "not that it's going to be anytime soon, next year at the earliest..." She said before I interrupted.

"Next year? I thought you planned on being married in November?" I asked her.

She blushed, "well, we were but...Too much has come up in the last couple weeks, we decided to wait till the spring, maybe summer. Beside's then it's not a huge rush," she explained.

I just nodded; everyone else was mingling and chatting. I looked over to where Tori, Nahkiti and Kitty were sitting; Kiti had her head turned from me, exposing a white bandage on the back of her neck.

"Kiti what is that?" I asked her suddenly, causing her to jump around.

"What? Oh," She stopped and smiled, "well after careful consideration, I decided that my neck was simply missing something," She told me with a grin.

"Another tattoo?" I asked her with a roll of my eye. Kiti was covered in them, she had her six molnija marks, one ivy design on her wrist (which also had her initials and her sisters written into it), she had one that was over her left breast which was a dove and an olive branch, and she had a couple on her legs and lower back. Seriously she was addicted to them or something.

"Oh yeah, this one you'll approve of though," she said as she reached up and gently removed the bandage before leaving her chair and kneeling down at the side of the bed, exposing the back of her neck to me.

I laughed hard enough to scare the baby (who had been quiet since I got back to the room) into moving. Kiti had her six black Molnija marks, and now to the left of them, was a newly inked promise mark. Kiti had left school after doing her trails, but before she had her promise mark put on. It was amusing that she had been with Lissa and Christian for four years now and just now (at the age of 27, almost 10 years after she graduated) she finally had the mark.

"I knew you'd get a kick out of that one," Kiti said with a grin.

"What made you decide to get it?" I asked her with a grin, "it's been almost ten years after all, why not just go without it?"

"I don't know. I was there when Kitty had her Molnija put on earlier this week, and I just decided to have the artist do mine. It's not where it's supposed to be, but its there," She said with a smile.

"Is everyone's in a different place?" Vanessa asked suddenly from my side as she leaned over for a closer look.

"Yes and No," I started with a smile, "most should be about here," I traced the area on the back of Kiti's neck which actually had three molnija marks, two of which had teeth marks running through them from a Strigoi attack, "Kiti's is here, and mine goes between my Molnija's," I said as I leaned forwards and moved my ponytail to the side, showing her where my promise mark snaked between my top to Molnija's (I had five now).

"Wow, do all Dhampir's have them?" She asked suddenly intrigued.

I nodded, "all the ones here do, we get them after graduation," I told her.

After that she jumped down and insisted on looking at all the other marks. Mom's, Dimitri's and Eddie's marks were just where I told her they would be, with their Molnija's below them. Kitty's though was below her marks, why I didn't know; maybe they did it differently in Russia? But then why would Dimitri's be in the right spot. No reason to let it bother me I suppose.

"So you have another Molnija?" I asked Kitty as Kiti stood up and replaced her bandage.

Kitty nodded, "yeah, two actually."

"How many is that now? Four?" I asked her.

"Five actually, I had one inked on two months ago," she explained.

"Wow, best be careful Kiti, looks like little sister is catching up," Christian said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, Ozera if I wasn't watching your rear end twenty-four seven I wouldn't have that problem," Kiti countered as she stuck her tongue out at him. Oh yeah, I had really mature friends didn't I?

About a half an hour passed as we just talked. It was great to have everyone here and to hear what had been going on. I had missed quite a bit apparently. Eddie was now living at Court full time since his Moroi moved there, Dimitri and Tasha were looking at moving to court (which was shocking), and of course there was always Mia and Richard's wedding, and basic counsel news.

The last bit floored me when Tori told us about it.

"You didn't hear?" She asked me before shooting a death glare over at Adrian, "you of all people Adrian should be paying attention to this!" She told her, he leaned back a bit, holding his hand in front of him, "whatever," she rolled her eyes, "anyways Guardian enrolment has been dropping in the United States and in Russia, drastically," Tori told me with a shake of her head.

"No kidding, it was low when I was in school, there just aren't enough," I told her, really why would Adrian need to pay attention to that.

"Exactly," Tori said with a nodded, "Moroi registration is up though, there isn't enough to go around," she told me with a meaningful look, "the council wants to change that."

I saw Dimitri's face harden and Tasha seemed a little uncomfortable. I thought on it for a minute and my jaw dropped, "you have got to be kidding me right?" I exclaimed.

"Nope, they want to make so that as of next year female Dhampir's will be able to complete training, but before they can receive an assignment, they must have at least one child, and said child must be born before the mother turns twenty-five," she said, "fail to comply and you have your status as a guardian taken away," she told me.

"But only for girls?" I asked.

She nodded, "yep," she popped the end of the word.

"Boys are required by law to take their training and give ten years at the very least," Dimitri told me with a sad smile.

"That is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, beside me Vanessa was quiet, I was glad she didn't really understand all this.

"Oh it gets better," Daniella said entering the conversation, "they want to start keeping tabs on Dhampir bloodlines, mainly which Moroi families they come from. Meaning that proven guardians may be required to cross their lines back to Moroi families that have proven to produce good guardians," she told me with a shake of her head.

"Sounds like we're racehorses now or something," Eddie said with a shake of his head.

"Which means a few of the Royal lines will be producing dhampir's now more than ever," Tori stated, she received a number of glares from around the room, "hey! Seriously don't give me those looks, I don't care but a lot of people are going to."

"Who do you think are going to be the big players?" Mom asked her.

Linage was one of Tori's favourite things. Comparing it, looking it up, anything really was tops in her books. She stopped and thought about it for a moment, "the biggest one will be the Ivashkov family, most of the top guardians these days can trace their lines back there," she considered it for a moment, "the Ozera line will be big too, and if I'm not mistaken probably the Dashkov line as well," she said with a nod. "Yeah, those would be my pick; all three lines are known to produce highly determined, intelligent and stubborn individuals. However, time will tell. They haven't passed anything yet, so we still have a chance of arguing it out. The prelim votes were casted yesterday; the real voting goes next Friday."

"What was the vote?" I asked my heart dropping.

"Well, seven to five, for the restrictions," Tori told me.

"And how did it go over?" I asked her, Tori would know for sure who voted which way. Why? Because she was Tori, that's how she was.

"Well, Tarus, Szelsky, Conta, Ivashkov and Ozera were against it," she said with a snort. The only reason the Ivashkov Prince would be against it was to keep the family from having to produce more Dhampir's, at least that's what I thought, "Badica, Dashkov, Lazar, Zelkos, Voda and Drozdov were for it," She told me, "the king was for it as well," she finished.

That made sense; King Zelkos wouldn't go against his family. I did a quick count and my math continually brought up the same problem, "that's only twelve, what about the Dragomir vote?" I asked her suddenly.

Tori shrugged, " Lissa never voted," she told me.

My jaw dropped, "excuse me?" I asked her.

"Lissa never voted, and although all twelve votes are supposed to be in, she said she's saving hers for when it really counts. Not that it matters honestly unless some of the council members are paid off." She explained.

"The Voda family doesn't want it," Richard spoke up suddenly, "my great-aunt voted against my family's wishes," He said.

"Really?" I asked him. I hadn't actually talked to him yet, but now that I looked at him I noticed that he was good looking and intelligence was written all over him. He probably hung around the council chambers like Tori did.

"Yes, the Voda family is all for giving the dhampir's the choice, and we have been arguing for their right to representation on the counsel, and we have voted in favour of defensive training for Moroi, both magical and physical," he told me, his brown eyes serious.

"Oh," was all I could bring myself to say, "thank you."

"My father has always believed that we are too dependent on the dhampir's for our protection, we should be able to defend ourselves, the Voda family were the last to stop fighting alongside out Guardians, and we still retain the offensive spells for water, air and earth. Unfortunately, we haven't had a fire user in generations, and no spirit users," he smiled a bit at this, "not that all the spells were lost." He full out smirked now as he looked over at Tasha and Tori.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Tori said as she threw her long ponytail over one shoulder with a snort, "to use offensive magic is certainly not for a Lady," she told him. A regal look passed over her, and for a moment I could see the ruling Lady that Tori was suppose to be.

"Yeah, and if you could ever be considered a Lady, Miss Ivashkov, then I might believe that." He told her with a laugh.

Tori rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah say what you will. Hey, aren't we suppose to be having a baby shower, not seeing which news from Court can bore or enrage someone first?" she asked.

I couldn't help but agree with her on that point. Upon hearing about the changes they wanted to make, it kinda made me hope that I had a boy. I could deal with the mandatory service time a lot easier than a daughter having to have a baby. It just wasn't right. None of it was actually, but what I was really worried about was Lissa's lack of a vote. Why should she wait till the actual voting to show where the Dragomir's stand? It just didn't make sense.

"Earth to Rose, you in there somewhere?" Eddie asked me suddenly, a grin on his face as he waved a hand in front of my face. I tried slapping it out of the way, but missed as he pulled back quickly, "looks like Hathaway is starting to slow down a bit," he chided as he pulled his hand back before I could slap it.

"Am not, you just have more room to move, and you don't have an extra 16 pounds added to your middle," I told him with a snort.

After that it was peaceful, we ate a lot of food, Vanessa charmed just about everyone (like usual) and we found out that Tasha and Dimitri were expecting a little girl. At this Adrian gave me a knowing little smile as he took a bite of his cake, I just returned it. Mom was discussing her plans to stay at Court for a little while, claimed she wasn't ready to jump back into another assignment, but I had a feeling she just wanted to be close to me if anything happened. Abe likewise was staying at court for a while.

And then it was time for the presents. I was never one to really except presents easily, at least not from anyone but my closest friends and family. I did my best this time though, but honestly thank god Adrian opened half of them. We got quite a bit actually, clothing and all the basics (diapers, bottles ECT), but it there were three gifts in particular that really stood out.

First was the one from Tori. At the beginning of this big mess I had asked for her help in researching my baby's lineage, and wow. She had come through with it! It was framed, and had everything. She had managed to trace my lineage back the standard (so she told me) five generations for Moroi and Dhampir's. It wasn't anything spectacular, but on my mom's side (back at the fourth) generation there was a Conta relation, Valeriy Conta, a small P was listed in brackets by his name.

"He was the Conta Prince during his time," she explained as she scooted over towards me and leaned over to point out different markers, "now you didn't tell me what you wanted, so I just went standard," she said with a smile, "so birth and death dates are marked as month, day, year, place of birth and death are also indicated if their known," She finished.

"I..Wow, Tori seriously..." I said as I continued to stare.

She grinned and shrugged, "it's nothing actually. You should see the study notes for some of these guys, now that is the interesting part," She said as she looked into the box I had taken the chart out of and retrieved a leather bound book that I had missed, how I don't know it was HUGE! These pages were printed out and laminated for protection. Much unlike the chart that Tori had hand written in delicate looking script. "Now this is pure gold, you have an interesting family History Rose," she said with a smile as she flipped it open.

"Wait, you have all the records right there?" Mom asked as she scooted over, actually I looked up and seen that most of the gathered were shifting closer for a closer look.

"Well, not really. Anything in here can be gathered from the public records if you want to dig for them, a lot of records though are a lot harder to get a hold of. Say for instance we wanted you service records," Tori suggested and Mom nodded, "since your still alive in order for me to access them I would need written permission from you and written permission from any Moroi that you guarded who would be in those records, unless we want only a part of the records, then we only need the permission of the Moroi involved. Then on top of that the content we wish to access needs to be approved," Tori just shook her head, "afterwards I could be granted access to them within the Service Achieves office, and then I still need you to be present and at least two other witnesses and guardians from the office, it's all a really pain in the rear end to say the least, but it's for privacy and such," she explained.

"Now what would happen if someone were dead and you wished to access the information?" Mom asked her.

"Well, either you can leave the records to someone within your family in your will, and then whoever wishes to review the files has to go through them. If the Moroi involved is death, you have to appeal to someone who is related to them. If the records you want to access are more than fifty years old or no living relatives hold rights to the records, then you can appeal to the Service Archives' Office to waver the permissions, trust me though you need a damn good reason for them to appeal," She finished with a sigh.

"And so how did you get these?" I asked as I looked down at the pages, which did include copies of full service records for Dhampir's, lists of kids and siblings, school records, everything.

Tori started a couple times to speak and then blushed and laughed, "Ok, seriously don't think too badly about me but..." She hung her head laughing, "So I use to date this one guy in school, and honestly he never really got over me, and he just happens to be the son of the Head of Records Keeping at Court and he has access to EVERYTHING! Seriously, everything," her brown eyes were bright with excitement.

I laughed at her, "The poor guy, I just hope nothing was illegally obtained," I asked with a laugh.

Tori shook her head, "nah, I made sure it's all legal, no problems there. Just usually the process takes about two to three years to complete, so I took a short cut," she told me with a laugh.

"How long does one of these generally take to do?" Eddie asked suddenly.

Tori shrugged, "depends on how much information I start with. Usually I start with three generations, parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and go from there. Which families you come from makes a big difference too. Looking at Adrian's line," she tapped the line that traced back, "there is a TON of information available on the Ivashkov family, shifting through it is a big under taking. While the Tarus line is smaller, but there is a lot less information on them readily avaible, unless you have primary sources to work from," She told him with a smile.

"Interesting..." He said as he glanced once more at the notes and at the chart.

"Very," Tori agreed as she met his eyes, and he smiled back. I sighed, something told me they would be seeing each other again, and not necessarily because they both wanted to see me.

Nahkiti gave me the last gift almost hesitantly. I unwrapped a medium sized box and pulled out a smaller wooden box. It looked old, but well cared for. It was bright red in color with an inscription written in Cyrillic on the top. The hinges were polished black, and so was the small keyhole.

"Here," Nahkiti said as she passed me a small key from her pocket. I slipped the small key (which was surprisingly heavy) into the lock and turned it. It gave a small click before opening.

Inside, laying on a bed of fine faded red silk was a necklace. It wasn't a new on either, no this was very obviously an heirloom of some sort, something that got passed down the line. The chain was made up of small black chain links, and hanging from the middle one was a medium sized pendent with Amber (or fossilized tree sap) set into it. Up either side of the chain, three smaller gems hung. I recognized the necklace almost as soon as I'd seen it, and knew the stones up the side were birthstones. On the back of the Amber pendent was another Cyrillic inscription.

"Kiti..." I started as I noticed that her neck was bare, that's where this necklace should be sitting right now.

"Don't Rose, it's for the baby," She said with a sad smile, "that necklace was given to me by my mother, and to her from hers. For the last six generations, it has been past down from mother to eldest daughter, and now it stops," She told me. She gave me a sad smile, "we both know what the chances of me ever having another child are, let alone a girl." She said.

"Yeah, but it could stay within the family," I told her, which got approving nods from both Kitty and Dimitri, "I mean you may have nieces, and you do have cousins and such..." She shook her head and stopped me.

"I do Rose, I do. But I want you to have it," she told me firmly, "or rather your daughter," she clarified.

"And if I have a son?" I asked her without looking up from the necklace.

"So honestly Tori thinks it's a girl, and she called three baby's genders in a row, correctly so I'm not going to bet against her," She told me, "however if you have a son, then the necklace is yours and I ask that you pass it down to the first daughter you have. If you don't have one, will it back to the Belikov family," She told me.

I nodded, "sounds fair enough to me," I told her.

"What does the writing say?" Adrian asked as he studied the box.

Nahkiti, Kitty and Dimitri all looked at one another and smirked. It was Kitty that responded, "Well on the pendent it says 'To thine own self be true'," She told us.

"And on the box?" Adrian asked her with a confused look.

"On the box," Nahkiti said clearing her throat, "it says 'You can give a man your body, time and heart, but never give up your power'," She told me with a laugh.

"Yeva use to preach that one to us a lot," Kitty said with smirk, "she use to tell us, it didn't matter what we did, we were stupid, and would fail if we let a man push us around," She finished with a shrug.

I laughed, I had met Yeva a couple times and yeah that did sound like something she would tell the younger girls. Not that I believed it made much difference with the ones that grew up in Baia, but with Nahkiti and Kitty it had turned them into tough girls. No guys in their right mind would raise a hand to them, which is as it should be.

"Are you..." I started but Nahkiti stopped me with a wave of her hand.

"Of course I am," She told me, "Adrian, don't you have the last one?" She asked him.

I replaced the Necklace into its box, and closed it on my lap. I wanted to keep it close, I didn't want anything to happen to it. However I did have to turn and look at my husband who had the world's hottest smile on his face (and I didn't think he realized it). In his hand was a large yellow envelope. Wait, where had come from? He didn't have it two seconds ago.

"This one is actually from everyone here," he started, "I'm sorry to keep it from you for the last couple weeks Love. I'm actually it didn't slip out somewhere," he told finished with a small grin, he handed me the envelope, "this is what's been going on that I've been keeping from you," he told me.

I opened the envelope, almost a little scared to see what was inside. As I did Vanessa slid back up beside me (Christian had been holding her, don't know what happened there...) and smiled. "Just open it Rose, you'll like it I promise," she told me.

"Alright if you say so," was my reply as I ripped the top part off the envelope and reached for its contents.

I couldn't even speak as I pulled out the contents. Pictures, three of them. They were of the spare room at our place, before and after shots. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked over the baby's room. It was pale green with a black border about halfway up the wall. The floors were hardwood now, and there was a white trim along the bottom, top and in the corners of the room. Furniture wise all of it was a dark wood, the crib, change table, dresser and a rocking chair were all set up. The shelf that had been built under the window had teddy bears and such on one side, while other supplies were stacked (neatly) on the other.

"What's the matter Rose? Don't you like it?" Vanessa asked me after a minute.

I put my arm around her and gave her a one armed hug, "I love it sweetheart," I choked out before adding, "thank you everyone," I said.

"Hey not a problem it was a lot of fun actually," Christian told me with a grin.

"It was, I had green hair for a while though, Mama was really angry about that," Vanessa told me with a scowl that made me laugh, "I told her she needed to relax and stop being such a..."She stopped with a warning look from her father, "well I'm not allowed to say that word," she rolled her eyes, "but I did get into trouble for it," she finished with a sigh. Just about everyone laughed after this one.

The rest of the day went by quickly for me and soon enough it was time to start cleaning up (for everyone except me that is), visiting hours were over in about an hour but Tori had one more thing up her sleeve, "ok, wait before we clean up, we so need a pool on this one," she said with a smile.

"Great, use my pregnancy as an excuse to gamble," I said with a snort.

Tori just grinned, "Oh of course cousin, of course," she whipped out a pad of paper and pen from her purse, "ok, so time, date, weight and gender?" She asked and there was a reply of nods, "ok, and good. Who's starting?" She asked.

"I will," it was mom. Tori jutted her name down and then looked up at her, her pen poised over the baby, "Six-forty-five am, November 29th, girl..." She thought for a moment on the weight, "five pounds, six ounces," she said.

Tori finished and looked up from person to person. A lot of them were thinking and I just shook my head, "fine I guess I'm up next," she said with a smile, "girl, six pounds even, November 21st, five-twenty am," she said as she wrote it all down.

"Boy, Five pounds seven, November 24th, one o'clock pm," Abe said right afterwards. Finally someone who acknowledged that I could have a boy.

"Girl, Five pounds even, December 2nd, six o'clock pm," Nahkiti.

"Girl, Four pounds seven, November 13th, say eight o'clock am," Mia said with a smile, Richard nodded.

Man what was it when them and having me more than a month early, and early in the morning? Jeez, I thought friends were suppose to hope for the best with you...

"Boy, seven pounds, eight ounces, December 16th, two o'clock pm," Eddie was now my new best friend.

"Girl, four pounds, ten ounces, November 12th, two o'five in the morning," Daniella said with a grin.

"Why would you even suggest two in the morning?" I asked her that would be hell if it happened.

"Adrian was born at five after one in the morning," She told me with a smile. Ah, so just add an hour to his or her father's birth time, nice.

"Girl, five pounds even, December 1st, five o'clock pm," Kitty said with an air of confidence. I had another friend!

"Boy, five pounds, two ounces, December 3rd, 3 o'clock am," Tasha guessed.

"Girl, five pounds, eleven ounces, December 16th, seven o'two pm," Dimitri.

"Last but not least Christian, what's your guess?" Tori asked as she looked over to where Christian was sitting, Vanessa was on his lap now, her head laying against his chest. She was exhausted.

"Well," He thought for a moment, "Girl, November sometime..." He trailed off for a moment.

"Come on Ozera, we need a more specific date then November sometime," Adrian joked with a smile.

"Eleventh," Vanessa spoke up, "November 11th" She repeated herself.

"Ok, November 11th, girl, Seven forty-five pm, 4 pounds even," he said with a nod. I was a little shocked, that was a pretty low birth weight, and I hoped to god he was way off. Doctor Sampson wanted the baby to weight at least five pounds that was the best case scenario anyways.

After that it was time to clean up and pack up. Adrian was staying longer, and so was Mom. As much as I enjoyed the day, I would be glad to just have Adrian and my room to myself. However, I'd have to wait just a little bit longer.

"Bye-bye Rose, I'll see you later," Vanessa said with a smile as she jumped up beside me and gave me a hug. Something happened then that I wasn't expecting, and neither was Vanessa (hence why it scared the shit out of her), the baby kicked, and Vanessa felt it. She sat up and just stared at my stomach and then up at me, "what was that?" She asked wide eyed.

It took me a moment to reply, and when I did I was laughing, "It was the baby sweetheart, he or she is kicking," I told her. Finally! Someone (even if it wasn't Adrian) had gotten to feel the baby move!

"Oh," She said as she tentatively put her hand on my belly, and the baby moved again. She shook her head and looked down at my stomach before sighing, "You know it's not nice to kick people baby," she told the bump before jumping down and grabbing her father's hand, ready to go. After I said goodbye to Christian and he and Vanessa had taken off, I couldn't help it. I broke down laughing and so did most of the people present.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the room emptied to just me and Adrian. Everyone had gone home except for mom who had gone downstairs for coffee. I slid over to one side of the bed, and Adrian sat down beside me. I cuddled into him, "thank you, for everything," I told him.

He smiled, "you should thank Mom and Tori, they did all the planning," He said as he put one arm around my shoulder, and one hand on my stomach. There was a flutter, but I guess the baby had decided that kicking the inside of mommy wasn't on the agenda for the night.

"You'll feel it eventually," I told him with a smile.

"I just wish it was now," he said with a wistful sigh.

I felt the kick on the right side (closest to where he was sitting and furthest from his hand), and moved his hand to where it was. His green eyes lit up when he realized what he was feeling, and I thought I could see a tear in his eyes, "wish granted," I told him before reaching up and pressing my lips to his.

**Ok, so it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm going to leave you with two notes. 1)I liked this chapter, 2) Next chapter is in Lissa's view, and should be out tomorrow (it won't be long). So yeah, it's 1:30 nothing else is probably going to make sense. I will write a proper review tomorrow.**

** Please review!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – My Last Sacrifice.

**Lissa's Point Of View.**

I pulled my jacket closer around me against the cold of the vampire day; October was definitely starting out cold. Christian had Vanessa for the day; they had gone into the hospital for Rose's Baby Shower, which made now the perfect time to do what I had to do.

The Counsel was debating on forcing female Dhampir's to have children. It would mean that anyone under the age of twenty-five before June (I think) of next year would have to have at least one child. The first votes had been in, and I hadn't voted. How could I? It was a half decent idea in some ways, I mean we needed more guardians but at the same time, it wasn't right to force motherhood on someone.

Or fatherhood, which is pretty much what I did, but enough about that.

I shivered once and looked up at the house I was in front of. What I was doing was foolish, stupid even. But mostly dangerous. I was risking everything on this move but I couldn't let it happen. No one deserved to have their life mapped out for them, by people they would probably never know. So knowing full well that this would be political suicide if it failed, I stepped up the path to the house.

If I lost my spot on the counsel, I had lost everything. Christian was leaving me, and he would take Vanessa with him, and he would try to get the twins after they were born. Adrian hated my guts, and he had certainly told Rose what I had said by now, so she more than likely hated me as well. I was losing the respect of a lot of higher up families, and I felt like shit. All in all, my life was falling down around me, this would just be one more thing right?

But if it worked, my life could be back on track. Because no matter what anyone thought, this wasn't how it was suppose to be. Rose had often sacrificed everything for me, and even though she'd probably never believe I did this for her, and even if she disagreed with it, I would do it for her, and the child she carried.

It would be my last sacrifice before I completed my fall from grace.

I reached the door and knocked loudly. I stood straight, regal even, my hands at my side and a smile on my face. The door was answered by a young Moroi girl, "Good evening, is Princess Bodica in?" I asked her.

"She is, but she isn't seeing anyone at the moment," the girl responded with a smile.

"Oh, well could you please tell her that it is the Dragomir Princess that wishes to see her?" I asked her; just a tiny bit of compulsion was laced into my words.

"Of course my lady, just one moment," she said as she ushered me into the entrance hall.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in Cassandra Badica's sitting room, enjoying the evening, I was stunned by my luck. Princess Bodica was well known for being antisocial and completely against change, and here I was trying to change her mind. Great.

"Vasilisa, how have you been? You have been missed at the court gatherings," She told me, her dark blue eyes studying me.

"I have been well, thank you. My pregnancy this time around hasn't been easy on me," I explained, which was sort of true. Actually the pregnancy was fine; it was everything else that was the problem.

"As you get older, these things do tend to get harder on one's body," ouch, I was only twenty four for heaven sakes. "No doubt your divorce from Mr. Ozera has been causing some problems as well," she said as she took a sip of her tea and studied me over the rim of her cup.

"It hasn't been easy, no but I'm dealing with it," I told her with a small smile.

"Good, well I've always said that the Ozera's were bad news. But especially that section of the family, dangerous ideas and notions," Cassandra said with a nod, "Tasha seems like a nice enough girl on the top, but deep down something is off about her, and Christian is no different. Rumour has it that he's going after custody of Vanessa," she said with a raise of her eyebrow. Oh she's a nosey one.

I stirred my tea thoughtfully for a moment, "yes, he is," I told her eventually.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She asked me, she was trying to figure out why I was here.

"I'm fighting it, there is a fifty-fifty chance that I can get her, or that he does," I told her easily, we so we're not going there.

"How is the Dragomir family voting on the Dhampir issue?" Cassandra asked suddenly.

"We haven't decided, both Nadya and I have varying opinions on the subject," I told her with a smile. It was true, sort of. Nadya actually didn't care about what happened, I however didn't want it to go through, "what is the Badica's stand on it?" I asked her.

"We agree with it, after all we are going to need more Guardians' now that the Moroi population is going up again," she said with a satisfied smile.

"But the Strigoi threat has been down in most places, why do we need to force girls into having children?" I asked her.

"It should be their duty anyways, many dhampir women do it, the bloodwhore's and such," she said with a frown.

"Maybe, but isn't it wrong to force them into it? A lot of women want to be guardians, and we will need them," I told her. I didn't want to us compulsion unless I had to, but it seemed like I may have to.

"I don't see why it's a problem. Long ago the Dhampir's agreed to live and die for us, now a days we are just letting them know how best to keep their agreement," she said with a nod, "it's nothing really, I mean most of them will give the children up to the Academies to be trained at the age of four anyways, and then the girls can get their assignments. It's not like we're telling them to raise the children fully, or have multiples, just one each." She finished.

"Aren't you afraid to lose the women that deciding they'd rather be mother's then guardians? I mean what if one likes being a mother, and chooses to go to a commune and focus on raising their children? I've been to a commune before, most girls that start off in them, don't leave. It seems a little counterproductive don't you think?" I asked her again, just my natural charm, although I was getting nowhere quickly.

"I don't think anyone has thought about that," she said for a moment, "however, that just means we bring in rules, mandatory service for women as with men," she reasoned.

"Maybe we should encourage Moroi women to have dhampir children, there are some that wouldn't mind," I pointed out. Tasha Ozera was having a dhampir child now, and Tori had said she would have one if the chance ever came. There had to be other Moroi that didn't mind.

"I would be careful who you discuss that with Vaslisa, many Moroi would take that to mean that you'd have us be as dirty as the common bloodwhore," the Badica Princess had no problem throwing that term around it seemed.

"Not at all, it was merely a suggestion," I told her with a smile. I picked up the compulsion, a low amount of it to begin with, Cassandra Badica had a weak will as I knew from before, "however the laws they wish to impose, they will only serve to weaken the Dhampirs, they will no longer wish to protect us if we push them too far," I told her, "they may start a rebellion or something, your family must see that?" I asked her, the seed was planted to I dropped the compulsion.

"No, we never thought of that, I will discuss it with them in our meeting tomorrow, thank you for giving me that piece of advice," She told me as the glazed look left her eyes and she smiled, "will you stay for another cup?" She asked indicating to my empty tea cup.

"I'm sorry, I can't I have some errands to run before Vanessa gets back from her time with Christian, thank you for your time Princess," I told her as I excused myself from the sitting room.

I had done the best I could, plant doubt in the Princess's mind. I should probably go see Anthony Badica too, her brother, he would be the biggest pusher in the family for the restrictions to be put up. But as I had told Cassandra, I had other things to do today, possibly if I ran into him, I could work some magic, but the chances were slim.

I had chosen the three families that were most like to be at least a little sympathetic to the Dhampir restrictions, and the Badica's had been the hardest. The Dashkov's where next and I easily convinced the Daskhov Prince to reconsider his stance, and try to bring his family around. Victor Dashkov may not have been the best representative for the family, but he did plant some seeds. The family was more likely to agree with the idea of lobbying for Moroi to train with the Dhampir's, so that's the approach I convinced him (without compulsion) to take.

And then there was the Voda's. I knew that Lilian Voda had voted against her family's wishes, and that the Voda family didn't want the restrictions. So, it wasn't really hard to work around her either. I convinced her that her family was right, maybe not in the sense that Moroi should fight, but that we should give the Dhampir's a choice, try and manipulate them with kindness into doing what we wanted. I didn't believe in that, but right now that's not what matter, I needed her to vote against the restrictions. That would give us a majority vote, and it would veto the suggestion at least for another year. It took some time, but I got her to agree to revisit the restrictions with her family. It wasn't the best case, but it was better than having her vote against it for sure.

After that I headed home. On the way home I ran into Darth Lazar, a young man and a favourite grandson of the Lazar Prince. We talked for a few minutes, and in those I had him convinced to talk to his grandfather about the restrictions, and to his father, see if they could come up with any better ideas, "after all," I told him with a smile, "it's not right to enslave them, they aren't animals to be bred as we see fit or to be cast away at the drop of a hat."

"No, of course not Princess, I will diffinitly have a talk with my grandfather, thank you," he said as he walked down the road.

At that, I made my way home. I was personally happy with the results of today. I hadn't had to use a lot of compulsion, nor had I had to buy anyone off. Well, I still might have to, but that was beside the point. If the four families I had talked to would switch their vote in the final voting, plus mine (which would a resounding no), then we would have a nine to four, against the restrictions. I didn't have high hopes for the Lazar's, but even then it would still be eight and five, against.

I stopped and considered one other thing, would the families that were against the restrictions still vote against it? I knew the Ozera's would, Tasha had helped me there (not that she really realized it) when she married Dimitri and got pregnant. It's not like the family paid much attention to Tasha at court, but her move had convinced the Ozera family that we should be looking at encouraging Moroi girls to have Dhampir babies.

The Ivashkov Prince wouldn't change his position either. Tony Ivashkov was a good man, but he had this thing that Dhampir's shouldn't cross with royal families, even if the Ivashkov turned out the most Dhampir children out of any Royal family. He didn't want to risk degrading his family further. More importantly though, his younger brother, Thomas Ivashkov was Tori's father. Meaning he was also Nahkiti and Kitty's father, and he wouldn't support anything that forced them to do anything they didn't want to do. And trust me, neither Nahkiti nor Kitty wanted children.

No, the only ones that really worried me were the Tarus's, Conta's and Szelsky's. All three families were small, and they were scared. The Strigoi had made it well known that they wanted to eliminate the Royal families, and more than fifty percent of recent attacks had been on members of those three families. Still, they had voted against it in the prelims...

Last but not least, the Zelkos were a lost cause; they weren't going to vote against it, no way. They were a bunch of pompous high and mighty pricks that was for sure. No, I wouldn't even bother with them on this issue. Besides, best not to tamper with all the families that could be dangerous.

I made it home while I pondered this and laid a hand on my already swollen belly. I may only be around three to four months along, but I looked more like I was five or six. Oh the joy of producing two lives instead of one. I yawned as I stuck the key in the door and opened it, stepping in I decided it wasn't worth worrying over. Not tonight.

It was still early so I went upstairs and stripped down, jumping in the shower. Today had been productive, which was nice. And somehow I felt a little less guilty about everything that had happened. After all, I may have given Rose's child a hard time coming into the world, but at least now when she (yes I was with Adrian and Tori on this one) wouldn't be forced into anything she didn't want.

And, if I had my way, the life she was born into would be a hell of a lot different than the one that her grandmother and even her mother knew.

I jumped into the shower, and enjoyed the warm water washing over my tensed body. Yep, even if today was the start of my political downfall, I had planted the seeds for change. This would be my last sacrifice, and it was well worth it.

**Yeah, I know it's going to take a lot more then this for people to trust/like/love/tolerate Lissa again isn't it? She's still being a spoiled brat, because honestly even though she is trying to help Rose, she's still worrying about how this will affect her, at least though she's still doing it. **

** Anyways, read and review! I want to know what everyone thinks, this will be wrapped up (the vote and all the Lissa Drama) with the ending of the book. Next is...Well I'm not going to tell you that! Lol. Oh I'm mean aren't I? I'm going back to Rose's view though, I will tell you that.**

Read and Review. 

** -CeilidhMae.**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – The best of times, and the worst of times.

**Rose's Point of View**

As it usually does when you become excited for something, time slowed down considerably for me as it past into October. After the baby shower, nothing really spectacular happened. I had a few scares with the baby, but nothing major. My blood pressure spiked about three days after the baby shower, but a little adjusting to my meds and it to was fine. All in all, boring.

Adrian was spending more and more time at home, and even though I missed him, I could understand it. He had taken all the gifts (save Kiti's necklace, which I wanted to keep with me) home, and everything was set up and put away. Hell, even the car seat was in the back of the SUV, we were so ready for this child. Except, well as much as we loved him or her and wanted to meet him or her, we wanted him or her to stay put for a little while longer.

As for the baby, well soon not a day went by when my insides weren't getting demolished by his or her little feet and hands. We had an ultrasound once a week now, and Doctor Sampson was up checking on me and the baby pretty much every day. How is it she put it? She was surprised I made it this far (pleasantly so), but she was still positive that the baby would be here sooner then we wanted it to be.

The Friday after my ultrasound was one of the worst days of my life. It was nerve racking sitting in the room, waiting for the announcement to come, what would be the outcome? After all, this was a HUGE deal for the Dhampir's, if we were going to be forced into reproducing...Well that would be horrible. I certainly didn't want my child being born into a world like that.

It was quiet that day, the Doctor had came and went without anything to say really (nothing had changed since yesterday), and Adrian and I were just relaxing when his phone went off. He flicked open the phone and took a look, before showing me, on the screen was a message from Tori, all it said was _I'm on my way_. She had news about what had happened!

We were on edge for about twenty minutes after that as we waited for her. When she did get to the hospital she didn't even stop to knock on the door, she just burst in, all smiles and brown eyes bright. I sat up as quickly as I could, and Adrian practically jumped to his feet.

Tori was still grinning ear to ear when I spoke, "they didn't pass it?" I asked her, my grin mirroring her's.

"Nope!" She popped the 'p' as usual, "it was a landslide too, eight to four for those against it," She told me.

"Who voted how?" Adrian asked his green eyes bright with excitement.

"Well," Tori started as she sat down at the foot of my bed, "Ozera, Ivashkov, Szelsky, and Tarus were expected to vote against it, but the Badica and Dashkov families came around and voted against it. The Voda Princess smartened up and voted against it too, although rumour has it someone may have bought her off, or someone threatened her," Tori shook her head, she didn't believe that for a second, "the Lazar's, Zelkos, and Drozdov's voted for it and so did the king," Tori finished.

"Lissa was against it," I said softly, I felt some pride and forgiveness start within me.

"That she did, it sort of surprised everyone too," Tori said thoughtfully, "there were a lot of Rumours going around. Some were saying that the Princess's family wasn't co-operating with the vote, others said someone bought her off, and some even believed that she would vote against it because..." She gave me a look and shrugged, "for personal reasons. Either way, it was a good vote, just as it should be," she finished. Something else was still brimming to get out of her though; she was practically bouncing at the end of my bed.

"What else has you so excited Tori?" I asked her with a smile.

"They are revisiting the Moroi defence training for schools. Right now, it's only physical defence, nothing with magic or anything offensive, and the classes would be electives not mandatory, but it's a start and..." She gave a dramatic pause and looked at me with the biggest smile yet, "they're discussing the Dhampir's role in Counsel!" she practically squealed.

"Great!" I said with a smile. It had been Anastasiya Belikova (Dimitri's eldest sister), and Nahkiti who had brought the idea to court first (well in this generation, I'm sure it was suggested before). They believed, along with a lot of Dhampir's, that we should have a say in what happens. It had been suggested that we have on elected Dhampir representative at court, which had be scoffed at and shot down.

Tori nodded, "it is, they aren't looking at electing one right to the counsel, however they are looking at appointing a group of seasoned Guardian's as advisors," she explained, I frowned at this and she shook her head, "I know, not ideal right? But it's something. If we can get a group in to represent the Dhampir's then we can, in time, get a full representative in the counsel. One step at a time Rose," she told me with a small smile.

"Right," I told her with a sigh. That was one of the biggest problems with Moroi society, everything went so slowly. However, like Tori said, at least it was something. She left soon after that, she had to get home and get some work done. I couldn't help but feel a little useless at that, how many weeks had it been since I had been to work? Adrian had still been going in, even if Christian told him not to worry about it, but me I was stuck here.

After that, the weeks went by at a slow monotonous pace. Weeks blended together and past with really no change. The baby continued to measure a little small, but nothing serious, and both of us stayed healthy. The worst part (for me) was the anticipation, every week that passed was a week closer to my due date, and with everything going well, Adrian was spending more time at home.

Yep, as the weeks past, life returned to a monotonous, calm, life.

October passed and it was in the first week of November, when I was just about thirty-one weeks along, that labour started again. Except this time I didn't have a clear idea of what was going on. It was five in the morning when I woke up with severe cramping again. I paged the nurse, who got the doctor, who told me I was going into the delivery room, just in case. Adrian wasn't at the hospital, so I called him and told him what was going on, and he made the trip there in good time. They managed to stop it, but Doctor Sampson warned that the baby would probably be here by the end of the week.

Great, just one more thing to worry about. And yet that week finished with nothing. I`m not going to lie, I was ready to just have this baby. Although the best case scenario now would be to get to thirty-five weeks, as thirty-one turned to thirty-two I was almost (almost mind) ready to just tell them to let the baby come. Not that I had much of a choice in that. The one day out of that week that Adrian left to go home, was the day that yet again the labours started.

And this time, there was no stopping it.

Everything started around nine forty-five in the morning (human morning) and I managed to get a hold of Adrian at around ten. At ten after ten that morning, they took my up for an emergency c-section. Can you see the problem yet? It's at least a twenty minute drive to the hospital, and it wasn't going to take them long to get me ready. Looks like I'd be doing a solo, when in all actuality, Adrian should be right here.

I never thought I'd say this, but thankfully something went wrong. Well, sort of. Dhampir bodies don't take the aesthetic really well, local or otherwise, and my epidural took longer than it should of to set in. I also have a low tolerance for the stuff, always did (which they knew from the beginning). Even at the Academy they had avoided giving me aesthetic unless they had to. So, honestly, I guess everything was set up to go wrong this time around.

When they finally got me into the room, it was right around half past ten, and honestly Adrian should have been here by now. With the way my luck had been going though, there was probably an accident on the highway, or some other type of traffic jam. They were going to wait a few minutes, but when the baby's heart rate started to drop, it couldn't be put off. He or she needed to be here, weather his or her father was here or not.

It was tough; I didn't want to go through with this, not on my own. I would have given anything right then and there for anyone to be there with me. Well, almost anyone. Mom, Daniella, Adrian, hell I would have even welcomed Abe or Lissa with open arms at that moment. Why? Because honestly I was terrified, and even that didn't seem like a big enough word to describe it. I did have one of the nurses with me, that had been a regular all through this ordeal, and although she was great, I really wanted my family right now.

It was quick, that was one good thing about the whole thing. There was a lot of pressure at first, and then it was gone. Then there was nothing, the baby wasn't crying. I felt the tears start at the back of my eyes, and my breath catch.

"She's not breathing," the doctor said softly, not to me, but to someone else. I felt my chest tighten, and a monitor start going off before I blacked out.

**Now, I know what kind of reviews I'm going to get for this one, so once again I ask that you trust me, please? I'm not a cruel person, honestly. Just...Yeah, trust me.**

** So Adrian missed the delivery, the baby is here and not breathing, and Rose blacked out. Care to wager where this is going? Go right ahead if you wish, I'd like to know what people are thinking and where they believe things are heading. **

** The story is starting to come to an end now, I have a couple of chapter's left, next will either be Lissa's or Adrian's view, I'm not sure which order I want to put them in. Daniella and Christian are going to have a say still, plus Rose and probably Adrian again. The thing with the next two chapters is, they will take place at the same time, just two different views. There will be an epilogue as well, again I haven't decided if it'll be from Rose's point of view or Adrian's.**

** Anyways! In response to a few people asking about a sequel, yes it will happen. I hope to have this story finished within the next couple weeks (how sad is it that we're counting down to the finale in weeks? Possibly days since I just have to write, no more planning?), and then I may take a couple weeks break, try and do some work on my Twilight fic and see about doing some work on my Vampire Diaries fic that I just started. **

** Wow, that review is almost as long as the chapter lol. Please read and Review!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - The Moments That Take Your Breath Away

**Adrian's Point of View. **

I couldn't help but curse at the traffic, it was almost ten in the morning! Rush hour should be over people, I mean come on! I had gotten a call from Rose not ten minutes ago, telling me that they were going to take her in for an emergency c-section. I had been out of the door quickly, and the twenty minute drive was more than half way over, when I became stuck in traffic at the off ramp.

_FUCK! _I cursed mentally hitting my steering wheel and glancing at the time on the dash. It was five after ten, wow I had been speeding. But, if this traffic didn't start moving now, I was going to miss the birth of my daughter. The idea of it pissed me off more than a little.

Ten minutes later the traffic did start moving, and I was glad there were no cops around. I'm usually a pretty good driver, but today if I had been caught, reckless endangerment would have seemed tamed. It was twenty after ten when I finally got to the hospital. Then on top of everything, of course, the closet parking spot was across the parking lot. Seriously? Whatever, I parked the SUV and didn't even bother to lock it, just grabbed my phone off the dash and took off at a run.

Once I was upstairs, I was told I was too late; they had already taken her in for a C-section, something about the baby's heart rate dropping rapidly. They wouldn't let me go to her, to which I just nodded and sat down. Damn it! I fiddled with my cell phone for a moment before deciding to call someone. As much as I wanted to be with Rose right now, I didn't want to be alone here. Almost instinctively, I called my mother, why? Who knows? We had always been close, and I knew no matter what she was doing, she would drop it and come here. I also called Janine and Abe, who were on their way as well.

Well, at least in twenty minutes or so I wouldn't be alone, that was something right? Not much of a comforting thought, after all there was still those twenty minutes to get through. Each minute passed like an hour, and still there was no news. I alternated between sitting, and pacing, and kept a close watch on the clock. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, fifteen minutes. I sighed, what was taking so long?

Mom arrived first. I was pacing again when she opened the door to the waiting room, upon hearing the sound I snapped around. My eyes met hers and I could tell she was just as anxious as I was. "Any news yet?" She asked me as she sat down.

I shook my head, "no, nothing," I replied. Man I needed a cigarette right now, instead though I crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"It'll work out Adrian," she told me softly, I just nodded, "did you get a hold of Janine or Abe?" She asked.

"Yeah, they should be on their way," I told her, "is traffic still bad?" I asked her.

She nodded, "it is, we got lucky though, they were letting traffic through when we came up," it took me a moment to realize by 'we' she meant her and whichever guardian had come with her, "I should have given Janine a call and picked her up," she finished.

I was about to tell her it was fine when the door opened and Doctor Sampson walked out looking exhausted. By the look on her face I could tell she had mixed news, good and bad. She smiled though as she approached and pulled a chair over to sit on in front of us.

"What's...?" She put up a hand to stop my onslaught of questions.

"Mr. Ivashkov, before I start telling you what happened, let me tell you this, you're lucky today not to have lost both your wife and daughter, both are doing reasonably well right now in recovery, and unless they develop complications, there is no reason why they won't make a full recovery," she told me. I just nodded, "now as for what happened, Rose went into early labour again, and this time we couldn't stop it. Instead of risking a vaginal birth, where the baby would have been breached, we opted for an emergency C-section as we discussed before," I nodded again, yes that had been the plan, too much could go wrong if the baby was born naturally, "we waited as long as we could to do it, but the baby's heart rate started to drop, and it had to be done," she stopped and took a breath.

"What went wrong?" I asked, don't ask how I knew something had gone wrong, but I did.

"Well, it took a little longer for the epidural to set in, which I think is the biggest factor, dhampir sensitivity to aesthetic was the other factor," She explained, "when the baby was born, she wasn't breathing," I felt my own breath catch in my throat, "she had a lot of fluid built up in her chest, we got it cleaned out and with some help, got her breathing again. She has a high risk of developing pneumonia from it, which in full term babies can be extremely dangerous..." Mom was the one who spoke up here.

"It would kill her," she said softly.

Doctor Sampson nodded, "yes, it would. We have her on a course of antibiotics up in the NICU, and we are doing everything to prevent that scenario," she told us; both of us just gave her a strange look.

"You had the same problem," she said with a shrug, "except you were born at thirty-seven weeks," she told us.

I took a moment to digest this information before asking the question I was dreading, "what about Rose?"

"She needs to rest, and is also on a course of Antibiotics, but I'm optimistic, she'll have to stay in the hospital till at least the end of next week, but if all goes well she'll be able to leave then," the doctor explained.

"But the baby won't," I said, I didn't ask. I knew the answer.

"No, not until we're sure nothing is going to go wrong, thirty-two weeks is still two months early," she explained. She went on to explain what could go wrong, the babies chances and everything else.

One thing kind of struck me as funny, I had a daughter, Anna-Marie was the decided name, and we were still calling her, the baby. Amazing isn't it that even in the craziness of the day, I could still find that small bit of humour? Maybe all was not lost.

"Do you have any questions?" Doctor Sampson asked as she pulled me from my private little joke.

"Yes, can I see them?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I can take you to the NICU now, but I want to wait and let Rose rest, right now that's what she needs most," she told me honestly.

"I want to be there when she wakes up," I replied stubbornly.

She smiled, "trust me then, you'll want to see your Daughter first. You're not going to be restricted to visiting hours with Rose, but the NICU does stop admitting even parents at eight pm," she told me, "and Rose should still be out of it by then," she added before standing up.

I nodded, "alright," I got up to follow her and mom looked a little uncertain.

Doctor Sampson smiled, "come on, I'm sure you want to meet your grand-daughter," she told mom. Mom just nodded and followed.

I turned out most of Doctor Sampson's rambling about the NICU rules and such. I had already heard them at least once a week for the last five. Mom though listened intently. When we got to the NICU, we had to scrub up and put on gowns before going in. Once inside though, it was just a matter of following the doctor towards the end of the ward.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I was concentrating too much on were the doctor was going, and I think that's why I jumped a little when we stopped and someone went to move past us, "don't worry Adrian, she'll be fine, they both will be," a voice spoke from beside me.

It took me a moment to realize who had spoken, Lissa was in the ward with us, her green eyes were exhausted and her aura showed that she had recently used a lot of magic. One of her hands rested on her swollen belly, and I knew it was going to be a hard night for her. "Lissa..." I started but she cut me off.

"Don't Adrian, right now I can't handle it," she said before she nodded and continued on her way.

"Lissa," I said resting my hand on her arm, "thank you," I told her as the tears welled up behind my eyes, "she wasn't..." I could bring myself to ask if the baby had actually died, because if she had and Lissa had brought her back, well there was a whole other host of problems.

"No, she was alive Adrian, I just stabilized her breathing, don't worry about it," She told me with a small smile, "now I need to get going, congratulations," she told me before shrugging my arm off and heading out of the ward.

I watched her go, my mind spinning. I may not be the smartest man going, but I'm not stupid either, she had been the help the doctors had received in saving Anna's life. I was sure of it, and yet she shouldn't have been looking up auras, let alone full healings.

_Rumour has it, that someone bought her off or threatened her _Tori's words came flooding back to me once more. Was it possible? The idea of three families just suddenly changing their minds...That was almost unheard of and I didn't have to be at every one court day to know that it was weird. Then there was Lissa's lack of vote at the prelims. Was it possible that someone was bought off? Or compelled to change their minds? If so, and Lissa would have been the one to do it, then why?

"Adrian," my mother spoke softly.

I took a deep breath before turning around, almost afraid of what I was going to see. When I did turn around though, I suddenly wondered why I had hesitated. She was perfect. Or she would be once all the tubes were removed. Doctor Sampson had explained the need for breathing and feeding tube, and one ran the antibiotics into her system. Still though, she was beautiful, her skin was milky white under the fluorescent lights, she had ten figured, ten toes and a tiny bit of dark brown hair on her head, much the same color as her mothers.

She was sleeping peacefully, her small chest rising and falling in rhythm with the monitors around her, "she's perfect," I said taking a step closer to the incubator. Right then and there I wanted to pick her up, hold her close and protect her from all the dangers of this life. Not that I could, the chances that she could catch a virus of some sort from me, or from anyone else present, was too bit a risk. I won't let anything happen to her, and this was how I had to do it. By letting her sleep peacefully in what was pretty much her own little bubble.

"She is," my mother agreed as she continued to gaze down at her grand-daughter, "how does it feel?" She asked me softly.

I looked up and smiled, "good, it feels really good," I told her softly. I heard my voice crack once during the exchange.

Doctor Sampson was quiet and standing back through everything, but eventually she cleared her throat softly and spoke, "Mr. Ivashkov, I'm sorry to interrupted, but I was wondering what her name is going to be, for her records? Or do you need to talk it over with your wife?" She asked me.

I was a little annoyed to be interrupted from my silent reverie, but she was just doing her job..."Anna-Marie," I told her softly, "Anna-Marie Janine Ivashkov," I repeated as I looked down at her again. She was still sleeping, despite the sounds of the monitors, soft beeps and clicks every so often. Despite the audience that watched her, completely entranced by her tiny presence. It was strange, I had known my daughter for less than a minute, just long enough to catch a glimpse of her, and she already had me wrapped right around her finger.

Doctor Sampson placed a small card at the end of the incubator, and told us she had other rounds to make. We could stay as long as we wanted, at least till eight. She would check in periodically, but if we had any questions or concerns before hand, we could talk to the nurses.

My eyes dropped from Anna-Marie to the card that list all her information. I still couldn't believe this was now my life, that she was now my life. The card read:

**Name: **Anna-Marie Janine Ivashkov.  
**Parents:** Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie Hathaway  
**Date Of Birth: **November 6th, 2014.  
**Weight: **3pounds, 7ounces.  
**Length: **14.8 Inches.

My life was complete.

**Short, sweet, tear jerking? Maybe, dunno. Anyways, this Lissa thing...Well I'm sure you probably figured that out already from her quick encounter with Adrian there, she will get her say in the next one, and then we'll see Rose for a Chapter, Daniella, Christian, probably Rose or Adrian, and then the epilogue. I'm looking at a max of five more chapters and an epilogue. **

** Oh, and I know that somewhere along the way my dates got royally screwed up, so they don't add up...Just ignore that please? Pretty please? Ok, thanks! Also I know in an earlier chapter the year was 2010, but that was my base year (meaning I just said Spirit Bound was taking place in 2010 and went four years forward). Again, please just ignor that.**

Please Read and Review.

** -CeilidhMae.**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – What are friends for?

**Lissa's Point Of View. **

Today I was supposed to have a doctor's appointment and an ultrasound. That didn't work out though. Dr. Sampson's secretary told us we'd have to rescheduled, one of her other patients had gone into Labour, and she was needed for the delivery. I hadn't known it was Rose at that time, no I had gotten that information out of her after Christian had gone downstairs' and headed home (we took two vehicles to the hospital). I had stayed, he would get Vanessa from school, and I would be home with her tonight. Simple as that.

I had been worried about Rose, and I had been keeping an eye on her. Or rather an ear, Nahkiti had been the eyes for me. She had spent a lot of time at the hospital with Rose, and in the evening, she repeated it back to me. I didn't like using her that way, but it had to be done. I needed to know what was happening. No matter what happened, Rose was still my best friend, I was still worried.

Once I convinced Dr. Sampson's secretary to tell me who was having the baby, I went right to the delivery section. As I had hoped I managed to get Dr. Sampson on her own before anything happened. The challenge was trying to convince her that if something was wrong with the baby, to let me fix it. She refused at first, stating that they needed permission from the parents, and that I couldn't handle it. I had argued her out though, and I had one. Mostly because Dr. Sampson had to go, and I wasn't going to let her without her assurance that I could help.

Not twenty minutes later, I was ushered through to the NICU, where I became one of the first to meet the child. I didn't know what Rose and Adrian had decided to call her, but anything meaning perfect, or beautiful would have fit well. However, she wasn't breathing. Fluid was stuck in her lungs, and she couldn't get it out. I helped her, stabilized her and then sat to watch over her until I was sure she was ok.

I hadn't meant to be in the NICU when Adrian came up to see the baby, I honestly hadn't. But I couldn't leave her either. She was so fragile right now, and as much as I knew Adrian and Rose hated me at this moment, I couldn't leave their child until I was sure she would be ok. I knew though that neither would approve of what I had done, especially since I had done a little more than just even out her breathing as I had told Adrian. Plus, I was going to do just a little bit more.

Yes, I had stabilized her breathing, that had been the first thing that had to be done, but there was more. Children that premature had a problem with regulating body temperature, so I had helped her, and they shouldn't have to worry about her coming down with anything, I had given her immune system a tiny boast as well. I couldn't risk much more then that though. Not because of my own children (which yes had been huge on my mind during this), but I didn't know how much magic the baby's little body could handle, I hadn't wanted to hurt her. That's why I had waited around, just to make sure.

In short, I made sure she survived, and would continue to thrive.

As I left the ward I walked past the elevators and towards Rose's room, she would be there by now. I wasn't supposed to be here, not right now anyways. Family only is what the nurse said at the front desk, but I had eventually convinced her that it was ok to let me in. After all I was Rose's best friend, we were practically family. Again though, I really didn't want too many people knowing what I was doing, so I also had her conveniently forget I was even here. It alarmed be a bit after using only a small bit of compulsion I felt dizzy, and my head spun. Damn, I was using more magic then I should be, not that I really should be using any...

I shook off the feeling and made my way down the hall. Just a little bit more, it would be fine. I'd probably need to see a feeder before I even went home tonight, but it would be ok. Just a couple more little things. I rubbed my belly, receiving a kick from the left side (opposite my hand), and then one form the right. I smiled and stopped just outside Rose's door, it was opened and I heard voices coming from inside. Shit, there was no way Adrian and Daniella were up from the NICU yet, was there? No, they would be down their still, entranced by the little one. It took me a minute, but I soon recognized the middle-eastern accent that was Abe's, and so reasonably the other voice must be Janine's right?

I could have gone in just then, and seen what was going on. But I couldn't. I still wasn't comfortable enough to deal with them. Abe and Janine were bound to know what I had said, knew what I had done...No. Instead of going to my best friend, I just took for granted that she was ok. Turning around, I walked back down the hall, flashed a smile at the nurse on duty, and hit the button for the elevator. Within seconds the doors slid open, and in one movement I stepped in, hit the down button.

Within ten minutes I was downstairs, the light of the setting sun bothering my eyes more than it ever has. Kiti had the car pulled up right outside and I jumped in with a moment's hesitation. I had a headache, a backache, and I needed to feed. But I would be ok.

"What took so long?" Kiti asked me five minutes later as we turned onto the highway, "Christian came out long before..."

I cut her off, "I...I had something's to do," I told her as I leaned back and closed my eyes, "Rose had the baby," I told her as I opened one eye and looked over at her.

"Did she now, and what did she have?" Kiti asked her brown eyes fixed on the road ahead of her.

"A little girl and she'll be fine now," I told her simply.

"Feeders or home?" She asked me with a nod.

"Feeders, thanks Kiti," I told her with a tired smile.

"What are friends for?" She asked as she hit the off ramp and we headed off towards home.

**Ewww, it's short. Yeah, ok we're over this now. **

**So what do you think about Lissa now? Good? Bad? Tolerance? Let me know, my computer is getting a revamp tomorrow, completely wiped, so we'll see about having a new chapter tomorrow before I have to work...It depends. **

** Let me know what you think!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – A mother's Love

**Rose's Point Of View.**

Compared to the first time I came into the hospital, this was easy to wake up from. I had some pain in my stomach area, and in my head, but other than that, I felt fine. The lights were dimmed right down, and I heard some quiet voices talking, and I couldn't help but groan, great now who was here.

My first thought was one of those voices best belong to Adrian, god help him if it wasn't!

Then it hit me, "the baby!" I said suddenly shaking the last of the muggy hazy off me and trying to sit up.

"Whoa, calm down Rose," Mom's hand was on my shoulder in a second, her voice sounded worried and almost panicked, "she's ok, she's ok," she told me.

She? I had a daughter? I nodded, "ok," I told them before looking around. Adrian was there, sitting on the opposite side of me, he had a weird look on his face, a combination of happiness, worry and relief. Daniella was beside him, and Abe was sitting around by mom. "We have a daughter," I said looking at Adrian.

"And she's perfect," he replied with a small smile.

"Why are you here and not with her?" was my demand as I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear out the last of sleep crustys from them.

His smile faltered just a tiny bit before he spoke, "because the NICU closes down at eight and it's now nine," he told me.

"Oh..." I trailed off. I was still a little out of it, but at least I knew what was going on, "what...Is there anything..." I couldn't bring myself to speak the question. Health wise, was my baby ok?

"She's fine Rose," Daniella was the one to speak this time, "tiny, but Adrian's right, she's perfect," I heard the tiny beep as she turned on her camera and handed it over to me.

It seemed really unfair to me that Daniella had gotten to meet my daughter, Anna-Marie, before I did. But then, as I took the camera and flicked through the pictures of my daughter lying in the incubator, sleeping peacefully. Tubes and Ivs stuck throughout her tiny body, "how big was she?" I asked.

"Three pounds, seven ounces, fourteen point eight inches long," Adrian told me.

"Wow..." I trailed off; I felt tears coming to my eyes as mom leaned over to look at the pictures with me.

"She's gorgeous," mom told me.

I just nodded, "yeah, she is," I said softly.

Oddly enough, I was wide awake after that, and the emergency was practically over. Mom and Abe were staying in town for the next couple days, and they left to get some sleep. While Daniella needed to head home. Adrian however wasn't going to leave my side, which was fine with me.

"I want to meet her," I told him once his mother had left. I felt the tears fall freely from my eyes. Damn hormones, "when do you think they'll let me?" I asked him.

"I don't know," was his answer, "I honestly don't Rose, I guess it'll depend on how you're doing," he finished.

"Give me half an hour to an hour, and if all checks out you can see her," I jumped as Doctor Sampson came into the room, "I was informed by Guardian Hathaway that you were awake," she told me as far as an explanation went, "how are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Good, I guess," I told her with a shrug, "my stomach is sore, and I had a bit of a headache earlier, "I told her.

"Ok, so normal," she told me as she sat down beside me.

"What happened?" I asked her suddenly.

"You went into early labour, and we had to do an emergency C-section to deliver the baby, then you took a reaction to the epidural," Doctor Sampson told me with a smile as she checked my incision.

"I mean with the Baby, with Anna-Marie," I told her shaking my head, "I heard someone say she wasn't breathing," I finished.

"She's fine now, she had a lot of fluid built up in her lungs, it's normal in babies that young to have it, she's going to be fine," Doctor Sampson finished as she completed her exam.

"How though? I mean shouldn't there be other problems or something?" I asked her, "Everything just seems to be perfect about this, it can't be actually happening." I said earning a smile from both of them.

"Lissa happened Rose," Adrian told me with a slight frown, "at least, I think so. She was in the NICU when mom and I went up," he told me softly.

"Wait...No...She didn't! Did she?" I asked Dr. Sampson who just gave a reluctant sigh.

"Against better judgement, Princess Vasilisa did help your child out. She...Well, she was only suppose to stabilize her breathing, and clear her lungs. But we think she did more than that, but we can't prove it," Dr. Sampson told me with a serious face.

"Lissa..." I groaned as I shut my eyes and shook my head, "she shouldn't have done that, she's not going to have an easy night," I said with a sigh. It was then that I wished I could pop into her head, see what she was up to and help her if she needed it. I honestly believe that a lot of the problems with my pregnancy came from her, and that she knew what would happen. And yes I was more than a little pissed about it, but she shouldn't have risked her life to make a point, I would have forgiven her once Anna-Marie was here, safe and sound. I could have moved on from it...Now though if she lost the twins...

Adrian and Doctor Sampson both gave me a strange look, "love most people would be thankful for that..." Adrian started but I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I'm thankful, but honestly she shouldn't have done that! Imagine what it's going to do to her, using that much magic," I said, my voice was shaky. Using that much Magic would cause Lissa to become depressed, unstable and would take it's told not only on her body, but her growing children, "call Christian, let him know what happened Adrian, or give me your phone and I'll call him myself," I told him suddenly.

"Rose their..." Adrian started but I interrupted him again.

"It doesn't matter, she needs someone there with her, and anything could happen Adrian! Christian has a right to know, if you can't get a hold of him, call Tori or Kiti or someone, she can't be left alone," I repeated myself. I was scared for her, that much magic...What had she been thinking? Sure it would have taken a toll on our friendship if something had of happened to Anna-Marie, but we would have made it past...I would have forgiven her.

I didn't listen as Adrian flicked his phone open and called Christian's number, I was too worried. I pulled the ring off that blocked the bond, trying to get inside Lissa's head. I didn't have to try hard, her emotions were at an all time high, and it was a harder keeping myself tied to my own body. Finally I had to give up, the depression, madness, and confusion that kept swirling around was starting to give me a headache, plus I had just heard Christian open the front door. I pulled myself out of her head and back into my own, jamming the ring back on.

"Rose?" Adrian asked as I shook my head, trying to clear out the last remains of what I had just seen.

"She'll be ok, Christian's with her," I told him before looking back towards Doctor Sampson, "So, can I see my daughter? Or do I have to wait?" I asked her.

"I'll get a nurse to bring you in a wheelchair, then it's up to you if you want to or not," she told me with a smile.

I just smiled. Five minutes later the Nurse brought in the wheelchair and I accepted Adrian's help (oh god it hurt!) to get up and settled into the chair. He pushed me out of the room and down the hall. At the end were the doors to the NICU. I felt my breath get caught in my throat as we passed through the doors. We scrubbed quickly, I was anxious now. What was I going to see? Would she be as perfect in real life as in the pictures?

We stopped at the desk just inside, and Doctor Sampson turned to talk to us, "they have her out of the incubator for a diaper change and feeding," she started with a smile, "I do have a question for you Rose, have you considered breast feeding?" She asked me.

I didn't even have to really think about it, "I was hoping to..." I started before stopping. I had been hoping to at least try, but now I didn't if I was going to be able to, "am I still going to be able to?" I asked her.

"Yes, you will be and we would prefer it actually," She said with a smile, "we've discovered that she doesn't need the feeding tube, generally with premi's they don't have the reflexes required to feed. However, weather naturally or because again Princess Vasilisa did something, she has had two good feedings without the tube," my heart skipped a beat at this, I didn't approve of Lissa hurting herself because of this, but at the same time... "She's still on Antibiotic's, and will be for the next little while, and she still on the breathing tubes," she finished.

Adrian was paying more attention than I was. Not that I didn't care or anything, I just...It was amazing how this was going. She was only born yesterday! As we rounded the corner down towards where she was, I sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through my incision. The nurse was bringing her back when we got there. She was a petite human girl who smiled to us when we came in.

Doctor Sampson gave her a once over before she took my tiny baby from the nurse and brought her over to me, "would you like to hold her?" she asked.

I had known when Adrian had told me her weight and length, that Anna-Marie would be tiny, but I hadn't expected her to be this small! I had been around Vanessa when she was a baby, right from day one, but she had been a healthy 7 pounds, six ounces, more than twice Anna-Marie's size. I just nodded as I regarded my daughter in the doctor's arms. I took her gently, she weighed nothing, and held her close, careful not to hurt her.

I looked down at her for a long time, which was probably only five minutes in reality, but felt like forever. She was perfect, I could count five fingers on her left hand (which she had gotten out of her blanket), her skin was pale and white, her hair was starting to come in, dark brown like mine. Her eyes were open, and I got the funny feeling she knew who she was looking up at, intelligence shone in her eyes. Currently they were blue/green in color (I thought I had read somewhere that all babies started off with blue eyes?), and I thought for sure they would be the same dark green as her father's when she was older.

Adrian moved from behind me and kneeled down beside me, his eyes on his daughter. "Told you she was perfect didn't I?" He asked me with a smile.

I just nodded, I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, and I was in love, truly in love for the first time. Not in the same way I loved Adrian, no. This was different, like my life was completely wrapped up with her life; I felt that if something happened to her, my life would end. It was differently from what I had with my parents, with Adrian and even with Lissa. It just...It was unexplainable.

She was quiet for a few minutes, and the first time she cried, it kind of freaked me out. The nurse explained though, that she was probably hungry. She handed me a bottle of formula. As much as I wanted to try breast feeding now, I was willing to trust them, next time they told me. She took the bottle easily, and I was surprised to find it very relaxing. I found myself calming down, the tension easing out of my body as she finished the bottle. I burped her and then she fell back to sleep in my arms.

I looked over at Adrian who was smiling, tears in his dark green eyes. I returned the smile, and I knew they were in my eyes as well. Was it seriously possible to be this happy? Adrian held her while she slept; it was a beautiful sight to see. The two loves of my life.

Soon enough though, it was time to leave. It was hard to go back to my room and leave my child in the hands of strangers, but I would be back tomorrow, and every day till she came home with me. It's funny that at the beginning of all this, I hadn't pictured myself as a mother, now though I couldn't picture myself as anything but.

**Well, still short, but at least it's longer then my last one _. Anyways, what do you think? Good/Bad/Other? Let me know. **

** As far as Lissa goes...Well she will get hers in the end and she won't lose either of the babies, I just want to put that out there. Why? Both are needed for the sequel. Which I have the summery done for now, and should be interesting. **

** Anyways, Rose and Lissa will have a little chat here soon, possibly the next chapter, haven't decided if I want Rose to have a Chat with Lissa first or if Christian should talk to Lissa first, let me sleep on it and hopefully tomorrow you will have the chapter. Depending on when my reformat is done. **

** As far as their friendship, I'll keep you guessing. Remember, Adrian never told Rose what Lissa said to him, she didn't want to hear. And honestly, I think during the course of this story (again since Rose didn't know) I think she would have taken Lissa back as a friend. Also keep in mind that Lissa thinks Rose knows. **

** Till next time! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and please continue to do, it seriously makes my day!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Future Troubles.

**Rose's Point of View. **

The next week flew by, and by the twelfth of November, I was released from the hospital. Anna-Marie however was still there. It hurt going home without her, but we would be back pretty much every day until she was released. Which, if she continued to improve, would be soon according to the doctors.

So yeah, it was bittersweet as I threw everything into my bag and zipped it shut. In one respect I couldn't wait to get home, I hadn't been there since July/August (give or take) and I missed it. On the other hand, the lack of car seat and baby coming with me was heartbreaking.

"Come on, we'll take this down to the car and we'll go see Anna-Marie before we leave," Adrian said as he gave me a hug from behind, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I smiled and leaned back against him, "yeah, ok." I told him as I closed my eyes and just stood in his embrace for a minute, "I wish she was coming home with us," I told him.

"So do I love," he told me as he let go and grabbed my bag, "however, we're just going to have to deal with leaving her here for now," he told me as he bent down and kissed me softly.

I nodded as I tried to grab the bag back from him, "I can carry my own bag you know," I told him sourly.

"No, actually you can't. You're not allowed to carry anything over ten pounds remember?" He asked me with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, right," I said with a small smile. I had forgotten, no lifting anything over ten pounds, which was one of many instructions the doctor had given me. It seemed a little excessive to me, and normally I would try to skip out on them, but I knew Adrian wouldn't let me. Nope, I was going to be stuck doing just the bare minimum till I was fully recovered.

"You're quiet," Adrian said as we walked towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

I just shrugged, "maybe I just don't have anything to say," I told him, it was a bit of a snap, but I gave him credit he didn't recoil.

"Ok, fine," he told me as he held the door open for me. I stepped out into the chilly November air, burr. Frig, how did it seriously go from being so hot to so cold in the span of a few months? I had to admit, despite the cold, it was nice to be outside again, to be able to walk where ever I needed to go.

The day was bright and sunny, with a light dusting of snow covering the ground. I pulled my jacket closer around me as the wind blew around me. I smiled; yep it was definitely nice to be out and about again. I wanted to linger in the sun (even though yes I was more than ready to go see my daughter), but one of the down falls of having a Moroi husband was dealing with their sensitivity to the sun.

Soon enough, we were back upstairs and sitting in room with Anna-Marie. I still couldn't get over just how small she was, even after meeting one of the other mothers in the NICU, her son had been born weighing just over one and a half pounds, it was insane. As I held Anna-Marie it struck me again as odd just how quiet she was, and how much intelligence I could see in her eyes. I regarded her, and as she looked back at me, I had a feeling she knew who I was. Actually who I was, not the way a baby looks at someone who is the main caretaker, it was strange.

"You don't think that with everything that happened, she...I don't know...She's been changed do you?" I asked Adrian suddenly.

He looked up from his seat across from me and gave me a quizzical look, "what do you mean?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't know...It's just, she's different than any other baby I've been around," I said as I looked a back down at her. She yawned and snuggled into my arms, falling asleep.

"Of course she's different Rose," he said with a small smile, "she's ours, not someone else's," he finished.

"It's not that," I told him as I rolled my eyes, "it's something else, like...She's been doing extremely well lately, like extraordinary, even the Doctor's have pointed that out," I told him as I looked down and studied my child again, "have you ever noticed that when she looks at us, it's like she knows who we are, but it's different then that as well," I told him. I watched as he stood up and came to stand behind me. Leaning back I looked up, my brown eyes meeting his green ones, "I just hope that it hasn't...you know, the amount of Spirit she's been exposed to hasn't left a lasting effect on her, I just want her to have a normal life," I told him with a sigh.

"Normal's highly over rated Rose," he said with a smile, "besides, it's probably too early to tell, if it does leave a last effect, we'll deal with it when we notice it. She's going to be well loved and spoiled beyond belief either way," he told me as he bent down to kiss me once more.

"Your right, but still..." I sighed. In a second after that Anna-Marie was awake, but she didn't cry like most babies would. No, she just squirmed a bit and yawned, before settling down and studying me with her blue/green eyes. I just smiled and held her a little bit closer, "yeah, we'll deal with things as they come," I said with a nod.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Doctor Sampson came in, "good afternoon, how is she?" She asked us nodding towards the now fussing baby in my arms.

I sighed, "She was quiet, and sleeping," I said with a smile as I lifted her up on my chest instead of lying in my arms and patted her back. She seemed to calm down a bit, but she wasn't completely happy, probably hungry.

Doctor Sampson smiled, "the nurses have all said she's a dream baby to work with, she doesn't cry or fuss much," she said with a nod.

"No, only if she's hungry, or needs to be changed," I agreed. As Anna-Marie quieted down for a second, only to renew her fussing worse than ever.

"Which I would say is now," Doctor Sampson said with a laugh, "I do have something's to discuss with you in regards to her health, and some concerns and when we can expect to discharge her, but why don't you feed her first. Just let the nurse on duty know when she's done, and I'll come back then." She suggested.

I just nodded, as she got up to go. It didn't take long for Anna-Marie to latch on and start feeding either. I was glad that she took to it, I knew a lot of women who didn't like breast feeding, but I found it enjoyable and relaxing myself. "What concerns do you think they have?" I asked Adrian, he pulled a chair over beside me and sat down.

"I don't know, but it can't be too serious if she's willing to wait to talk about it, or if she wants to discuss discharging her as well," Adrian pointed out.

"I know but..." The idea of my little girl having any health concerns bothered me, no matter how small they could be. Besides, hadn't the doctor's said even the smallest things could be fatal to her?

Adrian put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "she's going to be fine Rose," he told me with a smile, "here I'll take her," he told me as Anna-Marie finished feeding. He took her easily, patting her back to burp her.

I couldn't help but smile as he did, "I'm going to laugh so hard if you get spit up on without a towel," I told him. Although we had them, Adrian had this thing against burping towels for some reason; he didn't think he needed one.

He just grinned at me, "she hasn't yet," he pointed out. True, neither of us had gotten spit up on yet. Yet being the key word.

"There's a first time for everything," I told him, returning the smile.

"Touché, well we have a washer encase she decides too," he told me.

Too soon, Anna-Marie had fallen back to sleep in Adrian's arms and Doctor Sampson was back to speak to us, "so she's growing well, this morning when she was weighed and measured, she was four pounds, six ounces, and she's about fifteen point five inches long," she told us, "which is quite a bit of growing for only a week old," she explained with a curious look, "however that's not what bothers me, she doesn't seem to be responding to sounds like she should be. This morning one of the nurses dropped something just outside the door, which was open, she woke up half the ward, but Anna-Marie never stirred, that is a little worrying," she told us.

A little worrying? Try a lot worrying, at least for me, "so she's possibly deaf?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Well, I don't think she's fully deaf, she response to voices and noises that are close to her, but I do believe she will have impaired hearing, at least for the first couple months of life. There is a chance that she'll grow out of it too, a lot of premi's have hearing troubles, and although rare, it isn't unheard of for them to grow out of it," she explained.

"When will we know for sure?" Adrian asked as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"Within the next couple months, I'd like to schedule a hearing test for her when she's about six months old, just to check and see what we are dealing with for sure," she told us, "until then, keep an eye on her, if she's been responding to voices close by, like I said, but if you notice that she stops then let us know right away."

Six months wow that was going to be a long wait, "besides her hearing, is there anything else that is a cause for concern?" I asked. Surprisingly, I wasn't as worried about her having hearing problems as I should probably be. What did it matter? She would still be healthy right? And there are a number of people who live long, normal lives with this problem. I just hoped she didn't decide to be a guardian...That could be a downfall, but one we'd deal with when the time came.

Doctor Sampson shook her head, "none at all. Speaking of which, we're looking at discharging her sooner than expected," I looked up, hopeful that within the next couple days she'd be home with me, "the soonest will be next Friday, if all goes well. She's developing nicely, and in a lot of ways she is a bit ahead of where she should be," Doctor Sampson explained.

"Next Friday?" I said. In one sense I was surprised that it was so early, in another I didn't know how I was going to go a week without her home.

"Next Friday, unless like I said something comes up, I can't see it though," she told me, "any questions?" She asked us. Adrian did and he got his answer. Within the next hour though, it was time for us to get going. There was still an hour till sunset, and I wanted to be back at court before it was fully dark.

"I don't like this, not at all," I told Adrian as we got onto the highway, "I don't want to leave her there by herself. What if something happens?" I asked. He smiled and even laughed a tiny bit, "Adrian! You can not seriously find that Funny," I said with a glare.

"Nope, not in the slightest, but now you know how I felt leaving you," he said looking over at me for a second before focusing on the road again, "first off Rose, she'll be fine, you heard the Doctor, health wise she's doing wonderfully," he told me as he held onto my hand, "second, it's only for a couple hours, we'll be back first thing tomorrow, and your mother wants to come and meet her, so we'll be able to stay right through till eight," he told me.

"Yeah, I suppose," I said as I leaned my forehead against the tinted window of the SUV. I sighed; this was going to be a long night. As we arrived back at home though, I saw something that was going to make the night just that much longer.

Nathan's SUV was parked on the road by our driveway, and he was sitting in it waiting for us.

**Intrigued yet? Well, here's the thing, the next chapter will put the wraps on two of our biggest conflicts in this story. Nathan and Lissa. Ah, gotta love them, after all without them, Rose and Adrian would have a boring life wouldn't they? Yes, yes they would.**

** Anyways, read and Review. I'm looking at having the next chapter done for Friday, which is my next day off...Ummm... Yeah that's about it! Hopefully you enjoyed!**

**-CeilidhMae.**


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – I'm going to Miss This.

** Rose's Point of View. **

I was never once hesitated. After all, I was the reckless one right? When Lissa and I had been at the Academy, it was me that made the moves. In our marriage, I was the one who took the risks most of the time (not that Adrian was the most careful person in the world). And honestly, this time I just jumped out of the SUV and slammed the door behind me before Adrian even turned off the SUV. I was livid. After everything he had done, and everything he had said, Nathan Ivashkov still had the balls to come here. Fine, I didn't have a child inside me to protect anymore, and he couldn't hurt her at the hospital. I had nothing to lose right now, and that made me dangerous.

"Rose," he greeted me with a smile.

"You have balls, I'll give you that now leave," I told him as I came to a stop in front of him. He may be a little more than a foot taller than me, but I met his eyes, and there was no fear there. No, I was pissed.

"Rose, here me out please," he practically pleaded with me, "I just..."

"No, the time for talking is over Nathan, get out of here," I interrupted him, tapping my foot, waiting for him to turn around and leave. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Adrian hadn't come down the driveway. No, he was probably a little confused that his wife (who was suppose to be recovering, not scraping), would charge his father like that. Honestly? I didn't see the problem.

"I just want to apologize, I've been nothing but an ass about all this," he told me calmly.

I rolled my eyes, "and you're just figuring this out now?" I asked him with a snort.

"No, I've known if for a while, look my reasons are my own for doing this," he said with a shake of his head.

"And pray tell, what are those?" I asked him with a snarl.

"My own reasons, I don't owe you an explanation," he told me with a glare. I heard Adrian close the door to the SUV, but he didn't step down the driveway.

I took a step towards Nathan and it gave me a small amount of satisfaction when he stepped back, "you do owe me an explanation, but I'm not going to push for it," I told him in a soft, deadly voice. I had killed before, but not for a long while, now I was more than willing to do it again, and this time it was my father-in-law, go figure.

"I thank you for that Rose, again, I just came to say sorry, I'll take off now," he told me before he nodded towards his son, and turned to leave. He hesitated though and looked back over his shoulder and spoke, "congratulations on your little girl by the way," he said before turning to leave.

"How the hell do you know?" I hissed. I wish I could have taken those words back as soon as I said them, it was obvious wasn't it? He lived with Daniella, and Daniella had been one of our biggest supporters.

"I honestly don't think you need me to answer that Rose," he said with an amused smile, "have a good evening, I won't bother you again," he said before turning and heading back towards the car.

Remember the whole curiosity killed the cat bit? Well, I was curious, and even though I said I wasn't going to push his reasoning, I couldn't help but ask, "Why? Why the sudden change of mind?" I asked him.

He stopped but didn't turn around, "I thought you weren't going to push it?" He asked me, "You said you wouldn't, so I'm not going to answer it, I will however let you know this, Anna-Marie will have her inheritance, and don't argue about it, it's already set up and ready to go. Any other children you have will get it too," he told me before he started walking again. He got into his vehicle and took off.

I turned around and looked up the drive at Adrian, who was giving me a confusing look, and then back to where his father had left, "what the hell was that all about?" I asked as I looked back at Adrian and started up the road.

"I have no idea, I told him to stay away from you though," Adrian mussed as I approached him.

"Well, whatever, if he's going to leave us alone now, and give Anna-Marie her inheritance, I don't honestly care," I told him with a sigh as we headed up the front path. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Man it was nice to be home.

"I have a feeling it could have been one of three people that caused his change," Adrian told me as he kicked off his shoes and placed them on the rack, my god the boy can be taught!

"Who?" I asked him curiously as I stepped past him and into the living room. I had been exhausted on the way home, but now I was wide awake.

"Mom, Tori or Abe," he told me as he stood in the entrance way to the living room, a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm going to guess Mom though," he said with a nod, "Tori is on the west coast for the weekend, and your father...well I can't see him following through on threats without reason," he told me with a shrug before crossing he room and sitting down at the opposite end of the couch.

I slid over and rested my head against his shoulder, thinking, "You don't think it's possible he just did it on his own, do you?" I asked him as I looked straight ahead at the opposite wall. I was undecided on that point. I mean, kids (even grandkids) did strange things to people right?

"It's possible I guess, but I don't think so," Adrian said as he leaned his head against mine.

I didn't say anything to that. I had to agree with him, someone probably didn't just change their views that quickly on something, especially something as big as disowning their own son and grandchild. No, there had to be some other influence there. But then...Maybe he had just changed his views. I was a pro when it came to strange occurrences; I knew that anything was possible so maybe this was as well.

"I still don't want him anywhere near you or Anna-Marie," Adrian said suddenly as he straightened up and looked at me seriously.

"No kidding," I told him with a smirk, "still, it's nice to know he isn't completely against it. Weather someone has their hand clenched...Well you get the drift," I said with a laugh.

Adrian just shook his head, "I don't know Rose...It's just..." He didn't seem able to speak his thoughts fully on this topic.

"I know," I told him. And honestly I did, after all I wasn't about to trust Nathan Ivashkov any more than I did before, "I'm going to call Lissa tomorrow," I told him as a topic change.

He pulled back from me a bit, a frown on his gorgeous face, "you can't be serious," he told me, his frown deepening as he realized I was one hundred percent serious, "Rose...Is that really a good idea?" He asked me softly.

"Look, I know what she did was wrong Adrian, but without her, we probably wouldn't have our daughter right now," I told him gently, "and no matter her reasoning, no matter what she did, she's still my sister so to speak, we're still bonded, and whether you like it or not, we will be bonded together for the rest of our lives," I told him honestly. I could see the battle raging in those dark green eyes, he knew I was right, but it didn't mean he liked it, "I'll be fine Adrian, I just want to thank her," I finished.

"I still don't like it Rose," he told me seriously, "she...when I talked to her the first night I came home she said..."

I raised my hand to silence him, "I don't want to hear it," I told him.

"I understand why you didn't want to hear it in the hospital Rose, but now you should, you really need to know..." I interrupted him again shaking my head.

"Drop it," I told him bluntly, I knew the look in my eyes was harsh, but he really needed to drop it, and drop it now, "I don't want to know Adrian. Why? Because no matter her reasoning, no matter what happened between us, she and I are going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives, I don't want that chip on my shoulder. And to be honest I think you need to get rid of it too," I told him. Harsh? Maybe, but he needed to hear it, "I'm not fighting with you over this one Adrian, I can't I'm sorry," I told him as gently as I could. Man, I loved that guy to death, but he was getting on my nerves with this.

"Rose..." He started with a shake of his head, "it's going to take a lot of me to get rid of this chip on my shoulder" he told me with a snort, "if you knew..." He began.

I rolled my eyes before speaking this time, "if I knew life would be hell for all of us, guaranteed," I told him simply, "it wouldn't be easy," I finished.

"When has our relationship ever been easy?" He asked me with a small, half smile.

I ALMOS T melted at that, but I didn't, "it is easy, the people in it aren't," I told him, mirroring his smile. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "we'll just have to deal with this as we do everything else, I'm not going to let it make or break us," I told him softly. He looked at me for a minute before starting to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" I asked him, a little annoyed, I was trying to be serious!

"When did you get corny babe?" He asked me with a grin.

"I am not..." I trailed off and thought about what I had just said and shook my head as I started laughing at myself, "I don't know...It just sort of slipped out," I told him as we both broke down into laughter. Wow, it was nice to be home, relaxed and joking again, "It's too bad this is all going to end soon," I said suddenly without even thinking about it.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"This, just you and me," I told him with a soft smile, "I mean, it's not that I don't want Anna-Marie home, because honestly I want that more than anything right now, but I'm going to miss this," I told him.

He shrugged, "life changes Love, just be thankful this will be a change for the better," he told him as he bent and kissed the top of my head.

"Depends on how you look at it," I told him, he gave me a quizzical look, I just shrugged before continuing, "you want to explain to me how three o'clock feedings and sleepless nights are going to be a change for the better?" I asked him with a grin.

"True, but it'll all be for our daughter, don't forget that either," he told me.

"No kidding, no one else would get me out of bed at three in the morning for anything but her, and well maybe Lissa," I told him.

"Oh, I bet I could get you up at three in the morning," he said in a suggestive tone.

I rolled my eyes, "I bet you could too, but best be careful with that," I told him with a smirk.

He snorted, "yeah, right. You like it," he told me with a casual grin.

"But that doesn't mean I want to be woken up at three in the morning for it either," I pointed out with a small laugh. Damn where did this come from?

He just shrugged and kissed the top of my head again, I cuddled back into his side, this was nice. I was seriously going to miss this, "Rose," he said with the most serious look on his face he could manage, "I have given it a lot of thought the last couple weeks, and I have come to the sad fact..." He gave me a really over dramatic sigh, "that our sex life is going to be pretty much non-existent for the next eighteen years," he told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him as I sat up and looked at him. I was speechless for a moment before I nearly doubled over laughing, or tried too, it was painful to do and I soon was sitting back against the back of the couch, clutching at my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked me suddenly worried.

The pain slowly ebbed down to a dull throb and I nodded, "yeah, I'll be ok," I told him, "you are the world's biggest idiot sometimes you know that?" I asked him as I rested my head against the back of the couch and gave him a side long glance.

"Ah, well," he began with a grin crossing his face, "there must be something about this idiot you loved, a lot, because," he lifted my left hand and fiddled with my wedding ring, "you married him," he told me with a smile.

"And had his child," I added with a small smile, "but your still an idiot at time," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, believe what you want," he told me, "what time do you want to be at the hospital tomorrow?" He asked me suddenly.

"What? Oh," I yawned suddenly, "umm, right around eight or nine, I want to spend as much time as possible with her," I told him.

"Understandable, then you should get a hold of your mother, she's coming with us remember?" He asked me.

"Yes, I remember," I replied before reaching for my phone that was on the coffee table, it hurt a bit to bend forwards, but it wasn't that bad anymore. I flicked through my contacts till I found my mother's number and sent her a quick text saying we'd be leaving by eight in the morning at the latest. I yawned again before speaking, "I'm going to head to bed," I told Adrian.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you," he told me as he stood up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it, and he pulled me into a hug and held me close, "just remember Rose, I may be the world's biggest idiot at times, but I'm yours, forever and always, not matter what happens," he told me as he planted another kiss on my forehead.

I buried my face in his chest, taking in his sent and just the feel of being in his embrace, "I know," I told him before laughing to myself, "now who's being corny?" I asked him as I took half a step back and looked up at him.

He just smiled, "I blame it on the spirit use, you have no excuse," he told me with a grin.

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his for a moment before pulling out of his grasp and heading towards the hallway, "I can blame hormones," I told him with a grin. He rolled his eyes at this and headed into the kitchen.

I made a detour when I went upstairs. Originally I was going to go right to bed; I needed sleep after all that had happened. However, as I climbed the stairs, I noticed the door to the nursery was opened just a little bit. I took one step towards it, and then a second and pushed the door open all the ways. It was just how the pictures had shown it, except better. The copy of Anna-Marie's bloodlines had been hung on the wall opposite the crib. Everything was ready for Anna-Marie to come home. I walked around the room, fingering the wooden furniture, the curtains, even the stuffies that were sitting around. As I completed my second round of the room, I felt a sudden longing to have my daughter here, and in my arms. To feed her, change her, and rock her to sleep. Go to bed myself and then get up in three hours time (give or take) and repeat.

I sat down in the rocking chair that was set up in one corner by the window and leaned back on it, closing my eyes. _It's only another week, seven days._ I told myself, "and if that seems like too long, you'll see her in a couple hours," I mumbled to myself.

I didn't even register the sound of footsteps on the stairs, or the sound of one door creaking open, and then closing. Nor did I notice when Adrian walked back to the nursery and stepped in. "Rose?" He asked me gently.

"I want her home now Adrian," I told him without even opening my eyes.

I heard him sigh, "come to bed Rose," he told me gently. He didn't say it, but I knew he wanted her home too. I'd willingly give up everything right now to have her here in my arms, rocking her to sleep, or whatever else she needed. And I knew Adrian wanted the same thing.

But neither of us could have that, not for another week. I allowed myself to be led to my room, and I shook my head as I saw the bed unmade. I'd have to teach Adrian how to make it, it would seem (hey, since graduation one of my things had been, get up and make the bed as soon as you're up), because to be honest I couldn't deal with an unmade bed, and I probably won't have much time to do it.

After I changed and got in bed we said goodnight, and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep side by side, the way it was suppose to be.

O.o.O

"Rose, Rose, wake up," Adrian's voice pierced my peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I cracked my eye open just a tiny bit and looked at the clock, three o'six in the morning, "you best have a damn good reason for this," I told him as I rolled over to look at his side of the bed. He wasn't there. Sitting up found him sitting on the edge of my side of his bed.

He was fully dressed, "I just got a call..." He began before I felt the color drain from my face and I interrupted him.

"Is Anna-Marie ok?" I asked suddenly, all thoughts going straight to my daughter.

"She's fine Rose, Christian called," he told me gently, "they just took Lissa into the hospital," he finished.

"What?" I asked, hardly believing it, "I knew she shouldn't have...Wait, if they are at the hospital, who has Vanessa?" I asked suddenly. I may have been mostly worried about my child, but I still cared about Vanessa. I happened to know that Tasha and Dimitri were out of town and...I couldn't think about where she would be, except at the hospital, where the poor thing would be terrified...

"Ironically I asked the same thing..." He said before seeing my face and quickly finishing, "Nahkiti is at Lissa's with her," he told me softly. Good, despite her decision not to have children, Nahkiti was amazing with them, and Vanessa loved her.

"Good, what did Christian say about Lissa?" I asked Adrian as I kicked the blankets off me, got up and headed for my dresser. Getting there I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't something I'd look great in, but I would be dressed anyways.

"He didn't say much, but something got to her, probably the amount of music she's been using," he told me without moving, "Rose why are you getting dressed?" He asked me.

I just looked at him before pulling on my shirt and speaking, "because we are going to the Hospital," I told him simply. His faced was a bit shocked at first, "whether you like her or not at this moment Adrian, Lissa is still my best friend, and I want to know what's going on," I told him.

"I know you do Rose, but there isn't anything we can do right now," he told me softly as he got up and wrapped his arms around me, "I know you want to go to her Rose, but you're not going to be able to, not right now." He told me softly. I leaned into his arms, wrapping my own around his waist, tears starting at the back of my eyes, damn hormones. "Tomorrow morning we'll go in a see her," he told me gently, "even if we got in tonight Rose, she'll need her sleep, tomorrow will be soon enough, Christian is going to call if anything happens," he finished as he rubbed my back gently.

"Yeah, fine," I said still holding onto him. I sighed before speaking a little clearer, "your right," I finished my voice cracking a little.

"Can I get that in writing? Or taped? I don't think I've ever heard you say that before," he said with a small smile.

I just rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. I dropped ass first onto the bed and then let myself fall backwards, "cut the jokes Adrian," I told him a bit harder then I had planned to. This was...Well it wasn't my fault per say, but then she had used the magic to help my baby survive, and now... "I hope she doesn't lose the babies because of this," I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I felt it as he sat down beside me, "Rose," he said softly, "are you going to be ok?" He asked me. By the tone of his voice, I knew he was asking if I'd be ok if he left.

"Where are you going?" I asked him without opening my eyes.

"Feeders," he told me, "that way we can leave first thing, and I thought I may stop over and see how Kiti is holding up, you know how much of a handful Vanessa can be, and if she's freaked out over something..." He trailed off.

I nodded, oh I knew, "I'm going to come with you," I told him suddenly.

"Rose, you should really get some sleep," he replied, he wasn't saying no per say, he was just worried about me. And he was right, not that I would tell him that of course, not again.

"I'll be fine, I won't get back to sleep right now anyways, and I don't want to be alone," I whispered the last part.

"Ok," he lay down beside me. I opened one eye and looked over at him, "she'll be fine Rose, she's tougher then we give her credit for," he told me.

"Yeah, I know," I said a little sarcastically. I got up and stood, "come on, let's go if we're going," I told him.

He just looked at me from the bed and nodded, grabbing a sweater of mine from the floor as he stood, "here, it's cold out this evening," he told me, his voice was cold and a little harsh.

It actually kind of hurt me to hear it. I took my sweat from him, "thanks," I said as I slipped it on. In the space of like five seconds he was past me and heading for the stairs. I followed a little slower, then usual, an ache in my chest. "Adrian," I said softly with a sad sigh as I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He was shoving his feet into his shoes with more force than really he needed, "sorry," I told him simply.

He shook his head and gave me a half frown, half smile, "its fine little dhampir," he told me before reaching into the closest for his coat.

Yeah, it's only been a week since I was unconscious in the hospital having an emergency c-section, plus I was exhausted and everything else but...Well, I'm was still a guardian, even if I'm on temporary leave right now, and I was quick. In the time that it took him to turn and grab his coat I was off the stairs and hand my arms around him, looking a lot like a kid with her father more than a wife with her husband. I didn't care though, "I'm sorry," I whispered as I leaned my forehead against his chest.

His arms were around me in a second and I heard him sigh, "I know Rose, and it is fine. You're worried about Lissa and I'm being an ass about it, so really it's me that should be the one that's sorry," he told me.

I shook my head, still leaning it against his chest, "we are so not starting this. Come on, let's go," I told him as I pulled away and headed for the door.

** Ok, so I know I said we'd clear the air with Lissa and such, but I...I don't know, I wanted to just leave it here. Besides the chapter is pretty long already. Sorry, I'm horrible aren't I? Not keeping my promises and keeping you guessing...**

** Anyways, the next little while is going to be CRAZY! I'm working till Tuesday, and somewhere in that madness I'm attending a friend/coworkers baby shower (his girl friend just had a beautiful little boy) PLUS! This month I am the store ambassador for our yearly World Food Program fundraisers and have to come up with a community fundraiser in the hopes of winning a trip to one of the countries this program helps. Which is AMAZING!**

** Anyways, enough about that, what do you think? Still we don't know about Nathan –sigh- but at least he said he won't deal with them anymore. And I promise we won't see him again. I'm really debating about doing Daniella's point of view now...I just don't know if it'll fit...But we'll see. **

** Next Chapter will be from Rose's point of view, and then Christian's, yay flame boy :D.**

** Yeah, it's almost two in the morning, read and review because honestly that's love right there!**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – A Talk between Friends

**Rose's Point Of View**

The night passed slowly, like it usually does when you are waiting for information. I was exhausted and stressed by the time we made it to the hospital. Even seeing Anna-Marie, feeding her and just trying to take care of her couldn't get me to relax. To make matters worse, Anna-Marie wasn't too happy today either. Great.

The hours past, and eventually I needed to eat. Breast feeding took more out of you then I had originally thought it would. I slipped out of the NICU and headed down to the coffee shop they had at the hospital. It was there I ran into Christian.

"Rose," he said sounding a little surprised, "what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Seeing my daughter, and waiting on news about Lissa," I told him simply as I ordered a chicken salad sandwich, "how is she doing?" I asked him gently.

"Good, or well as good as can be expected or so the doctor's tell me," he said as we sat down at a table. He just had a cup of coffee, "it was touch and go last night, but the doctor's figure her and the babies will be ok," he said with a small smile.

"That's good, how is Vanessa taking it all?" I asked him.

He sighed and shook his head, "she's pretty upset about it from what Kiti was saying earlier, she wants her mother and father home," he told me with a frown, "I don't think that's going to be possible, not right now," he finished.

I nodded, we had meant to go see her after Adrian was done with the feeders, but all the lights had been off at Lissa's place. We didn't want to wake either of them. "I'll go see her after I'm done here," I told her. Kiti and Vanessa got along very well, but Vanessa and I got along even better, she was my little buddy.

"Thanks Rose," he told me softly, "you don't have to though, not if you need to sleep or something," He added quickly.

I shrugged, "its fine," I told him with a smile, "I just want to talk to Lissa before I leave Christian," I told him suddenly.

"Why?" He asked, instantly suspicious.

"I actually would like to rip a stripe of her for doing this to herself," I started, earning myself a glare form Christian, "but I'm just going to thank her, for healing Anna-Marie," I finished.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Rose," he began.

"Ironically Adrian said the same thing," I told him, "it'll be fine Christian, I just want to talk to her, I won't upset her," I told him honestly.

"You can't guarantee that with the condition she's in Rose," he told me seriously.

"Ok, so I can't, your right. But Christian, she still needs to know that I don't blame her! I know you and Adrian have told her that, but I think she needs to hear it from me," I told him before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Fine, whatever, just try not to upset her too much Rose," he told me with a sigh.

"Thanks Christian, when can she have visitors?" I asked him.

"When we go back up I'll take you to her," he said.

"Cool, thanks again Christian," I told him with a smile.

Ten minutes later we were heading along the same hallway that until yesterday, my room had been in. Except Lissa was two doors past my old room, and on the opposite side. Christian asked me to wait outside the door while he went in first. I didn't listen to the conversation they had, but in less than five minutes, he came back out.

"Go on in then, but don't be too long Rose, she needs to rest," He told me before heading back down the hall, "just let me know when you're done," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no problem," I replied as I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Lissa was sitting up in bed, looking straight ahead. Her green eyes showed nothing but worry, concern, and...I couldn't catch the third one, regret maybe? "Hey Liss," I said softly as I pulled the chair over to her bedside and sat down.

"Rose," she said, her voice a little shaky, "I didn't think Christian was serious when he said you were here to see me," she told me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her. She was my best friend; of course I'd come and visit her.

"I thought...Well I'm sure Adrian told you what I told him, and I was sure you hated me because of it," she said, still looking straight ahead, refusing to look at me.

I thought about it for a minute and then it clicked, "he never told me Lissa," I told her gently, "I didn't want to know, because it doesn't matter," I told her, "it all worked out in the end, so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Rose! I could have killed your daughter! I could have killed you! And I knew it! I knew it and still went through with it!" She exploded suddenly. Her head snapped around so quickly that I was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash, and her eyes locked on mine.

"You know what though Liss? Thanks to you, she's fine, I am fine," I told her as I leaned forward and grasped her hand in mine.

"Why are you forgiving me Rose?" She asked me suddenly. Her other hand was on her swollen stomach her green eyes were watery.

"Why wouldn't I? Liss we've been best friends for...Well forever it seems, and something as small as a bad judgement call has never come between us before," I told her with a smile, "trust me, you've had more than enough reason to drop me as a friend before, and haven't."

"True, but this is different Rose! I knew full well that I could kill you, or your baby, and now it seems like you can't even see that?" She said forcefully, she was getting upset and it wasn't going to help her.

"I can see that, but I've also seen every day for the last week what you gave me at the risk of your children. My daughter is alive, my daughter is healthy thanks to you Lissa, and I thank you for that." I told her, then I added, "However, if you do it again, there won't be any second chances."

"You thinking of having another child?" She asked me suddenly, her green eyes studying me.

"Well..I...I..." I stammered for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know. Anna-Marie wasn't planned, and it was a hard pregnancy..." I trailed off. Did I want another child? I knew Adrian's stand on the topic, no. Not that he didn't want another one, he just didn't want me to go through another pregnancy like I just went through.

"If you decide to, let me know, it'll be much different than this one, I promise," she told with a small smile, "I'll make sure of it."

"No, you won't, you shouldn't be using this much magic period, I still can't believe you did while pregnant!" I told her fiercely.

"Rose, the amount of magic I wielded inside the hospital is nothing compared to the amount I wielded outside," she said with a small smile, "how was your chat with Nathan Ivashkov by the way?" She asked me.

"Weird really but...Wait! How did you? LISSA!" I nearly yelled. She just examined the IV lines in her hands, "you really shouldn't have done that..." I began but she waved me off like I was some type of servant or something.

"I didn't do anything," she said with a small smile, "I was too weak when I finally heard about what Lord Ivashkov had done to you," she said as she cleared her throat, "besides, Tori has always been much stronger in that sort of thing then me..." I interrupted her then.

"Don't lie to be Lissa, Tori is on the west coast," I told her with a frown.

"Now she is, but she only left four days ago, did you know you can do a delayed compulsion bit? It's complex, but possible. Once the babies are born and a little older I'm going to start working on it..." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled her hand away from mine, and put it on her belly next to the other, "I'm going to lose them, and Vanessa," she said with a sniff.

"Uh? What, why?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"Christian wants them, he's going to go for custody of all three," she stopped and thought for a moment, "actually, he has Vanessa already, or will, they just need me to sign the papers," she said sadly, "I gave him custody of her," she added seeing my confusion deepen.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her. Trust me, if anything ever happened between me and Adrian (god forbid) then I would so have custody of Anna-Marie, end of story. Not that I would keep him out of her life or anything, but well...I won't let him have her either.

Lissa shrugged, "she's so much happier with him, they're really close and well, I..." She took a breath, "I just haven't been the best mother, I've missed so much and he's always been there. I don't want to lose her Rose, but I have to. I can't be a mother to her and follow my career," she told me as the tears started coming more freely.

"So you'll choose your career over your daughter? And what about the twins?" I asked her, suddenly angry.

"That hasn't been decided," she said coolly, looking away from me, "as for my career...Rose, King Zelkos named me his heir, it's going to get a lot more complicated soon, and I want to keep Vanessa out of it. She loves the attention, but Christian is right, she needs to be a kid. Besides, I'll see her all the time, I have a large amount of visitation," she said with a smile.

"And he just agreed to it?" I asked her.

"Sort of, he asked me the same questions you did, I told him he was right, and well...Yeah, I just want what's best for my daughter Rose, don't judge me for that," she told me softly.

"I'm not Lissa, I know that's all I would want too," I told her with a nod.

"I'm getting tired Rose, can we finish this later?" She asked me suddenly, her green eyes did look tired.

I nodded, "yeah, sure. Oh just one more thing, please?" I asked her suddenly.

"What?" She asked with a sigh, yeah she was getting mad with me.

"Will you be Anna-Marie's godmother?" I asked her. Oh Adrian was going to be so pissed at me for not talking to him about this first, but oh well.

"Are you sure Rose?" She asked me.

"One hundred and ten percent Liss," I answered with a smile.

"Fine, ok, I will be," she agreed.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, "look I'll talk to you tomorrow, and I'll bring the camera so you can at least know what your Goddaughter looks like," I added.

"Thanks again Rose," she whispered as I stood up and headed for the door.

"No problem, get some rest, I'll let Christian know what's going on," I told her with a smile.

As I walked back down the hall, I let out a sigh. Wow, that had been...Interesting to say the least. I stopped and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes I tried to organize all my thoughts and feelings. They were swirling around my mind and that combined with fatigue was giving me a head ache. After a minute a nurse stopped and asked me if I was ok, I told her I was and headed back towards the waiting room. Christian was sitting there talking to Adrian both of them looked up as I came in.

"She's all yours Christian," I told him. Unlike Adrian I couldn't bring myself to shorten Christian's name to just Chris, "and do me a favour," I said putting a hand on his should as he stood up and went to walk past me, "don't give up on her just yet," I told him, "see you later."

I felt his icy blue eyes burning into the back of my head as I headed across the room and back to the NICU. Anna-Marie was sleeping peacefully when I got there, and I just let her. I sat on one of the chairs beside her and just watched her. I didn't look up as Adrian came into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, and then crossed the room and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"I asked Lissa to be Anna-Marie's godmother," I told him quietly, so as not to wake up our daughter.

"And what did she say?" He asked me.

"She said yes," I told him easily.

I looked up and met his eyes, he just nodded, "I kind of figured this is how it would go," he told me.

"And you don't approve?" I asked him.

"It's not that...I..." He stopped for a moment and thought about it before speaking, "If it were up to me Rose, I won't have done it. I don't trust her right now, but it was for you to decide. I just hope you made the right choice," he explained.

"I know I did Adrian," I told him. Just then, Anna-Marie woke up, crying for her dinner.

**Wow, another chapter woot! So...Yeah I hate to break this to you guys but there will be...One more actual chapter, and then the epilogue for this story. Yeah, I know it sucks right? Christian needs to have a chat with Lissa, and then Anna-Marie has to come home. And then there is no more to this story anyways –cries- It's been fun, but the ride is practically over.**

** On a better note, would anyone like to read the summery to the sequel? I would be willing to post it after the Epilogue if you want to read it. **

** Let me know! And don't forget to read and review.**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Don't give up on her yet.

**Christian's Point Of View. **

_"Do me a favour; don't give up on her yet,"_

Rose's words played over and over in my head as I walked down the hallway. I waited outside for a moment; _don't give up on her yet. _Her voice repeated. Rose was being very understanding about all this, she couldn't know what Lissa had said, if she did, she wouldn't be. Of course there was one other possibility, Rose could be more unbalanced mentally then I originally thought she was.

I didn't think that was possible.

I knocked softly on the door and peaked inside, "Lissa?" I asked her.

"Christian, I am exhausted," she told me irritably.

I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me. I made my way across the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Something about seeing Lissa so vulnerable tugged at my heart, it was hard. She had lied to me, she had betrayed her best friend, but something inside me didn't believe she deserved this. Our children didn't deserve this. I sighed; _don't give up on her yet_ Rose's voice repeated firmly in my mind. I couldn't give up on her, but I wasn't sure I could fully trust her, or be with her again.

"Lissa, I want to call off the divorce for now, until everything is sorted out with the twins," I told her suddenly.

"Why Christian?" She asked sitting up and giving me a glare.

"Because, you and the babies don't need the added stress. Look, let's just call it off for now, we can revisit it when the twins are here," I told her. Everything that had happened was really starting to wear on me, and I was starting to feel like that maybe we could work this out.

"No," she told me simply, her green eyes hard.

"Why?" I asked her, my temper was raising a little.

"Christian, you made it clear that you didn't want to remained married to me, you have taken my daughter away from me, and you made it clear you will try for the twins as well," She told me before taking a deep breath, "so no. You have taken everything from me, except for my pride, I won't give that to you too," she told me.

For the first time since this all started I felt my heart break, she couldn't mean it? Could she? "Lissa," I started with a shake of my head, "look, don't...Don't make and snap decisions about this," I practically begged of her.

"I'll make any decision I damn well want to Christian," she told me with a snarl, "I am to be the next Queen for the Moroi Christian! I can't be seen being indecisive about stuff like this," She finished with a small smile.

"To hell with them, Lissa I..." I trailed off; I knew what I had to say in order to make this work. I had to apologize, and I had to admit to the blame that was rightfully mine. But my pride wouldn't let me, not right now.

"To hell with them? Christian listen to yourself! If, no sorry, when I become Queen, I will need the support of the Moroi world! I need to be strong in order to bring about the changes we need to make, I can't be seen wavering, especially in my personal life," She told me with a sigh, "If I can't control my personal life, then what will I do with the Moroi world?" She asked.

"A relationship isn't about control Lissa, you have to realize that," I told her. My temper wasn't rising anymore, but my heart was broken nearly in two. What really sucked about all this was that it was my fault, well sort of; it was partially her's as well. "I'm sorry Lissa," I told her quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at me and nodded, "I accept your apology Christian, but the answer is still no," she told me. However, I thought I saw a bit of regret in her eyes.

I was quiet for a moment, my eyes on the ground. I sighed before speaking again, "it's probably for the best, I'll get my lawyer to bring in the papers for you to sign about Vanessa," I said finally.

"That would be fine," she answered, "you should go home Christian, go see Vanessa and make sure she knows it's going to be ok, I need to sleep." She told me.

_Don't give up on her yet. _Why the hell was Rose's voice still running through my head like that? Strange...

I sighed before speaking, "You know what? I'm not going to have the papers brought by, I'm not doing anymore with this until after the twins are born, and then we're going to sit down and talk about this like rational adults." I told her suddenly. Whoa, wait! Where had that come from?

"There is nothing to talk about Christian; I thought we agreed on that?" She asked me while levelling me with a cold stare, "why are you changing your mind now?" She finished.

I smiled and shook my head, "A good friend, who I owe for a lot by the way, asked me not to give up on you just yet," I told her, "I figured it's the best advice she's ever given me, so why not?"

"What? That is the stupidest thing..."She trailed off and then the truth hit her I think, "Rose..." she trailed off.

"Rose," I agreed.

"Christian?" She asked with a tired sigh.

"Yeah Liss?" I asked her.

"The twins, I want them to be Dragomir's..." She told me softly. I just looked at her, ah yes, the naming bit. Vanessa was a Dragomir so that some day she could take her mother's place on the counsel. Plus she had been born before we were married. But the twins...Well now, to be and ass or not?

"I kind of figured that," I told her with a nod. I couldn't be a complete ass about it, so I'd settle for something in the middle, "I get to choose the first and middle name for at least one then," I said as I met her eyes.

"Boy or girl?" She asked a smile crossing her features, "I'm pretty sure we're having one of each," she told me.

"You had the doctor confirm it?" I asked her, hoping that she had. Another daughter and a son, wow that would almost make it perfect.

"No, I just have a feeling," she told me with a casual shrug. I remembered when she had Vanessa, her, Adrian and Tori all called it; the baby would be a girl. Now with Anna-Marie, Adrian and Tori had called it, and according to Kiti, Tori knew Kitty would be a girl too. Must be a spirit user thing.

"Girl," I told her with a grin, "I'll let you name the boy," I added.

"Ok," she hesitated for a moment before smiling and speaking, "Alexei will be his first name, which means Defender," she told me with a smile, "Andre after my brother and Zahkar, which means in remembrance of God," she finished by saying it together, "Alexei Andre Zahkar Dragomir." She said with a smile as she touched her stomach.

I just nodded, Alexei to me sounded like a girl's name rather than boys, but I could live with it. As for the middle names, well I knew she would insist on naming a son after Andre. But Zahkar? Where had that come from? It was...Weird to say the least, "Zahkar will take some getting used to," I said out loud without even meaning too.

Lissa laughed at me, "says the guy that insisted on naming his daughter Vanessa Rayne Marie," She told me with a grin.

"Yeah, well..." I had no come back for that one, "I had my reasons," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, after my 'psychopathic, but loyal best friend' your quote not mine Christian, and your Aunt wasn't it?" She asked me.

I nodded. I owed Aunt Tasha a lot, if not for her I would have been changed to a Strigoi by now, or I would have been a lot worse off. She had helped me through quite a bit, so it had seemed fitting when Vanessa was born to name her after my Aunt. Natasha Rayne Ozera was her full name. What I hadn't told Lissa thought was it was also my mother's name, Moira Rayne. I didn't think she'd have agreed to it if I told her that part. And yes, Marie was for Rose.

"Of course, "I told her with a smile, "Now do I have to explain the origins behind my names?" I asked her.

"Of course," she echoed me.

"Fine, well I would have said Emily for a girl, but Aunt Tasha beat me to it," I said with a shrug. It was so weird to think of my Aunt having a baby, one that would be right around the same age as my own. She was only thirty-one, but still...It was just off. Lissa gave me a questioning look, "Emily Rachelle is what they picked for their daughter, except their spelling Emily weirdly. E-M-I-L-I-E," I spelt out for her.

"It's the French way, it means to strive, excel or Rival," seriously did Lissa swallow a dictionary on baby names or something? She knew all the meanings it seemed.

I didn't question it, I just thought for a moment before speaking, "Aniya, Russian, means gracious or merciful, because I like the name," I told her with a smile she just nodded, "Middle names, Vasilisa after her mother, meaning royal and regal," she seemed a little shocked at this choice but I raised my hand before she could speak, "it's my choice remember?" I told her with a smile, "second middle name, Zasha which means defender of the people." I finished by putting it together for her, "Aniya Vasilisa Zasha Dragomir."

Lissa just nodded, "that's going to be a huge name to live up to," she said with a small smile.

"One I'm sure she'll live up to perfectly," I responded.

"Christian..."She started before stopping and taking a breath, "come here for a moment," she told me.

I stood up and pulled my chair closer to her bed side, "you ok?" I asked her, a little concerned.

"Fine," she said taking my hand and placing it on her belly. She moved it to the far side, causing me to have to lean over, "Aniya is here, "she told me as I felt a soft, almost gentle kick, "and Alexei," she said as she moved my hand closer to the base of her stomach. The kick there was much more forceful, "yeah, he's always like that, I almost never feel Aniya," she said with a chuckle.

I didn't say anything. I left my hand resting just above my son for a moment, and then moved it to where Lissa had said my daughter was. Amazing...I didn't know what to say, I didn't think I should say anything really...I just...

"Christian, I'm sorry, I've been a bitch lately towards you, and I have no reason for it," she told me suddenly, "if you want to talk, we can wait till these two are born, and talk," she finished.

"Thank you," I told her softly, still enthralled with the movement of my two babies. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned forwards and kissed Lissa's lips gently. Letting mine linger there for a couple seconds longer then I should have.

What really surprised me was this: She kissed me back.

**Awww, Christian and Lissa love. We've seen nothing but fighting between these two, and all sorts of fluffy love from Rose and Adrian, so yeah. It was needed. **

** So what do you think? All name meanings are from encase you're wondering. Also if you're interested Anna means the same as Aniya, gracious and Merciful, Marie is Sea of Bitterness, so Anna-Marie's name is pretty much Gracious or Merciful Sea of Bitterness. O.o Interesting. **

** Anyways, this is the last chapter! Next up is the epilogue which is just a cute shot at Anna-Marie's first night as home yay! I'll post that one tomorrow or Tuesday hopefully along with the summery for the sequel. **

** Let me know what you think.**

** -CeilidhMae.**


	46. Chapter 45

Epilogue – First Night at Home.

**Adrian's Point Of View.**

Finally, after weeks of waiting and worrying, Anna-Marie was home. Two weeks after her birth where she weighed in just over three pounds, she was home and we were all getting ready for bed. It was only nine o'clock in the evening, but man had it been a tiring day. Mom had been here since we got home around one this afternoon, Janine, and Abe had been here most of the day as well. On top of that, Eddie, and Tori were here earlier (seems like they were a couple now), Nahkiti and Kitty had been in not long after them. Christian had been to see Anna-Marie as well, and he brought Vanessa with him. All in all, a very busy day.

It was fun having everyone over, and everyone was really helpful, but I was thankful when they were all gone. I just wanted Rose and Anna-Marie to myself for now. Greedy aren't I? Well, it doesn't matter; they are my wife and child.

It was really weird for me to watch other hold my daughter. For the last two weeks it had just been Rose and I with her for the most part. Mom, Janine and Abe had been in the hospital to see her, but still…It was different to have people sitting in my living room and holding my daughter. If it was up to me, then I would be the only one holding her, protecting her, loving her. Well, Rose and I anyways.

Who would have thought I'd be the over protective father type?

Rose had just finished giving Anna-Marie her feeding, when she brought her into our room, "can you take her while I grab a shower?" She asked me. For whatever reason Rose enjoyed her showers before bed.

I was lying on the bed in just a pair of black pyjama pants when she asked, "of course," I said with a smile, happy that for what seemed like the first time today, I got to hold my daughter. I stood up and crossed the room, meeting Rose in the middle. Before taking Anna-Marie from her a bent down and stole a quick kiss, "I don't know if you'll get her back though," I said with a grin before I took Anna-Marie gently into my arms.

"Right, well let me know how it goes when she wakes up hungry," she told me with a smile, before turning to her dresser and grabbing a pair of pyjamas.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that," I sighed, "back to the drawing board then." With that I walked to the bed and sat down, she was still cuddled close to my chest. She was wide awake and looking up at me. I smiled as my eyes met hers. Over the last couple weeks her eyes had darkened from the blue she was born with, to a dark blue/green, she was going to have my eyes.

"Back to the drawing board?" Rose asked me with a smirk.

"I was trying to figure out a way that I could keep her all to myself," I told her with a smile as I looked up.

Rose sat down beside me and nodded, "I can understand why you'd want that Adrian, but I can and will kick your ass if you even try," she told me as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

I considered that threat for a moment, yeah Rose could and would kick my ass, that wasn't an ideal threat, "you shouldn't use that language around her Rose, or threaten her Daddy in front of her for that matter," I told her with a grin.

"Right, because she understands," Rose answered as she stood up and headed for the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes," she told me.

Yeah, because I couldn't take care of my daughter for the fifteen or twenty minutes it would take her to get a shower. I laid Anna-Marie on Rose's side of the bed and then laid down again on my side, just gazing at her. The funny thing was, she gazed back. It was like Rose had said before, she seemed to know exactly who we were.

I pushed that thought away though, "you're going to look a lot like your Mommy, you know that sweetheart?" I asked her, "except for your eyes, you'll have the Ivashkov eyes, beautiful dark green," yeah I loved the deep green of my eyes. I had said I didn't care what she looked like (she would have been perfect no matter what), but I had secretly wanted her to have my eyes. She just looked at me and stretched out her little legs, yawning in the process. I just smiled, "that doesn't actually bode well for me Missy, see your mother is probably the most beautiful women I have ever met, and you will rival her for that," I shook my head, "I don't know how I'm going to keep the young men off you. You'll never be allowed to date you know, not while I'm around," I finished.

She had drifted off into a light sleep by this point, but when I mentioned she wasn't going to be allowed to date her eyes fluttered open and gazed up into mine for a second. I thought they looked a little put out, and then she closed them again.

"You'll be a heartthrob Anna-Marie, guaranteed you will be. Some of the young boys will break your heart, but always know one thing Baby Girl, your Daddy loves you more than anything else in this world. All I want if for you to be happy," I told her as I leaned forwards and kissed her forehead softly. She stretched once more, yawned and closed her eyes, "alright, I get the picture, no more listening to Daddy talk, you need to sleep," I said as I got up and then picked her up, taking her to her own room.

Rose had left the nursery door opened and I slipped in easily. Anna-Marie was fully asleep in my arms by then, and I put her gently in her crib. She was an amazing baby to care for, she never cried, and she slept through everything. Although, that could have a lot to do with her hearing as well. We still weren't sure what the long term effects were going to be, but we did know that her hearing was much worse in her left ear, the right one was just below what it should be. What had the doctor said? It's on par with a human's hearing.

"Good night baby girl," I told her with a smile, Anna-Marie just went on sleeping. I turned to leave the room, only to nearly run into Rose as she came in the room.

"How is she?" She asked me as she approached the crib.

"Tired," I responded as I stood behind her and placed my hands gently on her waist.

"Thanks," she said as she looked up at me with a smile.

"You know, you don't have to thank me for taking care of my daughter right?" I asked her, a little taken a back that she could even start thinking I wouldn't willingly do anything for either of them.

"It's not for that Adrian," she said with a smile before turning around and standing on her toes and pressing her lips to mine, "thank you for giving her to me," She told me.

I smiled and bent to kiss her again, "I think it's more you gave her to me Rose," I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me, "ready for bed?" I asked her softly. She nodded, but didn't say anything as we left the room and headed to bed ourselves.

O.o.O

It felt like I had just lain down when I heard Anna-Marie start crying. It actually surprised me that I had woken up almost as soon as she started, I was sure I'd sleep right through. This had scared me. But, I was up and standing in a moment.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked from where she was now sitting up in bed. I hadn't even noticed she was awake.

"I'll be fine, you sleep I'll bring her in if she needs to be fed," I told her with a smile. Rose mumbled something, but she lay back down. I felt her eyes on me as I left the room, and made my way to Anna-Marie's.

Anna-Marie was wide awake and crying at the top of her lungs when I entered the room, "alright sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked her with a smile as I picked her up. She was still crying, but she had still calmed down quite a bit. I changed her and she was nearly settled back after that, thank god. Afterwards I sat in the rocking chair with her and leaned back, she was cuddled into my chest and still making small sobbing noises. At least she was calm though, "I'm surprised Missy," I told her with a smile as I caught sight of the clock, it was twelve thirty, "you've been asleep for the last three hours, and you're not hungry yet?" I asked her as I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She responded by starting to cry loudly once again, "Time to go see Mommy, isn't it?" I asked her as I stood up still holding her again my chest. She just continued crying, "right, I'm sorry Anna-Marie, but there are just something's I can't help you with, this is one of them," I told her as we crossed the room and headed towards the room I shared with Rose.

"Hungry is she?" Rose asked. She was sitting up in bed, ready to take her daughter.

I nodded, "I would say so," I told her as I handed Anna-Marie to her.

I just watched, it was amazing. As I sat there with the two loves of my life, I couldn't believe that I had gotten this lucky. Not four years ago, I was sure I had lost the women I loved to another man. Two years ago, I had gotten her back for good when I married her, and now. Now I had a beautiful daughter with her. I didn't think I would ever be this happy, never.

But I was, and I was more than ok with it. This was a new line in my life, and I was more than willing to embrace it.

**And it's over! –Insert sad Face here – So yeah...What do you think? I hope it was an appropriate ending for this story. I really don't know what to say...the Summery for the sequel is right after this. So yeah...Enjoy, hopefully the first chapter of the Sequel will be out today or tomorrow.**

**A HUGE! Thanks to everyone for the support for this story. Especially to the following people who really, made sure this story continued all the way to the end! RozaBelikov22, Rose Melissa Ivashkov, Vamplitlvr, Vasilisa Dragomir, MadameRozaBelikova, Derekandchloe4ever, Happy Endings Addict, Bookluver4ever, Vagirlalltheway, Nina G, Zander L.W, rosebelikov26, and WildChildBornGood. You guys/girls have made the last two months simply amazing, and you have made this my best, and favourite story!**

But thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites, and those who have added me as their favourite author –hugs and cookies all around – You are amazing!

**-Cries a bit- **

**-CeilidhMae.**


	47. Preview

**Growing Pain's Summery.**

Meet Anna Ivashkov, Emilie Ozera, and Miranda Johnson. Three girls from three different walks of life and with three very different personalities.

Anna-Marie "Anna" Ivashkov is a royal dhampir with three younger brothers, and three younger sisters. At thirteen she is partially deaf and her only dream? To be a guardian. This petite, beautiful royal is out to prove to everyone that she is no powder puff. No, she's just as tough, and determined as any of the others.

Emilie Ozera is another royal dhampir, but unlike Anna, she has nothing to prove. Reckless and bold, she takes life by the horns and has no problem speaking her mind. She is also training to become a guardian. Always scrapping and getting into some sort of trouble, she is still the apple of both her parent's eyes, and is close to her younger sister.

And then there is Miranda. The daughter of a stereotypical bloodwhore, Miranda is the girl 'from the other side of the tracks'. Tiny and shy, she is picked on by the Royal Moroi's in her community, and shunned by the majority of the Dhampir children. Her only friends? Anna and Emilie.

Growing up together in a California Moroi town (just outside of Sacramento), they thought they've been through it all. When strange marks and bruises start showing up on Miranda's body, Anna's moods start swinging badly, and Emilie's reckless behaviour threatens to destroy her future, they begin to wonder if they've even seen anything yet. Throw in a newly developing rivalry between friends Alexei Dragomir and Kyle Voda, and Anna's parent's hesitations with allowing her to continue her guardian training; it's going to be a long summer.


End file.
